A Million Possible Futures
by Catherine4
Summary: Sylvie Brett gets some news and struggles with how to tell the one other person whose life will be changed by it. A series of Sylvie Brett/Antonio Dawson oneshots.
1. Chapter 1

This oneshot just popped into my head. At the moment I have no plans to write more but you never know. I really like these two together, I had an idea and ran with it. I hope you enjoy!

 _Sylvie Brett gets some news and struggles with how to tell the one other person whose life will be changed by it._

 **A Million Possible Futures**

"Son of a bitch!" Sylvie kicked the door of the bathroom stall open and was surprised to see Gabby standing by the wash basin. She thought she was alone.

"That's no way to talk about my mother" Gabby quipped, turning on the faucet and washing her hands. She knew Sylvie and Antonio's breakup was still fresh, she'd been having to deal with both of them these past three weeks and the only way she could keep from going nuts was to make jokes. She turned off the water and reached for a paper towel, but stopped when she saw her partner standing there looking shocked.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She hurried to dry her hands and went to the younger paramedic. "What's my stupid brother done now?"

Brett burst into tears. Now it was Gabby's turn to be shocked. She couldn't believe Antonio would do anything to intentionally hurt anyone, least of all Sylvie. He was a wreck over their break up too and he blamed himself for it. But at the same time, she knew he could be a little thoughtless, not always realising how his actions affected others.

Gabby put her arm around Sylvie's shoulder. Sylvie sniffed and wiped her eyes furiously with the sleeve of her sweater. "He knocked me up" she replied plainly and looked Gabby in the eye. She held up the pregnancy test.

Gabby took it from her, staring down at the faint but unmistakable blue cross that was appearing. "Wow."

Sylvie laughed an exasperated and ironic laugh. "Yeah." She went to the sink and washed her hands, then splashed water on her face. She stared at her reflection in the mirror. She spoke to Gabby, but was really speaking to herself, trying to make sense of the situation. "It was a fling!" Brett said, then lowered her voice in case someone overheard and came in to see what was wrong. "We were a thing for a couple of months, I thought maybe it could have been more but..." she trailed off. "We were safe, I'm on the pill and we used condoms." She turned to look at Gabby finally. "I'm sorry, you don't need to know that."

Gabby smiled. "No, I really don't." Sylvie laughed, although there were still tears on her face. "But listen" Gabby continued, "these things happen."

"Just my luck."

"Have you told him?" Gabby asked, but the moment she said it she knew it was stupid.

"I literally just found out."

Gabby was still holding the test. Sylvie took it and looked at it. Yep, definitely pregnant. Or at least, that's what the test said. "These things can be wrong, right?" She fished the box out of her pocket and began reading the instructions.

"Sometimes."

Sylvie stopped reading and looked up. "God, I sound like a teenager. I'm an adult, these things are not supposed to happen."

"What are you going to do?" Gabby didn't really know what to say, torn as she was between the person she spent all day working alongside and cared for as a friend and her big brother. She hadn't wanted to get caught up in their relationship when they first started seeing each other, she definitely didn't want to now. But she also wasn't about to leave Brett alone when she needed someone to lean on.

"Go see a doctor, I guess." Brett sighed.

The tannoy blared and Gabby's ears perked up. "Ambulance 61, auto versus pedestrian, West 31st Street."

"We've got to go" Gabby said, but Sylvie didn't move. "Brett." Forcefully she called her colleague's name.

Sylvie snapped out of her thoughts. "Sorry, I'm coming."

"Will you be ok?" Gabby asked, and Sylvie knew she was asking now as her superior and not her friend.

"Absolutely" Sylvie returned the pregnancy test to its box and followed Gabby out through the locker room. She threw it in her locker on the way past and slammed the door.

* * *

"April." The nurse looked up from the computer screen and smiled warmly when she saw who had called her name. Sylvie was nervous, she could tell, and her suspicion was confirmed in the way the paramedic lowered her voice when she continued speaking. "Can I ask a favour from you?"

"Sure" April said, concern on her face.

"Is there a room free?"

April glanced at the board then stood up. "This way."

In an empty treatment room, Sylvie sat down on the bed and April closed the door. "I need you to do something for me" Sylvie said. "I think I'm pregnant, I took a home test and it was positive, but I need to know for sure."

"Of course." April calmly took Sylvie's admission in her stride. She touched Brett's arm reassuringly. "I'll be right back. I'll go and get the kit for a blood draw." She left the room, leaving Sylvie alone with her thoughts.

The question 'how did I end up in this mess?' entered Sylvie's mind and she laughed at the stupidity of the question. She knew exactly how. She was the one who made the first move, showing up at Antonio's apartment wearing nothing but a rain coat and lingerie. She had never been this daring with guys before, she didn't know what had come over her. But Antonio was hot, it was pure animal attraction at first. But then she got to know him a little bit and had started to believe there could be more to their relationship than sex.

And then his ex-wife had showed up at the firehouse and she realised how much baggage Antonio still had to deal with. He wasn't in the same place she was, and she had too much self-respect to put up with any crap. But she still cared about him, and hoped he was OK. She knew she was driving Gabby crazy asking after him all the time, but she needed to know if he was doing alright. If he was feeling anything like Sylvie was feeling about their break up, the answer would be negative.

But now she would have to go and see him herself. This was not the kind of news you should hear from a messenger, even if that messenger was your sister. But Sylvie was realistic. She knew all the problems, the reasons why their relationship didn't work out, would not be magically fixed because there was a baby involved.

There was no question in Sylvie's mind that she wouldn't go through with this pregnancy, if indeed there was a pregnancy. She absolutely supported a woman's right to choose what to do with her own body, but for her personally, she couldn't do it. She didn't know all the details about her own birth, but if her birth mother had made a different decision, she wouldn't exist. The only question in her mind was, was she strong enough to be a single mother? She'd watched Antonio with Eva and Diego, she knew what a great father he was. She was sure he'd want to be involved in their child's life but didn't for a moment assume he would want to be involved in hers.

April returned with a tray and set it down on the side. She snapped on a pair of gloves. "Ok, are you ready?"

Sylvie nodded and took off her jacket. April swabbed her forearm with an alcohol swab.

"I take it this wasn't planned?" April asked tentatively.

"No" was Sylvie's simple reply. "It wasn't."

"Antonio Dawson?"

Sylvie nodded. April saw her discomfort and didn't ask any more questions. She inserted the needle into Sylvie's arm and drew a blood sample. "The results should take a couple of hours" she said, labelling the sample. Sylvie pressed a cotton ball to her arm to stop the small trickle of blood. "I can wait for you guys to come back on another run to give you the results in person if you want?"

"No, my shift's almost over. You can call me, it's alright."

"You got it." April smiled. "It will be ok, you know. No matter what the result is."

"I hope you're right."

* * *

"I've got to go to work at Molly's, are you sure you'll be ok?"

Gabby put her jacket on and picked up her purse from the bench in the locker room. She'd changed quickly after they'd clocked out and was on her way out the door. Sylvie was still in her uniform, standing in front of her open locker door in her own world. She turned to Gabby. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Thank you. I'm just waiting for April to call. Once I know for sure I can deal with it."

"Call me if you need anything" Gabby said, and she was gone.

Sylvie pulled her jeans, shirt and boots out of the locker and placed them on the bench. She wasn't quite sure why she was so reluctant to leave work, perhaps it was because concentrating on saving lives was preferable to staring at her cell phone waiting for it to ring. She dressed slowly, then touched up the make-up that she had cried off earlier. When she reached for her necklace from the top shelf of her locker, she spotted the pregnancy test that she had hastily thrown in there earlier. She looked at it for a minute, then grabbed her coat and closed the door. She'd like to ignore reality for just a little longer.

She decided she needed to walk. It wasn't that cold and she needed the fresh air. The afternoon sun and slight breeze made for pleasant weather and Sylvie found herself in the park not far from the firehouse. She leant on a railing and closed her eyes, enjoying the peacefulness of the mostly deserted open space. When she opened her eyes again, she saw a woman with a stroller had stopped close by and was bending down to tie her shoe. Sylvie watched. The baby, a little girl about a year old, was sat up in the stroller alert and happy. The child saw her and let out a squeaky laugh. Sylvie smiled. The woman looked up to see what her baby was reacting to and smiled at Sylvie as well. "Good afternoon" she said, cheerily.

"Hi" Brett said. "Cute baby."

The woman smiled, pride written all over her face. "Thanks."

Sylvie blinked. "Enjoy your walk." The woman nodded her thanks and walked away.

Sylvie returned to staring over the railing at the trees beyond. Just for a moment she pictured herself in the woman's shoes, pushing her own child through the park on a beautiful afternoon like this. A swell of complex emotions surged through her body when she lingered on that image, but the emotion that stood out above all the others, the anxiety and worry, was happiness, and she knew that she had it in her to be a mother after all.

She'd grown up in a happy family, with openly loving and nurturing parents. The fact that she wasn't their biological daughter did not matter one bit, she had never felt for a moment growing up that she didn't belong. If she could take a fraction of what she'd learnt from them about how to raise a kid, she'd be okay. She smiled to herself, feeling calmer than she had for days, ever since she'd realised she was late.

Sylvie felt her cell phone vibrate in her back pocket and took it out, preparing to hear the news that she knew in her heart to be true.

* * *

Sylvie stood on the sidewalk across the street from the boxing gym and took a deep breath. She had no idea how this was going to go, but decided as she drove over here that she just had to get it over with. Clean and quick, then she would deal with the fall out.

In the four hours since she'd watched her future change before her eyes, she had done nothing but imagine a million different scenarios of what that future might be. Ranging from her not being pregnant at all to watching her hypothetical future kid leave for college. Some of those possible futures included Antonio by her side, some of them didn't. Sylvie had realised this afternoon that she didn't need him with her to do this. Whatever path her life took from now she would be able to navigate it alone. But just because she didn't need him, didn't mean she didn't want him.

She hadn't wanted to break up, not really, but too many signs were pointing to this not working right now for her to fight against it. The split had been amicable in the end, but that didn't mean it wasn't painful. She had left the door open, told him that when things settled down there was a possibility of them trying again, but they were not there yet. Nothing had changed for Antonio, not really. His job was still new and his ex was still and issue, and now things were about to get a whole more unsettled.

Sylvie didn't want to trap him, she had to make it clear that she didn't expect anything from him, but if she knew Antonio at all she knew he wouldn't hide from his responsibilities, he was too loyal for that. He'd step up and be there for her, but how much she would let him in she didn't know. She took a deep breath and crossed the street with purpose.

When she entered the gym, there was no one at the front desk. It was quiet, and she didn't see anyone around at first. She walked further into the building and stopped in the doorway to the main workout area when she saw Antonio.

He had his back to her, his broad muscled shoulders glistened with sweat as he pounded his fists on a punch bag. Sylvie felt butterflies in her stomach, although she wasn't sure whether that was due to nerves at telling him the news or because seeing him still had that effect on her. She pushed the second thought away, things would be complicated enough in five minute's time, she didn't need to complicate things further by letting her heart do the talking.

Antonio punched the bag with force, grunting with the effort of putting all his energy behind his punches. Sylvie watched him while she found the courage to say what she needed to say. Eventually he stopped, breathless, and rested his forehead on the swinging bag.

"That bag sure took a beating" Sylvie said, attempting small talk to ease into the conversation that was about to change Antonio's life.

"Sylvie." Antonio looked up as she walked towards him. He didn't look angry, or upset, just surprised to see her. "What are you doing here?"

Sylvie faltered, stopping several feet away. Antonio undid the Velcro on his gloves and threw them aside, picking up a towel and a water bottle. He took a swig, patiently waiting for Sylvie to speak. He mopped the sweat from the back of his neck and looked at her expectantly.

"There's no easy way to tell you this" Sylvie began, and she saw Antonio's brow furrow. "I just got my results from the hospital and came straight over here. I'm pregnant. And it's definitely yours."

Antonio stopped what he was doing and let his arms fall to his side. He looked away, staring into space as he processed what Sylvie was telling him. "Wow. Ok."

Sylvie shrank into herself, her earlier burst of confidence withering away. She didn't speak, trying to gauge what Antonio was thinking, allowing him at first to make the next move without being forced. But when he didn't say anything more for what felt like an eternity, Sylvie got jittery. "Antonio" she said. "Please say something."

Antonio blinked and turned his head back to face her, but was still silent. The blank look on his face did not give anything away about how he was feeling. When he saw the look on Sylvie's face, saw the tears in her eyes threatening to fall, he snapped out of it and stepped towards her.

"I'm sorry" she said, a tear sliding down her cheek.

Antonio shook his head. "Stop it" he said, kindly. "You've got nothing to be sorry about."

"Listen, I just thought you should know, I'm not expecting anything from you, but I am keeping this baby." The look in her eyes was filled with remorse and Antonio hated to see her like that. Even though they hadn't worked out as a couple, it didn't mean he had stopped caring for her.

He reached out and took her hand. "I'll be here" he said. "Or not, whatever you want. I'll be here for you if you want me to be."

Sylvie nodded. "I do. But it doesn't mean we have to get back together, nothing's changed, it's just too complicated right now."

"Absolutely." The truth was that's exactly what Antonio wanted. He had been an idiot, had let too much get in the way of what had promised to be the start of something special. He had put too much ahead of Sylvie's feelings and it had not been fair. She deserved so much better than what he had given her. He had clung to her vague promise that they would try again, but he would stand back, let her take the lead. But now, she needed comfort and reassurance and he would give it to her. "I want to give you a hug but I'm all sweaty" he said.

Sylvie laughed. "I don't care." She closed the gap between them and felt his strong arms close around her. He kissed the top of her head and she allowed herself to relax, feeling safe in his arms. "I'm so relieved" she said in a whisper.

Antonio hugged her a bit tighter. "Did you think I'd be angry?"

Sylvie pulled away, embarrassed. "No. Maybe. My head is spinning, I didn't know what to think. I only found out this morning, I haven't even had an ultrasound yet."

Antonio placed his hands firmly on her shoulders and looked her straight in the eye. "I'm here for you" he said again, and hoped that she could see he was sincere. "Do you want to go someplace and talk?" Sylvie nodded. "We'll grab a bite to eat. Sit tight, I'll just take a quick shower."

* * *

Gabby was distracted. She had been polishing the same glass for five minutes and didn't even notice her husband enter the bar and sit down on the stool opposite. "Is everything alright?" Matt asked, and leaned over to give her a kiss.

She smiled. "Yes, just work and family stuff. Nothing to worry about." Casey looked concerned but let it go, trusting that if Gabby needed to talk to him she would. "Are you staying for a drink?"

"Yes, definitely" Matt said, relaxing. "I'll take a beer."

The bar was quiet enough that when the bell above the door jingled, both Matt and Gabby heard and looked towards the door to see who was entering. Gabby was surprised to see Sylvie enter, and a second later, Antonio. They both looked exhausted and a little shell shocked, but Gabby searched their expressions and body language for any signs of unrest and was relieved to find none.

She raised her eyebrows expectantly when she locked eyes with Sylvie, and the petit blonde inclined her head indicating the she wanted to talk in private. "I'll be right back" Gabby said to Matt, placing his beer on the bar and putting down her dish cloth.

In the store room out back, out of earshot of anyone, Sylvie spoke. "I told him" she said. She shoved her hands into her pockets.

"How did it go?" Gabby asked. "I'm guessing it was OK."

"Yes. It was actually surprisingly easy. We ate dinner and talked about everything, we sorted a lot of stuff out."

Gabby smiled. "So, what now?"

Sylvie shrugged, but a smile played on her lips. "Nothing. We're just taking it one day at a time, no pressure. But he's said he'll be there, whatever I need. I booked an appointment with the OBGYN tomorrow, Antonio's coming along."

"I knew it would be alright! Come here" Gabby pulled Sylvie into a hug. "Us Dawson's are a dependable bunch." Gabby winked, showing she meant herself as well as her big brother. "We better get back out there" Gabby said, after a minute. "Matt's probably wondering what the hell's going on."

"Can I get a drink here or what?" Antonio asked Gabby sarcastically as the two women walked back to the bar, but Herman appeared with a beer before Gabby could step back behind the bar. Antonio nodded with satisfaction and raised his bottle at Herman appreciatively. "It's good to see someone providing good service around here."

"No problem" Herman said, and walked away with a smile.

"Steady" warned Gabby, resuming her place behind the bar. "Don't think I won't kick you out just because we're related."

Antonio grinned, well used to his sister's teasing. "Hello" he said, and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Can I get you a drink Brett?" Casey asked.

"Erm, just a soda and lime tonight." Matt clocked the uneasiness in her voice and looked between her, Gabby and Antonio with a questioning look on his face. The three of them were silent, trying to look anywhere but at Matt. They failed completely at feigning nonchalance. "What's going on?"

"You cannot say anything" Sylvie said in a hushed voice. "I mean it." She waited for Matt's nod of agreement before continuing. She glanced down the bar to where Herman, Mouch, Otis and Cruz were sharing a joke, and satisfied they were out of hearing range, she looked back at Casey. "I'm pregnant" she admitted. "But it's still super early days, I've not even been to the doctors yet."

Casey paused, his drink half way to his mouth, unsure how to react. "Are you two…" he started, looking at Antonio.

"No" Antonio jumped in. "We're not back together. But I am gonna be here for her." He looked at Sylvie and allowed himself to smile. "In the future, who knows what might happen."

"I'll drink to that" Matt said, raising his beer. "If I can do anything just let me know. And I promise to keep your secret."

"Thanks Matt" Sylvie said, and watched Matt clap Antonio on the back.

Sylvie took a sip of her soda and allowed herself to dream, only for a second. Who knows. Indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

_So, apparently, I lied. What can I say? My fingers just kept on typing. I think this fic will be a series of snapshots of important moments in Sylvie's pregnancy, and after the birth rather than a continuous story. I also can't promise how often I'll update. I really should learn to finish one fic before embarking on another. I'll just be off trying to write some more Bruzek…_

 _I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!_

 **Chapter 2**

The ambulance went over another speed bump and Sylvie put her hand over her mouth.

"Do you get car sick too?" Seven year old Luisa, with her arm in a sling after falling off a climbing frame, looked at the paramedic with concern. She was lying on the gurney in the back of the ambulance with Sylvie and her mother sat opposite. The girl had been very brave, hardly crying at all. Her mother on the other hand looked worried enough for both of them.

Sylvie took in a deep breath and tried to smile. "No, not usually."

From the driver's seat, Gabby stopped at a traffic light and looked over her shoulder. "Brett, are you ok back there?"

"I'm fine" Sylvie called, but leant forward and closed her eyes when the lurching motion as Gabby pulled away caused her stomach to do another flip. "It's 1pm" she muttered under her breath, "I thought it was called 'morning sickness' for a reason."

Luisa's mother, her name was Claire, smiled knowingly. "You're pregnant" she said. Sylvie nodded confirmation. "Congratulations."

Sylvie smiled back, sheepishly. "Thanks. Please tell me this doesn't last long."

Claire looked at her daughter. "With this one it was a piece of cake, I barely had any symptoms at all. Her brother on the other hand… It lasted for months."

"Andrew's always been a pain in the butt" said Luisa with a smirk, and earned a reproachful look from her mother, which was betrayed by a wink. Luisa giggled.

"Don't tell me that" Sylvie said, recovering herself and sitting upright again.

"How far along are you?"

"About 12 weeks" she replied. "I actually have my first scan this afternoon." Why Sylvie was being so open with this complete stranger she didn't know, she hadn't even told her colleagues yet. The only people who knew were Gabby and Casey, April Sexton, and Chief Boden. She was reluctant to share the news any further until she knew all was ok. She'd also made Antonio promise not to share with anyone, and Gabby assured her he had kept his word.

Tomorrow they would share the news, all being well. 'Prepare yourself' Gabby had warned her earlier in the day when Sylvie shared their plans, 'my mother is hard work.' Sylvie considered asking Antonio to just not tell his mother until the kid was at least 5 but he'd just laughed and told her that he could handle his mother and he'd make sure she backed off.

Sylvie was getting ahead of herself. First, they would find out what the OB had to say.

They reached the hospital and parked in the ambulance bay. "I can walk" Luisa said. Her mother climbed out of the rig first, and Brett helped the little girl down. They were greeted at the front doors by Maggie.

"Hey, what happened here?" the nurse bent down and addressed Luisa.

"Fractured wrist" Gabby interjected.

"I fell off the climbing frame" Luisa said. "My wrist hurts."

"She's been so brave" Sylvie said, urging Luisa forward. The girl smiled up at her.

"I can take her from here" Maggie said, taking hold of Luisa's good hand. "Come on Mom" she added, and motioned for Claire to follow.

Claire turned back to Gabby and Sylvie. "Thank you both so much for your help" she said, and turned to follow daughter into the emergency room, but then took one more look towards Sylvie. "Good luck this afternoon" she grinned, and walked out of sight.

"How are you feeling?" Gabby asked when they had gone.

"Crappy. I feel like I want to vomit 24/7."

"If you're going to get sick every time we go for a drive, perhaps you should talk to Boden about transferring to dispatch sooner."

The Chief had been happy for Sylvie when she told him her news. She had been nervous about what it would mean for her job, but he assured her she could work for as long as she wanted, and they would find something for her to do when she was no longer able to work in the field. Sylvie had hoped that wouldn't be an issue for a couple more months at least but it looked like she'd be wrong.

"Do we have to drive back to the firehouse yet?" she asked, pleadingly. "I can't face it."

"We can hang here" Gabby said, "but if we get a call…"

"I know" Sylvie said. "I'm going outside for some fresh air."

A couple of minutes later, Gabby joined Sylvie sitting on a bench out front and handed her a cup of water. Sylvie smiled gratefully. "Thank you. I'm feeling much better now, we can go back to the firehouse if you want."

"Nah" Gabby said, "We can hide hear for a bit." Gabby went quiet, watching the pedestrians walk by with their cups of coffee and lunch bags. "It was pretty bad for me too" she said eventually. "It's the hormones."

Sylvie stopped mid-sip and looked over at Gabby, horrified. "I'm such an idiot" she said, looking distressed. "You must think I'm so insensitive, going on about how bad I'm feeling. I'm sorry Gabby, I never meant to bring all that back up for you."

Gabby smiled sadly. "It's not your fault. I get it, you've had a lot to think about. It's been hard remembering when I lost the baby but that doesn't mean I don't want to be here for you. Honestly. You're allowed to be excited."

Sylvie put down her cup and hugged Gabby. "You should have told me to shut up though" she said. "I mean it. You must hate me."

"Never" Gabby said. "Especially not when you're growing my niece or nephew in there."

The radio on Dawson's shoulder crackled to life.

"Ambulance 61, are you free?" The dispatcher's voice said. The two women looked at each other.

"Go ahead dispatch, we're ready."

* * *

"I hate that I'm missing this" Antonio said. Even over the phone, Sylvie could hear the regret in his voice. "I'm completely snowed under at work, I've got about a hundred files to read before I testify tomorrow."

"It's ok" Sylvie said. "Do you want me to reschedule?"

"No. You should go. Tell me all about it." Antonio sighed. He had promised to be there for Sylvie and he was failing at the first hurdle. Since that first night when she had told him she was pregnant, they had not talked about their feelings at all. They had talked logistics a bit, how to break the news to both their parents and their colleagues and friends, but their relationship or lack thereof was off limits by an unspoken agreement. They had been getting along as friends quite comfortably and happily as they navigated this new chapter of their lives together. Together, at least, until now.

"Antonio, I don't mind. I know you want to be there."

"I know how excited you are about this. Call me straight after and fill me in." Antonio sighed. "Sylvie, I'm really sorry."

"Don't be, I understand. I promise I'll call you after."

Sylvie hung up. Was she disappointed Antonio couldn't make the ultrasound? She couldn't work it out. She was more disappointed for him more than anything. He already had kids, he'd done this before, but he had shared with her how special it was to see your child for the first time, and even if it was your second or third child, it didn't get any less special. Antonio would get the chance to see the baby at her next appointment, Sylvie told herself. That could be his first time. Anyway, she would have to get used to doing at least some of the parenting stuff by herself, she may as well start now.

She thought about asking Gabby and Matt to come with her instead, the baby was their family too after all, but after Gabby's admission earlier, she didn't want to cause any more painful memories for them. There were only two other people who knew at this point. April was out of town, and the thought of having Boden there instead made her laugh out loud.

No, she'd do this by herself. Sylvie felt ok about that. It would be one of the most special moments in her life to date whether someone was there to hold her hand or not.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Dr Marks entered the examination room and greeted Sylvie who was already lying down on the bed.

Sylvie nodded. "Antonio couldn't make it, he got stuck at work" she said. She realised that despite what she had said, she did want to share this moment with him. But there was nothing she could do about that now. Her excitement was greater than her disappointment and she couldn't wait a second longer to see her child. She had only worked a half shift today so she could make this appointment, rescheduling was not an option.

"Alright" Dr Marks said. "Do you have any questions before we get started?"

"Yes actually. Is morning sickness supposed to last all day and night?"

The doctor smiled. "You're suffering bad huh? I'm sorry about that. There are many reasons for that, it's nothing to be worried about, but I'll keep it in mind while I look at your scan and run my tests." She squeezed Sylvie's arm. "Try not to worry."

Dr Marks sat down on the stool next to the bed and pulled the machine a little closer, tilting the screen so she would have a better look. Sylvie lifted her shirt and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath to prepare herself. "I'm just squeezing the gel on" she heard the doctor say. "It'll be a little cold." Sylvie flinched when the gel touched her belly but didn't open her eyes. Her head was spinning, from the nausea and the excitement, but also nerves. She couldn't help remembering her earlier conversation with Gabby. What if something was wrong? As excited as she was, if it was bad news she wouldn't mind waiting to hear it.

Dr Marks seemed to sense her worry. "This is your first pregnancy?" Sylvie nodded and opened her eyes. "It's alright to be nervous. Just try to relax."

Easier said than done, Sylvie thought. Until she heard the baby's heartbeat and saw the image on the computer screen, she was going to worry.

"Here we go" the doctor said, and Sylvie felt the probe on her belly. She turned her head but couldn't see the screen, Dr Marks had it angled away while she got a good picture.

A second later Sylvie heard the sound of a heartbeat and her face lit up. "Is that…?"

"It sure is" Dr Marks replied, but was still looking studiously at the screen. "Will you look at that" she said, more to herself than Sylvie.

"What is it?" Sylvie asked, alarmed, but the doctor didn't seem concerned which only confused her. In fact, the doctor was smiling.

"Well, I think I've found an explanation for your increased morning sickness" she said, turning the screen so Sylvie could see it. Sylvie looked at the black and white image but struggled to see what she was looking at. She'd seen an ultrasound before but was no expert in reading them. She looked at the doctor, who continued. "Morning sickness is caused by increased levels of the HCG hormone, perfectly normal during pregnancy, but yours are likely higher than we would usually expect to see at this stage of a pregnancy."

"How do you know that?" Sylvie asked, not understanding. They hadn't done a blood test.

"I'm sorry, I'm teasing" the doctor said. "Forgive me, I love this part of my job." She pressed a button to freeze the picture and put down the probe. She turned to Sylvie, pointing to the screen. "Here is baby one", she indicated a shape on the left of the picture, "and here is baby two."

Sylvie felt like the air had been knocked out of her. She hadn't felt shock like this since she had first found out she was pregnant. If anything, the shock was greater. "Twins?" she asked, disbelievingly, but she already knew the answer.

The doctor nodded. "Twins."

* * *

Sylvie stood on the steps of the District Attorney's office getting major déjà vu from the day she had stood outside Antonio's gym preparing to tell him she was having his child. She never thought she'd have to do this again. It was all too surreal.

She pushed open the glass doors and approached the receptionist's desk. A young man with dusty blonde hair and glasses looked up from his computer screen. "Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Antonio Dawson" she said, "I need to speak to him."

"Is it about a case?"

"No" Sylvie said, her voice wavering slightly. "It's personal."

"I'll call upstairs and see if he's free" the man said. "You can take a seat."

He gestured to a few padded chairs off to the side and Sylvie sat down. But 30 seconds later she was back on her feet again and pacing nervously, unable to stay still. What was she nervous about? She knew Antonio would be thrilled, so what was the problem. Perhaps her nerves had more to do with her own feelings rather than Antonio's. She had only just got used to the idea of one baby, and now there were two. It would take a while to process for sure.

"Sylvie." When Antonio walked into the lobby through the internal doors he looked worried. "I thought you were going to call me, I've been going crazy." He put his arm lightly around her waist and kissed her on the forehead. "Is something wrong?"

"No" Sylvie said, shaking her head. She couldn't keep the grin off her face and put her hand over her mouth to stifle her laugh. "I didn't want to tell you this over the phone."

"What?" Antonio asked, searching her face for any clue as to what was so important that she had to tell him in person.

Sylvie pulled the ultrasound picture from her pocket and handed it to him, giving him a moment to look. The doctor had had some fun telling her, she was going to have some fun telling Antonio. "There are our babies" she said, then tried not to giggle as she waited for the penny to drop.

A split second later, his head snapped up. "Wait. What?" Sylvie couldn't help it, she started laughing. "Babies?"

"Shh" Sylvie warned, looking around. She didn't know Antonio's colleagues at all, she didn't want them to know before those closest to them.

"Babies?!" Antonio said again, quieter this time but no less shocked.

Sylvie nodded. "It's twins" she said, and was so happy when a smile mirroring her own spread across Antonio's face. The next thing she knew, Antonio had picked her up and was spinning her around.

"Put me down" she told him, laughing, and he obliged.

"Twins" he repeated, looking at the photograph. "This is unbelievable."

"I know" Sylvie said. She felt giddy.

Antonio looked up at her and pulled her into the biggest hug. "And everything is ok?" he asked, his voice muffled slightly by her hair.

"Everything's fine" Sylvie replied.

Antonio released her. "Let's tell everyone" he said, resolutely. "Right now."

"What about your case?" Sylvie asked.

"It can wait. I won't be able to concentrate now anyway. Will everyone still be at the firehouse?"

Sylvie looked at her watch. "Yes, if we hurry."

Antonio pulled her into another hug, overcome with emotion. "I can't believe it."

* * *

Sylvie walked into the recreation room of the firehouse she had left only an hour and a half earlier, to find Stella and the guys from truck and squad lounging around, watching TV or reading.

"Hey" Herman said, noticing her walk through the door. "What are you doing back here?"

"Did you just miss us too much?" Cruz asked sarcastically.

A second later Antonio walked in and Herman raised his eyebrow. "What's going on?" he asked suspiciously.

"Where are the others?" Sylvie asked.

That moment, Gabby and Casey, as well as Chief Boden entered the room. The Chief looked ready to speak, but seeing Sylvie and Antonio standing in the room he shut his mouth, guessing why they were there. Gabby and Matt saw them too, and grinned, waiting.

Sylvie looked at Antonio, and saw the playful look in his eye. Although the pregnancy would be news to most of the guys in the room, it was the revelation they were having twins that they were both most looking forward to sharing. Antonio couldn't wait to see the look on his sister's face.

"Are you two back together?" Severide asked, putting down his magazine and sitting up straight.

"Not exactly" Sylvie said, awkwardly. She looked at Antonio and he nodded. She turned back to the room. "I'm pregnant."

"What?!" Stella dropped the TV remote on the couch and ran to Sylvie, her arms outstretched for a hug. The guys had all stood up, smiles on their faces and began dispensing their congratulations, hugging Sylvie and shaking Antonio's hand. All the while, Boden stood leaning on the kitchen counter with his arms folded and a smile on his face, and Casey and Gabby, their arms around each other, looked on proudly.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Antonio said, raising his hands to hold off the advance. There was a huge smile on his face too. He looked at Sylvie, she looked a little flustered having just been released from a bear hug by Mouch, but she was beaming too.

"There's more" Sylvie said, and she looked straight at Gabby. "We're having twins."

The look on Gabby's face was gold. She ran straight to Antonio for a hug, and wrapped an arm around Sylvie too.

"Why are you crying you dork?" Antonio asked with a laugh, looking at the tears in his sister's eyes. "C'mon!"

"Shut up!" Gabby said. "You guys!"

Pretty soon Matt was hugging Sylvie too, and there was a chorus of congratulations ringing in the air. Sylvie felt a swell of emotion rise in her, but it was a happiness, instead of doubt. She was surrounded by family and knew she had their support, no matter what.

* * *

Sylvie sat on her couch, the lights dimmed and the sound of the TV turned down low, drinking green tea from her favourite mug. She was enjoying the calm. The afternoon had been a whirlwind and she was exhausted. She stared at the bundle of leaflets on the coffee table that the doctor had given her. It honestly felt like all this was happening to someone else.

Everyone's reactions had been amazing and had really warmed Sylvie's heart. After announcing their news to the firehouse, she and Antonio had gone to see Antonio's old colleagues in intelligence who turned out to be even more surprised. Sylvie didn't know them well at all, but they too had hugged her and shown their support and made her feel like everything would work out.

There was a knock at the door and Sylvie reluctantly stood up. She opened the door to find Antonio standing on the threshold. She wasn't surprised to see him, but she was apprehensive about why he was here.

"Hey" he said, timidly. "I hope it's OK that I came around."

Sylvie leant on the door frame. "Antonio, we talked about this. This situation is already complicated enough, without…"

"That's not why I'm here" Antonio cut her off. "Can I come in?"

Sylvie nodded reluctantly. She was thankful that Antonio had promised to be there for her, but she also needed space to process by herself. Her whole life she thought she would meet someone, get married and then have kids, and here she was skipping the middle step and having two at once. Her feelings for Antonio, whatever they may be, had been pushed to one side.

Antonio stepped past her and into the room. "I wanted to give you something" he said, and took a box out of his jacket pocket. Sylvie took it, unsure what to make of it. She opened the lid, and inside was a tiny silver bracelet. She picked it up carefully and read the inscription around the edge.

 _I knew you before I formed you in your mother's womb. Before you were born I set you apart - Jeremiah 1:5_

"Wow, Antonio." Sylvie was speechless.

"It was mine" Antonio said. "My father gave it to me when I was born. Eva wore it, and Diego, and now I want you to keep it." Sylvie looked up and met his gaze. "I wanted to show you how serious I am about being a father." He paused. "Of course, they'll have to share…"

Sylvie laughed, and wiped a tear from her cheek. She'd been doing a lot of crying lately and she didn't think she could blame it all on hormones. "It's beautiful."

Sylvie walked to the couch and sat down, still holding the bracelet in her hands. Antonio sat down beside her. After a minute, Sylvie spoke. "Did I ever tell you I was adopted?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Yeah, when I was only a couple of days old." She turned to Antonio. Sharing this was important to her, she was so touched by his gesture that she wanted him to know just how much it meant to her. "I don't know why my birth parents didn't want me. My Mom and Dad are wonderful, I couldn't ask for better parents, but part of me has always wondered. I want my children to know they're loved from the very beginning."

"They are" Antonio said, taking Sylvie's hand. "Believe me." Sylvie felt Antonio's gaze on her belly and smiled. "May I?" he asked, his hand hovering over her middle.

Sylvie smiled. "I'm not showing yet" she said with a smile.

"I don't care."

Sylvie lay back and closed her eyes as Antonio placed his palm on her belly. Something about it felt right. She never imagined in her wildest dreams that everything would be working out so perfectly. There had been no talk of love between them, no worrying about what might or might not happen between them romantically, but her bond with Antonio was strong, she could feel it. A love for their children and a desire to be the best parents they could possibly be was what connected them and for now, that was more than enough.


	3. Chapter 3

_So, usually I try and keep my chapters around 5 A4 pages on Word. This one is 11. I know you're all really disappointed about that. I want to keep this story to one chapter per 'moment' and there was just a lot I wanted to cram in. I hope you enjoy it, and I would love to hear what you think._

 **Chapter 3**

This time last year, Sylvie thought, as she curled up on her sofa in her comfy PJs and opened a box of cookies, she was knocking back Vodkas at Molly's before being carried home by Gabby and, of all people, Capp. She laughed to herself. She would probably feel better in the morning this year.

As she was just about to finally settle on a movie to watch, there was a knock at her door. She momentarily debated whether to just pretend not to be home, but reluctantly stood up, a task that was getting more and more difficult with every passing day, and opened the door.

Antonio stood in the hallway holding a bunch of flowers and looking more than a little attractive in a navy suit.

For a moment, Sylvie just looked at him, but then blinked, coming back to her senses. "No" she said, and turned back to her living room. She walked away but left the door open, and left Antonio standing on the threshold confused.

"What do you mean no?" asked Antonio, a hint of amusement in his voice. "It's your birthday and I'm taking you to dinner. No is not an acceptable response."

Sylvie groaned and sat back down on the sofa. "I'm happy here Antonio" she said, pleadingly. "I have dinner." She waved the box of Nutter Butters in his direction.

Antonio folded his arms. "Nutritious."

"Don't start."

Antonio put the bunch of flowers down on the coffee table and sat on the arm of the sofa. "You deserve to be spoiled by someone" Antonio said. "I made reservations and everything."

Antonio didn't say it, but she knew what he was thinking. That her parents were miles away, and he didn't want her to feel lonely on her birthday. She didn't, truthfully, but Sylvie was touched that Antonio thought of it. He didn't need to do half the things for her that he did. Sylvie didn't mean being there for the pregnancy stuff, constructing cribs and picking out paint for the nursery. She meant the little things that were entirely focused on her wellbeing and not anything to do with the babies.

"None of my dresses fit" she said, trying another excuse to let him down gently.

"You will look beautiful in anything" he said, sincerely, then the twinkle in his eye betrayed him. "Except maybe those pyjamas."

Sylvie laughed. "Come on Antonio, tomorrow's a busy day."

"You don't have to tell me. It's all the more reason why we should relax tonight." Sylvie raised one eyebrow and indicated her current outfit. "Fair point" Antonio said, but he wouldn't give up. "Sylvie. I will not take no for an answer. Trust me when I say that in 4 months' time we will not have a single moment to ourselves, we have to make the most of it while we can."

Sylvie looked into Antonio's eyes. How could she refuse this sweet, thoughtful man who had stepped up for her in such a big way in the months since she had told him she was pregnant? She had never felt so warmly towards someone and yet been so confused by her feelings before. Their relationship, whatever that may be, was so complicated. The only thing that made sense was that being in the same room as Antonio felt good. "Alright" she sighed, and then reached her arm out. "A little help?"

Antonio jumped up and helped her to her feet, a smile on his face. "Great." His smile was infectious and Sylvie smiled back, hoping that she wasn't coming across quite as giddy as she felt inside. She felt her cheeks redden and hoped that the lighting inside her apartment was too dim for Antonio to notice.

Sylvie felt like a love-struck teenager all over again, and the irony that they were doing this all backwards was not lost on her. Most people dated first. She quickly pushed that thought away. This wasn't a date.

Was it?

* * *

Buying maternity evening wear had not been high on Sylvie's list of priorities these past couple of months, but she had managed to find something half decent to wear and had dressed it up with a gold necklace her grandmother had given her.

Sylvie had butterflies as they drove to the restaurant, but the good kind. Despite her best efforts, lately whenever she looked at Antonio she got the same feeling she had done when they first started to date, when she started seeing him in a different light and not just as Gabby's big brother.

Antonio had parked across the street from an Italian restaurant and helped Sylvie out of the car. He had held the door open for her, pulled out her chair at the table and checked she was alright every step of the way. In short, he was being the perfect gentleman. It had been a while since someone had made her feel this special.

But she was refusing to think of this as a date. Part of her was enjoying his easy company without the anxiety that came with romance, and neither of them needed an added complication. But sometimes her mind would wander into the realm of 'what if?' and she had to fight to keep her thoughts from getting too far away from her.

"I want to hear about your work" Antonio said after they had finished their main course, taking a sip of the beer Sylvie insisted he ordered. Just because she wasn't drinking didn't mean he couldn't. He had seemed grateful for that, it hadn't occurred to Sylvie until that moment that he was just as nervous as she was, despite being the one to initiate the evening.

"It's good" Sylvie replied. "It's different. But I'm learning a lot and I think it could really help me when I can get back out there. Whenever that may be."

For the last month or so Sylvie had been working in a 911 call centre. Answering emergency calls and helping people without ever seeing their faces was a long way from what she was used to, but being the one that people spoke to at what could be the worst moment of their life, reassuring them and calming them down, and even giving medical advice, had been rewarding in its own way.

"Do you miss the rig?" Antonio asked.

"Sometimes. I miss Gabby and the guys at the firehouse. But it was getting too dangerous for me to continue working as a paramedic. I'm glad I stopped."

"I'm glad too" Antonio said.

There was a solemn pause. Sylvie knew they were both thinking the same thing. One of the last shifts she had worked with Gabby before deciding enough was enough, an agitated patient had accidentally knocked her to the ground. Everything was ok, she got checked out at the hospital straight away and no damage was done, but it had frightened her, and it had frightened Antonio too when he learned what had happened. As much as she loved her job, Sylvie decided then and there that it was not worth putting herself and her babies at risk.

Sylvie took a deep breath and smiled broadly, keen to change the subject. "Are you excited about tomorrow?"

"Are you kidding me? It's all I can think about. I finally get to see my kids."

Sylvie rubbed her belly. "It's pretty special."

"Listen, you can absolutely say no, I will understand, but I reckon I'd like to know if they're boys or girls." Antonio swallowed. "We're going to need a lot of stuff, you know, and it would be nice to get a head start."

Sylvie smiled reassuringly. They hadn't really talked money, the subject made them both uneasy, but Antonio was right. "Are you sure you don't want to be surprised?" she asked cautiously.

"I think finding out there were two of them in there was surprising enough, don't you?" Antonio said with a glint in his eye.

"Yes" Sylvie said. "We can find out." Antonio smiled, but Sylvie could tell there was something bothering him. He went very quiet. "Are you worried about your custody meeting afterward?" Sylvie saw Antonio's shoulders slump and hated herself for spoiling the mood. She reached across the table and touched his arm. "I'm sorry."

Antonio looked up. "You have nothing to be sorry for. Yeah, I'm a little nervous. I hate this mess, I hate what it's doing to Eva and Diego. Laura's just…." Antonio shook his head, his anger began to rise but he very quickly put a lid on it. He didn't want to be talking about his ex-wife now. This evening was about Sylvie, not him, but it was hard to get off his mind. Laura was making him feel as though he had to choose between his kids and Sylvie and the twins and he hated her for it.

He'd been trying so hard to be there for Eva and Diego, more so than ever since he had told him about the new babies. Diego had taken it well, he knew and liked Sylvie and had been a little sad when he found out she and his Dad had broken up. Eva had taken the news less well. Fiercely loyal to her mother, Antonio suspected that his daughter had harboured a secret hope that her parents would work things out and they would go back to being a family. It was taking her a long time to get used to the fact that that wasn't going to happen. She had been by to see him only a couple of times since he had told them both Sylvie was pregnant. He didn't want to push her, but he missed her like crazy, and now Laura was making it even more difficult to see his kids. He would fight her though, as hard as it took. He wasn't the type of man to walk away from his responsibilities.

He had been thinking constantly about the first times he'd seen Eva and Diego on an ultrasound screen, the first time he'd held them, all the times he woke up in the night to care for them, and all the days he and Laura were too exhausted to move but so overwhelmed with joy it didn't matter. He wondered how and where everything had gone so wrong between then and now, and hoped he had learned enough to not make the same mistakes again.

Antonio was brought out of his thoughts when Sylvie placed her hand on his. "What can I do for you?" she asked. "I want to help."

Her sincerity was appreciated, but there wasn't much she could do. Antonio's problems with his ex-wife were the very reason their relationship had fallen apart in the first place, he wasn't going to let it come between them again in any way. He wanted, as far as possible, to keep the two things separate. It was Sylvie's birthday, they were at a lovely restaurant and would be seeing their babies tomorrow. "Enough about my drama" he said, "I wanted to bring you out to have a good time and I'm spoiling it."

"You're not" Sylvie said. "I promise. I can't think of anywhere else I'd rather be tonight but here with you."

That comment caught Antonio a little off guard but he hoped he didn't let it show. Sylvie had been bold to say that, the look on her face said she was anxious to see how he'd react. He couldn't find the words. Instead he reached across the table and cupped Sylvie's face tenderly, letting his hand linger on her cheek. She blushed, and it made Antonio's heart flutter.

Neither of them had noticed a waiter approach their table, and that realisation made Antonio pull his hand away and Sylvie look down at her lap nervously.

"Desert?"

* * *

"Thank you for a wonderful evening" Sylvie said as the reached the door to her apartment. It was pretty late and she was tired but she didn't want the day to end. Sylvie took her keys out of her purse but made no move to open the door. She turned to face Antonio, playing with her keys in her hands.

"No problem" Antonio said. He stood opposite her, unsure what to do. A relaxed, easy evening had suddenly turned awkward, neither of them sure how to end the night, or even if they wanted to. Antonio wanted so much to spend even just a little bit more time with her, but knew it wasn't his place to suggest he come inside He gave her a chance of escape. "So, I'll pick you up tomorrow to go to the hospital?"

The question hung in the air for a moment, but then Sylvie slowly smiled. "I was hoping you might like a coffee? I think I can rustle up something other than decaff."

Antonio's pleasure at her suggestion was clear to see. "Absolutely." He didn't know what it meant, and he wasn't going to ask. He was just happy to be in her company, even if only as friends. Sylvie unlocked the door and flicked on the light. She put her purse and her keys down on the table beside the door as Antonio stepped up behind her. "Here, let me help you with that." He reached around her and took off her coat. She smelled amazing and Antonio momentarily forgot what he was doing. Unconsciously, he breathed in her perfume. Sylvie giggled, embarrassed, and he shook his head to bring his thoughts back to reality.

"Have a seat" he said. "I'll put the kettle on."

Sylvie obliged. What was she thinking wearing heels in her condition? That was the last time, she thought, as she kicked off her shoes and fell back on the sofa. She closed her eyes, listening to Antonio clatter about in the kitchen, and must have drifted off because the next thing she knew, Antonio was shaking her gently and calling her name.

She opened her eyes. "Sorry."

"I can go if you want to sleep."

"No, stay." As if to prove that she meant it, she picked up her mug of green tea that Antonio had placed on the coffee table. He sat down and took a sip of his coffee.

"What are we doing Sylvie?" Antonio said after a minute. He didn't look at her straight away, nor did Sylvie answer. He sighed and put down his mug, then turned his body to face her. "I like you, you know that. I like spending time with you. It feels right. This" he placed a hand on Sylvie's swollen stomach. "This feels right."

Sylvie closed her eyes. "It does" she admitted. "But all the reasons why we broke up, they haven't gone away."

"I can think of two reasons why none of that matters anymore."

Sylvie turned to face Antonio, curling her legs underneath her. He pulled his hand away. Part of her wanted to say to hell with it all and give in to his pleading gaze, but the realistic and practical part of her was currently winning the battle raging in her conscience. "Antonio, we can't. Things have been good, you're right. But that's why we should do anything that might mess it up."

"That won't happen." He leaned in closer.

"You don't know that." Sylvie met his gaze, hoping to convey that she meant what she said. "If I wasn't pregnant, would we be having this conversation?"

"Does it matter?"

Sylvie placed her free hand, the one that wasn't holding the mug, on his chest and gently pushed him away. "Yes, of course it does."

Antonio wanted to be honest, but at the same time didn't want to say anything that Sylvie might take the wrong way. He was taking his time to find the right words to say, but Sylvie took his silence as confirmation of her fears and she sank back into the sofa. Antonio quickly took her hand.

"No, Sylvie, no." He sat up straight and tried to get her to look at him. "Sure, if you weren't pregnant maybe things would be different between us. But you are. And I'm here, and maybe at the start it was because I wanted to do the right thing by you and our children, but it's gone way beyond that now. Tonight made me realise that I want more than friendship and co-parenting from you, and I think you want that too."

The irrational part of Sylvie's conscience was slowly gaining ground. "I think I do" she whispered. "But I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"Of losing what we have."

Antonio reached out and took the mug from her hands, placing it on the table next to his own. He took hold of both of her hands. "Who said anything about losing something?"

"Antonio…" Sylvie's protest was weak and she knew it. Fear was preventing her from giving in but her resolve was weakening.

"We could be happy Sylvie, I know it. You just have to say the word and we can try again."

Sylvie said nothing but Antonio took a chance, he leant across and kissed her.

Antonio's lips on hers made all her misgivings melt away and she was powerless to stop them, but did she want to? For a second she allowed herself to imagine what might be if she gave in to her feelings.

She returned his kiss, deeper this time, and felt his hands run through her hair. Antonio was on top of her now, a little awkwardly, being careful not to crush her belly. His hands moved from her hair to her shoulders, and his lips moved from her mouth to her neck. He paused for a moment, catching his breath, then whispered in her ear.

"Happy birthday."

* * *

Things didn't go any further the previous night, and Antonio slept on the sofa. It was enough. Sylvie woke up feeling happier than she had in weeks, the awkward tension that had existed between them for some time now had lifted and she felt peaceful. The nagging doubts and insecurities would surely return eventually but Sylvie hoped she could ride this wave of bliss for at least the rest of the morning without getting into what the evening meant from now on.

By the time Sylvie had showered and dressed it was almost time to leave for her check-up. When Sylvie picked up her jacket and purse to leave, she realised Antonio was not in the apartment. She heard his raised voice coming from the hallway and sighed. So much for the bliss. Before they had had a chance to say a proper good morning, something had already burst their bubble. Sylvie opened the door sheepishly. Antonio had his back to the door and his cell phone to his ear.

"Laura, I don't want to hear it" he spat into the phone. He was making an effort to keep his voice down out of consideration for Sylvie's neighbours but his anger was palpable. "I'll be there at eleven, like we agreed weeks ago. You know full well why I can't be there sooner, trying to change the time out of spite to make me look bad is not going to work." Antonio stopped pacing and leant against the wall. "How dare you accuse me of not caring. If I didn't care do you think I would be putting up with this? Believe me, I could do without." There was a pause. Even with his back turned Sylvie could tell he was upset. "You are unbelievable. I am not choosing Sylvie over Eva and Diego. What I am doing is choosing to see my babies for the first time over listening to any more of your bullshit." Antonio stood up straight with an air of finality. "I will be at the lawyer's office at eleven. Don't call me again."

Antonio hung up and phone and turned around slowly. When he saw Sylvie standing in the doorway his shoulders slumped. He walked towards her with an apologetic look on his face and held out his arms for an embrace. One that she gladly agreed to.

"Good morning" she said, allowing him to wrap her arms around her.

"Morning. I'm sorry you had to hear that."

"It's alright, really."

"No, it isn't. Last night was perfect, this morning will be perfect, I didn't mean to wreck the bit in between."

Sylvie pulled away. "You haven't, really. But we need to go or we'll be late."

"In a minute" Antonio said, catching hold of her hand as she began to walk towards the stairwell. He gently pulled her back and kissed her sweetly on the lips. "Now we may go."

"It's great to finally meet you Daddy." Dr Marks entered the room and introduced herself to Antonio with a handshake. "How are you feeling today?" she asked Sylvie, who was sitting on the edge of the examination table.

Sylvie caught Antonio's eye and saw him smirk. She suppressed a giggle and looked away. "I'm fine. The nausea has gone."

"I'm glad to hear it."

"We'd like to find out the sex of the babies" Antonio said, but then looked at Sylvie just to make sure. "Unless you've changed your mind?"

Sylvie shook her head. "No, I haven't."

"Are you sure?" Dr Marks asked. "A lot of parents prefer to wait for a surprise. Once you find out you can't take it back."

"We're sure" said Antonio. "Twins was surprise enough."

Dr Marks smiled. "Alright then. But first we need to get the less fun medical stuff out the way. Lie back for me Sylvie, I'm going to run a few quick tests before we do the ultrasound."

Sylvie obliged, and as Dr Marks took her blood pressure she kept one eye on the doctor and the other on Antonio. He stood by nervously, not really sure what he should do. It was sweet really, to see him like this. He was usually so confident and sure of himself, especially when it came to his work. After a few minutes, Dr Marks pulled the machine over and sat down on the stool. Antonio stepped closer to the bed and crouched down, taking Sylvie's hand in his.

"Right. Are you ready?"

"More than ready" Antonio said urgently. "Come on doc, I'm dying here."

Both women shared a look, enjoying the excitement in the air and on Antonio's face. When the sound of the babies' heartbeats could be heard Antonio audibly gasped and squeezed Sylvie's hand a little tighter. It took a moment for the doctor to bring up a clear image on the screen and a few more minutes for her to take measurements of the babies and check their growth. All the while, Antonio and Sylvie stared at the screen transfixed.

"Is everything alright?" Antonio eventually said, unable to stand the waiting any longer. "Is everyone healthy?"

Dr Marks scribbled one last note on Sylvie's chart. "Yes" she said, turning to the expectant parents. "Your boys look perfect."

* * *

Sylvie had been at work a couple of hours when her supervisor had told her she had a visitor and she decided to take her break early. It was a while since Antonio's meeting was supposed to have ended and she had been checking her phone, expecting him to call and tell her how it went. But when she walked through the glass doors and saw who was waiting for her she was surprised to see a different Dawson waiting for her.

"Diego, what are you doing here?" It was the school holidays, Sylvie knew that, but she was still shocked to see Antonio's son at her place of work. "Do your parents know you're here?"

Diego shrugged as he stood up, avoiding answering Sylvie's question. "I wanted to talk to you" he said. "I wanted to apologise. And give you this." Diego held out a wrapped present. "Happy birthday for yesterday."

Sylvie didn't know what to say. She took the parcel from Diego and opened it to find a book about learning chess inside. "Thank you, Diego" she said. "This is so sweet of you."

Diego grew embarrassed. "It's stupid."

"No. It's great."

Across the street in a café, they sat in a booth across from each other and Sylvie sipped her juice as she listened to what Diego had to say. "What have you got to apologise for?" she asked, when he had finished explaining.

"My Mom" he said simply. "She's making life difficult for all of us but it's not fair that you're caught up in it."

Sylvie smiled sadly. This young man shouldn't have to apologise for Laura's actions. He was just like Antonio, taking the burden of everyone else's problems and making them his own. "Diego, I knew what I was getting into when I started seeing your Dad."

"Yeah, but it's why you broke up too isn't it? The day Mom came to pick me up from the firehouse and had a go at you."

Sylvie sighed. She didn't think he had heard that. "You shouldn't be worrying about me."

Diego stared out the window. "I'm worried that Mom will get her way and I won't be allowed to see Dad anymore."

Now it was Sylvie's turn to feel guilty. Despite Antonio's attempts to reassure her, she knew she was the reason Laura was putting up such a fight. Without knowing it, Diego had voiced her own fear, that she would be the thing that stopped Antonio from seeing his kids. She didn't know if she could live with that.

"You want to see your Dad?"

"Of course I do. I want my parents to stop fighting. They're acting like me and Eva are little kids and don't have a say. I can't speak for my sister, but I want to spend time with Dad." He paused, deciding whether or not to continue speaking what was on his mind. Eventually he seemed to decide to be honest with Sylvie. "And you. Whether you and Dad get back together or not, pretty soon I'm going to be a big brother to your babies and I want to be part of my brothers' or sisters' lives."

Sylvie was truly touched, so much so that she decided to let Diego be the first person to know this morning's news. She had a feeling Antonio wouldn't mind, but felt the need to warn Diego anyway. "Brothers" she said. "They're both boys. We found out this morning, but you can't tell anyone and you can't tell your Dad I told you."

A grin spread across Diego's face. "Man, Eva's going to hate that!"

"I think she hates it anyway" Sylvie said pointedly, and Diego stopped smiling.

"She'll come around. But I think it's great, I always wanted a brother, and now I get two."

The bell on the door of the café rang then and Sylvie looked up to see Laura storm through the door looking furious. "Diego, come here" she barked, and Diego turned. "What are you doing here with her?"

"She has a name Mom" Diego said, sticking up for Sylvie.

Laura didn't so much as glance her way. "You can't just run off wherever you like without telling anyone."

The look on Diego's face was equally furious. "I didn't. I left a note, you knew where I was. Stop freaking out."

Laura grabbed his arm and roughly and pulled him out of the booth. Diego protested loudly and the other diners turned to see what the noise was about. Sylvie froze, wanting the ground to swallow her up. Drama like this was exactly what Antonio was trying to protect her from, she understood why he didn't want her involved.

"Mom, let go of me." Diego struggled free and picked up his backpack, swinging it onto his shoulder with purpose. "I'm going to the firehouse to see Aunt Gabby" he said, daring his Mom to stop him. "You're driving my crazy." Laura opened her mouth, shocked that her son was defying her. She glared at Sylvie then, blaming this on her with on poisonous look but turned on her heel and left the café without another word.

"I'm sorry" Diego said, his anger morphing to upset. Not knowing what else to say, he said a hasty goodbye and left too. Sylvie remained seated, in shock.

* * *

As soon as Sylvie had finished her shift, she headed to the firehouse. They guys were all out on a call when she arrived, so after having a quick catch up with Connie she settled down in the break room to wait for them. Sylvie was thankful for the peace, it gave her time to think. She had called Antonio when she had composed herself and had left him a teary voicemail. He must be deep in a case and hadn't had a chance to check her messages, Sylvie didn't think for a moment he would ignore her when she was upset, not after their day had started out so perfectly. She had struggled to remain focussed at work after she had returned, and was relieved when it was time to leave.

She heard the voices of the returning crew before she saw them, and took a deep breath to ready herself as Gabby, and the Truck company entered the room.

"Look who it is." Herman was the first to see her and greeted her so warmly and genuinely that she wanted to cry. Laura had made her feel like absolute trash, right now a friendly hug from anyone may just tip her over the edge. She stood up from the couch and was enveloped in a hug. She hugged Herman back and caught sight of Stella, Mouch and Otis over his shoulder, who all looked pleased to see her too. She missed this, her firehouse family.

When Gabby and Casey entered the room Matt's arm was around her shoulder and they were sharing a joke, but when Gabby saw Sylvie her expression changed from one of joy to concern. Harman let Sylvie go and she followed Gabby into Matt's office. As soon as the door closed behind them Sylvie burst into tears.

"Come here" Gabby said, comforting her friend with a hug. "Diego told me what happened, I'm sorry you had to put up with that."

Sylvie sniffed. "This day was so perfect" she said, remembering the morning that had brought her so much happiness and hope for the future. "Am I making a mistake getting involved again?"

Gabby looked at her with confusion. "Honey, you're carrying Antonio's babies, you are involved."

Sylvie laughed through her tears. "No, it's more than that. At least, I think it is." Gabby released Sylvie, and Sylvie sat down on Matt's desk chair. "He took me out for my birthday last night and ended up staying over. He slept on the couch" she added quickly. "Nothing happened. At least, 'that' didn't happen. This morning I really thought we could have a real future, but was I just fooling myself? Antonio's problems with Laura and his kids are never going away."

"Have you spoken to Antonio?"

"I left him a message. He hasn't called me back."

"Right" Gabby said, pulling out her own phone and dialling Antonio's number. "I'll get him here and give him what for."

"Gabby, please don't…" but it was too late.

No sooner as Gabby had hung up after reaching his voicemail there was a knock on the door. Matt opened it but didn't have the chance to say anything before Antonio had pushed past him and entered the room.

"Sylvie. Baby, I'm so sorry."

Sylvie took a deep breath, she didn't want to cry again. Antonio moved to embrace her but she took a step back. Gabby made a hasty retreat and shut the door. "Laura had no right to speak to you that way, believe me, I've given her a piece of my mind. I've told her that if she comes near you again, she'll regret it."

Sylvie smiled up at him sadly. "This is what I was afraid would happen, Antonio. Maybe we should wait."

"No" Antonio said fiercely. "Listen to me. What we said last night and this morning, what we feel for each other, that means something. It's worth fighting for. I won't let my crazy ex-wife ruin what we could have."

A tear slid down Sylvie's cheek. "I'm just making things worse for you."

"No way. You make everything better. I want a life with you and our sons, I want us to be a proper family. Sure, I wish things were easier with Laura and the kids, but not enough to throw away whatever this could be between us." Seeing that Sylvie was far from convinced, he gently lifted her chin to look her in the eye. "I've never been more sure about anything."

"I want all that too, but…"

"If we both want it, we will find a way."

"I think I know one person at least who will be in our corner" Sylvie said. "Diego. He bought me a birthday present. A book about chess."

Antonio looked surprised, but beamed with pride at his thoughtful son. "I reckon that means he wants you around. He's not the only one."

Outside in the hallway, Matt watched Antonio and Sylvie through the blinds. "Did he just call her 'baby'?" he asked his wife.

"Yeah."

"Are they back together?"

Gabby shrugged, as ever at a loss to know what was going on in her brother's life. "Who knows. I hope so."

Later, when they had both calmed down and wiped the tears away, Antonio and Sylvie emerged from Casey's office and wandered to the break area. The place seemed deserted. How long were they in there? When she heard them approach, Gabby closed the refrigerator and regarded them expectantly.

"Where is everybody?" Sylvie asked.

"Benson is downstairs cleaning the rig. The Truck and Squad guys are outside running drills. Did you sort things out?"

Antonio and Sylvie looked at each other. Antonio was the one that replied. "Yes, we did."

"And?"

Antonio put his arm around Sylvie tellingly. "We're going to take it one step at a time."

Gabby smiled. "About time!" she punched Antonio playfully in the chest then flung her arms round both of them. "Although, you know, 'one step at a time' would be dating first and then having babies, you've already taken the mother of all steps."

Antonio rolled his eyes. He should be used to getting ribbed by his little sister by now. "Alright, enough."

Gabby turned to Sylvie. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, I think so." She spoke to Gabby, but looked at Antonio. "I know it won't be easy." She looked back to Gabby. "So, erm, did Diego tell you our other news?"

Antonio raised his eyebrows. "You told Diego?"

Sylvie grimaced. "Yes. I'm sorry. I was so touched that he came to see me it just kind of slipped out."

"What news?"

Both Antonio and Sylvie turned back to Gabby with huge smiles on their faces, the earlier tears forgotten for now. Deep down, Sylvie knew they had a big struggle ahead of them, trying to navigate a relationship on top of impending parenthood and all the unresolved Dawson family drama, but looking at each other and thinking about their twins, Sylvie knew that it would all be worth it if they could make it work.

"Can I tell her?" Antonio asked. Sylvie nodded, so he did. "You're going to have two new Dawson men to keep in line. I hope that's alright."

* * *

 _A/N: Who guessed the gender of the babies then? It was always going to be boys in my head, I don't know why!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" Casey stood behind the bar at Molly's and raised his glass. "I'm sure you all know why we're here, but if you will give me a few minutes I'd like to say some words."

A Hush fell over the packed bar and everyone's attention was on Matt.

"It's the end of an era. Christopher Herman has been my right hand man on Truck 81 for as long as I've been Lieutenant there." Everybody turned to Herman, for once he was on the other side of the bar, Otis and Gabby had refused to let him work tonight. He smiled bashfully, but Casey carried on. "Sure, we had a few teething problems to begin with but all this time I've felt safer knowing he had my back. He's made me a better firefighter and I think I speak for everyone at 51 when I say we're going to miss him."

Herman nodded his appreciation but didn't say a word. He couldn't, her was too choked up. Cindy was by his side and he hugged her tighter. She lay her head on his shoulder.

"So" Casey turned to the group of firefighters standing at the end of the bar, "to the guys, and girl, on Truck 27 and to Chief Baxter, believe me when I tell you that there is no finer man to join your house. I know he'll do us all proud." Casey paused. "You better take care of him or you'll have us to deal with." He winked at them, then met Herman's eye. "Let me propose a toast" he said, raising his beer in the air. "To Lieutenant Christopher Herman."

"To Herman" the bar chorused. The juke box started back up and everyone went back to their conversations, Matt walked out from behind the bar and joined the members of Firehouse 51 who were crowded around Herman.

Gabby was clinging to Herman and Matt laughed at his wife. Cindy shared his amusement and caught his eye. "Can I have my husband back?" she asked Gabby with a smile.

"No" Gabby said, pouting. "He's leaving us, I'm holding on as long as I can."

Herman kissed her on the forehead. "Come on kid" he said, "don't be like that. You're gonna see me all the time in this place, we're still business partners. Besides, the next big apartment fire we get called to, I'll be there, racing Casey to be first Lieutenant on scene."

"It's not the same" Gabby said, but reluctantly let go. She held onto Matt instead.

"How so you think I feel?" said Mouch, putting his arm around Herman's shoulder. "This guy's like my brother."

"Guys, c'mon. Way to make me feel bad." Herman was only half joking. This outpouring of love from his firehouse family had almost brought him to tears.

"Alright" Mouch said, "we're proud of you, we're just going to miss having you around, that's all. Hey, let me get you another beer."

Herman nodded. He spotted Sylvie sitting at one of the tables with Stella and Erin Lindsay. "Excuse me for a minute" he said, giving Cindy a quick kiss. "I'll be right back."

Herman came up behind Sylvie and kissed her on the cheek. She turned around and smiled. "Hey, congratulations."

"Thanks so much for coming" he said, pulling up the free stool.

"I would have come over to join the group hug but I can't really move at the moment."

Herman grinned. "Not long now, eh?"

Sylvie shook her head and rubbed her ever expanding belly. "Nope. Only a month and a half. Even saying that out loud was scary.

"Listen, just because I won't be around all the time don't think you can't hit me up for babysitting duties. I've had five of these" he said with a wink. "I'm a pro."

"I'll hold you to that."

"You better" said Herman. He raised his beer to Erin and Stella and walked back to the group, leaving the girls to it.

"Where's Antonio tonight?" asked Stella, taking a sip of her drink.

"He'll be here" said Sylvie. "He's actually out for dinner with his daughter."

"That's so great" Erin said, "I'm happy they're sorting things out."

"Believe me, so am I."

The custody battle was finally over, and Antonio had won joint custody from Laura. But just because he could see Eva, didn't mean he had. It had taken his daughter a long time to agree to try and rebuild her relationship with her father. Sylvie was staying out of it, she hadn't seen Eva for a few months, she was leaving it to Antonio to judge when it was the right time. They saw Diego almost every weekend, he had helped them paint the nursery and pick out other things for the boys. She hoped eventually Eva would want to be involved too.

Things with Antonio were going better than she ever could have imagines. Although they still technically lived apart Antonio stayed at her apartment more nights than he didn't. He had kept his own place, to give Sylvie space whenever she felt she needed it or to sleep in when he finished work too late and didn't want to disturb her, but he stayed with Sylvie so often that it felt most days that they were living together.

Her spare bedroom was now a nursery, and apart from the cribs and a changing table, everyone had been so generous with donations that they hadn't had to buy that much stuff. Chief Boden and Donna had given her a bunch of Terrence's old clothes and toys and Herman and Cindy had been more than generous too. Sylvie felt lucky to have so many people around her who wanted to help.

The door to the bar opened an Antonio walked in. Sylvie seemed to have developed a sixth sense for him when he was in the room. She watched him greet his sister with a kiss and shake Herman's hand, then he spotted her and grinned widely.

"Hey beautiful" he said, approaching their table. He kissed Sylvie on the lips and sat down. "How are you doing?"

"Fine" she replied, touching her hand to his face. "How was dinner?"

"It went well" Antonio said. "Eva had to study, I would have liked to have spent longer with her, but I don't want to push her. It was nice." Antonio smiled sadly. He wanted nothing more than Sylvie and his kids to be all together and getting along but he knew it would take some time. Still, he had faith they would get there eventually, he just had to keep trying. He turned to Stella and Erin. "Can I get you ladies a drink?"

"If you insist" Erin said, smirking.

"Sure" Stella agreed.

"And for you?" Antonio placed his hand gently and tenderly on Sylvie's back.

"Lime and soda please."

"Coming right up." Antonio kissed Sylvie quickly and headed towards the bar. When he returned, Jay Halstead was with him, and he and Erin were busy telling them all about the case they had worked earlier that day. Sylvie was listening, but she was distracted. She let her mind wander as she looked around the room at all the people she had grown to love, the firefighters, paramedics, hospital staff and cops that she worked with daily and smiled to herself at how blessed she felt.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket and she took it out, looking at the display. Her brow furrowed when she saw who the message was from, but tried to read it subtly under the table without alarming anyone. It was from her Aunt Elizabeth. It read:

' _Sylvie, please call me. It's urgent. Love Aunt Liz x'_

"Hey, I'm going to get some fresh air" Sylvie said, smiling at the people sharing her table, trying her best to stay calm and not panic.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Antonio asked.

"No, you stay here, I'll be ok. You can help me down though" she added and he duly obliged.

Outside, she leaned against the wall of the bar and stared at her phone display. When she dialled her Aunt's number and brought the phone to her ear, her hands were shaking. It rang only once before the call was answered.

" _Sylvie"_ her Aunt said, panic in her voice _. "I don't want to worry you but I thought you should know. Something's happened to your Dad."_

* * *

When fifteen minutes had passed and Sylvie hadn't returned, Antonio was concerned and went to look for her. He found her standing on the curb in tears. When he saw her, he rushed over, and Sylvie flung her arms around him and sobbed into his jacket before he had a chance to speak.

"Hey" he said, hugging her tight. "What's the matter? Are you ok?"

Sylvie couldn't answer right away, she was crying too hard to catch her breath. Eventually her muffled reply came. "My Dad had a heart attack. He's in critical condition."

Antonio cradled her head with one hand and rubbed her back with the other. "Baby, I'm sorry. When did this happen?"

"This afternoon. My aunt called me."

Antonio didn't say anything more, he just stood there holding her, letting her lean on him both physically and emotionally. It was all he could think of to do. After a minute, Sylvie pulled away, her face wet with tears. It broke Antonio's heart.

"I have to go to him" she said, wiping her face on her sleeve. "Now. I need to be with Mom, I have to see them."

Antonio still held her shoulders. "Sweetheart, it's 10 o'clock at night." He had to reason with Sylvie, but also tread carefully. The last thing he wanted to do was upset her more, but she was distraught, and not thinking straight. "How are you going to get there? You're too pregnant to fly."

"I'll drive" she said, not giving up.

"All the way to Indiana? No way."

"Antonio, he's my dad!" Sylvie began to cry again, and he hugged her tighter, trying to sooth her.

"Sylvie, I understand, but you need to take care of yourself."

"Antonio, my Dad's been there for me my whole life and he could die, I have to try."

Antonio took a deep breath. "I'll take you" he said, reluctantly. This late in her pregnancy Sylvie had been told to rest. Twins were often born pre-term and Dr Marks had warned Sylvie in no uncertain terms to avoid any situations that might lead to stress and this was just about the worst possibility. But if he didn't let her go to her parents, she might never forgive him, or herself.

"What about work?"

"Stone will understand. There's no way I'm leaving you to deal with this alone. I'm here for you."

After the longest day at work, driving three hours through the night was the last thing he wanted to do. But he would do it for Sylvie. That was what you did for the people you loved.

* * *

They took his car. It was almost 11 by the time they hit the highway. After saying a hasty goodbye to everyone at the bar and explaining to Gabby what had happened, they had driven to Sylvie's apartment to pack a bag. There was no time to do the same at his, he would have to make do with the one set of clothes he kept in his car. His comfort was the last thing on his mind.

As soon as she had climbed in the passenger seat, Sylvie had fallen asleep, too exhausted emotionally and physically to even try to stay awake. Antonio had draped a blanket over her and turned the heating up, anything to make her feel just a little bit better.

Left alone with a mostly empty stretch of road before him and his own thoughts, Antonio was still questioning the wisdom of his decision to go on this journey. It wasn't sensible. Sylvie's physical wellbeing and that of their sons had to be his priority. If anything happened to them because of this, he would feel responsible. But he also knew that Sylvie's concern for her father may also lead to complications through emotional stress, and in some ways, that was more dangerous. So he was driving into the night, across the state line, to Sylvie's home town that he had never been to and to her family whom he had only met once.

He looked across at Sylvie. Even in her sleep she looked anxious, and she slept fitfully, moaning in every now and then. Antonio wanted to wake her and save her from her bad dream, but the longer she slept, the sooner she would be with her family and the less time she would have to fret over what might happen.

Antonio was forced to pull into a rest stop about an hour into their drive. He was exhausted and the last thing he wanted was to fall asleep at the wheel and drive his car off the road. He set his alarm to go off in half an hour, closed his eyes and promptly fell asleep.

He woke with a start, and hurried to shut his alarm off before it woke Sylvie, but he found she was already awake, and staring out the window at the lights from the all night convenience store.

"Hey" he said. "Sorry, I needed to sleep, I didn't feel safe driving."

Sylvie turned to him. She looked spaced out, there was a far away look in her eyes and Antonio wasn't sure she heard what he said. "My Dad will be okay won't he?"

Sylvie's eyes pleaded with him to make everything okay, to give her the answer she wanted to hear, but Antonio couldn't lie to her. "I don't know" he replied. There was nothing more he could say. Instead her reached across he picked up her hand and kissed her fingers. A second later he turned the key in the ignition and the engine came to life. He pulled out of the parking lot and continued south.

* * *

When they walked through the Emergency Room doors of the hospital, the staff had understandably assumed Sylvie was the one that needed medical help. After all, why else would a heavily pregnant woman visit a hospital at 2am? But soon they were headed in the direction of the Cardio ward. Visitors were not allowed at this time of night strictly speaking, but the doctor who let them through took one look at Sylvie's distraught face and thought better of trying to bar their way. He was probably afraid she'd go into labour right then and there.

"You can do this. I'm with you every step." When Sylvie stopped a few feet away from the door of the ICU, Antonio sensed her trepidation. She turned to him.

"I'm scared Antonio. What if…"

"You can't think that way. Just see him. And then please will you lie somewhere and rest."

Sylvie smiled at his concern for her. "Thank you for bringing me, I know you think I'm crazy."

Antonio didn't reply. He just kissed Sylvie's forehead and ushered her towards the door. "I'll be right out here."

Through the window in the door, Sylvie saw her father, looking pale and helpless and surrounded by machines, and her mother sat beside him, her head tipped forward, asleep. She still had hold of his hand. Sylvie quietly opened the door, not wanting to disturb them, but her mother jerked awake at the slightest movement, her head snapping up to see who it was. When she saw it was Sylvie she stood up and ran to her daughter.

"Mom. " As they hugged both women dissolved into tears.

"What are you doing here? You shouldn't have come."

"I had to come, you need me."

"Sylvie, the babies…"

"We're fine Mom. Aren't you happy to see me?"

Her mother released their embrace and held Sylvie so she could see her face. "Of course I am, but you should be resting. How did you get here?"

"Antonio drove me. We left as soon as Auntie Liz called. How is he?"

Sylvie let go of her Mom and walked round to the other side of her father's bed. She didn't touch him right away, just stood there watching him and listening to the rhythmic sounds of the ventilator breathing for him.

"No change" her mother replied. "He had surgery, they're monitoring him to see if it worked. I don't know, I don't understand everything they told me, you probably would. You can talk to the doctor in the morning." Mrs Brett went to her handbag and took out her keys. "Now please, go to the house and rest. You have to take care of yourself."

Sylvie nodded, she knew her Mom was right, no matter how little she wanted to leave her parents so soon after getting here. She bent down and kissed her father's cheek.

* * *

In Antonio's arms in the pitch black of her parents' spare bedroom, Sylvie felt safe. He had offered to sleep on the couch if she wanted to be alone, but she shook her head furiously. "Please stay."

To prove that her words were a true reflection of what she wanted, Sylvie kissed him, her face lingering close to his even after their lips parted. Her eyes remained closed and for a moment they allowed their intimate kiss to linger in their memories.

"Thank you for being here with me" Sylvie said in a whisper.

"I love you" Antonio replied. "Where else would I be?"

Every day Antonio woke up he marvelled at how lucky he was to get a second chance at love. When his marriage ended, he thought that was it. Even when his relationship with Sylvie began he thought of it as no more than a fling, and their breakup he took as confirmation that he was right. And then she told him she was pregnant and suddenly he began to believe that maybe you didn't only get one chance. He didn't know what he had done to deserve her, but he thanked God every day and promised that no matter what he wasn't going to screw up this time.

As the babies grew, his love for Sylvie did too and he'd stopped thinking about himself and what he wanted and focussed instead on what she needed from him. Right now, she needed comfort and reassurance, and though he was worried for her safety and would have preferred if she had stayed in Chicago, the last thing she needed was for him to make her feel guilty about her decision to come to Indiana for her parents. Sylvie was headstrong and there wasn't a chance that he could have stopped her.

When they climbed into bed, Antonio gave Sylvie a last kiss good night, then kissed her belly twice, a habit that he had developed which usually made Sylvie giggle. But tonight, she only looked sad, her thoughts were still at the hospital with her father. She fell asleep almost immediately, and Antonio moved to be closer to her. He couldn't make her father well again, but he could make her feel safe and maybe that was enough.

He was just drifting to sleep when he felt Sylvie fidget. "Are you ok?" he whispered.

In reply, she grabbed his hand and places it on her stomach and he felt the unmistakable sensation of one of the babies kick. As far as Antonio was concerned, there was no greater feeling.

* * *

Even before the sun had fully risen Sylvie was dressed and anxious to get back to the hospital. There had been no change overnight but her father was still critical and she wanted to be with him. As Antonio ran about, collecting his car keys and putting on his boots, she waited by the door and fidgeted nervously.

"Ok" Antonio said, putting on his jacket. "Let's go."

Antonio held Sylvie's hand as they walked along the hospital corridor. Where it was quiet and deserted late last night, it was now bustling with nurses and orderlies, working diligently to keep the hospital running and the patients alive and comfortable. When they reached Sylvie's father's room, her Auntie Liz, her father's sister, was just leaving.

"Where's my Mom?" Sylvie asked, embracing her aunt warmly.

"She just stepped out for some air. Here" her aunt said, pulling over a chair. "You should sit down in your condition."

"Thanks, but I need to see the doctor."

"Sylvie, sit down." Antonio gently but firmly pushed her in the direction of the chair and felt her reluctance. "I'll go and find the doctor, please sit."

"He should be in his office" Liz told him. "His name is Dr Franklin. I'm going out for some breakfast, do you want anything?"

Sylvie shook her head. She was too worried to eat. Her aunt left with a promise that she would be back later, and Sylvie listened to the quiet clipping of her heels as she retreated down the corridor.

Antonio left Sylvie with her father and stepped back into the corridor. Locating the ward reception, he enquired after Dr Franks, and a tall middle aged man with dark skin and a bald head turned at the mention of his name.

"I'm Dr Franklin. How can I help you?"

"You're caring for George Brett?" The doctor nodded and Antonio continued. "I'm Antonio Dawson. I'm here with his daughter. She'd like an update."

Dr Franklin nodded his understanding and smiled in an affable and personable way. "Of course."

"She's in his room now" Antonio offered, then paused. "Listen, Sylvie's 7 and a half months pregnant. With twins. We drove from Chicago last night. I told her not to come, I she should be resting right now, but she wasn't taking no for an answer." Antonio stopped, realising the doctor didn't need the whole tale. "My point is, I don't want her to be put under any unnecessary stress."

They walked as they talked, and reached the door to Mr Brett's room as Antonio voiced his final request. Dr Marks placed a reassuring hand on Antonio's shoulder and he was struck by the man's presence and air of compassion. Antonio's thought was that if anything happened to someone he loved he wanted this man to be the one to help.

When she heard the door open, Sylvie stood up, and Antonio rushed over to help her. "I'm Sylvie. How is my Dad doing?"

"I'm Dr Franklin." He held out his hand and Sylvie shook it, but she was impatient for an answer to her question. "Your father suffered a major myocardial infarction. That means…"

"I know what it means." Sylvie didn't mean to snap, but her worry over her father was so close to the surface that her sharp words had left her mouth before she could stop them. She softened, and explained. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean…" she breathed in deeply, trying to keep her emotions in check. "I'm a paramedic. I know what it means."

Dr Franklin nodded and Sylvie looked away from him and back at her father lying helpless on the bed, machines and drips working to keep him alive. She sat back down and took his hand.

"Will he recover?"

"It's too soon to tell, honestly. But he's stable for now, he didn't deteriorate overnight, that's good. Often the first 12 hours are the most critical."

Sylvie's mother came back into the room at that point and tensed with fear when she saw Dr Franklin standing over her husband, but quickly realised that nothing was wrong when she saw that Sylvie and Antonio were there also.

"Mrs Brett" Antonio said, offering her his hand. "It's good to see you." He bent his head and kissed Sylvie's mother on the cheek.

"Call me Ruth" she said, kindly. "We're practically family."

Sylvie looked up, tears in her eyes. "Mom…"

Mrs Brett rushed to her daughter's side and embraced her tightly. "Sweetheart, I'm so glad you're here, but you're so silly" he pulled away so she could look into her daughter's face. "You should be at home, it's too much for you right now."

"Mom, please don't worry about me."

"You're my child" Ruth replied. "And you're carrying my grandsons. Of course I'm going to worry about you. When you're a parent you'll understand. You never stop worrying." She hugged Sylvie again and Sylvie smiled sadly.

"I'm fine, I promise. And if something does happen to me, we're in a hospital." She caught Dr Franklin's eye over her Mom's shoulder and the doctor looked on kindly at the mother daughter embrace.

"Your father would be happy to see you" she said, and laid her hand over Sylvie's, clutching her Dad's hand.

"I'll leave you to it" Dr Franklin said. "If you have any questions I'll be on the ward most of the day, you're welcome to find me."

Antonio left the room too and leant against the wall exhausted. Dr Franklin turned to walk back to his office but Antonio stopped him. "Did I do the right thing?" Antonio asked. He didn't know why, perhaps he just needed someone to allay his own anxieties. "Bringing her here? He family is important to her, but if anything happens…"

Dr Franklin regarded Antonio. "You heard her. She's in the best place."

* * *

They stayed for 4 days. On the third day, George Brett opened his eyes and Sylvie thought she might collapse with relief.

"I couldn't go before meeting my grandkids, could I?" he said, and managed a chuckle even though he was struggling to breathe.

Sylvie flung her arms around him and his wife just stood by crying.

On the fourth afternoon, exhausted but happy, Sylvie sat on a bench in the hospital courtyard with her head on Antonio's shoulder and her eyes closed. Antonio gently rubbed her back, happy to see Sylvie calm and no longer fearful over her father's health. While George wasn't quite out of the woods yet, the doctors wanted to keep him in for another week to monitor his recovery closely, every sign so far had been that he was on the mend.

He hadn't looked like her father, lying unconscious in a hospital bed, not really. From when she was a little girl, Sylvie always remembered her father being full of life and laughter, bringing energy into any room he entered, and when that spark of life had begun to return to his eyes, Sylvie had visibly relaxed.

Reluctantly, Antonio broached the subject that they had been avoiding. "I think we should go home."

Sylvie sighed. "Can we stay a little longer?" She looked up at Antonio with a pleading expression that made it very difficult for Antonio to stick to his guns. "I feel like I've only just a minute with my parents."

Antonio did feel guilty. He took it for granted sometimes that his parents and sister lived so close to him and he could see them any time he wanted. Especially now, when she was about to have children of her own, he understood why Sylvie wanted to be with her mother.

"There will be plenty of time for you to spend time together" he said. "When the boys are born, you won't be able to keep them away."

When they walked back to the ward a while later, Ruth met them in the corridor. She must have read the looks on Sylvie and Antonio's faces because she anticipated what they were going to tell her before they had begun to speak.

"You're leaving" she said, but without sadness.

"I'm sorry Mom. We still have so much to get ready."

Ruth dismissed her apology. "Your life is in Chicago, I know that. Me and your Dad miss you like crazy, but that's where you belong now." She took both her daughter's hands and grinned broadly. "You're starting a family of your own, in a home of your own It's exciting, you should go and enjoy it. Besides, stay any longer and you might have the babies here in Indiana and if that happens there's a high chance I'll never let you leave."

Sylvie laughed and hugged her Mom. "Thank you" she said, "but if you need anything just call."

"We should get going in the next hour or so, we don't want to get back too late."

Sylvie nodded. As much as she didn't want to leave her Dad while he was still recovering, she knew logically that the longer she stayed, the harder it would be to leave, emotionally as well as physically. Antonio had been so good these past couple of days at not nagging her to stay off her feet and rest but she knew deep down he was right. "I need to say goodbye to Dad."

"Take your time" Antonio said. "I'll go back to the house and pick up our stuff."

Sylvie's father was sleeping, but when she entered his room after Antonio had departed with a kiss and a promise not to be too long, he stirred and was awake.

"Hey Daddy. I'm sorry I woke you."

"Any time, Poppet" he replied with a smile. He was still in pain and weak, but he was doing his best to put a brave face on for his daughter.

"I'm leaving today" Sylvie told him. "It's not long until the babies get here and me an Antonio still have so much to sort out."

"I hope he's taking good care of you" George said, and took comfort from Sylvie's easy smile.

"He is, he's been amazing."

"Have you two stopped this nonsense about keeping separate apartments yet?"

Sylvie rolled her eyes. "Dad…"

"I'm just saying, caring for one baby as a couple is tough enough, you're going to need all hands on deck to deal with two."

"I know Dad. We'll work it out."

The truth was Sylvie didn't really know what to tell her father about that, she didn't know what she thought about it herself. They'd been drifting along easily and comfortably, almost forgetting that D-day was looming large. Living together made perfect sense, but were they ready for that?

As if reading her mind, her Dad spoke again. "I think it's a little late to be having commitment issues" he said, raising an eyebrow knowingly.

Sylvie turned away, embarrassed. She had been mortified at having to tell her parents she'd got pregnant outside of a serious relationship. They were far from prudish, it was Sylvie's own hang ups that caused her worry, she still wanted her parents to think she was responsible and sensible and this didn't fit the profile. But her parents had refused to react with anything but happiness. The birth of a baby was a cause for celebration no matter the circumstances, they said, and that was that.

When they visited Chicago and met Antonio, it was before they had got back together, but George and Ruth were impressed with Antonio and liked him instantly, they didn't even bat an eyelid when Sylvie later admitted he was going through a messy divorce and had two teenage children already. Ever since she could remember her parents had been nothing but supportive and encouraging of her, and she felt bolstered by the certainty that if she could be even half as good a parent as her Mum and Dad she would be ok, and it meant a lot that they approved of Antonio.

Sylvie sat at her Dad's bedside for so long talking about her life and her work and her impending motherhood that she lost track of time, so when Antonio poked his head round the door to let her know he was back she felt like no time had passed at all.

"Take care of yourself Dad" Sylvie said, bending down with difficulty for one last kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too kiddo. Be safe."

When Sylvie walked back into the hallway after saying goodbye, she got the distinct feeling that Antonio and her mother had been talking about her. She looked between them suspiciously.

"What's going on?"

Sylvie's Mom recovered her composure and put her arm around her shoulders. "Nothing darling. Come for a walk, I've been busy knitting, I've got the cutest little sweaters for the boys. You can never have too much knitwear in Chicago."

Sylvie looked at Antonio over her shoulder with a questioning look but he simply shrugged in response, hoping that he appeared genuinely confused by Ruth's desire to take Sylvie away.

When the ladies had gone, Antonio knocked on the hospital room door.

"Hi Mr Brett" Antonio greeted Sylvie's father respectfully. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've had a heart attack."

Antonio smiled nervously and took a step into the room and hovered at the foot of the bed.

George sat up a little in the bed and waited patiently for whatever Antonio was about to say next. "I've come to ask…" Antonio began, but then stalled.

"Spit it out son" George prompted, not unkindly.

Antonio relaxed and walked to the side of the bed. He put his hand into his jacket pocket. "Sir, I've come to ask your permission to ask Sylvie to marry me."

He took out a navy velvet box and held it up for Mr Brett to see.

A huge smile spread across the older man's face and he nodded, reaching forward to shake Antonio's hand.

"About damn time."


	5. Chapter 5 Part 1

**Chapter 5 part 1**

Antonio kissed Sylvie on the cheek and she opened her eyes and smiled. "Good morning."

"I'm sorry" Antonio said. He kissed her again, on the lips this time. "Good morning beautiful. I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't" Sylvie said, and brushed her hand across his cheek. "Your sons did though." The look on Antonio's face made Sylvie's heart swell with pride.

"Are they kicking again?"

"They won't stop."

"May I?" Antonio's hand hovered above her and when she nodded, he placed his hands on her swollen belly. The babies wriggled, and Antonio smiled, feeling them move beneath his hands. As close as her and Antonio had become, and as intimate as they got, he still asked her permission to feel her bump, like pregnancy was something only a woman had the right to experience and it was a man's privilege to be included. She watched him, studying the thoughtful content expression on his face.

"They calm down a lot when you're near."

"For real?" Sylvie nodded and smiled, but Antonio sighed. "Say things like that and I may never go to work again." He lay back on the bed, one arm still draped over Sylvie's body. "I hate that I have to go, this case is kicking my ass, we're at a dead end, we need to find something soon or the suspect will walk."

Although they didn't technically live together, Antonio stayed at Sylvie's more often than he didn't. He had kept his place in case he had to work late or in case she wanted space, but more and more lately, as Sylvie's due date crept nearer, Antonio was reluctant to leave her alone. Just in case.

"I'll be fine" Sylvie said. "I promise."

"I'll talk to Stone about taking some leave. This will be my last case until the birth, I'll make sure of it." Sylvie was about to ask how, but before she could speak Antonio kissed her and her question died on her lips. "Do you have to leave now?" she asked when he eventually pulled away.

"No, I've got some time. What's on your mind."

"You" Sylvie said, a smile playing on her lips. "Move in with me. You practically live here anyway, and the money you'll save on rent will come in handy, and I want to wake up with you every morning."

Antonio felt guilty. It had been 3 weeks since he had asked Sylvie's dad for permission to pop the question. 3 weeks that he had been carrying around the ring, trying to find the right moment to ask. He wanted it to be special for Sylvie, but the moment hadn't come. And now it was only a few more weeks until Sylvie's due date and he was rapidly running out of time. He felt like he had let her down somehow, now that she was the one asking him to take a step.

"I love you" he said, trying to mask all the thoughts clouding his brain. "Yes, of course I'll move in."

Sylvie seemed happy, she didn't know what he was planning. It was only his own guilt making him feel this way, Sylvie had said nothing up until now to make him think she was wanting more. He had sworn her parents to secrecy, and he knew that they were perplexed that they hadn't heard anything from their daughter since, but he assured them he was still very much planning on asking, but wanted to make it romantic.

He had also, predictably, gotten hell from Gabby for stalling. "3 weeks?!" she had said, when he went round yesterday morning to ask her to look in on Sylvie while he was at work today, "You've been carrying that thing around for 3 weeks? What's wrong with you?" She had punched him in the chest and hadn't stopped bugging him since. But she had also kept her mouth shut.

Antonio wanted nothing more to ask Sylvie to marry him, but he was an old romantic at heart, he wanted to make the moment perfect.

"I've been thinking" Sylvie said, sitting up in bed. Antonio placed another pillow behind her back, making sure she was comfortable.

"About what?" Antonio asked, relaxing.

"Names. We haven't really talked about it, have we?"

That was true. They'd been so busy getting everything else ready for the twins, but Antonio had figured that when they met them, they would know what to call them. But this could be fun, talking about it beforehand. He loved nothing more than imagining the future with Sylvie and their babies. He smiled. "Do you have any ideas?"

Sylvie nodded. "I like Nathaniel. What do you think?"

Antonio thought for a second but the truth was, he didn't mind a bit. If that's the name Sylvie liked then he would like it too. "It's good" he said. "How about Joesph? After my grandfather."

Sylvie made a face. "And my ex-boyfriend?"

"Ok, maybe not." Antonio's hand crept onto Sylvie's belly and she laid her hands on top of his. "How about Isaac? Or Zachary?"

Sylvie closed her eyes. She loved this, conversations like this made her feel excitement for the babies to arrive, instead of the terror she felt most of the time. She'd been having anxiety dreams about things she didn't even know she was anxious about, but moments like this reminded her of the good things that were to come. "We don't have to decide yet."

"You hate them."

"No" Sylvie opened her eyes again. "I like them. But suppose we meet them and the names we pick don't fit?"

Antonio smiled that he had had a similar thought only moments before. "Let's ask them what they think" he said, sliding down so his head was on Sylvie's stomach. She laughed. "What do you want to be called boys?" Antonio lifted up Sylvie's shirt enough to kiss the bare skin of her belly. Twice, as had become his habit.

Antonio continued to plant kissed up Sylvie's body, ignoring her protestations that he was ticking her. He made his way up her, until he was level with her face. "I'm so happy" he said, and now it was Sylvie who kissed him, burying her fingers in his thick dark hair and pulling him towards her. "But I have to go to work."

Sylvie held his head for a beat longer, then unclasped her fingers. Sylvie glanced out the window at the eerie dim light of the morning. "There's a storm coming. Be careful driving in the rain."

* * *

Around mid-morning, Matt and Gabby appeared at Sylvie's door armed with groceries and gossip. Sat in the living-room drinking tea, Sylvie was thankful for a distraction from her constant tiredness and aching body.

"Herman called me yesterday. A candidate spot has opened up on Truck 27 and he offered it to me if I want it."

"Gabby, that's great. And do you want it?"

Gabby took a sip of her tea and looked at Casey. "Yeah, I think so. I've been thinking about resuming my training for a while now, this could be the perfect opportunity."

"You'd leave 51?" Sylvie was surprised how sad that thought made her. Even though she knew she would see Gabby all the time anyway, she figured that eventually, when the twins were old enough, she would go back to work and pick up where she left off. But everything was changing. First Herman leaving and now Gabby. Everyone, herself included, was moving on and their firehouse family was no longer the same one she had left.

"I'd have to" Gabby replied. "There's no way the department would let me back on Truck 81 now that Matt and I are married, they were anxious enough when they thought we were only dating."

Sylvie's eyes wandered to Casey, who was looking both worried and proud simultaneously. "What do you think?"

He smiled. "I think it's awesome. If there's anyone I trust to look out for Gabby on the job, it's Herman. He was practically her mentor before any way. Of course, I'll be worried and I'll miss working together, but if it's really what you want I will support you one hundred percent." He turned from Sylvie back to Gabby. "I think you should tell Herman yes."

"Really?"

"Yes!" Matt smiled widely. "Call him now."

"I have to talk to Boden first. And there's a ton of paperwork to sort out, they'll need to find a replacement for me on ambo, and…"

"And nothing!" Sylvie too grinned widely. "You should do this Gabby. I'm really happy for you." Sylvie leant over and hugged her friend tightly. Now Sylvie had something she wanted to share, and she couldn't keep the smile off her face while she shared it. "I asked Antonio to move in with me this morning and he said yes. It makes perfect sense financially, and when the boys are here I'll need his help around the clock anyway. "

"So you asked him for purely practical reasons?" Gabby asked, but the glint in her eye plainly showed she was teasing.

"Of course not. I love him."

"I can't imagine why" Gabby said with a smile. "I lived with him for 15 years, and trust me when I say it was no picnic."

* * *

Sylvie felt like she had only been napping for a minute when a knock on the door made her open her eyes. She pushed the blanket aside and slowly stood up from the sofa. When Sylvie looked through the peep hole in the door, the person she saw standing in the hall was the very last person she expected to see.

"Eva. Hi." The teenager stood awkwardly on the threshold, her hair and coat dripping wet. "Do you want to come inside?"

Eva nodded and stepped through the door.

"Why are you here?" Sylvie asked, and she hoped she didn't' sound hostile. She'd spent months hoping to spend some time with Antonio's daughter, if only to explain herself and clear the air, she didn't want to scare her away.

"I've been talking to Dad" Eva said, removing her coat and wringing rain water out of her hair onto the doormat. "I mean, I've been talking to him for months, but not about you. I know I've been selfish, I can see how happy he is when he mentions you and the babies, but he always changed the subject pretty quickly so he wouldn't upset me."

Sylvie walked to the couch and gestured to Eva to follow. Her hands in her lap fidgeted awkwardly, but she looked at Sylvie with a sincere and steady gaze. "It took me a long time to come to terms with the fact that my parents were not getting back together. It was hard for me, and I fought it for the longest time. I didn't want to accept that my family was coming apart. But Dad made me realise that my denial was only making me miserable and affecting everyone else around me too." Eva looked upset, Sylvie wanted to say something or do something to make her feel better but sensed that she needed to get whatever it was off her chest completely before they could move forward.

"My behaviour was nothing to do with you personally, I want you to know that. It was just the idea of you. The idea that Dad was starting a new family and was in love with someone who wasn't Mum. Diego was the one who told me toc suck it up. He'd come home from spending time with you guys with stories of picking out nursery colours and feeling the babies kick and I was envious but too stubborn to give in. But my brothers are going to be here so soon and I want them to know me."

Eva finished, and Sylvie finally spoke. "I understand how hard all this must be for you. It was never my intention to cause anyone pain. I didn't plan this, it just happened." Sylvia indicated her belly and it was as if Eva was noticing it for the first time since she walked in the door. She had been so focused on what she needed to say that she hadn't really looked at Sylvie at all.

"You've not got long left now I guess."

"I'm due in 3 weeks but it probably won't even be that long."

"Dad's excited. He told me this morning he's moving in with you" Eva said. "I think he finally got sick of walking on egg shells around me and told me like it is. The bottom line is I've been a stubborn idiot and I'm sorry. I know that you're not trying to steal my Dad away from me, and that the only way I'll lose him is if I continue to refuse to be a part of this new chapter in his life. I want to be a big sister to these babies and I want to get to know you too."

Hearing Eva say those words caused a flood of relief to wash over Sylvie. "I'm so happy to hear you say that." Sylvia took a chance and reached over to squeeze Eva's arm. She was relieved when the girl didn't pull away.

"I brought you something" Eva said, reaching for her backpack. "It's for the nursery. Call it a peace offering."

She pulled out a wrapped canvas and handed it to Sylvie, who took it, all the while watching Eva's face. The girl was still struggling, Sylvie could tell, despite her words, but she was trying hard and that meant more to Sylvie than anything. Antonio's kids were part of the package, she knew that when she first got involved with him, but she hadn't appreciated back then exactly what that meant. She was getting it now.

She unwrapped the bubble wrap to find a black, white and read painting of Mickey and Minnie Mouse. She looked up at Eva and smiled. "Did you paint this?" Eva nodded, embarrassed. "It's brilliant" Sylvie said, and meant it. "You like art?"

"Yes" Eva replied, relaxing a little. "It's about the only thing I can do."

Sylvie admired the painting. "I know just where to hang it. Come on."

The warm yellow walls of the nursery brought light into the room despite the gloomy rain battering the windows. Sylvie drew the curtains to shut it out. Every time she stepped into this room Sylvie felt a twinge of nervous excitement. In less than a month her two baby sons would be sleeping in the matching white cribs. Sylvie had visions of sitting in the rocking chair in the corner in the middle of the night feeding the babies and soothing them back to sleep. She knew it was a romantic notion and a far cry from the chaotic reality that would reign, but she allowed herself a quiet moment of fantasy every once in a while, and it filled her with joy.

Eva followed Sylvie slowly into the room She reached over and spun a tiny little planet Earth suspended over one of the cribs. "Let me guess who picked this out" Eva said, indicating the space themed mobile. "Diego was obsessed with rocket ships as a kid."

Sylvie switched on the lamp. "I think Diego wanted one for himself" Sylvie said. She pointed to the other mobile, boats and cars and aeroplanes hung from the silver chord. "Guess who chose that one?"

Eva laughed. "Dad?"

"You've got it. You know, I don't think there's a single thing in the room that I chose. Here" Sylvie said, holding Eva's painting above the chest of drawers. "What do you think?" A small smile crept onto Eva's face but she didn't know what to say. Sylvie smiled too, understanding Eva's shyness. "There's a hammer and some nails on the kitchen counter."

When Eva re-entered the room only a minute later, Sylvie was leaning against the chest of drawers with her eyes shut, breathing slowly.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine. The babies are restless today, that's all. Everything hurts at the moment. That's what you get when you have two actual little people growing inside you." Sylvie put her hand on her belly and forced herself to stand up straight. "They're moving right now. Would you like to feel?"

Timidly, Eva stepped forward. She put the hammer and nails down and gently placed her hands on Sylvie's bump. A second later she pulled away, a look of surprise on her face. "It's so weird."

Sylvie grinned. "Yeah, it is."

Eva replaced her hands and smiled back at her when she felt one of the babies kick again.

After Eva had hung the painting on the wall and they both stood back to look at it. Outside, the storm raged on.

"I should go" Eva said, as they left the nursery and walked back to the living room.

"Eva, have you seen the weather outside? You should stay. Unless you have somewhere else to be."

"I don't, I just thought you'd want to rest."

"I do" Sylvie admitted. "But that doesn't mean you have to leave. Make yourself comfortable. Watch TV. I have plenty of food if you're hungry." There was a clap of thunder outside and the windows shook slightly from the force of the wind. "Will you stay?"

"If you're sure I'm not in the way."

"Not at all."

* * *

Sylvie woke with a start. She hadn't realised she had even fallen asleep. Rain and thunder and lightning were still battering Chicago, but that's not what had woken her up.

That was not a baby kicking.

She struggled to sit up and looked at the clock. It was dark outside but it was not yet 4pm, the weather had brought night on early. Sylvie waited. She could hear the TV in the next room and was glad she wasn't alone.

And again. Sylvie took a deep breath to calm herself. Thai was it, she was sure of it, but panicking wouldn't do anyone any good.

Sylvie stood up and opened her bedroom door, leaning on the doorframe for support. "Eva?" Sylvie heard the sound of the TV shut off and Eva walked into view. "You know how I said it would probably be less than 3 weeks before the babies came?"

The look in Eva's face was one of mild panic. "You mean...?"

"I think so."

Eva took Sylvie's arm and led her to the sofa. "What can I do?"

"Breathe." Sylvie smiled, trying to convey that everything really was ok. "Eva, sit down." She duly obliged. "It could be hours yet, and it might not be anything at all."

"Do you need to go to the hospital?"

"Not yet" Sylvie said. "It's not safe to drive anywhere in this weather, hopefully the storm will move on before we need to go." Sylvie noticed her slip the word 'we' into that sentence. "I'm sorry" she said. "You don't need to stay."

Eva made a face. "I'm not going to leave you now" she said. "I've only just dried off."

Sylvie smiled. Antonio's 15 year old daughter was not the person she expected to be with her when she went into labour, but she was thankful she wasn't alone.

Sylvie dialled Antonio's number and listened to it ring to voicemail. "Antonio" she said to his recorded voice, "please come home. I think it's time." She hung up without saying anything more. "His phone is off" she told Eva. "Typical."

"I'll call Aunt Gabby" Eva suggested. Sylvie guessed she felt way out of her depth and wanted someone who knew what they were doing here. That wasn't the worst idea. Hell, Sylvie felt out of her depth too. She had delivered other people's babies before but this was far from the same. Eva took out her own phone.

Matt and Gabby didn't live far, within walking distance. She wouldn't dream of asking them to drive the storm otherwise. Eva nodded and put the phone to her ear. When the call was answered the relief on her face was palpable. "Hi" she said nervously. She put the phone on speaker and placed it on the couch between them.

"Hey kiddo" Gabby said. "Everything okay?"

"Erm" she said, unsure how to answer that question. "I'm actually at Sylvie's apartment. I just popped by and got stranded by the storm and, well..."

"I'm in labour Gabby" Sylvie said. "Pretty sure I am anyway. And your stupid brother has his stupid phone turned off."

"Sylvie?" Gabby sounded surprised, but whether at the fact Eva was there or that the babies were coming Sylvie didn't know.

"Are you at home?" Sylvie asked.

"Yeah. Matt too. We'll come right over."

Thirty minutes later, Gabby and Casey were stood outside Sylvie's apartment looking wet but happy. Eva opened the door and launched herself at her Aunt, not caring a bit that she was soaked from the rain.

"I'm so glad you're here" Eva said, not even trying to hide her relief.

Gabby hugged her niece and looked over her shoulder at Sylvie. "How are you doing?"

Sylvie was learning on the back of the sofa, more comfortable standing up than sitting or lying down. Although comfortable was not the first word that came into her mind. "My waters broke" Sylvie announced. "I didn't think that would happen so fast, I only just started feeling pain an hour ago."

Gabby and Matt stepped inside and shrugged off their rain coats. Eva let go of Gabby and gave Matt a quick hug too. "We're here to help" he said, although looked somewhat uncomfortable at the prospect.

Luckily Gabby was completely unfazed. There wasn't anyone else Sylvie would rather have with her in a crisis. Although there was one other person she would rather have with her right now. One other Dawson.

"Have you got through to Antonio yet?"

Gabby kicked off her boots and went to Sylvie's side, massaging her back soothingly and offering a shoulder to lean on for support. "Not yet" she admitted. "I got through to his office, Stone said he and Nagel were out interviewing a suspect, he said he'd try to keep reaching him."

Sylvie closes her eyes. She so badly wanted him with her, but more than that she didn't want to be worrying about him out in the storm. She groaned. "He's supposed to be here" Sylvie said, then stopped. "No, actually, we're both supposed to be at a hospital on a maternity ward, not in my living room."

Gabby and Matt shared a look. Walking the 10 blocks to Sylvie's apartment they had seen trees down across streets and traffic chaos. Even if an ambulance could get through, it was probably best they stayed put for now.

"We brought some supplies" Matt said, hauling a carrier bag into the couch. "We stopped at a drug store on the way."

"Oh god" Sylvie said, grimacing. "I don't want to give birth here."

"It won't come to that" Gabby said. "It's just a precaution. Once the storm has passed we'll get you to the hospital, but right now I think it's best we stay put."

* * *

In the kitchen, Matt filled a couple of glasses with water and stared outside at the stormy night.

"Uncle Matt?"

Matt turned around. He hadn't even heard Eva enter the room. "Hey. How's everything going out there?"

She shrugged. "Aunt Gabby took Sylvie into the bedroom. I don't even want to know."

"It's pretty intense, huh?" Matt held out his arm and squeezed Eva into a hug.

"It's weird."

Matt laughed. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I wish Dad was here though."

In the bedroom, Gabby pulled a blanket out of the closet. Sylvia sat back on the bed, breathing evenly and trying to stay calm. "I think Eva's freaked out" she said.

"Probably. But she's a tough kid really, definitely her father's daughter." Gabby closed the closet door. "Do you want to stay in here for a while?"

Sylvie nodded. Actually, she didn't really know or care. She didn't even really care whether she was at the hospital or not, although that would probably change when she went into active labour. She just really wanted Antonio.

There was a knock and Eva opened the door. She had Sylvie's phone to her ear and a smile on her face. "It's Dad" she said, offering the phone to Sylvie, who took it gratefully.

"I just got your message, I'm so sorry I couldn't answer. Is it really happening?"

At the sound of his voice Sylvie's emotions bubbled over and a tear slid down her cheek. It was real for her now. Today she was going to meet her babies. "Yeah, it's happening. My waters broke."

"Oh my god. You're still at home? Can you get to the hospital?"

Sylvie looked at Gabby who was standing with her arm round Eva's shoulders listening to Sylvie's side of the conversation. A concerned look passed across Sylvie's face and she looked nervously out of the rain streaked window. "I don't know" she said. "It's pretty bad outside. It's alright, Gabby's here with me. And Casey. And Eva." Sylvie smiled.

Antonio didn't really know what to say about that. His daughter was a constant mystery to him, but he was pleased and proud that she had begun to come around. Typical that she picked today of all days to try and bury the hatchet.

"I'll come right home" Antonio said, then laughed and Sylvie clouds just imagine the way his eyes were lighting up with excitement. "I can't believe the boys are coming."

Sylvie smiles through her tears, and wiped her face with her sleeve. "I know."

"I love you so much."

"I love you too. Antonio, please please be careful."

"Baby, don't worry. I'll walk all the way if I have to, I'm not missing this."

* * *

"That felt like a big one" Sylvie said, and looked at her friend apprehensively. "Gabby, I should be at the hospital. I should have left the minute I knew I was in labour. I waited too long."

"I'm here, ok. Whatever happens, it will be ok."

Sylvie nodded. She had said those words enough times her selves to patients without truly meaning them, but in this moment, it was just easier to believe that Gabby was telling the truth. Matt was holding Sylvie's hand. Eva hovered some way away, looking helpless and terrified. Gabby looked from her husband to her niece and back to her friend, hoping to reassure them all. She took Sylvie's other hand in hers and picked up the towel lying on the table nearby. She mopped Sylvie's brow.

"Gabby, I do not want to give birth on my living room floor."

Gabby looked at her with sympathy. "Honey, you may not have a choice."

"What if something goes wrong?"

"Listen to me, nothing will go wrong." Gabby wished she knew that for sure but had to stay positive.

Sylvie had another contraction and squeezed Matt and Gabby's hands as the pain surged through her whole body. "Where in the hell is Antonio?!"

* * *

Rain hammered the side walk, and collected steadily in a discarded take out container lying in the gutter. What was he doing lying on the sidewalk? And why did everything hurt? Antonio was dimly aware of someone leaning over him and speaking, although Antonio couldn't hear what they were saying.

Antonio heard a clap of thunder and thought how absurd it was that he was even outside in this weather when he should be inside with his girlfriend. His last though before passing out was of Sylvie.


	6. Chapter 5 Part 2

_This was one epic chapter, I had to split it into two parts. I'm exhausted just writing it! I hope you enjoy it. Thank you for all the kind reviews so far._

 _edit: Sorry for that hiccup! I was in a hurry to get the new chapter up before I left for work and uploaded the wrong one!_

 **Chapter 5 part 2**

Matt ended the call, his face as white as a sheet. He didn't say a word. He was frozen to the spot, clutching Gabby's phone. He slowly stepped into Gabby's line of vision and waited, pleading with her silently to glance up.

She did, and did a bad job of hiding her alarm when she saw the look on Matt's face.

"Eva" she said, fighting to keep her voice steady. "Come and hold Sylvie's hand."

Luckily Sylvie had her eyes closed, breathing through another contraction, but she opened them when she heard Gabby talk. "Where are you going? What's wrong?

Gabby brushed hair from Sylvie's face and looked her in the eye. "Nothing sweetie. I just need to go to the bathroom."

Eva knelt down and Gabby stood up and walked to her husband, who took her arm to lead her into the bedroom. He made sure the door was shut before saying a word.

"Matt, you're scaring me. What's happened?" Gabby searched his face for a clue, an ominous feeling rising in her gut.

"Antonio's been hit by a car" Matt said, and Gabby's eyes grew wide with shock. "That was Dr. Halstead at Med on the phone, Antonio must have you down as his next of kin. He was knocked unconscious about half a block from his car, it looks like he parked to walk the rest of the way. Dr Halstead said he was struck from behind on his left side when a car mounted the curb, it was the driver who called 911."

Gabby sat down on the edge of the bed in disbelief. "Well, how is he?" she asked, agitated. "What did Will say?"

Matt sat down too and squeezed Gabby's hand. "He said he's broken some ribs and has concussion but it could have been a lot worse. They're running some tests." He paused. This situation was unbelievable, he couldn't fall apart and he couldn't let Gabby fall apart either.

"Is he awake?"

Matt shook his head. "He'll be ok Gabby. He will. You have to focus on Sylvie."

"We can't tell her" Gabby said, resolutely. "She needs to stay calm."

"And have her think Antonio doesn't want to be here?"

Gabby thought quickly, her brain still trying to process the shock. "We'll say he's waiting for her at the hospital. It's not a lie. Matt, we can't say a word."

"And Eva?"

"What about me?" They hadn't heard the door open, but now Eva stood on the threshold. "What are you whispering about in here? The contractions are getting closer" she said to Gabby, "you better get back out here."

Matt grabbed Eva's arm and pulled her into the room. He looked at Gabby. They couldn't keep this from her now, not now she was already suspicious.

"Darling, sit down" Gabby said, standing up to make room for Eva on the bed. Her niece obeyed, but her face contorted into worry, knowing something was wrong.

Gabby crouched down in front of her. "Your Dad's been in an accident" Gabby said, taking Eva's hands. "He was hit by a car. He's at the hospital and he's being taken care of." Eva gasped and Gabby had to hush her. "I need you to be strong" she said, "can you do that? Sylvie cannot know, not now. The babies are coming and she needs to concentrate on that."

Tears began to fall down Eva's face. "How? What?"

"Sweetheart, please." Now the panic was slowly rising higher and higher in Gabby, panic that Eva would spill, panic for Sylvie and the babies, and panic for her brother and his condition. A flash of lightning illuminated the window, a manifestation of Gabby's emotions.

Eva slowly nodded, trying to control her sobs. "I can't go out there. Sylvie will know something is up."

"You can stay in here" Matt said. "Lie down. Answer the phone if the hospital call. Maybe you can even talk to your Dad when he wakes up" he smiled, reassuringly. "We need to go back to Sylvie."

Eva nodded, taking the phone. Matt helped Gabby to her feet and kissed her on the forehead. "You can do this" he said. "I believe in you."

"Where have you been?" Sylvie said, exasperated. "Please don't leave me alone."

Gabby went to her, pushing all other thoughts away with monumental effort. She crouched down to Sylvie on the floor. "I'm here, I'm not going anywhere."

"Where's Eva?"

"She had to lie down, she wasn't feeling well."

"I'm sorry for scaring her. I can't imagine how overwhelming this is for her."

"She's fine Sylvie. Just concentrate on your breathing."

"Antonio's not coming, is he?" Sylvie said after a minute.

Gabby took a breath. "I'm sorry, he couldn't get through. He'll be at the hospital waiting for us."

"I wish he was here." Sylvie looked up and tried to swallow her tears. It broke Gabby's heart but she had to be strong.

"I know. But you can do this. Let me check on how things are going down there." Gabby smiled, trying to make light of what was happening but she wasn't fooling anyone, not least herself.

* * *

Eva must have called Antonio 30 times, sobbing harder every time it went to voicemail, before someone answered his phone. "Is my Dad awake yet? Please, I need to talk to him."

When they finally put Antonio on the phone, he sounded out of it, but Eva's relief at hearing his voice, however groggy, was palpable. "Dad" she cried, then couldn't get any more word out.

"Hey, shhh" Antonio said. "Eva, Sweetheart, I'm okay."

"I was so worried."

"I know, but I'm really ok."

"You were hit bar a car." Saying those words out loud made Eva take a sharp breath, she was in mild shock.

"I've got concussion and my ribs are killing me, but come on, you know me, I'm tough. I've been through worse." Reminding his only daughter that he had once been shot probably wasn't the smartest idea but Antonio didn't dwell on it. "How's Sylvie?"

Eva sat down on the bed, finally convinced that her Dad was alright. She looked towards the door, where she could hear Sylvie's screams coming from the other side. "The babies are coming really soon, Dad. I think it's too late for an ambulance."

"Eva, I need you to be brave. I wish so much that I could be there holding Sylvie's hand, but I can't. you will have to do it for me. Can you do that?"

"I'll try" she said. "You should speak to her, I know she'd want to hear your voice."

"No, I shouldn't." It pained Antonio to say that, but he knew the minute Sylvie heard his voice she would know something was wrong. When he spoke again, there was a lump in his throat and tears in his eyes. "She'll be devastated, and she needs to focus. You have to help her for me Eva, promise me."

Eva took a deep breath after ending the call after a few more tearful words and walked back into the room. Her aunt and uncle both looked up and she nodded that she was ok. She went straight to Sylvie and sat down on the floor beside her. "I spoke to Dad" she said, mostly to Gabby so she would know it was true. A weight was lifted off Gabby knowing her brother was awake and talking, and Eva knew she had been right to say it. Sylvie wasn't the only one who needed to concentrate. "He told me to tell you he loves you and he's heartbroken that he can't be here."

A tear slid down Sylvie's cheek and Eva grabbed her hand. Matt was sat the other side of Sylvie and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "It wasn't supposed to be like this" she said quietly to the universe.

"You can do this" Eva said. "We're all here for you."

Gabby looked at her niece with pride and love. She was so proud of her stepping up. "She's right, you know."

"Are you sure we can't call an ambulance? Please, just try one more time."

"I'll make one more call" Gabby said. "But I think you're having the babies here and there's not much we can do about that."

Gabby left them then, taking her phone from Eva and walking to the kitchen. Sylvie slumped back against the couch, exhausted, leaning on Matt for support. She was thankful her friends were there, but he was not the man she wanted holding her right now. She should have called 911 when he waters broke, it was her fault. She left it too late and now if something went wrong it would be on her.

Matt read the expression on her face and guessed what he was thinking. "It's not your fault Sylvie."

"It is" she replied through her tears. "It's my body, I should have known how quickly my labour was progressing and tried to get to the hospital."

Matt shook his head. "No, if you had you could be giving birth in the back of a car in a traffic jam right now. Instead you're warm and safe in your own home with people who love you and someone who knows what they're doing. You made the right call. Do you hear me? You made the right call."

Gabby stood behind Matt and waiting for him to finish before she re-joined the trio. She hoped to God in that moment that she did know what she was doing and that her husband's faith in her was justified. She felt a tremendous amount of pressure then, not only was she about to help one of her best friends deliver her nephews, she was about to do it with limited medical supplies and the knowledge that if anything went wrong there may not be any back up.

Gabby crouched back down in front of Sylvie. "I'm going to be real with you" she said, looking her in the eye. "I've called someone but it's chaos out there because of the weather. They probably won't be able to get here in time." Sylvie nodded slowly, accepting the fact. "But I've done this before, you know that. I won't let anything happen to you or your babies."

Sylvie took a deep breath, summoning all the strength she had left. "Okay. I can do this."

Gabby smiled. "Of course you can. You're going to meet your sons so soon, focus on that."

Sylvie's contractions kept coming, closer and closer together, and she had to fight to concentrate when all her body wanted to do was give in. The pain was unreal but by focussing on the end result, bringing two healthy babies into the world, Sylvie was able to push through. Seeing the calm confidence on Gabby's face, whether she was feeling it or not, was just what Sylvie needed.

"Here's another" Sylvie said, gritting her teeth against the pain of a contraction. "I really feel that I need to push. Can I push?"

Gabby checked. "Yes" she said, every emotion imaginable in that moment showing on her face. "I think you can."

"Oh my god" Eva said. "This is unreal."

"It feels very real to me" Sylvie said, but laughed, despite everything.

"Ok" Gabby said, "when you feel the next contraction, you can push."

The first baby was born a little after 9pm, and no one in that room had ever felt emotions quite like the ones they felt when he took his first breath. There were tears, and relief, but everyone knew it was not over yet.

"He's here" Gabby said, gently cradling her newborn nephew. She cleared his airway and checked him over, marvelling at his tiny body.

"How is he? Is he okay?" Sylvie panted. With effort, she lifted her head from Matt's shoulder to look up.

His impassioned cries filled the apartment and neither Sylvie, Gabby, Matt or Eva could stop themselves crying either.

"He's perfect" Gabby said, and held him up for Sylvie to see.

Sylvie gazed at this squirming, wrinkled creature and the love she felt for him hit her with more force than she had imagined. She thought she had been prepared for what she would feel when the time came, when she truly became a mother, but she wasn't. "Hi baby."

"You can hold him any minute" Gabby said. "His brother's right behind him."

Gabby lay the baby down on a blanket on the floor and clipped the cord, cutting it with a pair of sterilised nail scissors. She wrapped him tightly in the blanket and lifted him up. Passing him to Matt, the couple shared a moment, but there was no time for sentimentality yet.

"Antonio should be here" Sylvie whispered.

"I know" Gabby said. "I know."

There was a knock at the door and at the sound of the familiar gravelly voice coming from the other side, Gabby could have cried with relief. "Thank God."

Eva scrambled up to open the door to find Herman and his truck company standing on the other side. "Did someone call for a knight in shining turnout gear?"

At the sight of Sylvie on the floor and the baby in Matt's arms, Herman motioned for his guys to stay in the hallway. Sylvie didn't need an audience, but Gabby's pleading expression beckoned him to come inside.

"Herman?" Even in her fatigued semi-delirious state, Sylvie was sure she wasn't imagining things.

"Hey kid" he said, a grin on his face. "How's it going?"

"I've been better" Sylvie replied.

Herman sat down and took he place that Matt had recently vacated. Completely unfazed, he took Sylvie's hand and wrapped his other arm around her shoulders. He'd done this five times with Cindy at the births of his own kids, he was an old hand at this and took up the role that he needed to without a word.

"One down one to go" Gabby said. "Are you ready to go again?"

* * *

"Something's wrong, I know it. But I don't know what. If I had monitors and equipment I might know, but I'm lost."

Herman and Matt both looked at Gabby and then each other with dread. They were standing in the kitchen, they needed to talk without letting Sylvie or Eva know how scared they were. Matt still held the first baby in his arms. He didn't want to put him down. He couldn't do much to help he realised, but this he could do.

"The minute this baby is out, we gotta go. Get your guys ready."

"They're ready" said Herman. "Will you be able to? Get this baby out I mean?"

"I don't have a choice" Gabby said, then took a deep breath, steeling herself. "Look, he's not breach, that at least I know. It's Sylvie I'm mostly worried about, if I were to take a guess I'd say her blood pressure is low, that's why she seems so spaced out. My fear is that she'll pass out before the second baby is born and if that happens they're both in danger."

Back in the living room, Sylvie grabbed Gabby's hand. "You don't have to lie to me, I know something's wrong. I don't feel at all well."

"Herman's truck is waiting downstairs, the moment your baby is out we're heading to the hospital. You just need to hold on."

A tear fell Dow Sylvie's face. "I don't know if I can."

"Eva." Matt gestured for her to join him and she let go of Sylvie and stood up. Matt pulled out an armchair. "Sit down. Hold your brother. I need to help." Eva sank into the chair and took the baby.

"What can I do?" Matt asked Gabby.

"Keep her awake." When she spoke again it was to Sylvie. "When your next contraction comes, I need you to push." Sylvie began to cry and shake her head. "I know you're exhausted and I know you're scared but you need to stay with me. Come on, I know you, I know you can do it."

Once his head was out it was easy. When Gabby saw that he was breathing the relief she felt was indescribable.

"Why isn't he crying?"

That was Eva. She craned her neck to look. Gabby massaged the baby's chest, trying to stimulate him. While his brother had struggled, and fought his way into the world like a baby should, this one was limp and hadn't seemed to kick start his fight for life. "Come on little one" Gabby urged. The baby stirred. He opened his eyes. Gabby picked him up and that was the thing that elicited his cries. It wasn't until she was sure the baby was well that she looked up.

"Thank God. Sylvie, he's fine, he's fine."

But Sylvie was not. That last effort had been too much. Her eyes fluttered shut.

"Sylvie. Sylvie, stay with us."

Matt was shaking Sylvie's shoulders to no avail. Gabby froze. It was Herman who took charge then, finally letting his guys into the apartment. "Gabby, come on. Let's go." Someone pulled her to her feet and steered her towards the door. She still clutched the baby to her. Herman lifted Sylvie into his arms and rushed out of the apartment.

The ride to the hospital in the back of the rig felt like it took a lifetime, although in reality it can't have lasted more than 10 minutes. All Gabby could do for Sylvie was check she was breathing, and check her pulse. It was a tight squeeze in the back of the fire engine, but comfort was the last thing on anyone's mind. Sylvie was lying on the floor, her head in Gabby's lap. Herman was sitting on the bench beside Gabby, cushioning her head from hitting anything whenever the truck swung around a corner. In the cab, Eva and Matt cradled the twins, who were wrapped in two jackets donated by Herman and one of the other crew. They murmured softly, but Gabby was unaware of anything but the blaring siren and Sylvie's unconscious body.

There was already a gurney waiting when they pulled up in the ambulance bay at Med, and anyone available in the emergency department had descended to lend a hand. Sylvie was one of them, and they were going to do everything they could to help her.

By the time Gabby reached the trauma room where Sylvie was being treated, she had already been hooked up to monitors and drips and doctors shouted instructions to each other across the table. Gabby was barred from entering by Maggie, gently but sternly the nurse told her to stay outside. She was about to protest but something made her stop. Ten feet away stood Antonio, his arm in a sling and stitches on his forehead. He looked terrible, and when Gabby locked eyes with him the utter terror in his expression shocked her out of her daze. He was scared to take one more step, scared of what he might find if he did.

Gabby ran to him. Gently, mindful of his injuries, she took him in her arms. Her big brother, who had always been there to comfort her was the one that needed comforting.

"How is she? What happened?"

Gabby was still trying to make sense of events in her head, but she knew she had to say something soon or Antonio would only think the worst. "I don't know" Gabby said. "They're working on her in there. I delivered the babies but then she lost consciousness, I don't know why. I'm sorry Antonio, I'm sorry."

"You…?" The question died on his lips.

Gabby nodded. "The babies were born on your livingroom flor." She released Antonio and stepped back to look at his face. He was crying.

"I should have been there" he said. "Sylvie needed me and I wasn't there."

"Stop it" Gabby said. "You had a pretty good excuse. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Antonio waved Gabby's concerns away. "It's doesn't matter. I should never have gone to work this morning."

"You're here now, that's all that matters. Sylvie will need you to be strong."

Only then did Antonio and Gabby dare to glance through the blinds into the trauma room. "She has to be okay" Antonio muttered, more to himself than to Gabby. "She has to be okay." He repeated the mantra over and over under his breath as the siblings stood in the hospital corridor watching the team work.

* * *

Natalie Manning sat down beside Antonio in the doctor's lounge and offered him a cup of water. He didn't take it, just continued to stare into space. She put it down on the table and squeezed his hand. The staff had taken pity on him and let him wait in here rather than the usual family waiting room. Antonio was thankful for the peace and quiet. He should really have been in his own bed on a ward resting from his accident, but they knew better than to try and keep him there.

"They called down from the OR" Dr Manning said. "Sylvie's out of surgery. She lost a lot of blood but they managed to repair the damage with no lasting effects. She'll be ok."

Antonio slumped forward his face in his hands, crumbling with emotion. "I was so scared" he said. "If I'd lost her..." Antonio couldn't bear to finish that thought. "Can I see her?"

"Not yet, she's still in recovery. They're running some more tests. Listen, have you seen the babies yet?"

Antonio shook his head. He couldn't explain it, but while Sylvie was in surgery all he could focus on was her. Of course he wanted to meet his sons, but with the worry of whether or night Sylvie would make it hanging over him it would have been more than he could handle. And the thought of meeting them without Sylvie by his side was unimaginable. But he had to, if only so he could tell Sylvie about them when they let him into see her.

"They're up in the NICU" Dr Manning said. "They were premature so they need to be monitored closely, but they're doing great. You should see them."

"I'm sorry, I couldn't, not while…"

Dr Manning put her hand on his shoulder. "I understand, but everyone's fine. I promise. Come on, I'll take you to them."

Antonio nodded and stood up, but paused, a thought striking him. "My belongings that I had when I came in, where are they?"

"They'll be at the nurse's station. We can get them on our way."

Antonio was relieved. There was only one thing he wanted.

Eva threw herself at her Dad before Antonio had even walked into the NICU, and Gabby had to gently remind her to be careful. Antonio kissed his daughter's head. She didn't let go until Antonio unwound her arms from his waist. "I was so worried" Eva said.

He looked past Eva to Gabby and Matt, who were standing between two incubators.

"The breathing tubes are really just a precaution, a little extra help after their traumatic entrance into the world" Dr Manning told him as he slowly approached. "Both their vitals are normal. It's a miracle really. They can be moved to the nursey later today, we just want to watch them for a little longer to be sure."

As Antonio got nearer, Gabby and Matt stepped away, giving Antonio space for this special moment. He looked on in wonder at the sleeping babies. His babies. "Hi" he said in a small voice, looking from one to the other. "I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner."

Left alone to get acquainted with his new baby sons, Antonio couldn't hold it together any longer. He cried, for what he missed and what he almost lost, and vowed then and there that he would never put his work before his family again. He took the small velvet box from his pocket and studied it. "I have something you ask your Mom later, what do you reckon?"

Antonio sniffed and wiped a tear from his eye. He had been a fool. Waiting for the right time, wanting to make a big romantic gesture, when he should have just asked Sylvie to marry him the moment he knew that's what he wanted. Asking the question _was_ the romantic gesture, and every minute of every day for the last 7 months was the right time.

One of the babies stretched in his sleep, his tiny fingers grabbing at the air. Antonio pay his palm flat on the clear side of the incubator, wanting to take his hand, touch his soft skin. He had the rest of his life to hold his sons and get to know them. He would do it right this time, he would learn from his past mistakes and try his hardest not to make them again. This family would stay together. He would fight for Sylvie, whatever it took. He could have lost her tonight, she could have died without knowing how he felt about her. He had to rectify that. Right now.

"I'll see you later" he whispered, and blew kisses to his baby boys. "I have something important to do."

* * *

Sylvie was still sedated but if her stats continued to improve the doctors would ween her off the drugs soon and they hoped she would come around soon after. They had tried to get Antonio to go back to bed to get some rest but he had refused to leave Sylvie's side. He would be here when she woke up no matter how long it took. Gabby had sat with him for a while, but eventually she and Matt had left to take Eva home, promising they would be back in the morning.

He had spoken to Sylvie's parents. That was one of the hardest calls he'd ever had to make. They had promised to board a flight as soon as the airport reopened. He had also talked to his own parents to let them know what had happened, but assured first his mother then his father he would call them again tomorrow and they didn't need to rush to the hospital now.

The ward was quiet, it was way after midnight, it felt like it was only him and Sylvie in the whole place. He held her hand and gazed at her beautiful peaceful face and had never loved her more than at that moment. "I'm so proud of you" he whispered, and stroked her cheek. "I can't wait for you to see our sons. They are just perfect. You did that. I love you so much."

Antonio pulled his chair closer to Sylvie's bed and lay his head down on top of the sheet. He felt the soft rise and fall of her body as Sylvie breathed and drifted to sleep, lulled by the rhythm.

He awoke to find a nurse in the room, checking Sylvie's vitals and making notes in her chart. Antonio breathed deeply and stretched, massaging his stiff neck. His ribs were killing him, so too was his arm.

The nurse turned when she heard him and smiled at him. "I'm sorry I woke you."

"What time is it?"

"Almost 6, you slept right through the night."

"How is she?"

"She's improving by the hour. We should be able to try taking her off sedation in a couple of hours."

"Do you know how the babies are doing?"

"No, but I can find out."

Waiting for her to return, Antonio stood and paced the room, stretching his stiff limbs. The ward was beginning to wake up, he could hear people in the corridor beginning their day. A moment later the nurse returned.

"I spoke to Dr Manning, your boys are doing really well."

"Thank you."

"We'll check on Sylvie again at rounds. You should take a break until then, grab a coffee or a shower?"

"No, I'm good" Antonio said, sitting back down. "Do you hear that baby?" he said, taking hold of Sylvie's hand again. "The boys are doing well."

* * *

When the doctor took Sylvie off the sedative, he said it could take a while for her to come around, that Antonio should be patient. But he was a bundle of nerves, the worse case scenario, that she wouldn't wake up at all, kept turning over and over in his mind. He had tried to calm him, but he thanked her and said he would rather be left alone.

It was the longest half hour of his life, waiting for Sylvie to open her eyes, but when she did the relief Antonio felt was indescribable.

Sylvie looked around the room, confusion on her face but her eyes fell on Antonio's face and she smiled.

"Hey" he said, brushing her hair from her face, "you had us all worried?"

"Where are the babies?" Sylvie asked with panic on her face. She tried to sit up, but Antonio was quick to soothe her.

"They're in the NICU. They're doing fine. I'm so proud of you, I'm so sorry I wasn't there."

It was then that Sylvie noticed the stitches on Antonio's head. She reached out her hand and Antonio flinched. "Antonio, what happened?"

"I had a bit of an accident, I'm fine, there's nothing to worry about." Sylvie didn't need the details now, there would be time for all of that later. They'd both had one hell of a day, reliving the details was not top of either of their priority lists. "I need you to know how much I love you. If I could go back and be there with you…"

Now it was Sylvie's turn to provide comfort. "It doesn't matter. What matters is you're here now."

"I am, and I'm not going anywhere."

"Have you seen the boys?" Sylvie asked.

"I have. They're gorgeous Sylvie. I can't wait for you to meet them properly." Antonio paused. He patted the box in his pocket. He didn't want to waste another moment. Sylvie watched him, his head bowed, and saw twenty different emotions cross his face. She stoked his arm and smiled weakly at him.

Antonio took a deep breath, opened the box, and took the diamond ring that he had been carrying around for a month between his thumb and forefinger. Sylvie saw it and put her hand to her mouth, speechless. Antonio pushed the chair away and sat down on the edge of the bed. "I love you so much. I've been trying to find the right time for so long now to ask you this question and it never felt quite right. But I've realised it doesn't matter when I ask you, or where. Today was the most terrified I've been in a long long time, when I thought that I may never see you again or be able to tell you how I feel about you, I couldn't breathe. I want to make you a promise. I promise to think of you first in everything I do. Family is everything to me, Sylvie. You are everything to me. I promise to be the best man that I can be for you and the twins. Always."

Tears were falling down Sylvie's face, but they were happy tears. Antonio picked up her left hand and she laughed nervously. Her sedation had not worn off completely yet, but she was pretty sure that had nothing to do with the giddiness she felt when Antonio looked deep into her eyes. "Sylvie Brett. Will you marry me?"

"Yes." Sylvie nodded furiously. "Of course I will."

Antonio slid the ring onto her finger, and she threw her arms around his neck when he bent down to kiss her. When they pulled apart and looked at each other they both had tears in their eyes.

"I'm kinda high on pain meds right now" Sylvie said, laughing through her tears. "You may have to remind me of this later, I might think it was all a dream."

Antonio kissed her again. "I'm the one who's dreaming."

* * *

Sylvie had threatened to get out of bed and walk there herself if she had to wait any longer to meet her sons. Antonio had negotiated to bring the babies to Sylvie, scared that she would follow through on her threat. He helped Sylvie sit up, propping pillows behind her back to support her. Despite her protests, she was still weak. Her body had been through one hell of a struggle, not to mention an operation.

Two nurses entered, bringing the twins in their little portable cribs to the side of Sylvie's bed where Antonio was standing. Sylvie watched in amazement, her eyes filling with tears. She'd done a lot of crying lately, she had a feeling there would be plenty more tears to come. The nurses left silently, leaving the brand new family to share their first special moment together.

Antonio bent down and gently lifted one of the babies from his crib. Wrapped snugly in a blanket with a little blue hat on his head, he was sleeping soundly. "This little guy was second to arrive" he said, placing the baby in Sylvie's arms. "Gabby tells me you haven't met him yet."

Sylvie took him eagerly. "Hi little one. It's good to finally meet you."

Antonio held the other baby now, and rocked him back and forth when he began to fuss. He stared down at his tiny face, besotted.

"I can't believe they're ours" Sylvie said, stoking her son's soft cheek with her thumb.

Antonio sat down on the chair, resting the baby in his lap. "Look what we made."

"They need names" Sylvie said. "I have an idea."

Later that morning, when the babies were back in the nursery, what seemed like half the first responders in the city stopped by to see how they were doing. News of their dramatic birth had spread and everyone was clamouring to meet the babies and share their congratulations and good wishes. Antonio had left Sylvie's side long enough to thank everyone for coming and tell them that Sylvie needed to rest but she was grateful to them all for everything. Antonio hugged Herman longest of all. He had learned the effort him and his crew had gone to in order to clear the street to get to Sylvie. One by one the peeled away, making Antonio promise to give them updates and share photos of the twins as soon as he could.

Antonio grabbed his sister's arm, signalling to her to stay back, and asked if they would come into Sylvie's room for a minute, they had something they wanted to share. Gabby saw the ring on Sylvie's finger the moment she walked in and threw her arms around Sylvie. Matt shook Casey's hand and patted him on the back.

Gabby hugged her brother. "About time" she said. "I'm so happy for you Tonio."

"Thanks sis" he said, kissing her forehead, "but that's not why we called you in here, we have something else we want to tell you both."

"I don't think I can take any more surprises" Gabby said.

"Don't worry, you'll like this one."

Antonio sat down on the bed and put his arm around Sylvie. She met his eyes and he nodded encouragingly. It had been her idea, she should be the one to say it. "I can't thank you both enough for yesterday. You supported me, you kept me calm, you helped bring our sons into the world safely and you took care of me when I needed it most. I wanted to show you just how grateful we are for everything you did, I'll truly never forget it, and we'll make sure the boys grow up knowing just how amazing their aunt and uncle are."

Matt and Gabby shared a look and held each other in a hug. Gabby was close to tears, and it made Sylvie well up too. "Stop it" Gabby said, "you're our family, of course we would be there for you."

Sylvie sniffed. "We decided on names" she said, smiling at Antonio. "Matteo and Gabriel."

There were a lot of tears and hugs in that room, Sylvie sat in the middle of it all exhausted but happier than she had ever felt in her life up until then. Whatever the future brought for her, whatever obstacles life threw in her way, she knew she could get through it with the people she loved by her side.


	7. Chapter 6

_After the drama of the last couple of chapters, here's something lighter. I hope it will make you smile. I love writing these two, I hope you enjoy reading it. Can anyone recommend me any other Brettonio stories to read? I can't find that many and I would love to read other peoples take on their relationship. I also have a question, do we know how old Sylvie and Antonio are? I mean, I know how old Kara and Jon are but I wondered if they had mentioned the characters ages on the show. That's not the kind of detail my brain retains! Anyway, thank you so much for the reviews so far, and please let me know what you think of this fluffy addition to the story._

 **Chapter 6**

For weeks after the twins were born, Sylvie and Antonio rarely got a moment to themselves. At first it was welcome, they were both still recovering, Antonio from his accident and Sylvie from the birth, but eventually Sylvie felt like she couldn't breathe. Yesterday morning, with endless love and gratitude, Antonio had, in no uncertain terms, told his mother and Sylvie's mother to go home and let them be a family.

But now Sylvie was standing in the livingroom with a screaming month old baby in her arms and she longed for the days when a grandmother would swoop in and soothe the baby in an instant. It made her feel useless, that she couldn't comfort her own child.

"What do you want sweetie? Come on." Sylvie rocked from side to side but Gabriel only screamed louder. She held him in front of her, his head in both her hands and searched his scrunched up little face for some kind of clue. "You're the oldest, you're supposed to be setting the example." She stared at his angry expression at a complete loss.

Matteo was lying on a blanket on the floor at Sylvie's feet, awake but seemingly unfazed by his brother's howls. Sylvie sat down on the couch dejected, Gabe in her lap. "The neighbours probably hate us" she said to her son. "Do you want that?" The baby just cried on.

Antonio came through the door a few minutes later, laden with bags from the grocery store. He dropped them on the floor by the door when he saw the look of despair on Sylvie's face.

"Hi buddy, what's all that noise for?" He lifted Gabriel from Sylvie's arms and cradled him gently. Already Gabriel started to calm.

"He's fed, he's dry, he's winded. Matty's perfectly happy so why…"

"Hey." Antonio saw Sylvie begin to cry. She shook her head furiously, annoyed at herself for getting emotional. Her hormones were all over the place and she was exhausted, but that wasn't the only reason she was upset. "Baby, it's ok."

"No, it's not. Why won't he settle for me?"

"He will, it takes time to find a routine. You're doing great, I promise."

By now Gabriel had stopped his cries and Antonio bent down and placed him on the mat next to his brother. He tickled Matteo's chest to greet him and the baby stared up at him with his big brown eyes.

Antonio sat down next to Sylvie on the couch and put his arm around her, pulling her close. She lay her head on his shoulder. "I don't know what I'm doing. You're so good with them, you know what they need, I'm flying blind and I can't seem to get anything right."

"You're being too hard on yourself" Antonio said, kissing the top of her head. "I've done this before, remember. Do you think I knew what the hell I was doing when Eva was born?"

Sylvie wiped a tear away. "I know I'm being stupid."

"Don't say that." Antonio stroked her hair. "You're stressed, it's understandable, but you don't need to be. You'll get the hang of it, I know you will."

"But there's two of them" Sylvie said, then laughed despite her tears.

Antonio laughed as well and hugged her tighter. "No shit" he said. Sylvie pulled away and he took hold of her face, wiping a tear from her cheek with his thumb. "There's two of us as well, don't forget. We got this."

Sylvie nodded. With Antonio by her side, she really felt she could do anything. Sylvie had come to rely on his strong presence and soothing voice, so much so that it scared her. "Please don't ever go back to work."

Antonio hugged Sylvie. "I would love nothing more than to stay home with you and the boys all day every day but unfortunately your maternity cheque isn't going to pay the rent."

"But does it have to be tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry."

The new parents sat side by side staring at their babies lying on the floor. Gabriel had seemingly forgotten his earlier drama and was drifting off to sleep. Matteo was already there.

"I'm scared to move in case they wake up" Sylvie whispered.

Antonio turned her hear towards him and smiled, a glint in his eye. "That's fine with me."

"Don't we need to put the groceries away?"

"Nah, I think we should keep them by the door from now on."

Sylvie only laughed, and didn't object when Antonio leaned down and kissed her.

* * *

Early next morning, after Antonio had left for work, Sylvie bundled the twins into her car and drove to the firehouse. She parked across the street and sat in the driver's seat for a minute, enjoying the rest. Neither her, Antonio nor the twins had had the best night. They were finally asleep and she didn't want to move them until they woke up.

The Squad guys were running drills in the lot in front of the house, and she saw Cruz glance up and spot her. He smiled, and pointed, and pretty soon they'd all stopped what they were doing. Cruz jogged over. Sylvie rolled down the window and put her finger to her lips.

"Hey" Cruz whispered, leaning through the window to give her a peck on the cheek. "To what do we owe this pleasure?"

"Antonio went back to work today. I can't sit in that apartment alone. I need some adult conversation."

"Are you sure you came to the right place?" Cruz winked.

"I'll be up in a minute, when they babies are awake."

Cruz opened the back door of Sylvie's car and leaned in. "Looks like they already are."

Sylvie took a deep breath. Here we go again.

"Look who I found outside."

Cruz walked into the common room carrying Gabriel in his car seat and Sylvie walked behind with Matteo. She smiled sheepishly and everyone when they looked up. "Hi guys. I hope it's ok I stopped by."

"Are you kidding me?" Casey beamed, and rushed over to hug her. He took the car seat from her and set it on the couch. "Hi little guy" he said, unbuckling Matteo and gently lifting him. The baby fussed a little but was quickly soothed.

Sylvie was enveloped in hugs by all her colleagues. They were not so infatuated with the twins that they didn't pay attention to her. She felt so lucky to have them. She understood how rare it was to feel loved at home and at work, she thanked God every day for her good fortune. Even if she couldn't remember what a decent night's sleep felt like.

"Do you want coffee?" Otis held up the coffee pot.

"I can't, I'm breastfeeding. You have no idea how much I want to say yes."

Mouch released her from a bear hug. "Trudy's got me on this health kick, I'm sure I've got some peppermint or camomile tea or whatever the hell it is around her somewhere."

"Thanks Mouch. Where's Gabby?"

Stella took her eyes off Gabriel, asleep again in her arms, long enough to answer. "She's out on a call, I think they're on their way back."

"I wanted to stop by on her last shift with you guys."

Casey sat down on the couch, Gabe resting over his left shoulder. "Please don't remind me."

Sylvie say down too. "I can't believe she's leaving. It's gonna be so weird to come back to work without her."

"So you are coming back then?"

The thought that she wouldn't had never entered Sylvie's mind. She loved her job. "You bet. But not for a while yet."

Gabby walked through the door to the common room five minutes later and was delighted to see Sylvie. Sylvie stood up and Gabby pulled her into the biggest hug. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you. How's it going, your last shift at 51?"

"I'm trying not to think about it." She let go of Sylvie. "My nephews are about the best distraction I can think of." Chief Boden was now holding Gabe, bouncing him in his arms and smiling into the little boy's face, but gladly relinquished him to his aunt.

"This one kept me up most of the night" Sylvie said, stroking Gabriel's soft hand.

"What can I say? Us Dawson's are feisty." She turned back to Sylvie. "Antonio went back to work today didn't he? How do you feel about that?"

"Scared. To be left alone with them. I feel like they're ganging up on me, they know I'm outnumbered."

Later Gabby and Sylvie retreated to the bunk room. Gabby could tell something was wrong, that Sylvie needed to talk. Taking full advantage of the free baby-sitting service on offer, she was also thankful for the momentary peace. As much as she loved her sons, Sylvie needed a break, even if it was only for half an hour.

"Are you okay?" Gabby asked with concern when they were alone.

Sylvie nodded, embarrassed. "I am. I think I'm just exhausted. It sounds stupid to say aloud, but I didn't know how hard it would be. I mean, objectively I knew that I was having two babies, but now that I actually have them, I realise that I was not prepared."

Both women sat on a bed, Gabby rubbed Sylvie's back. But she didn't know what to say. She sympathised somewhat, she was a mother herself for a minute there, but she had never had to deal with two kids at once, let alone brand new ones.

"I think it just hit me this morning when Antonio left for work. Suddenly I was solely responsible for these two tiny humans and it freaked me out."

"That's understandable. But I really think you will do great, we're all here to help."

Sylvie paused. It wasn't that she didn't believe Gabby or trust that her friends and family would help out if she needed it. It was something else, and she wasn't sure she wanted to share it even with her best friend. But in the end, she relented, keeping her fears to herself would eat her up inside.

"I feel inadequate, Gabby. It's not Antonio's fault, he's been wonderful, nothing but supportive. But he's so much better at everything than me. He's calmer and more confident and the boys know it. I feel stressed all of the time. I'm sure they can tell. I'm their mother, I should know how to care for them."

Gabby smiled sympathetically. "He's already a father" Gabby said, "of course he's better at it, he's had practice. But that's a good thing. You can learn from him. But you're right about one thing, you are their mother. You carried them inside you for 8 months, you know them better than anyone. Trust that. Trust your instincts, I know they are there. You will make mistakes like every parent does. But I promise, there's no reason to worry. I've watched you, you're a great Mom."

Sylvie listened to Gabby's words and took comfort and strength from her words. Apart from Antonio and the twins, Gabby was the closest thing Sylvie had to family in their city and pretty soon they would actually be family. It meant so much to Sylvie that Gabby believed in her so strongly.

Sylvie was fiddling with her engagement ring, she didn't even realise she was doing it until Gabby pointed it out.

"Have you made any plans yet?"

Sylvie wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "Not at all. You think I have time for wedding planning with two newborns in the house?" She smiled, she really wasn't in a hurry. She knew Antonio was committed to her, she didn't need a piece of paper to show it. She felt is every morning they woke up in each other's arms, saw it every time he looked at her and in the way he cared for their sons. They would get there eventually, but for now the promise was enough.

"Fair point" Gabby said.

"Enough about my dramas. How are you feeling about leaving?"

Sylvie touched Gabby's arm and now it was Gabby's turn to get emotional. "Oh, man. I've been here so long. And not seeing Matt all day, knowing he's out on calls but not knowing if he's safe, that will take some getting used to. But I'm excited, I want this, and I can't think of anyone I'd rather learn from than Herman. I hung out at his house last week on my morning off, got to know his crew a bit. There's another female firefighter, that will be cool, and the guys seem lovely."

"I'll miss you."

"Please, I'll see you all the time. Just try to stop me spending every spare minute I have with my nephews."

Sylvie smiled. "I mean at work. I plan on coming back at some point, It won't be the same without you. We've been through a lot. Are you having leaving drinks? I can try to come along..." Even as she said it, Sylvie knew she wouldn't be able to. It made her sad, she missed nights at Molly's with Gabby and everybody, would love to reminisce about working together, but her life had changed now, Sylvie knew it wasn't that easy.

"Nah" Gabby said, letting her off the hook. "I'm gonna see everyone all the time at the bar, it's no big deal."

There was a knock at the door and Otis stuck his head through the door sheepishly. "Brett, I'm sorry. Your kids are cute and everything but I draw the line at changing smelly diapers."

Sylvie shared a brief glance with Gabby and rolled her eyes. "Otis, one day you will probably have to deal with kids if your own, are you sure you don't want to get some practice in?"

"No..." Otis shook his head definitively, making his thoughts on the matter perfectly clear. "Besides, the last time I checked you needed a woman to make a baby and I'm not having so much luck in that area."

Gabby slapped him on the back wordlessly as she walked past. Sylvie followed, stealing herself to get back to the struggle of parenthood, but Gabby grabbed the diaper bag from the table and baby Gabriel without a word and headed to the bathroom to change him. 'Thank you' Sylvie mouthed. Gabby smiled in return.

Sylvie sat down on the sofa next to Matt, who was cradling Matteo in his arms, just where she had left them.

"He's pretty handsome" Casey said, grinning. "They both are. I'm so happy you're all ok. It was scary for a minute there."

Sylvie stroked her baby's soft downy hair. "If you hadn't been there it might have turned out very different. But I don't want to think about it any more, I want to look ahead, not behind."

* * *

When Antonio returned home he found the babies asleep in their cribs and Sylvie dozing in the rocking chair in the corner of the nursery. He kissed her and she smiled contently as she opened her eyes. "Hey" she said, stretching her arms. "How was your first day back?"

"Horrible. I missed you guys."

"We missed you too. We went to the firehouse today."

"That's right, it was Gabby's last day on ambo. How was she?"

"Okay I think, but you should call her."

"I will" Antonio said, as he went to the cribs to check on the babies. Seeing their little chests rise and fall reassuringly, he just stood gazing down at them without saying a word.

From her place in the chair, Sylvie watched him and her heart swelled. When she thought about the future, of the responsibility she now had and the multitude of opportunities that lay ahead for her to screw up, Sylvie was scared to death. She had no idea if she would be a good mother or not, or how Matteo and Gabriel would turn out, but what she did know was that with Antonio by her side she had a better shot at getting it right.

Today had been just another day that she muddled along, trying her best to be the person she wanted to be, the mother she wanted to be. All she could do was take it one day at a time.

Sylvie came up behind Antonio and draped her arms round his shoulders. Antonio lay his hand on hers, but didn't turn around, not wanting to take his eyes off his sons. Being away from them today for the first time since they were born was really hard, he wanted to absorb as much information about them while he was around as he could, to store it all up to keep him going when he was away. Sylvie lay her head on his shoulder and they both just watched the babies sleep.

"Look what we made" Antonio said. Sylvie only smiled. "I brought home your favourite from that Thai place you like."

"Thank you."

Antonio turned around, his hands falling to Sylvie's waist. Her arms still rested on his shoulders and she ran her fingers through his hair. "You're welcome. But we should eat it before it gets cold."

"I didn't just mean for dinner" Sylvie said, looking into Antonio's eyes. "I mean for everything. I love you."

Antonio kissed her. "I love you too." He paused. "You seem happier than you were this morning, more relaxed."

"I am" Sylvie said.

"What changed?"

"Nothing really. I just realised a few things, that's all. You're a great father, I can learn from you, but I know that a lot of things I'm just going to have to figure out for myself. But I'm not going to stress about it anymore. I never want to be so concerned about doing things right that I miss out on just enjoying the boys. I'm happy, the three of you are all I need. I won't forget that."

Sylvie's hands moved down Antonio's chest and he breathed in deeply, enjoying her touch. Now it was her tur to initiate a kiss. "The boys are sleeping" she said, in a whisper, once they had pulled apart.

"Aren't you hungry?"

"Uh uh."

They left the nursery quietly, closing the door behind them.


	8. Chapter 7

_Thank you so much for all the feedback. I don't really know where this story is going, I'm just having a good time finding out!_

 **Chapter 7**

Sylvie yawned as she opened the bedroom door. She leaned on the door frame, watching Antonio pace the living room, agitated. He held his cell phone to his ear but all the conversation was coming from the other end of the line. The look on Antonio's face told Sylvie plainly that he wasn't liking what he was hearing.

"There must be something I can do. She can't just tell me she's taking my kids half way across the country and not expect me to put up a fight." Antonio stopped walking and leaned on the table. His back was to Sylvie, he didn't know she was watching him. "I don't care what it takes, I won't lose my kids."

Antonio hung up the phone and slammed his phone down angrily on the table. Sylvie approached his hunched figure and placed both hands on his back soothingly. He turned around.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"No, Matty did that at 6am, don't worry about it." Sylvie smiled, trying to coax a smile from Antonio but his brow was furrowed and he had a faraway look in his eyes. "Hey" said Sylvie, rubbing his arm, "talk to me."

Antonio sighed. "I thought this was over" he said. "The court awarded us joint custody, I thought that would be the end of it. But now Laura wants to move to Denver and just expects me to say it's ok for Diego and Eva to go too." Sylvie saw the pain and worry in Antonio's eyes and hated that there was nothing she could do to make it go away. "I can't lose them, Sylvie, I just can't. I don't know what to do."

Ever since Laura had told Antonio a week ago about her new job in Denver, Antonio had not been able to think of anything else. Sylvie was understanding and had tried to show him she was there for him, but he felt guilty that he was so preoccupied and felt in danger of neglecting her and the twins.

"Was that your lawyer on the phone?"

"Yeah, but he wasn't optimistic. I could try and fight for full custody but he didn't like my chances. What do I do Sylvie?"

Sylvie so wanted to be able to give an answer. The helpless look on Antonio's face upset her, but she didn't know any more than he did. She had got off to a bumpy start with Antonio's kids, especially Eva, but in the months since Gabriel and Matteo were born, things had been good. The older kids were great with the twins, and Antonio was happy to have all his children around him, and that in turn made Sylvie happy. She couldn't say she loved them, not really, but she found that she didn't want them to move either. She was scared of what might happen to Antonio if he lost them. If this was how depressed he was at the mere possibility of it happening, what would he be like if it actually did?

"I don't know" Sylvie eventually answered, honestly, and wrapped her arms around Antonio's neck. Antonio returned the hug, holding her close.

"I'm sorry about all this, you don't need the stress. It's my problem, I'll try and keep you out of it."

"I don't want to be out of it" Sylvie said, and Antonio looked at her with astonishment. "We're going to be married" Sylvie explained. "We're a family, and that makes Eva and Diego my family too. I care about them. Let me be here for you, we'll find a solution together."

"You're amazing, do you know that?"

"You've told me once or twice."

Antonio laughed, and for the first time Sylvie saw that he had tears in his eyes. "I'll never stop saying it. I'm the luckiest guy in the world."

Sylvie looked away, embarrassed. "So what happens now?"

"My lawyer set up a mediation with Laura tomorrow at his office, I don't know what it will achieve, but…"

"Can I be there? Not in the room maybe, but at his office? Your Mom can watch the twins, I know she'll love that."

"You don't have to do that" Antonio said. "It's won't be pretty." Antonio was so grateful for Sylvie's support, but he wanted to shield her from his drama with his ex-wife. He wanted to make a fresh start, a new life, with Sylvie and their sons, but every time he thought he was getting there something came up and he was reminded that it would never be that easy.

"I don't care" Sylvie said. "For better or for worse, right? We've not said our vows yet but that doesn't mean we can't live by them now."

"Thank you" Antonio said, giving in. He was glad in this moment that Sylvie could be stubborn when she wanted. But the truth was he wanted her by his side, she made him feel like everything would be okay.

Sylvie kissed him. "You can show your appreciation by getting the boys dressed while I jump in the shower."

Antonio grinned. Life didn't stop just because he was having issues. He had a new family to think about and he didn't want to forget it. "Alright" he said, and was rewarded by another peck on the lips. Sylvie turned and headed back into their bedroom. Antonio watched her go. What had he done to deserve her?

* * *

Sylvie sat on a bench by the lake, the double stroller parked beside her, staring out at the water, lost in her thoughts.

"Hey."

Sylvie blinked, coming back to reality, to see Eva standing over her. "Hey. Thanks for meeting me."

"No problem. I don't need any encouragement to spend time with my brothers." Eva sat down and she and Sylvie hugged. The earlier animosity that Eva had felt for Sylvie when she first started dating her Dad, and then when she found out she was pregnant, had gone. Being there at the birth of her brothers had really affected Eva. She was devoted to them, and saw them whenever she could.

"How are you doing?" Sylvie asked. She knew this situation couldn't be easy on the kids either, and if she could be there for them as well as Antonio she would.

"I'm ok" Eva replied, but looked down at the ground. "But it does suck. Things are good how they are. I like living with Mom but I like staying with you and Dad. Why does Mom need a stupid new job anyway?"

"I like you spending time with us too" Sylvie said. It wasn't ideal, to say the least. Sylvie and Antonio's apartment was not that big, Eva and Diego had to sleep on the couches whenever they came to stay, but somehow it didn't matter. Sylvie had always been close to her own family growing up. She loved having the people she cared for around her and it didn't much matter about the circumstances. They could all be living in a box on the street, but as long as they were together it wouldn't matter. In theory anyway. "Your Dad's so happy when you're around, and Matty and Gabe love it too."

Eva leaned over to look at her baby brothers fast asleep in their stroller. "I don't want to move to Denver" she admitted. "All my friends are here, and my school. If I move I will miss out on so much with these guys. But it will break Mom's heart if I tell her, I don't think I have a choice."

'It will break your Dad's heart if you go' Sylvie wanted to say, but bit her tongue. The last thing Eva needed was a guilt trip.

"Do you want to take a walk?" Sylvie asked, and Eva nodded.

They found themselves at the children's play area. The twins had woken up for a feed and now Eva was sitting on a swing with Gabriel on her lap while Sylvie stood close by burping Matteo. Eva kicked her feet off the ground and the swing moved gently. Gabriel giggled with delight and kicked his legs excitedly. Sylvie smiled at her son, but then looked up to the pensive look on Eva's face and sighed.

Eva caught Sylvie watching her. "Do you think this mess will be resolved tomorrow?"

Sylvie was taken a back. She knew Antonio and Laura both wanted to protect the kids as much as possible from their fighting, but they should have known they couldn't keep their meeting secret. "How do you know about that?"

"I heard Mom on the phone. You know, I'm not a kid any more, I shouldn't have some judge I've never met deciding where I get to live, it's not fair." She paused, chancing her mind about something. "You know what, no. Even if I was a kid, it still wouldn't be fair. Diego's just as upset as me."

Sylvie sat down on the other swing, still rubbing Matteo's back to wind him. Sylvie had to be careful about what she said. She could only imagine how furious Laura would be if she thought she was getting too involved and influencing Eva's decision. But it was impossible not to be. Like Sylvie said to Antonio that morning, Eva and Diego were part of her family too. "None of this is far."

Eva sat up, a thought coming to her. "Do you think I'd be allowed to talk to the judge?"

"It might not come to that, tomorrow is an informal mediation, it might not get that far."

"Have you met my parents?" she asked rhetorically. "Neither of them will back down."

* * *

The next day, when the door of the lawyer's office opened and Antonio stormed out, Sylvie knew it had not gone well. Sylvie stood up, and followed Antonio at a distance, knowing he needed a few minutes to cool off but wanting to be there to comfort him when he needed. Antonio turned and saw her, and beckoned Sylvie to him. He wrapped his arms around her.

"This is a nightmare" Antonio said. "You know what Laura springs on me? Her job starts in a week. A week! She is unbelievable."

Sylvie stroked Antonio's hair, physical contact always calmed him down. "What happens now?"

"We'll go before a judge on Friday to decide. What if Laura gets her way? When will I ever see my kids?"

"You'll see them, of course you will. What's important here is what's best for Eva and Diego, and having you in their lives is what's best. The judge saw that before, she'll see it again."

Antonio shook his head, not because he disbelieved Sylvie's words, but because this whole situation was more than he could cope with. "You know, when I was growing up so many of my friends' fathers were not around, I felt so lucky that my Dad was. When I had kids I promised myself that I wouldn't be one of those fathers that only saw their kids every other weekend. What happened?"

Sylvie didn't have an answer, she simply rubbed Antonio's shoulders reassuringly.

Antonio took a deep breath in an effort to bolster his mood. "I don't want to think about it. At least not for today. Let's go pick up the boys from my mother and have a day out, just the four of us."

Sylvie nodded. "I'd like that."

Antonio's phone buzzed in his pocket and he took it out to read the message. Sylvie watched his face but found it impossible to read his expression. Eventually, he turned to her. "I had a surprise for you" he said, doing his best to brighten. "It wasn't supposed to be until the weekend but…" he stopped, not wanting to say any more in case he ruined it. "Well, you'll see. We can leave the babies with my Mom for a couple of hours longer. Come on."

Antonio took Sylvie's hand and lead her to the elevator. Sylvie smiled, confused, but Antonio seemed excited and less weighed down with worry and that made her happy. She decided to just go with it, whatever 'it' may be.

They hailed a cab, and Antonio made Sylvie wait on the curb while he told the driver where they were going, and close her eyes the whole way there. The drive took 20 minutes at least, Antonio ignoring Sylvie's protests the whole way. The cab parked up and Antonio paid the driver before opening the door and helping Sylvie out. Sylvie was true to her word, she didn't peak even though the suspense was killing her. She heard the cab drive away and felt Antonio take her arms, leading her forward a few steps. He put one arm around her shoulders.

"Open your eyes."

Sylvie obliged. They were standing in front of a beautiful town house, with a large bay window at the front and ivy growing up the porch. Sylvie looked at Antonio, confused, but it all became clear when she saw the 'For Sale' sign on a post in the yard. She was speechless, she opened her mouth to talk but no words came out.

"I've been talking to a realtor for a few weeks" Antonio said. "I wasn't going to let this whole mess with Laura stop me from planning my future with you. Our apartment is tiny, before we know it the twins will be walking around and no way will that tiny apartment contain them."

Sylvie looked back to the house. The wood stained window frames and red brick façade, the slightly unkempt grass in the yard and the steps leading to the front door. "Antonio, I don't know what to say."

"Say you'll come look inside" Antonio said, fishing the keys out of his pocket.

"Can we afford it?"

"Absolutely. I'm making pretty good money now. I've already been to the bank, I wanted to make sure it was realistic before saying anything to you. If we want to put an offer in we have to be quick though, a place like this won't stay on the market for long."

Sylvie let Antonio lead her up the steps and waited as he unlocked the door. The front door led straight into a huge open plan living room, the high ceilings and real fireplace made Sylvie gasp. Antonio saw her reaction and was reassured, he had been nervous the whole ride over that this might backfire, that she would be angry with him somehow for not consulting her, but the look of wonder on her face made him relax.

"There's a big back yard for the kids to run around in" he said. "Four bedrooms. A brand new kitchen. I know it's a little far from work for both of us, but I can really see us really see us living here."

Antonio looked at Sylvie eagerly. Excitement and common sense were fighting a battle in Sylvie's mind and she simply gazed around, unsure what to say. They were in the kitchen now, and Sylvie ran a hand across the marble counter top.

"Go and look around" Antonio said. "I'll wait here." He really wanted her to like the house but at the same time, didn't want his own enthusiasm to bully her into doing something she didn't want to do.

"You're not coming?"

"I've already seen it" Antonio said. He took Sylvie's hand, and brought it to his face, kissing it. "You should make up your own mind" he said, "I want to move forward with you, Sylvie. I want to build a proper home together, but one that we both love."

Thirty minutes later, Sylvie found Antonio sitting on a swing seat on the back porch. He smiled when he saw her.

Sylvie looked across the garden which was sparse but neat, to a willow tree growing at the bottom by the white painted fence. "This is nice" she said.

"Yeah, it is." Antonio pulled Sylvie onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her slender waist. "So, what do you think?"

"It's gorgeous Antonio, I love it. But can we really afford to buy a place like this?"

"Yes. We can. I can show you the paperwork, I worked it all out. Trust me?"

It wasn't a statement, but a question. So much was being asked with that question, far more than whether or not their salaries could cover a mortgage. Sylvie twisted her body around so she could see Antonio's face. She cupped his cheek. "I do trust you."

"Listen, I know we haven't really talked about this properly and I know it's a lot to ask of you, but what if the judge decides that Eva and Diego must stay in Chicago and Laura takes the job anyway?"

Sylvie took a deep breath, fully aware of the implications of what she was about to say. "Then they can live with us. They're your kids, Antonio. Of course they can." Sylvie stopped, a thought occurring to her. "Is that why you wanted a house?"

Antonio shook his head. "No, I started looking weeks ago, long before Laura told me about Denver." He kissed her shoulder then looked her in the eye, pleadingly. "You have to believe me when I say that you and the twins are my priority, and if you tell me you don't want this..."

Sylvie wouldn't let Antonio finish that sentence, she knew it would break his heart to let his children go and she would never ever make him do that for her. She loved him too much and couldn't live with herself. "Antonio, I told you. If it comes down to it, they can stay with us." Sylvie smiled, hope by that he believed her. "So, are you going to call the realtor, or should I?"

A smile spread over Antonio's face. "You want to make an offer?"

Sylvie jumped up, nodding. She took Antonio's hands and pulled him to his feet. "I want to make an offer."

Antonio lifted her up and swung her around, laughing. Every time Antonio thought he couldn't love this girl more, she proved him wrong. Time and again she proved that she was a better person than he could ever hope to be with such an enormous heart that Antonio thanked God that he was the one lucky enough to have it.

* * *

In order to make an informed decision, the judge deciding where Eva and Diego should live requested one on one interviews with everyone involved, the children included. When Sylvie's turn came she entered the judge's chambers and swallowed nervously.

She was more than a little intimidated, but it was not the judge's fault. She had a serious but not unkind expression on her face as she gestured for Sylvie to sit down. Eva's words to her a few days before rang loud in her mind. The fact that the judge had asked to interview the kids too meant something, and if Eva hadn't had a change of heart, there was a very real possibility things might go Antonio's way. And that was scary as hell. She enjoyed spending time with Antonio's kids, but parenting them? That was on another level entirely.

"This is a complicated situation" the judge began. "So I wanted to talk to all parties involved to get a clear picture of the situation. Nothing you say will leave this room, so try not to be nervous." Sylvie took a deep breath. Easier said than done. "Please tell me about your relationship with Mr Dawson."

"We're engaged" she began, her voice a little shaky. "We live together. We just made an offer on a house, actually." Sylvie couldn't help but smile. "And we have 5 month old twin boys." She paused. "I probably should have started with that."

"How long have you been together?"

Sylvie quickly calculated in her head. 'Which time?' she thought, but knew it was unwise to ask that question.

The judge sensed her hesitation. "I understand from Mr Dawson that there was a period of time that you weren't together?"

Sylvie nodded. "We first got together about a year and a half ago. I'm a paramedic, and his sister Gabby was my partner. But the custody battle, the last one, put too much of a strain on our relationship and we broke up. And then I discovered I was pregnant. We didn't get back together right away, but he was there for me from the beginning to take care of me. He's a wonderful father to our sons, to Eva and Diego too."

"Would you say your relationship is stable?"

"Absolutely." That was one question Sylvie did not need to think about the answer to.

"Do you get on with Mr Dawson's other children?"

"Yes. They're round at our place all the time, they both love spending time with their brothers. It was difficult at first between us, I don't think any kid wants to accept when their parents split up, but we've all been through a lot together and I'd say our relationship was good."

"How would you feel if Eva and Diego came to live with you?"

"It would be an adjustment. But I love Antonio and he loves his kids, I would make it work."

* * *

An hour later, all testimonies heard, and with Antonio, Laura, Sylvie and the kids present, the judge had ruled with Eva and Diego's wishes to stay in Chicago with their father. Seeing the look of utter relief on Antonio's face made Sylvie happy, but she couldn't enjoy it, not when the decision caused pain to someone else. Laura had been horrible to her on more than one occasion, but Sylvie saw now that it was only fear that had made her act that way. Sylvie saw her own life through Laura's eyes now for the first time and felt a rush of sympathy towards her.

To Laura, it must have looked like Sylvie was snatching away everything in her life. Even though her and Antonio had been over long before Sylvie came on the scene, seeing them together had to hurt.

"Laura, wait. I'm sorry." Sylvie caught up to the woman in the parking lot and called her name.

Laura turned, and Sylvie could see furious tears rolling down her face. "Don't talk to me" she said, her voice hoarse from crying. "You're not sorry. You all got what you wanted, didn't you?"

"No" Sylvie said. "None of us wanted this. But it doesn't have to be this way, you could choose to stay."

"No one wants me here. You heard the kids, they want to play happy families with you and Antonio and their brothers. They made that perfectly clear. I can't offer them that, it's just me." Laura seemed to calm down. Her tears still fell but there was no longer anger in them, just quiet realisation of what she had lost, or was about to lose.

"I'm a mother too" Sylvie said. "If I think about someone trying to take my kids away from me I feel sick to my stomach. I'd give up my whole world to stay with them, that's the truth." Sylvie took a gamble and began to walk closer to Laura. She could have bolted, but she was rooted to the spot, seemingly lacking the energy to fight any longer.

"You could stay" Sylvie said, when she was only a metre away. "You should stay."

Twenty difference emotions fought for dominance on Laura's face but she didn't respond.

"At least see Eva and Diego before you leave here, they're distraught at the thought they hurt you." Sylvie sighed, seeing that Laura was not ready to face Antonio or her children just yet. "Just think about it" Sylvie said, and turned to walk back into the building.

* * *

"The food's here."

Antonio opened the door to the bedroom expecting to find Sylvie sleeping, but instead she way sat cross legged on the bed, Matteo and Gabriel lying in front of her surrounded by pillows to stop them falling. She was gazing down at them, stroking their little pink hands with her finger tips.

"Hey" Antonio said quietly, sitting on the edge of the bed behind Sylvie. "They should be napping."

"I know" Sylvie said, but offered no explanation. She would pay for this later, when they were both screaming in the middle of the night, but right now all she wanted was to be here with her sons. "You have to talk to Laura" Sylvie said, and she felt Antonio bristle. "Please, Antonio, hear me out. I know you're angry with her and I know she hurt you, but this animosity between you isn't healthy. I care about you and I can see how stressed out you are, and it is only going to get worse."

Antonio took a deep breath, trying to keep his emotions at bay. "She's the one who's changing everything."

Throughout this whole conversation, Sylvie continued to watch the twins but now she tore her eyes away from the babies and twisted to see Antonio's face. "Ask her to stay. It would be better for everyone, you know that. Make a show of peace and I think everyone would be happier."

Antonio watched Gabriel and Matteo now, drinking in every inch of their tiny bodies. Sylvie was right and he hated to admit it. But he had loved Laura once, they had had a great life together until it all fell apart. Hhe had been so preoccupied in moving towards the future that he had forgotten the past. But a thought niggled at the back of Antonio's mind. "Is this about you not wanting the kids to live with us?"

"No" Sylvie said, sternly. "I told the judge I'd make it work, and I meant it. But honestly, I'm not sure we're ready. The twins take up so much time, and there's your job to think about." Sylvie felt Antonio's muscles tense. "I don't want to fight, I'm just trying to be honest. Please try."

Antonio put his hand on Sylvie's shoulder, and she put her hand on top of his. He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. Her perfume filled his nostrils and he was intoxicated by it, but it wasn't only the scent, it was everything about this wonderful woman who was prepared to make this huge commitment to him and his kids, he owed it to her to listen to what she had to say and to try and make things right, no matter how hard it was on himself. "I'll try" Antonio said finally.

Sylvie smiled, she had said her piece and the conversation was at an end. She uncrossed her legs and swung them over the edge of the bed. "I'm starving" she said, bending down and gathering up Gabriel in his blanket. "Let's put the boys down and have dinner." Sylvie bent down to kiss Antonio, showing she had no hard feelings. Antonio watched her retreating back for a second before standing up himself and lifting Matteo from the bed.

"What a mess eh?" he said to his son, holding him so his face was level with Antonio's. The baby just stared back blankly. "You never want to be an adult, trust me" he said, kissing Matteo's cheek. "It's just too complicated."

Later on, Sylvie lay on the sofa with her head in Antonio's lap while he stroked her hair. The TV was on but the sound was down and neither of them were really watching it, they were both lost in their thoughts.

Antonio was the first to speak. "I love you so much" he said, brushing a lock of hair out of Sylvie's eyes. "I'm sorry about earlier, I'm sorry if you felt like I was being selfish."

"Antonio, the last word I'd use to describe you is selfish. You have a big heart and you care for your family, I don't ever want you to change that. Watching you with Diego and Eva makes me so happy, because I see how much you care for them and what wonderful people they're turning out to be and I know that Gabriel and Matteo will turn out just as well because they have you as a role model."

Sylvie sat up, taking Antonio's face in her hands. "Whatever happens, everything will be ok."


	9. Chapter 8

_Here's the nest installment, sorry for the wait! I'd love to know what you thought of the last chapter too. I had fun writing it, and hope you like the direction it took the story in. I've also decided to keep the chapter in the Chicago Fire section and not the crossover section. I moved it there briefly but moved it back, because I feel like this is predominantly Sylvie's story and don't intend the rest of the PD or Justice characters to play a major role. Of course, that might change, but for now..._

 **Chapter 8**

"What do you think?"

Gabby and Eva came out of their changing rooms at the same time, looked at each other then looked at Sylvie.

"You look beautiful" she replied, but with trepidation.

"But..." Eva prompted.

"They're very... purple."

Gabby let out a long, relieved breath. "They are a bit bright."

Sylvie sat down heavily on the ottoman in the wedding store and groaned. Bridesmaid dress shopping was going about as well as her search for her own gown. Gabby and Casey got married in turn out gear, that was always an option. Somehow, she didn't think Antonio would go for it.

Eva stepped in front of the mirror and studied her reflection. "I like the cut" she said, doing her best to sound upbeat. "It's just the colour."

Sylvie smiled, appreciating her for looking at the positives when Sylvie was too exhausted to see nothing but the negatives.

Gabby stood beside her niece. "Yeah, Eva's right. They come in other colours right?"

"Probably." Sylvie stood up. "They looked more blue in the catalogue."

Sylvie was beginning to resent all the stress that this wedding was causing her. She wanted to marry Antonio, but whether that happened at City Hall in front of a judge and a handful of witnesses or in the ballroom at the Ritz, she honestly didn't mind. But she knew she was just cranky, and when the day came she would thank her past self for persevering with the details to make everything as perfect at the could be. And she owed it to Eva to be interested, she was putting far more effort into planning this wedding than Sylvie could muster.

"I'll go find the clerk" said Gabby, and left the change area.

Eva fiddled with the waistband of her dress and turned around to look at the back of it in the mirror. Sylvie watched her, she really did look beautiful. Eva caught Sylvie watching her when she turned around. "What?"

"I meant it, you do look beautiful." Eva smiled, embarrassed. "Thank you for doing so much for this wedding" Sylvie continued. "You don't have to."

"No problem, I've got heaps of time."

"I bet the guys aren't having this much trouble."

"Don't worry, I did my research. The shop I sent Dad to had every suit you could imagine, they'll find something.

Gabby and the clerk returned with a bundle of swatches. Sylvie took a deep breath, deciding that since she was the bride, it should be her and not Eva to do most of the work. "Do these dresses come in other colours?" She asked, taking the sample book.

"Absolutely." The perfectly groomed and smiling clerk replied. "What colour were you thinking?"

"Something subtle" Sylvie said. "Something a little less... purple."

* * *

They dropped Gabby off for her shift and returned home, dress less but more upbeat than when they had traipsed into the fourth store that morning. Sylvie had taken some fabric samples and would get back to the last store with her decision. Now she only had to find her dress. Only.

Eva ran straight upstairs after calling out a greeting to her father. A muffled reply came and Sylvie followed the sound to find Antonio pulling endless baby clothes from the dryer. Sylvie draped her arms around his shoulders. "Hey."

"Hey yourself" Antonio said and turned around, holding a handful of tiny socks.

"Thanks for doing the laundry."

"No sweat. How'd it go?"

"Ok. We're getting there. We found the dresses but not the colour. How about you?"

"All sorted. Eva did a good job finding that store, we had no trouble. Now you just need to decide on a colour scheme so I can pick out ties."

Sylvie sighed. "I will. Soon, I promise."

"Oh!" Antonio suddenly said and darted out of the laundry room. He returned a minute later holding a shopping bag. "We found these, they're so cute, you're gonna love them."

He set the bag down on top of a pile of clothes and pulled out two tiny little suits on their hangers. The dopey grin on Antonio's face made Sylvie smile almost as much as the suits themselves.

Sylvie took one from him looked at it. "Good job, Daddy. Now they just need to stop growing for the next 2 months."

"Don't worry, I bought them a little big. And kept the receipt."

Sylvie nodded her approval. "Where are the boys?"

"Out back with Diego."

Sylvie pricked her ears up and could hear happy shrieking coming from the garden. Satisfied that her children we happy and safe with their brother for the moment, she turned back to Antonio. "What are your suits like?"

"Like this but bigger?" Antonio said with a cheeky grin. "They're in the dining room, you can take a look. I thought I better get your approval before putting them away."

Sylvie raised an eyebrow. "Mine or Eva's?"

Antonio gave her a meaning look and didn't need to answer verbally. "We should finish unpacking. It's been a month, we shouldn't still be surrounded by boxes." Sylvie had been surprised how much stuff they had when they moved, all the stuff from their apartment and the things Antonio had kept in storage amounted to more belongings than they realised they owned. Neither of them enjoyed unpacking particularly, but Sylvie thought it best to get it over and done with.

"Ok" Antonio said. "But only if we can build a fort when we're done."

Sylvie laughed. "Deal."

"But not now" Antonio said, leaning down to kiss Sylvie lightly on her neck the way she liked. It had the desired effect, she closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. "The weather is beautiful, we should enjoy it. Let's go somewhere."

Sylvie was wise to his tactics, but she didn't fight it. "Where?"

Antonio's kisses moved from her neck to her collar bone while his hands around her waist found their way under her shirt. "I don't know, anywhere that's outside in the sunshine."

Sylvie tilted her head to one side, her eyes still closed. Her body tingled at Antonio's touch. "We could just stay here" she said quietly.

"Mmm" Antonio said. It wasn't an answer, or a protest. With Sylvie's body pressed against his he was having a hard time forming coherent thoughts.

There was a rapid thudding noise that came closer and louder as Eva bolted down the stairs. "Sylvie" she called. "I found a dress."

Antonio stopped what he was doing immediately. There was nothing like his teenage daughter shouting ten feet away to kill the mood. Sylvie looked at the frustrated look of longing on his face and sighed too. She couldn't pretend she wasn't enjoying where this was going.

"I should go" Sylvie said. "You stay here."

"I'm not going to sneak around in my own house" Antonio protested, but Sylvie indicated the pile of half folded laundry with a slight smirk and Antonio didn't argue. Sylvie opened the door and left Antonio to it.

Eva was on the back porch with her laptop when Sylvie walked through the kitchen and into the midday sunshine. "What are you shouting about?" she asked, "I thought we found your dresses?"

Sylvie took a moment to glance up to check on the twins. Diego sat with the boys on a blanket on the lawn constructing colourful towers with building blocks. At least, that's what he trying to do. Matteo was more interested in chewing one, and Gabriel had discovered to his delight and Diego's annoyance, that banging them together loudly was much more fun.

Eva set her laptop down on the garden table and looked at Sylvie with wide, excited eyes. She shook her head. "Not for me and Aunt Gabby, for you. Look."

Sylvie turned her attention back to Eva, who tilted the screen so Sylvie could see. Sylvie cupped her hands over her eyes to keep out the glare from the sun and bent down to get a better look. The browser window Eva had open was for a vintage wedding boutique and the dress that had got Eva so excited was simply stunning. Eva saw the look on Sylvie's face and grinned.

"Right? I knew you'd like it."

"It's gorgeous."

"What have you got there?"

Antonio appeared in the kitchen door way and Eva slammed her laptop closed. "Dad, stop it. It's bad luck for the groom to see the dress."

A bemused look crossed Antonio's face. "Even a picture?"

Eva glared at her father. "Yes."

"I'm free tomorrow, we could go down and take a look." Sylvie said. Actually, she was free most days. It was a good job this wedding was taking up so much of her time, she thought she might go mad from boredom otherwise. Of course, she loved being home with her boys, everyone had told her to savour every moment of time when they're little because it will be over before you know it. But Sylvie wasn't very good at sitting around. She missed work, and she missed adult company when Antonio was at work himself.

"Great." Eva pulled out her cell phone. "I'll call the store and ask them to hold it." She scooped up her laptop and headed back into the house. Antonio and Sylvie smiled at each other before walking down the steps from the porch.

"What's all that noise for?" Antonio asked Gabriel, diving onto the blanket and seizing his son with both hands. He lifted him into the air and the baby squealed with delight. "Are you gonna be a drummer in a rock band?"

"Not if I have any say" Sylvie replied to Antonio, lying down on the blanket beside Matteo and propping herself up on her elbow. She rubbed him on his back and kissed his soft cheek. He reached his little arms to Sylvie, both offering her the slightly soggy building block and begging for a cuddle. She wrapped her free arm around his body and pulled him close to hers.

Diego abandoned his tower half built and leant back, his hands on the grass behind him. "I'm starving. What's for lunch?"

"Not a lot honestly. I haven't been to the grocery store yet."

"Let's go out to eat" Antonio said, putting Gabe down in the middle of the blanket.

Sylvie was reluctant. "I'd rather stay here. We can order take out?" She looked at Antonio pleadingly. After the hectic morning she'd had, Sylvie was enjoying relaxing at home.

She was pleased how quickly the house had begun to feel like her home. Even though there were still boxes everywhere and they hadn't done any decorating themselves, the moment they had walked through the front door after finalising the purchase, Sylvie knew that she could be happy here with her family. Besides, a home was more than the building itself or the furniture within, it was the people who lived inside that made a home. Sylvie knew intrinsically that wherever she lived with Antonio and the twins would feel like home. Eva and Diego were just a bonus.

Laura had postponed her job for six months in the end, to give the kids time to finish out the school year, but Eva and Diego were both so furious at her for causing such an upset in the first place that they chose to live with Antonio anyway. Sylvie was angry too at first. Not at Antonio's kids, not even at Laura really, she was angry in an indefinable stubborn way, like the universe wouldn't let them catch a break.

Sylvie was roused from her thoughts by Antonio's hand on her arm. He had placed Gabriel back down, giggling, in the centre of the blanket and sat down himself. "Go and see what your sister wants to eat" he said to Diego. "And bring back some takeout menus."

"It's all online now Dad" Diego said, standing up.

Antonio watched his son jog back to the house and rolled his eyes before turning back to Sylvie. "Are you ok?" he asked her, spotting the faraway look that came over her face whenever she was daydreaming.

Sylvie smiled warmly. "Yes, I'm great." She pushed herself up into a sitting position and lifted Matteo onto her lap. Gabriel had rolled off the blanket onto the grass and was lying on his belly, playing curiously with a handful of grass.

"Don't even think about eating that, buddy." Antonio said, and pulled him back, lifting him onto his own lap.

Antonio had to admit that he wouldn't mind staying here for the rest of the day either. He closed his eyes and tilted his face to the sun, enjoying the warmth on his face. If he never had to leave this spot ever again he would be happy. He loved his job and he was good at it, and could be as ambitious career-wise as anybody, but when it came down to it, all he ever really wanted was to be with his family, and coming home to Sylvie and his children was the highlight of every day. "I love you" he said to Sylvie.

The surprise of his statement caught Sylvie off guard. Not the words themselves or the feeling behind them. She knew Antonio loved her, she felt it every time they were together, but the fact that he said it. When they had first bed he had been somewhat closed off with his feelings, but something had changed and he often came out with sentiment like this, unprompted. "I love you" she replied, "what brought this on?"

"Nothing. I felt like telling you, that's all."

Sylvie leant forward as far as she could, which wasn't that far with a baby on her lap, but Antonio did too and they were just about able to share a kiss. "I like hearing it" she whispered.

"Tacos!"

Diego, as tactful as ever was walking back towards them carrying Eva's laptop. Eva trailed behind him. He sat down on the blanket, oblivious.

Antonio and Sylvie both laughed at his timing. Trying to share a prolonged intimate moment with four children in the house, all of them wanting attention, was impossible. But the momentary look they shared before getting back to the business of ordering lunch made it obvious that they'd get back to it later.

"Sounds good to me" Antonio said.

Eva sat down too, grinning at her baby brothers and taking Matty's pudgy little hand when he reached towards her. He strained against Sylvie's grip and she released him. Eva quickly gathered him into her arms.

Suddenly, there was a piercing scream. The afternoon's bliss was shattered. The sound came from Sylvie's left and she immediately snapped her head in the direction of the woman's scream. Antonio, Eva and Diego also turned. Even the babies were silent, startled by the sudden noise.

Sylvie jumped up, her first responder instincts kicking in. She ran to the porch to look over the fence. Next door's yard was empty, but two doors down she could make out the top of a woman's head. Her cries seemed louder now that Sylvie could see where they were coming from.

She hadn't noticed Antonio beside her until he heard him call to Eva and Diego to watch the twins, and together they left the porch and ran down the side of the house into the street. They found their way to the back yard blocked by a locked gate. "Stand back" Antonio said, then kicked it open. They ran down the side of their neighbour's house, their adrenaline flowing and their hearts pounding and saw straight away what had happened.

A teenage boy, maybe 16, leaned over the soaking wet unconscious body of a little girl. Water from his hair dripped into his eyes and he was struggling to check if she was breathing. The screaming woman stood rooted to the spot only a metre away, paralysed by fear. Her hand was over her mouth and her body shook with every agonised sob. Sylvie barely paid any attention to the crying, frightened woman, her full attention was on the motionless child.

When Antonio took hold of the woman's shoulders, she let out a startled cry. The act of being touched by another human being jolted her out of her paralysed state and she struggled to get free. Antonio's strong arms held her back. "Who are you? What are you doing?" Hysterical, she tried to push him away to get to her daughter.

"She's a paramedic" Antonio said, nodding towards Sylvie who was kneeling down beside the little girl. "She knows what she's doing, let her help."

Sylvie heard Antonio's words of confidence in her and fought to keep her own fear at bay. Did she know what she was doing? It had been almost a year since she'd worked in the field, she was rusty but she couldn't hesitate for a second, not when this little girl's life hung in the balance.

The boy moved aside to let Sylvie in. "She was only alone for a minute" he said, struggling to catch his breath. "She was just face down in the pool, it all happened so quickly."

Sylvie heard him speak but it was as if he was speaking from some distance away. His voice sounded faint, so focused was Sylvie on the girl in front of her. She tilted the little girl's head back and held her cheek to her mouth, watching her chest for any signs of movement, movement which didn't come. "No breath sounds" she said, to nobody in particular. She was so used to calling updates to her partner on ambulance calls that it was a hard habit to break. Next she felt for a pulse. It was there. It was weak, but it was there.

"Please, save my sister" said the boy.

"What's her name?" Sylvie asked.

"Kaitlyn. She's four. Please. It's my fault."

"What's your name?" Sylvie asked, trying to put the boy at ease. He was breathing so sharply he was in danger of hyperventilating.

"Simon."

"I'll do my best, Simon" Sylvie said, "step back and let me work."

What Sylvie wouldn't do for a heart monitor, a stethoscope or even another pair of capable hands right now. By the sixth or seventh round of CPR she looked up at Antonio helplessly. If she didn't get this girl breathing soon, even if she survived, the longer her body was without oxygen the greater the chance was that she'd sustain brain damage.

The mother's sobs were quieter now, but her body still shook in Antonio's arms, and Sylvie heard the pain in her voice and her chest tightened. She prayed a silent prayer, that she would never have to know what this mother was feeling right now. She leaned down again, resuming CPR. Two breaths followed by 30 compressions. Sylvie's arms were getting tired, but she knew she wouldn't stop. "Come on sweetie" she muttered quietly. She felt tears forming in her eyes.

Suddenly the girl started coughing violently. Water shot out of her mouth, and Sylvie quickly rolled her onto her side so she could spit it out and gasped with relief. She heard sirens coming up the street.

Kaitlyn opened her eyes, looked around with shock and began to cry. Sylvie cradled her head, hitting her back gently to help her cough up as much water as possible. "There we go" Sylvie said, soothingly, and could have cried with relief herself.

The next moments were a blur to Sylvie, as Antonio let go of the mother and she ran, distraught towards her daughter. Sylvie backed away as the ambulance crew came to take over, wiping sweat from her forehead. Antonio was by her side and he gently lifted her to her feet. They stood in silence, watching the trolley being wheeled away and the little girl's mother and brother run behind.

As quickly as the drama had begun, it was all over, and Sylvie and Antonio were left alone standing in their neighbour's garden. Antonio had his arm around Sylvie's shoulders and she leaned heavily on him, all her energy gone. With one hand, he rubbed her back comfortingly, and with the other, brushed a strand of sweat soaked hair from her forehead before planting a kiss there.

"Nice work" he said, turning to look into Sylvie's eyes. "What a way to meet the neighbours, eh?"

Sylvie burst into tears.

* * *

That night, Sylvie sat on the edge of the bed staring out the window when Antonio returned from the bathroom. She was calmer now, and the multitude of thoughts that had been racing around her brain since the accident that afternoon had slowed and she'd had a chance to process them. When Antonio sat down beside her she offered him a timid smile.

"You were amazing today" he said, taking her hand. "The way you stayed calm and saved that little girl was incredible."

Sylvie let out an ironic laugh. "I didn't feel calm" she admitted. "I was terrified. All I kept thinking was what if it was Matty or Gabriel lying there."

"Shh" Antonio soothed, holding her. He didn't offer her any more words of comfort. The truth was that as he stood there watching Sylvie try to revive the girl, the same thought had entered his mind. This was what being a parent was about. You never stopped worrying about your children, never stopped anticipating everything that could go wrong. He always suspected it was different for mothers, but of course he could never know. He just wished he could do something to shield Sylvie from those feelings but he knew he never could.

"We'll stop by the hospital tomorrow" Antonio continued. "Check on Kaitlyn and Simon and Rachel." Sylvie looked up. She hadn't known that was the woman's name. "She'll be ok."

Sylvie nodded slowly. "I used to deal with stuff like this every day" she said, looking down at her lap. "But today was so much harder than I remember. But the feeling I had when she started breathing again…" Sylvie paused, trying to find the right word, but discovered that she couldn't. "It was indescribable. I miss it Antonio. I think after the wedding I'd like to go back to work."

Antonio hugged her. The pride he felt for his wife to be just then was overwhelming. Helping those in need was such a huge part of who Sylvie was, and watching her work reminded Antonio of all of the reasons he had fallen in love with her. Every patient she treated as if they we someone she knew. She opened her heart to every single one. Sylvie was tough, he knew that, but every police officer, firefighter or paramedic, no matter how tough, needed a shoulder to cry on sooner or later. When the emotions got too much for her, Antonio would be there to hold her up, as he knew she would do for him.

Sylvie was quiet. Antonio lifted her chin gently with his index finger. She smiled sadly, reluctant to share her fear, but in the end Antonio's worried look prompted her to speak. "I never intended to be a stay at home mom. I love my job. But am I letting the boys down by wanting more?"

"You could never let them down. They're lucky to have you as a mother. They'll grow up seeing you help other people doing a job you love."

Antonio leant down and kissed Sylvie, while his hands worked their way up into her hair. He cradled her head, pulling her closer. Sylvie didn't fight it, but also wasn't as hungry for it as she had been earlier in the day. She was still thinking about the little girl she had saved. Antonio felt her reluctance and pushed no further. "She'll be fine" he said again, knowing what must be playing on Sylvie's mind. Although of course he couldn't know that for certain, he felt like he needed to say it.

Sylvie exhaled heavily, realising for the first time how much the afternoon had taken out of her. Before she got pregnant, calls involving children were always the hardest ones, especially the truly life-threatening cases, but now she was a mother she knew they would be infinitely harder. But rather than discouraging her from going back to work, it made her more determined. If she had the skills and the knowledge to save somebody's life, she owed it to them and to their loved ones to not waste it.

"I just need to sleep" Sylvie said. "I'll be alright in the morning." She closed her eyes and lay back on the bed. She was just drifting off, Antonio stroking her hair soothingly, when the baby monitor crackled to life and soft whimpering that would quickly turn into full blown wails if not tended to soon, could be heard through the speaker.

"Don't move, I've got this" Antonio said. He planted a soft kiss on Sylvie's forehead before she felt his weight lift off the mattress.

Five minutes later, both babies fast asleep, Antonio crept quietly back into the bedroom to find Sylvie also sleeping soundly. He covered her over with the quilt and climbed into bed beside her, turning out the light.


	10. Chapter 9

_Happy Easter everyone! Fancy a wedding?_

 **Chapter 9**

In the hotel suite, Matteo was taking full advantage of his new-found ability to crawl, getting under everybody's feet. But Gabriel, usually the more active and outgoing twin, was huddled in Sylvie's lap with a glum look on his face. Sylvie sat at the dressing table in a silk robe. Her make-up was done and her mother was currently pinning her hair into place, but all she could think about was her poorly baby, clinging to her in a way he hadn't done since he was tiny. He whimpered slightly and she stroked his soft hair.

It was her wedding day, but all she could think about was her sick child.

Her mom caught her looking down at Gabe and smiled sadly at her reflection. "He'll be fine" she said. "Kids are tough. In a day or two he'll be back to his old self, darting around like this one." She glanced at Matteo, his little legs vanishing under the bed.

Sylvie nodded. "I know." But it was hard to see her child in pain.

Gabby and Eva sat on the bed already in their dresses, the beautiful silver fabric they had chosen in the end draped across the bedspread. They clinked champagne glasses, smiling. 'Just one glass' Antonio hard warned Eva, and she promised.

"Finished" her mom exclaimed. She put her hands on her daughter's shoulders and kissed the top of her head. "You look beautiful."

Sylvie smiled, more brightly she hoped. She should be happy. She was happy. She was marrying the man she loved, and who loved her back. Today was one of the most important days of her life, not even a vomiting baby could spoil it.

Eva dragged Matty out from under the bed and onto her lap and he laughed with delight when she began tickling him. "What time are the guys coming for these two?" she asked.

Gabby glanced at the clock. "About now" she answered.

Sylvie stood up from her chair, gently lifting Gabriel into her arms, and joined her bridesmaids on the bed.

Gabby reached across and ruffled Gabe's hair. "How are you feeling little one?"

He responded by burying his face deeper into the fabric of Sylvie's robe. "His temperature's still up" Sylvie said. "I don't want to let him go."

"Dad will take care of him" Eva said. "You'll see him soon. Besides, it took us forever to find your dress, I'm not going to let it get covered in puke."

Sylvie laughed despite herself. Matteo squirmed off Eva's lap and made his way over to Sylvie, clamouring for attention also. Sylvie hugged both her boys to her, holding them close. She knew she was worrying over nothing. There was nothing seriously wrong with Gabe, kids got sick all the time, and she would see them again in less than an hour. But she wanted to hold her whole family close today and not let them go.

"Are you sure you're ok to take them tonight?" Sylvie asked Gabby.

Gabby looked at her directly. "Are you kidding me? Of course. It's your wedding night, and as much as I don't want to think about my brother…" She suddenly seemed to realise that Eva was there and abruptly cut short that sentence. The teen merely smirked. "You don't need to worry. I'm a medical professional too, you know."

"I know I'm being silly" Sylvie said.

Gabby shook her head. "You're being a mom."

There was a knock at the door, and Matt opened the door gingerly. "Is everyone decent?"

"Come in" Sylvie called and he came into the room, Diego behind him.

Matt greeted his wife with a kiss on the lips and then hugged Sylvie warmly. "I've come to take these two off your hands" he said.

Sylvie reluctantly released her hold on her sons and Matt lifted them both into his arms. Neither of them protested very much, Gabriel was too sleepy to put up much of a fight. In some ways, that was almost worse. "Don't forget Gabe's medicine" she said. Her mum picked up the bottle from the dressing table and handed it to Diego.

"I can't wait to see my grandsons looking handsome in their suits" she said, grinning.

"How's Dad?" Eva asked her brother.

Diego shrugged. "Nervous that he'll forget his vows" he replied, but looked at Sylvie. "Don't worry, I'm helping him practice."

Sylvie stood up and walked over to her soon-to-be step son. "You look very handsome" she said, fixing the flower pinned to his buttonhole. "How's your best man's speech? Plenty of embarrassing stories about your father in there I hope."

"You know it." Diego smiled. He had been thrilled when Antonio asked him, it made Sylvie happy to see him so excited.

"Come on mate, we've got to go. We should leave these ladies to it." Matt called to Diego then turned once more to Sylvie. "Say goodbye to Mommy" he said to the boys, then smiled reassuringly at Sylvie. "They'll be ok. See you soon."

Sylvie watched the four of them leave thought the door and close it behind then. She took a deep breath. She was going to enjoy this day and try not to worry. No tears, not yet. If she smudged her make-up there would be hell to pay.

Eva jumped up. "Time for the dress" she said excitedly, and rushed to the wardrobe.

"Here" Sylvie said, handing Gabby the crumpled piece of paper from her pocket. "Help me with my vows one more time."

* * *

Sylvie's father was waiting for her when the girls stepped out of the elevator. He gasped audibly when he saw Sylvie. "Sweetheart, you look beautiful." She walked towards him and he reached out his arms to her.

Sylvie blushed. "Thanks Dad. You look pretty handsome yourself."

"I can't believe my little girl is about to be married" Mr Brett said, tears in his eyes. He pulled her into a hug.

"You soppy old thing" Ruth Brett said, catching her husband's eye over Sylvie's shoulder. "You'll start me off." She dabbed her eye with a hankie. She turned and made her way down the corridor to stop herself bursting into tears.

Gabby nudged Eva, handing her all three bouquets to her. "I'll go and see what's happening, I'll be right back." Eva stood awkwardly for a moment but she too retreated down the corridor.

"You'll make me cry, Dad" Sylvie said when they let go of their embrace, but then grew serious. "Thank you. For everything. I've already said this to Mom, but I can't thank you guys enough for everything you've done for me. I don't say it enough, but I really mean it. You're the best parents I could have asked for, if Antonio and I turn out to be half the parents you guys are then I know we're doing ok."

"He's a good man" George Brett said. "I wouldn't let just anyone marry my daughter."

"I really love him, Dad. He's a great father and he treats me well."

"I can see how happy you are, it makes me happy too." He paused, something on his mind. "After my heart attack, when I was lying in that hospital bed, all I could think about was what would happen to my family if I didn't make it."

"Dad…"

"Knowing you had someone who would always be there for you brought me comfort. And living to meet my grandsons and watch you become a mother is all I ever wanted." Sylvie's dad paused, but as Sylvie was about to protest about the morbid turn in the conversation he took her hands. "All I'm trying to say is, I'm so proud of you."

Sylvie gave her dad a peck on the cheek and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you."

"I love you too, kiddo." George hugged his daughter for a second longer before loosening his embrace. He glanced down the corridor at his wife and Gabby and Eva. Ruth nodded, and he smiled at Sylvie. "Shall we get this show on the road?" He offered her the crook of his arm and she gently took hold, grinning back.

* * *

Antonio stood at the front of the beautiful hotel ballroom, no one but the minister beside him. His mother had not been happy that he and Sylvie had decided not to get married in a church, but he had told her firmly that it was there decision and there was nothing she could say to change their mind so there was no point in trying. His mother sat on the front row of benches, a sleeping Gabriel on her lap. Beside her, his father held Matteo. There was a certain tension in the air between them, Antonio only hoped the babies would act as a buffer and they would behave. Antonio had more important things to worry about than his parents' messy divorce.

He fidgeted from one foot to another anxiously. He didn't really know what he was nervous about. Anyone looking on would perhaps guess that his parents' and his own failed marriage was what was playing on his mind, but that wasn't it. He was anxious that the day go smoothly, that he'd remember his vows, that his son wouldn't throw up again in the middle of her service, that his family would behave, but if he really stopped to think about it, Antonio would say that more than anything he was just anxious to finally marry the woman he loved. It had been far too long coming.

He scanned his written vows again then stuffed the crumpled paper into his pocket. "Just speak from your heart" his father had told him earlier when he'd seen him fret over getting it right. Antonio had nodded. He just needed to stay calm. It didn't matter really if he got every word right, or even if he forgot to say something that he wanted to say. He'd have the rest of his life to tell Sylvie every day what she meant to him.

The congregation murmured quietly, waiting for the service to begin. The string quartet were poised and ready, the minister stood in the centre of the stage and smiled encouragingly to Antonio. He took a deep breath, turning away from his and Sylvie's friends and family, taking one last moment to collect his thoughts. It was a good job he turned at that moment, he didn't see Diego walk quickly down the side aisle and tap a man on the shoulder, beckoning him quickly to follow.

* * *

"Where are Eva and Diego?" Sylvie asked, taking her bouquet from Gabby and smoothing her dress down one last time.

"We're here, we're here" Eva appeared, slightly breathless, Diego behind her.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yes" Eva said, a little too quickly. Diego nodded too. Sylvie wasn't convinced but shook it off quickly.

"Good luck sweetheart" Sylvie's Mom said. "I better go and take my seat."

The big oak double doors closed once more with a click. In a matter of minutes, they would open again and this would be it. She had never been one of those girls who spent hours daydreaming about her perfect wedding, but if she had, this would come pretty close. Her gorgeous lace dress made her feel like a million dollars, the lovely hotel ballroom with its high vaulted ceiling and intricate carved moulding was the perfect setting, and everyone she loved in the world was in that room. But she also realised that none of that mattered even a fraction as much as the fact she was marrying Antonio.

"Are you ready?" Gabby asked eagerly, and Sylvie nodded. She took her father's arm and breathed in and our slowly, calmly centring herself. This was it.

Matt pulled open the doors and gestured to the pianist at the back of the room. The music began and Sylvie heard the scaping of wooden benches on the floor as the congregation stood up as one.

Diego and Eva walked out first arm in arm, followed by Gabby and Matt. When they were half way down the long dark blue carpet that stretched the length of the room, only then did Sylvie allow herself to look at Antonio. Even from this distance, seeing him made her heart skip a beat.

She allowed herself to be led by her father, but she wasn't concentrating on walking, and the sea of faces all trained on her did not even enter Sylvie's mind. She just watched Antonio, standing and waiting for her with a broad grin on his handsome face, his kind eyes glistening with emotion.

* * *

Antonio watched Sylvie walk towards him and couldn't believe that he was lucky enough that this amazing woman had agreed to marry him. She took his breath away. His children, then his sister and brother-in-law reached the end of the aisle and peeled off to stand on either side of the stage. He nodded distractedly as first Diego and then Matt tapped him on the shoulder, but he only had eyes for Sylvie.

The music died down and the congregation were seated and all of a sudden Sylvie was right in front of him, her beautiful face just inches away, and all he wanted to do was grab her and kiss her. But there would be time for that. He felt butterflies in his stomach like her never had before. This was it.

Sylvie looked at Antonio's lop-sided smile and she had never felt happier. Her feet kind of hurt and she was worried about Gabriel, and curious at where they kids had vanished to just now, but all that receded into the back of her mind. She handed her bouquet to Gabby and received a final kiss from her father, and then it felt like she and Antonio were the only two people in the world.

"Are you ok?" Antonio whispered.

Sylvie nodded. "How is Gabe?"

"He's perfect."

Sylvie stole a glance down at her sons. Both of them were sleeping. "This is it" she said, so quietly she could barely hear herself.

"It sure is" Antonio replied.

There was a moment of silence, then the minister began.

* * *

" _I thought I'd had my chance at love. I was content in my life, but I thought that was it for me and romance, and then you came alone and knocked me sideways. You stole my heart and gave me yours return. In my wildest dreams, I never thought I'd be as happy as you make me every day, and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life trying to make you feel the same. Your kindness and compassion for everyone you meet and your love for our sons inspires me to be a better person every single day. My first thought when I wake up each morning and my last thought before I go to sleep is of you, and every waking moment in between I spend striving to be the best man that I can, and be worthy of your love and belief in me."_

* * *

" _Growing up, there was always a small part of me that felt like I didn't quite belong. My parents are wonderful, but at moments I didn't feel whole. And then I fell completely in love with you and for the first time since I was a little girl there was nothing missing from my life. You have given me a family of my own, and every day I marvel at your strength and devotion to your family and know deep down that I'm where I should be. You're a brilliant father. I know that Matteo and Gabriel will grow up in a home filled with love and laughter and will never have to feel the way I felt. In marrying you, I'm not just gaining a husband, I'm also gaining two incredible step-children. I feel honoured to become part of their lives. You're one of a kind, and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."_

* * *

"I, Antonio Eduardo Dawson take you, Sylvie Victoria Brett to be my wife."

Sylvie couldn't hold back her tears any longer. She sniffed, then let out a nervous giggle in an attempt to hide her embarrassment. Antonio gave her hand a squeeze. She took a deep breath.

"I, Sylvie Victoria Brett take you, Antonio Eduardo Dawson to be my husband."

"Now for the rings."

Sylvie let go of Antonio's hand long enough to take the gold band from Gabby. She held it between her fingers as she listened to the minister recite his words, waiting for the moment that would make her life complete. When Antonio took her outstretched hand once more, a tingle ran through her whole body as his fingers touched hers.

"I give you think ring as a symbol of my love and respect for you, and my commitment to our future together as husband and wife." He slipped the ring onto her hand.

Now it was her turn. She said the words and gave Antonio the ring, summoning all the love and sincerity she could muster into the gesture, as if that was the only way it would feel real to her. That done, they both turned to the minister, who was smiling serenely down at them, leaving a respectful moment before concluding the service. What was only in reality a couple of seconds felt unbearably long.

"By the power invested in me by God and the state of Illinois, I now pronounce you husband and wife." He turned to Antonio. "You may kiss the bride."

And he did. He took Sylvie in his arms and dipped her backwards to the cheers and whoops of their gathered friends and family. Sylvie had never been kissed like it and when she came up she was a little breathless. She laughed, but the moment want interrupted by the sound of a baby crying.

Antonio and Sylvie both looked towards the front bench. No double startled by the noise of the cheering and still not feeling 100%, Gabriel had woken suddenly from his nap and was cranky. Antonio and Sylvie shared a look as if to say 'back to reality' but smiled. Antonio's mother stood up and hurried from the room down the side aisle, gesturing that she would see them outside. The string quartet started playing and the newlyweds walked back up the aisle, their fingers intertwined.

* * *

"Oh baby, come here." Outside, Sylvie took a wailing Gabriel into her arms and held him close. Outside on the paved patio behind the hotel, Sylvie and Antonio stood with his mother and both Sylvie's parents in the lull as the guests took their seats for the wedding lunch and official duties began again. Sylvie's mom held Matteo, who was now awake also and cranky like his brother to be fed.

"They're hungry" Sylvie said, bouncing Gabe on her hip. "Have you got the diaper bag?"

"Right here." Eva picked it up and took two bottles from the side pocket. "I'll go warm them up."

"You're an angel" Sylvie said, smiling gratefully at Eva. She smiled back, but paused before heading back inside.

"Dad" she said, "can I talk to you?"

Inside, well out of earshot of Sylvie, Eva led Antonio into a secluded corner. Antonio sensed there was something on his daughter's mind but couldn't begin to guess what it could be. "Eva, is everything ok?"

Eva stood anxiously, a bottle of formula in each hand, and hesitated, reluctant to spoil the day. But, she concluded, in the split second before she spoke, there was more likelihood of the day being ruined if she didn't speak out. "Mom's here."

"What?" To say Antonio was shocked would be an understatement.

"Yeah, she showed up when we came downstairs. Don't worry, Sylvie has no idea, me and Diego managed to keep her away."

Antonio took a deep breath, trying to remain calm. Was this ever going to end? "Where is she now?"

"In the parking lot I think" Eva said. "Diego got your Uncle Rich to keep an eye on her during the ceremony, but I'm worried what she might do."

"I have to talk to her" Antonio said, his anger beginning to rise.

"Please Dad, don't do anything stupid. I'm worried about her, she'd pretty messed up."

"You're telling me." Antonio softened, and laid his hands on his daughter's shoulders to reassure her. "Don't worry, I'm just going to talk."

Eva watched her Dad walk away towards the exit at the other end of the corridor. She wanted to follow, but remembered why she had come inside in the first place. There were two hungry babies outside. She would just have to trust her father to do the right thing.

Outside, Antonio scanned the parking lot and saw the broad shoulders of his uncle standing under a tree on the grass verge. On a bench below the tree, his ex-wife sat hunched and dejected. He walked towards them, not knowing what he would say when he got there.

" _Gracias, T_ _í_ _o"_ he said.

His uncle embraced him. "I'm sorry I missed the ceremony."

"Don't worry about it. Thanks."

Laura looked up from the ground silently. Antonio took a step towards her and she shrank back slightly. "Laura, what the hell are you doing here?" She didn't answer, but her face contorted into a look of anguish. "What were you hoping to achieve? You can't be happy, so want everyone else to be miserable too, is that it?"

Laura started crying, and covered her face with her hands. When she spoke, her voice was muffled by her fingers. "My kids don't want to see me" she said, "I lost my job, I'm alone."

"That's not my fault."

"Antonio, please…"

"No. You have no right to be here. Our relationship has been over a long time. I love Sylvie, I married Sylvie. And what Eva and Diego do is up to them. Get it together and then maybe they'll want to see you." Antonio took a deep breath, aware that his voice was growing louder and louder with each word. "This is my wedding day" he said, quieter now. "You need to go."

"I feel like I'm losing everything" Laura sobbed, but she didn't stand up, as if she didn't have the will anymore.

Antonio watched her, filled with conflicting emotions. He was still so angry at her for all she'd put him through, not to mention her behaviour today. But he had loved this woman once, as hard as it was to remember now. And he remembered how broken hearted he was when Eva had refused to speak to him. For the first time he felt some sympathy for his ex-wife.

The more he thought about it as he stood there, the more he realised that he couldn't truly move forward with his life before he made things right. He didn't want to start his marriage to Sylvie with this dark cloud still hanging over him.

"I'll talk to Eva and Diego" he said, his voice calmer but still with a hard edge. "But I swear, if you come in there or do anything to upset the kids or Sylvie…"

"I won't" Laura said.

Antonio relented. "Fine. But you'll have to wait. It's time to eat and I won't let you interrupt my wedding day anymore."

* * *

The meal was eaten and the speeches were made, and Antonio took the opportunity before the first dance, the last formality of the day to steal away to talk to his children. He hoped, as he slipped back into his seat at the top table next to Sylvie and Diego's empty chair, that they would heed his advice and talk properly to their mom.

He had also popped upstairs to check on the twins just as Sylvie's Aunt Liz was relieving Gabby from babysitting duties, and filled his sister in on what had transpired. He already felt lighter. Whatever happened between Laura and their children, his conscience was clear. Gabby took her seat next to Matt and Antonio watched her take a long sip of champagne to calm herself down. If Antonio knew his sister at all, he suspected she was angry and full of indignation on his behalf right now. He loved her for it, but had made her promise to leave it alone and not go outside.

Antonio greeted Sylvie with a kiss. "Hey wife."

She smiled one of her bashful smiles that had made Antonio first fall for her charms. She stroked her palm across his cheek. "Hey husband." She kiss him back. "How are the boys?"

"All fine. Liz is with them now."

"We should try and make this tag team babysitting situation a more regular thing."

Antonio laughed. "You'll be lucky." For a moment, they both just looked out over the floor. A few guests were just finishing up their deserts and the waiting staff had already begun to clear the tables. Antonio saw Eva and Diego re-enter the room and watched them walk towards the table with trepidation. As they got closer, he realised that they didn't look angry, only sad, and he suspected that Eva had been crying.

The kids sat down, Eva next to Antonio in her brother's former seat, and Diego next to Sylvie. "Hey there" Sylvie said, putting her arm around Diego. "Where have you been?"

"We just went out for some air" Diego said, trying his best to sound bright. "We haven't missed your first dance have we?"

"No. Listen, I'll expect a dance with you at some point."

"Of course" Diego said, a slight glint in his eye that reminded Sylvie so much of Antonio. "I've been practising."

Antonio leaved towards Eva and whispered to her quietly. "Is everything ok?"

Eva sighed. "I suppose. I could use another drink though."

The sarcasm in her tone was not lost on Antonio and he replied with equal irony. "Lemonade you mean?"

Eva shrugged. Antonio pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. "I'm proud of you" he said into her hair. "What did you say?"

"I don't want to talk about it now, Dad. Please. Today is about you guys, not her. Can we please just enjoy ourselves?"

"Absolutely. It's almost time for the band."

* * *

Matt swung the car around and he and Antonio were busy fitting the twins' car seats in place. It was dark, but the hotel's floodlights shone bright. Sylvie stood on the gravel drive way, still in her high heels and dress, and held her sons, one on each hip. She stood a little way away from the others, savouring the last moments with the babies before Gabby and Matt took them home for the night. The plan was that they would stay at Antonio and Sylvie's house, so the boys could sleep in their own dribs in familiar surroundings. It had been a long tiring day for them, especially Gabriel, that they all agreed that was the best plan. Diego and Eva had already left with their Grandma, amid many hugs and 'I love yous' from Antonio and Sylvie. The celebration was winding down, leaving only happy memories behind.

"Sylvie, they're ready to go." Antonio appeared beside her and gently touched her shoulder.

Sylvie's face had a pained expression on it that mirrored Antonio's own. He knew why, but neither of them said it out loud, fearing that to do so would be too upsetting. Tonight would be the first night in Gabriel and Matteo's lives that Sylvie would be apart from them.

"They're in great hands" Antonio said.

"I know they are, but Antonio…"

"I know."

Antonio kissed the side of Sylvie's head and took Gabe from her. It was getting harder to hold both boys at once, they were getting bigger every day. Time passed in the blink of an eye, it was scary how quickly. They walked over to the car and Sylvie handed Matteo to Casey. "Bye baby" she said, kissing him on the head. Matt walked around to the other side of the car to strap him in. Sylvie kissed Gabe too, and Antonio put him in his car seat. The minute Gabriel was no longer in his parents' arms he began to cry. So did Sylvie.

Gabby emerged from the hotel carrying the diaper bag and her purse, already changed out of her dress. She heard the baby cry and saw Sylvie wipe a tear from her eye and immediately hugged her. "Come on, they'll be fine."

"Thank you for everything" Sylvie said, "and I don't just mean today."

"Always" Gabby said, pulling away to look Sylvie in the eye. "We're sisters now."

"Are you ready babe?" Matt called to his wife over the roof of their car.

Gabby nodded. She moved from Sylvie to Antonio, and hugged her brother tightly. "I love you" she said.

"I love you too."

"Have an amazing night." Gabby pecked Antonio on the cheek, the climbed into the passenger seat.

Antonio and Sylvie watched the car drive away until the headlights vanished from sight. Antonio had his arms around her and she lay her head on his arm. "Do you want to go back to the party?" Antonio asked.

"No, not really."

Antonio grinned. "I was hoping you'd say that."

* * *

For the first time in over 24 hours, Antonio and Sylvie were alone. The bridal suite was filled with flowers, rose petals littered the bedspread and a bottle of champagne waited on ice for them on the side table. Antonio carried Sylvie through the door and she laughed as he lowered her to her feet. She'd taken off her heels the moment they stepped in the elevator and held them in one hand.

"This is beautiful" Sylvie said, surveying the room. She walked over to the dresser and placed her shoes on the chair. She ran her hand over the polished hardwood dressing table and the soft velvet curtains. The lights were down low and candles littered every surface waiting to be lit.

Antonio followed her and took her in his arms, kissing her sweetly on the lips. "Not as beautiful as you look in that dress."

"Well, thank you. I should just keep it on all night than, shall I?"

The glint in Sylvie's eye drove Antonio wild. "Not if I have anything to do with it."

Sylvie smiled, feeling truly happier than she had ever felt in her life. A mix of tiredness, champagnes and pure bliss made her feel as though she was floating on air. The whole world seemed to fall away, all that would exist for this one night was herself, this room and the man she loved with all her heart. She pulled the pins from her hair one by one and her long blonde hair cascaded over her shoulders.

"Do you want some champagne?"

Sylvie shook her head. She ran her hands up Antonio's chest to his shoulders and pulled his suit jacket off.

Antonio saw where this was going but decided to play the game. "Room service?"

"Nope." Sylvie loosened his tie.

"Are you sure? I really fancy some of those chocolate-covered strawberries I saw on the menu…"

"All I want" Sylvie said, undoing Antonio's shirt one button at a time, "is you." Antonio's shirt fell to the floor.

Antonio wasn't about to argue. He also wasn't going to let Sylvie have all the fun. "Turn around."

Sylvie obliged, and swept her hair over one shoulder out of the way. The zip of her tight lace dress ran the whole length of Sylvie's back and Antonio pulled it down slowly, planting feather light kisses on her neck as he went.

Something occurred to Sylvie and she had to ask. "Where did you and the kids disappear to after dinner?"

Antonio stopped. "You want to talk about the kids now? Really?"

Sylvie turned around. "Antonio…"

He sighed, running his hands over Sylvie's bare shoulders. "It's nothing to worry about now, I promise. I'll tell you tomorrow." Sylvie gave him a curious look, unconvinced. He stroked her face, bringing it closer to his. "I don't want to think about anything outside of this room, it's our wedding night. Please trust me."

Sylvie nodded. She did. If Antonio told her it was nothing to worry about she would believe him. That didn't mean he was off the hook, but she didn't want anything to spoil this night. "Now, where were we?" She shrugged out of her dress and let it fall to the floor.

Relieved of their clothes, they fell onto the four-poster bed in a hungry embrace, sending rose petals flying in every direction. Antonio gazed down at his new wife. Looking into Sylvie's big beautiful eyes he made a vow to himself to do whatever it took to make her happy. He'd tell her about Laura showing up, he wouldn't lie to her, but not now.

Antonio paused a little too long, lost in his reverie. Sylvie reached up and stroked his hair, searching his face for a clue as to what was on his mind. He became aware of her fingers buried in his hair and blinked. He kissed her, long and slow and with passion, then began kissing her neck. Sylvie smiled, and it turned into a laugh.

Antonio stopped, bemused. "What?"

"We're married" Sylvie said.

Antonio laughed too. "Yes, we are. I love you, Sylvie Dawson."


	11. Chapter 10

_Here's the next instalment, I hope it was worth the wait. It's a bit heavy, I'm sorry. The next chapter will be lighter, I promise. I think we're all going to need it if the finale promo is anything to go by…_

 **Chapter 10**

"Hey, look who's back!"

Casey leaned out of the engine's cab with a big grin on his face as Sylvie walked into the firehouse. She'd done her time in retraining and was more than ready to see actual patients instead of practice mannequins. Today was her first day back in the field in what felt like forever, but on the other hand, it was like she'd never left.

"Hey. It's great to be back." Casey jumped down and gave her a hug. Soon all the guys had gathered around to welcome her back, even Chief Boden had come down.

"Brett" he said, smiling. "Or should I say Dawson?"

Sylvie grinned. "Still Brett. At work anyway. It would get way too confusing otherwise."

Boden nodded, and led the way around to the back of the ambulance. "Meet your new partner. This is Emily Kent."

Inside the rig, a tall muscular woman with curly dark hair and tan skin looked up from her inventory sheet and offered Sylvie a broad smile. "Call me Em, please." She put down the clipboard and hopped out of the ambulance. She shook Sylvie's hand.

"I'll leave you to it."

Left alone with the woman who she would probably be spending more time with than anyone else in the next couple of days, Sylvie was suddenly lost for words. She stood there, a wide-eyed eager grin on her face, the grin that Antonio and Gabby both teased her about, comparing her to an enthusiastic puppy.

"Can I, er, help with that?" Sylvie asked, stifling a giggle at the thought. She didn't want to start the day with her knew partner thinking she was crazy.

Em looked down at the clipboard. "Almost done. I came in early to get a head start, I wanted to make your first day back as easy as possible."

"You didn't have to do that" Sylvie said, touched.

"Don't get used to it" Em replied, but she was smiling. "Let's grab a coffee. Before the madness begins."

* * *

She jinxed it. No sooner had Sylvie poured the coffee into her mug, they were called to action. Although 'action' was probably the wrong word to use when Sylvie heard the address and description of their first call of the day. She smiled to herself none the less. Now pushing open the door to a property she'd entered many a time before, it felt to Sylvie like she had never been away.

"Mr Jenkins" she called, manoeuvring round a precariously balanced stack of newspapers in the hallway. "Long time no see."

The old man, a frequent flyer Sylvie and Gabby had treated many times in the past, was hunched on the sofa, struggling to catch his breath. But when he saw Sylvie his face lit up. "Hello" he said brightly, although the coughing that came next was not so cheery.

Em put the oxygen tank on the floor and took out the mask. "Let me just put this on you Mr Jenkins."

He waved away the mask. "I keep telling you all to call me Arty."

Sylvie and Em shared a look, then Sylvie crouched down in front of the man. "Come on Arty, you know you need the oxygen." Begrudgingly, he took the mask from Em, but only held it to his face, the elastic strap hanging free. He wasn't going to let the inability to breathe stop him from talking to his favourite paramedic.

"I thought you'd left me" he said to Sylvie, sounding surprised.

She laughed. "I know my colleagues have been taking great care of you" she said, listening to his chest with her stethoscope. "Sit back for me please." After a minute of listening to his lungs, she sat on the sofa next to Arty. "I can hear a lot of fluid in there. You haven't been taking your medication, have you?" His silence was all the answer Sylvie needed.

"Where have you been anyway?"

Sylvie smiled. "I'll tell you if you promise to take your medication." She raised an eyebrow at the sweet but stubborn old man, knowing that for whatever reason, he usually listened to every word she said. Em stood back, amused. Arty nodded and Sylvie took out her phone. She found a recent picture of Gabriel and Matteo at soft play, sitting in a brightly coloured ball pool.

"This is where I've been" Sylvie said, turning the screen towards him. Arty took the phone and even through the oxygen mask Sylvie could see he was smiling.

"Handsome kids" he said. Already his breathing had improved.

"Of course" she said. "Come on, let's get you to hospital."

* * *

"How do you do that?" Em asked when they had dropped Mr Jenkins off at Med and were driving back to the firehouse. "That's the third time I've been called to his place in the last month and definitely the quickest the stubborn old sod has done what he's told."

Sylvie turned the corner a couple of blocks from the hospital. "He's alright really, you've just got to know how to handle him." Sylvie smiled, already she felt like she was getting back into the swing of things. "So, are you from Chicago?"

"No, I moved here about four months ago from Philadelphia. I've been working on the other side of town, filling in for someone out on leave, but I put in for a permanent transfer and here I am." She paused. "I had a bad break up back in Philly, needed a change of scene."

Sylvie understood that. It was part of the reason for her own move to the city all those years ago. "I'm from out of town too. Indiana. That's reason I came here too. Best decision I ever made."

Kent had been looking out of the window, but turned to Sylvie. "So I hear. Congratulations." She was silent a moment, then decided something and sighed. "You know, I was apprehensive about coming to 51. Your house has quite the reputation."

"All good I hope" Sylvie said, not taking her eyes off the road.

"Depends who you ask" Em said, but smiled. "Everyone in CFD likes to talk about how their house is a family, but in this case, it is literally true. I have to confess that I've been quizzing the guys about you before today, I wanted to be prepared. I was nervous."

Sylvie stole a glance across at the paramedic in the passenger seat. "You were nervous? Why?" Sylvie didn't mean to laugh, but she was partly amused and partly relieved at this revelation. She had also been nervous about meeting Kent and had asked Casey what she was like.

"Wouldn't you be? I replaced Gabriela Dawson. Not only had she been your partner for years, she's your sister-in-law, not to mention Lieutenant Casey's wife."

Sylvie nodded. She had a point. "When you put it like that…"

"Right?! Anything else you want to tell me to make me feel even more intimidated?"

They stopped at traffic lights and Sylvie turned with a sheepish look on her face. "The guys didn't happen to tell you the names of my sons, did they?"

Em raised an eyebrow. That would be a no then. "I almost don't want to tell you. But the thing about 51 is that they'll welcome anyone with open arms, you'll fit right in in no time."

"Out with it" Em said, as the lights turned green and the traffic eased away.

Sylvie sighed. "It's a long story…"

* * *

"I was an army brat. Me and my Mom and three brothers followed my Dad form base to base whenever he got reassigned. That was my childhood." Em stopped her tale momentarily in order to concentrate on turning a corner in the ambulance. Sylvie watched her intently, waiting.

They were on their way to another call. They hadn't stopped all day, Sylvie was beginning to lose count of how many patients they had seen. Although, strangely, she felt full of energy. Once you've looked after twin babies 24/7 for almost a year, she supposed, anything else was a breeze.

Em turned down a quieter side street, nearing the address of their next patient, and continued her story. "When I was 17 my Mom got sick. Cancer. My Dad was discharged on compassionate grounds and we moved to Philadelphia, where Mom grew up and her family still lived."

"I'm sorry" Sylvie said. "Did she…" She was almost afraid to ask.

Em exhaled. "No, she beat it. She's still alive. But my Dad didn't go back to the army. He works construction now, him and my brothers have their own company."

After half a shift, the women already felt like they knew a fair amount about each other's pasts. The amount of time they'd be spending together from now on they were going to learn everything anyway. Why wait?

"Do you have any siblings?" Em asked.

Sylvie shook her head. "No, it's just me."

"You have no idea the amount of times I wished I was an only child growing up."

"The grass is always greener" Sylvie replied. "It was lonely. I'm so happy my kids will not grow up alone."

Em shook her head, smiling slightly. "Twins. Wow. I can't imagine having one, let alone two."

"Neither could I, but it happened. I've also got two step children. It took some adjusting, but I wouldn't have it any other way now." Sylvie studied Em for a moment. "You don't want kids?"

"No. It's pretty much the reason my relationship ended actually. I love kids, I love my nieces and nephews to bits, but it's not for me. You're lucky you and your husband wanted the same things in life."

Sylvie smiled to herself. Em made it all sound so simple. If only the path she and Antonio had taken to get here was that straight forward. "I probably wouldn't have a husband right now it I hadn't gotten pregnant. It wasn't exactly planned." Sylvie blushed, looking down at her lap. She touched her wedding ring. "But it doesn't matter really, how any of us get where we are." She smiled to herself. "Me an Antonio, we couldn't be happier. The past isn't important."

"This is it" Em said, looking from the GPS screen to the building in front of them. She pulled over to the curb behind Squad 3 and both girls followed Severide and his guys into the building.

Inside, it was immediately clear what the problem was. What looked like a lighting rig had fallen and a boy no older than 16 was trapped beneath. Leaving Kelly to deal with lifting the metal structure safely, Sylvie and Em's only concern was the patient.

"His name's Bobby" a frantic girl with long red hair appeared beside them. "He says he can't breathe."

"Hey Bobby, how are you doing?" Em kneeled down by his head and fixed a C-collar on him while she talked.

Bobby grimaced. "I've been better."

"Where does it hurt?"

"Everywhere. But mostly my chest."

"Not surprising" Em said, surveying the large amount of metal that was pressing down on his chest. "What happened?"

"The rope slipped when we were trying to fix the rig in place." The jittery girl was back. "We're setting up for our theatre group production. I'm so sorry Bobby, I don't know what happened."

"Penny, stop" Bobby said, though it was a struggle. "It's no one's fault, I should have been looking."

"I called your Dad."

Bobby looked as though that thought pained him more than his injuries. "Great."

"I'm just going to put this mask on you Bobby, ok? As soon as these guys have you free we'll get going."

Sylvie stood back with the backboard, waiting for Em to ask for her help. She watched Severide and Tony ready the cutters to begin their rescue. There was a screeching of tyres from the street and the loud angry voice of Bobby's father could be heard before the man had even come inside.

"You bloody idiot" he yelled at his son, storming across the hall looking furious. "I told you not to have anything to do with this stupid play, and now look what's happened."

Cruz stopped the man from coming any closer by putting a hand on his chest. "Stay back."

"Is this going to take long? I'm missing work right now."

Joe raised his eyebrow, sharing a look with Sylvie. "Your son's pretty badly hurt" Cruz said, "shouldn't you be worrying about that right now?"

"This is typical" he replied, then loudly shouted to be heard by his son over the din of the machinery. "Have you any idea how much money I'm losing because of your stupidity?"

Sylvie left Cruz to deal with Bobby's father and was helping Em stabilise Bobby. His pressure was falling and they'd had to put a line in to give him fluids and pain relief. His breathing had got even worse and he was still not free.

"Almost there" Kelly said, and in a second the last piece of scaffolding was off.

"Backboard" Em said, but Sylvie already had it standing by. "Careful" she said, "there's a good chance there's some spinal damage." The two women began to ease Bobby onto the board.

"Can't you go any faster?"

Great, thought Sylvie. The angry father was beside them looking like he was going to punch something. Sylvie paused and looked up. "Sir, back off and let us work."

Em took her stethoscope out of her ears and shook her head. "I don't like the sound of his breathing, I think he has a broken rib that's in danger of puncturing his lung. If we move him it might make him worse."

"What do you want to do?"

Em thought for a second. She opened her mouth to tell Sylvie her plan but before she could say a word she was interrupted.

The man sighed loudly and theatrically, and folded his arms. "I should have stayed in the damn office" he muttered, and then louder. "Are we ready to go or what?"

Sylvie took a deep breath, a tactic she had to employ more often than she'd like to save her from saying or doing something she'd regret. Sylvie liked to think she was quite a tolerant person, but she had a suspicion that working with Gabby so long had made her far less accepting of assholes getting in the way of her doing her job.

"Listen sweetheart, I've got more important things to be doing than waiting for you girls to stop gossiping."

Sylvie stood up slowly and turned around. On the outside, she hoped she appeared calm and rational but inside she was fuming. "First of all" she said, looking Bobby's father straight in the eye, "If you want to leave, you're more than welcome." The man towered over her by a good foot but she didn't let that deter her. "Secondly, stay back when I tell you to or there are four guys over there who will make you stay back. And lastly, only one man gets to call me sweetheart, and it sure as hell isn't you."

Sylvie surprised herself with the annoyance in her voice, but secretly got a thrill from watching the way this man, who was probably used to throwing his weight around and getting what he wanted, wilt under her steely gaze. Satisfied he would shut up, Sylvie turned back to the patient. She caught Em's eye, the other paramedic looked impressed and nodded with a smirk.

"How's he doing?"

"I think we should be ok to move him. But slowly."

The Squad 3 guys helped them slide Bobby onto the backboard and lift him onto the trolley. Outside on the street, Bobby removed the mask from his face. "That was awesome" he whispered, smiling despite the pain he was in.

Sylvie winked at him. "I just don't like bullies."

* * *

Sylvie didn't notice Antonio's SUV pull up until she heard the sound of the door being slammed shut. She looked around the side of the ambulance to see him walking through the open bay doors of the firehouse.

"Hey babe" he said, a big smile on his face. "How's your first day back?" Sylvie was so pleased to see him it caught her a little by surprise. She stopped what she was doing and walked to greet him, gladly falling into his embrace. She didn't say a word, relishing being in his arms for a moment. He kissed the top of her head. "Everything ok?"

She nodded, then pulled away enough to answer without letting go of his waist. "Long day" was all Sylvie said. "What are you doing here?"

"I was in the neighbourhood trying to track down a witness Stone wanted me to talk to and I thought I'd swing by. Are you sure you're okay?"

Sylvie smiled sadly. "I'm missing the boys. It's difficult. I'm happy to be back, but…"

Antonio stroked Sylvie's hair. "I know. But I talked with the sitter, everything's fine at home, you don't need to worry." He understood, it was hard enough when he had to go back to work, he imagined it was twice as hard for Sylvie.

Em reappeared with two mugs of coffee and approached with a smile when she saw Antonio. Sylvie reluctantly released her grip on Antonio and took one of the mugs from Em. "This is my husband Antonio Dawson" she said, smiling.

"Emily Kent, nice to meet you." Em offered her free hand. "Here, take my coffee, I can make another."

"Thank you, but I can't stick around." Antonio nodded graciously. "I've got to get back to work" he said, turning back to Sylvie, "I just wanted to come and check up on you."

Sylvie looked at him sternly but with a smile on her face. "I'm fine. But I'm always happy to see you."

"Shall I come by to pick you up when you're shift ends?"

"Yes please." Sylvie pecked Antonio on the cheek. "Now get out of here so we can gossip about you."

Antonio turned to leave with a wave, but half way out the door he turned back and called "like you haven't already been gossiping." Sylvie couldn't help but laugh because it was true.

When he was safely out of earshot, Em nodded approvingly. "He's hot."

* * *

A sense of foreboding hung heavily in the air as Sylvie climbed out of the ambulance at their next call. Although dispatch had given them some warning of what they were to find, no one was every fully prepared for what they encountered.

"My baby is dead."

The woman they met when they entered the house was not sobbing or screaming, she stood perfectly still and when she spoke she sounded a numb. She was as white as paper and clearly in shock.

Sylvie felt a wave of adrenaline surge through her but she too froze. This was exactly the call she'd been dreading, for it to happen on her first day back was too much. But she'd have to handle it. That was the job.

"Where is the baby?" Em took charge, knowing this would be a hard call on Sylvie. Without speaking, the woman pointed up the stairs.

"I'll stay here" Sylvie said, pleading to Em with her eyes to let her. Em nodded, understanding, and rushed up the stairs two at a time.

Sylvie took the woman by the arms and lead her to a chair in the living room. She was like a rag doll, Sylvie had to practically push her forward. When she was sitting, Sylvie crouched in front of her and gently took her hand. "What happened?"

"I put Hannah down for a nap. I was in the kitchen cooking. The baby monitor was on." As if the reality had only just hit her, the woman's face began to contort and hit tears rose to her eyes. "I remember being thankful that she was sleeping soundly. I checked on her and hour later and she wasn't breathing." She slumped forward on her chair, her face in her hands. When she spoke again, her words were muffled. "She was blue."

Sylvie took a deep breath, now struggling to keep her own tears in check. "What's your name? Is there anyone I can call for you?"

But the woman didn't answer. It was as if something broke inside her and her grief came flooding out in a torrent. Sylvie looked on, helpless. She looked up when she heard Em descend the stairs. Her equipment bag was slung over her shoulder and a bundle of blankets was cradled in her arms. Em caught Sylvie's eye and shook her head sadly. Sylvie looked away, tears stinging her eyes.

* * *

The first thing that happened when they returned to the firehouse was that Casey wrapped his arms around Sylvie in a hug. Word had got back about their last call and the guys were all waiting for them when they came back.

Sylvie returned the hug, taking a deep breath. "Thanks Matt" she said. "That was a hard one."

Casey pulled away and looked at her, concerned. "I can't imagine."

Chief Boden stepped up and placed a hand on Sylvia's shoulder. "Go home Brett" he said. "Stella can fill in for you for the rest of the shift. Go home and be with your boys." A father himself, Boden understood what she must be feeling right now. She nodded gratefully. That's all she wanted to do.

In the locker room, Em gave Sylvie a hug. "Hell of a shift." Sylvie only nodded. "If you need to talk tonight just call me."

Sylvie closed her locker door. "I will."

"I know I joked earlier about 51 being literally a family, but seeing the guys and Chief Boden gather around you to offer their support, I can see why you wanted to come back here."

Sylvie smiled, thinking fondly of her colleagues. She had missed them. "They'll be there for you too. Let them. Calls involving kids are hard on all of us."

Em smiled. "I'll be fine. I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

Sylvie sobbed as she sat in her car, she wanted to get it out of her system while she was alone. She sat in her car in front of her house for a few minutes, checking her makeup in the rear view mirror and collecting herself before going inside. She hadn't called Antonio yet and she felt bad about that but the truth was she wanted some time just her and the twins before having any adult company.

Eventually, she climbed the steps up to her porch and turned her key in the door. She found the sitter, Grace, on the couch reading a magazine and Matteo and Gabriel playing happily in their playpen.

Grace looked up when she heard Sylvie enter and put down her magazine. "Hello. I wasn't expecting anyone for a few hours."

Sylvie offered her a weak smile. "I finished work early. You can go home." Grace hesitated and Sylvie, misunderstanding, spoke again. "I'll still pay you for the whole day, don't worry about that."

Grace shook her head. "It's not that, it's just..." she paused, not wanting to cause offence. "You look exhausted. Is everything ok? Can I make you some tea or something?"

Sylvie was touched by her concern but really, she wished the woman would just leave. She didn't want to be rude, but didn't have the energy for small talk. "Thank you, but I promise I'm ok. It was just a hard day at work that's all. I'll see you tomorrow morning?"

Grace smiled, understanding. "Absolutely. Have a good evening Mrs Dawson." A minute later Sylvie heard the front door close.

Sylvie watched her boys, her two perfect, beautiful boys, marvelling at the mere fact they existed and they were hers. Matteo looked up when he heard her walk towards them and his face lit up. Soon Gabe too had noticed his Mom and they both bounced happily, clamouring for attention. This is it, Sylvie thought to herself. This is what life is for.

Sylvie bent down and scooped Matteo into her arms. She placed him on the soft rug and soon his brother sat beside him. Sylvie lay down on the rug too and hugged both babies to her body. If she stayed here like this forever, she would be content. Ever since she had first set eyes on the woman at the house, she had tried not to think 'what if that was me' but her efforts had been in vain. Somewhere else in the city one mother was having the worst day of her life and the thought was unimaginable.

Your kids come into your life and all of a sudden they are the centre of your world and you can't remember a time when they weren't there. What her life would be without her family Sylvie didn't want to imagine, if anything happened to take them away from her she wasn't sure she could go on.

Antonio unlocked the door cautiously, careful not to make a sound. When he entered the living room, the sight that greeted him made him smile but the knowledge of what had prompted it tainted his pleasure.

Sylvie lay on her back with her eyes closed, with Gabriel asleep on her chest and Matteo huddled in a ball by her side. Antonio had thought she was asleep, but her eyes drifted open before he had a chance to rouse her. Antonio crouched down by her head and stroked her cheek by way of greeting.

Sylvie looked alarmed and struggled to sit up, having to hold Gabriel tight to prevent him falling to the floor. "What time is it?" She asked, searching around for her phone. "I'm sorry, you said you'd pick me up from my shift, I should have called."

Antonio took Gabriel from her and sat down on the floor, holding his son against his shoulder. Sylvie checked on Matty, leaving her hand resting on his shoulder as he continued to sleep on the rug.

"Relax" Antonio said. "Casey called me and told me you'd left early. But you're right, you should have called me. I want to be there for you when you have a tough day, like I know you'd be there for me."

Sylvie looked away. "I know, I'm sorry. I just needed some time."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Antonio reached out his free arm and gripped Sylvie's hand. He rubbed his thumb soothingly over the back of her hand, waiting.

"It was awful" Sylvie said, her voice quiet. "I rode in the back of the ambulance all the way to the hospital with that woman. She clutched her dead child the whole way there. Her cries, Antonio, I've never heard anything like it. It's not something I'm ever going to forget."

Antonio stood up, shifting Gabriel's weight so he was more secure. He helped Sylvie to her feet without a word and led her to the couch. She sat down and he placed Gabriel on her lap. A minute later he was sitting by her side with Matteo on his own lap. "Come here" he said, and gently guided Sylvie's head to his shoulder.

"I'm so lucky" Sylvie said, relishing the feel of the soft warmth of his shirt on her cheek. She wrapped one arm lovingly around Gabriel and reached out to stroke Matteo's soft hair. "Don't ever let me take it for granted."

Antonio placed his arm around her shoulders and squeezed her tight. "We're both lucky. From now on, no matter how busy our lives get or whatever else is going on, we'll make sure we take a minute every day to be together like this and thank God for what we have."

The way she was feeling in that moment, Sylvie would have been happy if every moment of every day for the rest of her life was like this, but even as she thought this she knew that she'd wake up tomorrow and go back to work, pushing through whatever personal feelings each patient might bring out in her. That was the job. But right now there was no one else in her world but her husband and children and no other time but here and now.

"That sounds perfect."


	12. Chapter 11

_Hey guys. This chapter's a little shorter than the others but I wanted to get something up as it's been a few weeks since I updated. I hope you enjoy it, and as always, feedback is very welcome. I'm still having fun writing this although I don't really have an over-arching plot in mind, I just like playing with the characters!_

 **Chapter 11**

"Am I the worst mother in the world for wanting to cancel this birthday party?"

Antonio looked back at the bed he shared with his, currently, very poorly wife then adjusted his shirt collar in the mirror. "No way."

"My head feels like it's going to explode, Antonio."

He smiled. "No, I mean no way does that make you a bad mother." He sat down on the edge of the bed and stroked Sylvie's hair. "The boys won't care if they don't have a party, they're not gonna remember. Besides, it's probably their fault you're sick anyway."

Sylvie wiped her nose on a tissue. "True." Antonio went to kiss her but she pushed him away. "I look awful babe, don't. And you'll get sick too."

"I don't care" he said, "and I think you look beautiful. As always." He snuck a kiss before she could push him away again. He stood up and walked back to the mirror to finish getting dressed. "I'm going to take the boys to my Mom's on the way to work, you need to rest. And don't worry about calling everyone to tell them the party's off, I'll take care of it."

Sylvie was in no position to complain. She snuggled down further under the duvet and looked out at Antonio from beneath the bed covers. "You're an angel. I feel terrible." Sylvie paused. The irony was not lost on her. "I feel a hell of a lot better than I did this time last year though."

Antonio grinned at Sylvie's reflection. He grabbed his watch from the dresser and fastened the clasp. "I do too."

"Hey, Gabby and Matt can still come. It will be nice to see them."

"You got it."

Eva appeared in the door way with her backpack in one arm and Matteo in the other. "Dad, I'm gonna be late for school, can we leave?" She looked at Sylvie and smiled sympathetically. "How are you feeling?"

"Not great" she replied, but sat up, reaching out her arms for her son. "But not so bad that I can't give my little man a birthday cuddle." Eva passed Matty to Sylvie, who took him grtefully and kissed him on the nose. "Happy birthday baby."

"Okay okay" Antonio said when he turned to his daughter and saw Eva's folded arms and the impatient look on her face. "5 minutes."

Eva left the room, yelling down the hall for her brother. "Diego, get a move on!"

Antonio took his suit jacket off the hook on the back of the door and slung it over his arm. He bent down to take Matteo off Sylvie's lap and she groaned her protest. "You'll thank me later" he said, and she knew he was right. Two screaming one year olds was the last thing she needed when she felt this bad.

"Please bring Gabe in before you leave" she said.

Antonio hoisted his son into his arms and left the room. "Diego, move your ass!"

Sylvie heard Antonio hurry along the landing shouting for his oldest son before he appeared once more in their bedroom doorway. "Fly by birthday kiss from Mommy!" he said to Gabriel, and he swooped him down towards Sylvie, who took his little face on her hands and gave him a big kiss.

"Happy birthday!"

The baby giggled, and Antonio lifted him away. "Are you ready to spend the day with your Abuela?" he asked him. Gabriel gurgled in reply. Antonio turned to Sylvie. "I'll see you later, try and rest. Call me if you need anything."

Sylvie nodded. "Go. I love you."

"Ditto." Antonio flashed her one last grin, and gently closed the door.

* * *

Sylvie's cell phone rang which awoke her from her slumber. She glanced at the clock, it was 11:30am, she had fallen back to sleep for longer than she meant to after Antonio and the kids had left. She blinked, her blurry vision cleared and she saw the name on the caller ID.

"Hey Gabby."

"Hi. I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

Sylvie rubbed her eyes with her free hand and threw back the covers, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. "Yes, but it's alright. I should be awake anyway. What's up?"

"Just checking in. How are you feeling?"

"I've been better. How's the shift going?"

"I'm exhausted already" Gabby said. "Herrmann's got us running drills. I'm dying for a call just to put an end to this torture."

From the way Gabby raised her voice pointedly, Sylvie guessed her Lieutenant was within earshot and the thought made me smile. "You do realise you've jinxed it now? A huge call's gonna come in in the next 10 minutes, guaranteed."

"Good!" Gabby said, and laughed. "Listen, is it still okay for us to come by later? If you're not feeling up to it…"

"No, I want you to come. Really. If there's anyone I want to see today it's you and Matt. What time do you get off shift?"

"4. Should I bring something?"

"Cough syrup?" Sylvie joked. "No, just yourselves."

Gabby laughed, and in the background Sylvie heard the station alarm announcing a call. "Ha" she said, "told you."

Gabby groaned. "Alright, alright. I gotta go. See you later."

* * *

"Carter, Nicky, take the second floor. Gabby, with me to the basement, we'll meet in the middle. Larry, get ready with the hose." Herrmann grabbed his helmet and raced up to the burning building

"Be careful, this place could come down any minute." Chief Baxter watched his Truck crew go, a concerned look on his face. Smoke billowed from a second-floor window and the foreclosed house gave an ominous creak.

"Fire department, call out" Gabby yelled through her mask. She squinted through the smoke and dust but pretty quickly realised the basement was empty. She turned to Herrmann and shook her head.

"There's nobody here Chief" Herrmann said into his radio over the roar of the flames and heard the muffled reply.

"Ok, everybody out."

"Gabby, lets go."

Gabby turned but a split second later there was a crack followed by a loud crash as a supporting beam gave way and the basement ceiling caved in.

"Gabby!" Herrmann shouted. His vision was obscured by smoke and dust but he knew Gabby was no longer standing where he had last seen her. "Mayday" he yelled urgently into his radio even as he struggled over the debris to where he had last seen his candidate. "Chief, we need help down here."

He heard the crackle of voices as his men talked to each other over the radios but he wasn't listening. He pulled a sheet of plaster board aside and saw Gabby, her alarm flashing red on her chest. "Gabby, can you hear me?"

She didn't answer, but he ripped off his glove and felt for a pulse and was relieved to find one. The beam had come down on top of her hard and was pinning her legs. He shook her again and she stirred, Herrmann breathed a sigh of relief but they were far from out of the woods.

"Don't move" he told her.

Gabby surveyed her surroundings and fell back, defeated. "Couldn't if I wanted to."

"Chief, Dawson's trapped."

"Ok Herrmann, I hear you. Help is coming but the stairs have collapsed, it might take a little more time."

Herrmann tried to shift the beam himself but it was hopeless. It felt like an age before he saw the flashlight beams from the other 3 members of his company come towards him but in reality it was probably only a minute.

"Hang in there Gabby" he said, trying his best to reassure her. But she was not a green candidate, she knew the score, she'd been round long enough to see through his words. But still, he had to say it.

"I've got this Lieutenant" Carter said, brandishing a power saw. Larry held the beam steady as he cut, Nicky stood by with a collar and backboard. Eventually Gabby was free and they hoisted out of the basement to the waiting ambulance crew.

Not a second after they were clear of the building, there was another, louder crash. They all looked up instinctively at the noise and tried not to think about what could have happened if they'd spent another10 seconds in there. Herrmann thought he'd only glanced at the building quickly, but the next thing he knew one of the paramedics was shouting his name from the back of their ambulance. They'd swept Gabby inside and the rest of his crew were looking at him expectantly.

"Lieutenant, you should go." Larry patted his shoulder once and gave him a gentle push in the direction of the ambulance. "We'll be right behind you." The sirens were already whaling by the time Herrmann climbed inside.

* * *

The last few hours had passed in a daze. Sylvie eventually dragged herself downstairs at lunchtime and stood in the kitchen in her pyjamas nibbling cautiously nibbling on a slice of toast. It was strange being in the house when it was so quiet. She was so rarely home alone that it felt odd without the usual happy chaos of family life filling the house with noise. She wasn't all together sure she liked the quiet, although she conceded, in her current state it was probably what she needed. She filled the kettle and set it to boil. She took her favourite mug from the cabinet, along with a box of tea named 'Immune Booster'. She stared at it a moment, not convinced it had any actual medicinal properties despite the name but shrugged. It was worth a shot.

Sylvie carried her tea through to the living room, deciding that a change of scenery from her bedroom and some trashy TV was what she needed. She was only 10 minutes into a daytime movie when her phone rang again.

"Are you checking up on me?" Sylvie asked Antonio, teasing him. Despite how crap she felt, seeing his picture on her caller ID cheered her up, talking to him even more so. But she could tell straight away something was wrong by the serious tone of his voice.

"It's Gabby. There was an accident, a building collapse."

Sylvie sat up. Something like this was her next biggest fear. The possibility that one of her friends would get hurt on the job was always hovering at the back of Sylvie's mind. "Is she okay? How bad is she?"

"She's, erm…" Antonio hesitated. "She's awake but in a lot of pain. They're doing x-rays now, the doctors are worried about spinal damage." Sylvie gasped, but Antonio continued. "Listen baby, I know you're sick, but my Mom rushed over here out of her mind. The boys are here at the hospital, I'd drive them home but I don't want to leave my Mom."

Sylvie had already started pulling her boots on. "Antonio, I'll come. I want to come. I want to be there. Are you at Med?"

"Yeah. Are you sure you're okay to drive?"

"Yes." Sylvie answered. "I'll be there soon."

All Sylvie could think about on the drive across town was how Gabby had been there for her this time a year ago when she was most in need of help. Sylvie had to be there for Gabby now, no question. She told Antonio she would drive over to collect Gabe and Matty, but Sylvie knew she wouldn't be able to leave either, not when her best friend was in danger.

The automatic glass doors slid open and she raced into the emergency room. Antonio was in the lobby waiting for her and he caught her as she ran into his arms.

"How's Gabby? Where is she?" Sylvie searched her husband's face frantically for a clue.

Antonio rubbed her shoulders with both hands to soothe her. "She's waiting on the results. Casey's with her. She's awake, she's talking and she's starting to get some feeling back in her legs. It's good."

Sylvie let out a long sigh and rested her forehead on Antonio's chest.

"Where are the boys? With your Mom?"

Antonio shook his head. "Mom went to get some of Gabby's things. Maggie snuck the twins into the hospital's day care."

"I know I should take them home, but I want to stay."

"Sure thing" Antonio said. "They'll be alright for a while." Sylvie hadn't even noticed she was shaking until Antonio took hold of her hand. "Baby, come and sit down." He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and let her through to the waiting area where Gabby's crew were sat, anxiously waiting for news. Herrmann stood up when he saw them coming Sylvie greeted him with a small smile.

"What is it with Dawsons getting into trouble on this day, eh?" He tried to crack a joke to lighten the mood but Sylvie could tell he was scared. Gabby wasn't just his candidate. She knew how much he cared for her, how much he'd be blaming himself for letting harm come to her.

Sylvie reached for his hand. "It'll be okay."

"Hey, Mom…." Antonio spotted his mother approaching over Sylvie's shoulder, a hastily packed hold-all over her shoulder. Sylvie turned her head to watch her approach. The older woman was looking drained and deeply worried and Sylvie understood. No matter if your child was 1 or 31, you spend every second of your life worrying about them. Antonio and his Mom were speaking in hushed voices and were too far away to be heard by Sylvie or the rest of Truck 27 but Sylvie had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. She watched Antonio walk towards his mother and wrap his arms around her protectively. Sylvie sat down in an empty chair and lay her head in her hands.

* * *

Sylvie gingerly pushed open the door to Gabby's room. Matt smiled at her and she quietly shut the door.

"Hey" she said. Gabby was lying flat on her back with a neck collar on and her left leg in plaster. Sylvie stepped closer to the bed and surveyed her friend.

Gabby sensed her hesitation. "It's just a precaution."

"Are you in pain?" Sylvie asked hesitantly.

Gabby took a deep breath. "I'm okay. I think. They've got me drugged up pretty good. Anyway, my leg's definitely broken. The orthopaedic surgeon came by, they're going to have to put some pins in there but at the moment they want to monitor me to see if…" Gabby's voice trailed off and a tear slid down her cheek.

On the other side of the bed, Matt squeezed Gabby's hand tight and leant down to kiss her. "It will be okay" he said. Gabby wasn't sure whether she believed him.

"You don't need to be here." Gabby said to Sylvie, "It's an important day, you should be at home with the boys."

Sylvie shook her head. "No way would I be anywhere else. If it wasn't for you there's a good chance we wouldn't have anything to celebrate today."

"C'mon" Gabby said, trying her best to be jovial. "Are you always going to bring that up?"

"Pretty much" Sylvie said. "I'll always owe you." Sylvie took Gabby's hand. "I'm here for you okay? Whatever you need."

Gabby smiled, despite the tears in her eyes. "I need you to give my nephews birthday kisses from me."

Antonio found Sylvie in the daycare centre. He paused outside the room and watched his wife play with their sons through the large window. Gabe held up a purple building block and Sylvie took it from him with a smile.

"I thought I'd find you here" Antonio said when he entered the room. He crouched down beside Sylvie and kissed her on the temple. "Are you okay?"

Sylvie took a deep breath, but didn't meet Antonio's eyes, choosing instead to lean forward a little to help Matteo to select the very best block for their tower. She didn't answer, she couldn't. "How's your Mom?" she asked instead, deflecting focus from herself.

"Calmer. She won't leave, I've tried."

"I don't blame her. If it was my child…."

"Hey" Antonio said, cutting her off. "Gabby will be fine,"

"Antonio, you don't know that."

Antonio sat down, and nodded, accepting what Sylvie said. "Okay, I may not be a doctor, I may not know anything about the medicine. I don't know whether she'll physically be okay, but I do know that whatever happens, we'll all be here for her." Antonio turned Sylvie's head so she was forced to look at him. "She _will_ be okay."

Sylvie looked up and stared deep into Antonio's dark eyes. She nodded slowly. "Is there any more news?"

"No. and Casey told us all to go, said he'd call when they knew more."

Sylvie slumped back, leaning against Antonio. "I don't want to leave."

Gabe discarded his bricks and crawled towards his parents, clambering onto Sylvie's lap, desperate for attention. Sylvie hugged him protectively.

"I know, but we have to. You're sick, you need rest. These guys need feeding. Plus Eva and Diego are home from school now and they're pretty mad that I didn't call them about Gabby, so I've got to go and deal with that."

Sylvie lifted her son so he was in a more comfortable position on her lap. She sighed. "Life goes on right?"

"Right" Antonio replied. He stood, and picked up Matty.

"Hey, thanks for doing this" he said to the nursery nurse as they were getting ready to leave. "We really appreciate it."

She smiled. "Any time. Your boys were as good as gold."

Sylvie slipped her arm that wasn't holding Gabe around Antonio's waist. "Thank you again" she said to the nursery nurse, then to Antonio "you're right, we should go home."

Walking back through the waiting area, Sylvie felt a pang of guilt at leaving when she saw the looks on Herrmann and his crew's faces. They were resigned to spending the night, although it was not yet evening, their loyalty to one of their own was a feeling the Sylvie knew all too well.

Despite his worry, Herrmann's face visibly brightened when he saw Antonio and Sylvie approach with the twins. "Hey guys" he said, "happy birthday."

Next to him, Larry sat up a little straighter. "That's right" he grinned. "I remember."

Sylvie blushed. She didn't want to know what exactly he remembered from that night. She suspected whatever his memories were not that flattering to her.

Antonio bounced Matty on his hip as he began to fuss a little. "Please call if there's news" Antonio said to Herrmann.

"Absolutely."

In the car on the way home, Sylvie looked in the rear-view mirror to see both boys nodding off in the car seats. "Dammit" she said aloud and turned around in the passenger seat to get a better look. "They're not going to go down later at all."

"We'll make it work" Antonio said, glancing quickly across at Sylvie. "Don't worry."

"What's this?" Sylvie asked, mostly to herself, and lifted up the bag that was in the footwell. She signed when she realised. It was the bag from the party store. Sylvie held up a packet of balloons to show Antonio.

He smiled sadly. "I'm sorry" he said, "I was looking forward to it too."

Sylvie rummaged deeper into the bag and pulled out the banner she'd bought just yesterday. 'Happy First Birthday!' it read in big shiny silver letters. She ran her fingers across the lettering. "There's no point hanging this up now" she said. Antonio chanced another glance across to see what it was Sylvie had now and a cheeky grin spread across his face.

"We'll just have to save it for next time, babe."

Sylvie looked up, wide eyed, to tell him off. "Antonio! Don't even think…"

He just winked at her and set his eyes back on the road ahead. She should say more, curb those thoughts of his before they went any further, but she was just too exhausted.


	13. Chapter 12

_This chapter was so much fun to write, you guys! I needed some joyful fluff in my life. I hope you have fun reading it!_

 **Chapter 12**

The older kids were visiting Laura for the school holidays, Sylvie had secretly packed the twins off to the Herrmann household for the weekend, and four glorious long and sunny days alone with her husband stretched out invitingly before her. Not that Antonio knew this. Yet.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Sylvie had asked Cindy for the hundredth time that morning when she appeared on her doorstep with two babies and about five bags.

"I don't mind at all" Cindy replied, the same reply she'd given every other time Sylvie had asked.

"It's just that I've had this trip planned for Antonio's birthday for a long time. Gabby and Matt were going to take the boys, but what with Gabby's rehab and everything they're going through I don't want to impose."

Cindy put a hand on Sylvie's shoulder. "I promise, it's fine. Once you have five kids in the house, two more doesn't make any difference at all."

At that moment, Christopher appeared behind his wife in the doorway and beamed at Sylvie. "Hey"

"Hey. Thank you again."

"No problem at all. Here, let me take that." Herrmann reached for the bag Sylvie was holding and dumped it inside in the hallway. "Where are the little guys? We're gonna have so much fun."

Sylvie smiled. "In the car. I hope they won't be too much trouble."

"Are you kidding? It's gonna be great."

Cindy watched Chris jog down the pathway to Sylvie's car. "I don't know who're more exciting, the kids or Christopher." She sighed, shaking her head good naturedly. "Seven against two. Me and Annabel are definitely going to have to stick together this weekend."

Sylvie laughed. "I'm sorry about that."

Cindy shook her head. "I'm used to being outnumbered. But you'll owe me a girls' night afterwards."

"Deal."

Lee-Henry came running down the stairs and said Hi to Sylvie as he ran past his mother and out the front door. Both women turned to watch as Herrmann unbuckled the twins from their car seats and plonked them on the grass in the front yard. Sylvie smiled, watching them wobble unsteadily on their little legs, adorable looks of intense concentration on their faces as they practiced this new-found skill they'd gained called 'walking'.

"Wow" Cindy said, "When did that happen?"

Sylvie watched her sons. "I know, they've gotten so big. They're proper little people now. It's seems only yesterday they were tiny helpless bundles. Pretty soon they'll be off to kindergarten."

"It will happen before you know it."

Sylvie turned back to Cindy and smiled again. "I've got to go. Antonio gets off work soon, he took a half day. You'll call if there's any problems? We won't be that far away, we can be back in a flash."

Cindy leant in for a hug which Sylvie gratefully accepted. "You don't have to worry."

They turned back to the party coming up the front path. Lee Henry held hands with Matty and Gabe, one either side, and Herrmann came up behind them laden with bags. "Geez" he said, "what have you got in here?"

Sylvie blushed. "I didn't know what you might need so I kinda brought everything. Are you sure you don't need the cribs, I can go and fetch them…"

Herrmann overtook Lee-Henry and climbed the wooden steps. He dropped the bags on the porch and took hold of both Sylvie's shoulders. "Stop worrying! Go and enjoy your weekend."

Sylvie nodded and crouched down in front of her sons who had stalled at the bottom of the stairs. She kissed them both on the cheeks and hugged them. "Be good boys for Mommy, okay?" she said, and ruffled their hair. They largely ignored her, intent on puzzling out how to get up the stairs. Gabe had already dropped down to all fours and had reverted to crawling to solve the problem. Matteo soon copied.

Sylvie was hit with a swell of pride at how confident and independent they were both becoming. At fifteen months old she already saw what strong, resourceful, and kind little boys they were growing up to be. She guessed she was doing something right.

She stood up slowly, wondering again whether she should be leaving them, but at the same time she was excited. She didn't know about Antonio, but this weekend was everything that she needed. She waved to Cindy and Christopher as she climbed into her car and drove away, a little giddy with excitement.

* * *

Their suitcases were in the trunk and she'd stocked up on more than enough groceries to last them the long weekend. Sylvie sat on the hood of the car across the street from Antonio's place of work, watching the passers-by enjoying the sunshine. When she saw Antonio exit the building looking frazzled, she stood up, moving her sunglasses to the top of her head. He looked like he needed this break. She knew she did.

"Hey baby" he said, kissing her on the lips.

"Hey." Sylvie looped her arms around his neck. "You get your vacation sorted?"

"Yeah, I did. And I need it, I can tell you." Antonio peered past her into the back of the car. "What's this?" he asked, eyeing the bags through the back windshield.

Sylvie was only a little apprehensive about what he would say. "Happy birthday" she said, kissing him back. "We're going on a trip, just you and me."

Antonio looked back at her and smiled a smile that was half excited and half confused. It made Sylvie laugh and she got butterflies in her stomach. "What are you talking about?"

"I hired a lake house, it's about 90 minutes away. It's so beautiful Antonio, it's surrounded by forest, you can take a boat out, go fishing, swim." As Sylvie tried to sell him on the weekend, she was busy planting feather light kisses across his neck. She stopped then, and gave him a wicked smile. "swimming costume optional."

Antonio nodded slowly, and his face broke out into a grin. He could definitely see the appeal.

"Since Eva and Diego are away I thought we should make the most of it" Sylvie continued.

"Where are the twins?"

"With Cindy and Herrmann." Sylvie nibbled his ear. She wasn't above using underhand tactics to get him to agree. She heard him exhale and knew it was working. "What do you say?"

"The whole weekend?"

"Uh huh."

"No kids?"

Sylvie pulled away and saw the huge grin plastered to Antonio's face. "Yes" she said, mirroring his grin. "I packed this morning, we're all ready to go. That's if you want to."

Sylvie stared at her husband with her big blue eyes in that way that she knew Antonio was helpless to resist. He looked away, thinking for a moment, teasing her. "I don't know, I was kinda looking forward to spending the whole weekend on the couch watching Sports Center."

Sylvie hit him on the arm. "Hey."

"Come here" he said, leaning down for a kiss. "You're amazing, do you know that? It sounds perfect."

Now they were speeding down the highway, Sylvie behind the wheel, on their way to the lake house. Antonio had offered to drive, but Sylvie insisted. "This is your weekend, babe" was all the argument she put forward, and climbed into the driver's seat before Antonio could stop her. "Hop in" she said with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. Antonio obliged.

* * *

"We should bring the bags in from the car." Sylvie said, between hungry kisses, but she didn't really have any intention of relinquishing her grip on Antonio's neck.

Antonio worked his hands under her shirt. "Later."

"No arguments from me."

Sylvie tossed the keys onto the side table in the hallway and missed. They fell on the floor with a crash but she didn't care, not even a little bit. Antonio's hands on her bare skin sent shivers through her whole body. Upstairs, they fell onto the bed with abandon, hungry for each other. They embraced with an unrestrained passion they never allowed themselves to feel when the kids were home. Most of their clothing marked a trail from the front door to the bedroom and it wasn't long before they were relieved of the rest of it.

Afterwards, they lay in a tangle of sheets staring out of the huge French doors that opened onto a patio overlooking the lake.

"If any fishermen walked past just now they sure got a show" Antonio said.

Sylvie chuckled, openly and honestly, feeling the best she'd felt in months. They were quiet then, dozing serenely in the afternoon sunshine that streamed through the windows. The fan overhead whirred quietly, lulling them both into a trance. Their chests rose and fell rhythmically as they breathed in unison. Tangled in each other's arms, contentment and peacefulness reigned.

Sylvie stroked Antonio's bare chest and watched his face thoughtfully, he was awake although his eyes were closed, but they fluttered open after a minute as if he could sense she was watching him. "Hey" he said, playing with a lock of her hair that fell across her face. "What's on your mind?"

"You." She smiled, but it was a smile tinged with another emotion that Antonio couldn't put his finger on.

"Are you sure?"

Sylvie took a deep breath, wondering whether or not to share, but it didn't take her long to remember their pact to always be honest with each other. Despite the heat, she snuggled into him tighter, the warmth of his body was comforting. "It's just" she began, but paused, searching for the words. "I worry sometimes, that we don't know how to be a couple, just us."

Antonio looked down at his gorgeous wife with a furrowed brow. Sylvie saw the expression on his face and touched his cheek lovingly. "We were in a relationship for such a short time at first" she continued. "Then by the time we got back together I was already pregnant." She spoke fast, trying to make sense of her feelings as they were spilling out of her mouth, anxious that Antonio didn't get the wrong idea.

"Baby, you know I love you for you, not because of the kids."

Sylvie caressed Antonio's cheek. "I know you do" she said, and it came out more abruptly than she intended. "But I never want to become one of those couples who only communicate about their children and mundane domestic crap." She sat up a little, propped up on a large pillow. "Promise me we'll always make time for each other?"

Antonio looked up at Sylvie's face and couldn't imagine ever not having time for her. He counted himself lucky every day that he woke up next to her and couldn't believe his good fortune. He was eternally thankful that fate had given him a second chance with this amazing woman. After he was stupid enough to mess it up the first time, there was no way he would make that mistake again. He caressed Sylvie's head and pulled her down on top of him so their lips met.

"I promise."

* * *

They were anchored in the middle of the calm, clear lake, and Antonio sat back in a deckchair with a fishing line cast over the side of the boat. He wasn't watching the fly on the water as intently as he should have been, however. Sylvie was lying on a large beach towel on deck in a sun hat and a lemon yellow bikini, soaking up the early evening rays. The mix of sweat and lotion made her whole body shimmer. Antonio was very distracted.

Sylvie caught Antonio looking at her and smirked, a naughty glint in her eye. However, when she spoke, she tried to sound perfectly innocent. "How's the fishing going?" she said, cupping one hand to shield her eyes so she could see him better.

Antonio didn't try to pretend to he hadn't been staring at her. "How can you expect a guy to concentrate on fish when you're lying there looking like that?"

"Then don't concentrate on fish" she replied.

Antonio abandoned his fishing rod and lay down on the deck beside her, pulling off his shirt as he did so. They kissed, a lot, like two flirty teenagers, but didn't take it further this time. They were both very conscious of the fact that, as much as they wished it, they were not the only ones out on the lake that day. Another boat only had to come within ten feet to be able to see them and neither of them wanted to be caught in the compromising position by a stranger. 'Innocent' was the wrong word to use considering what had gone on only an hour or so ago, but it was nice, and made Sylvie feel silly for her worries she had voiced to Antonio before. Being together, just the two of them, was working out just fine.

A little later, Antonio sat up and pulled two ice cold beers from the cooler. "Cheers" he said, clinking the neck of his bottle against hers, and took a long, welcome swig. Sylvie sipped hers, and cast a glance across the lake. "It's beautiful here" she said, snaking her arm around Antonio's waist. "We should bring the kids out here, they'd love it."

They sat side by side leaning against the cooler, facing the stern of the boat. Inside the cabin was the picnic they'd brought along for dinner, but although it was technically evening, the sun was still shining. It was too hot to eat, beer was sufficient.

Drowsiness from the sun, an empty stomach, not nearly enough water, and now beer, Sylvie thought vaguely. Perhaps not the most sensible situation, but she reminded herself that this weekend she didn't have children to care for or a job to go to. She was going to enjoy this complete lack of responsibility. She leaned her head on Antonio's shoulder and looked up. He had a slightly troubled look on his face, and Sylvie reached with her free hand to stroke his cheek.

He laid his own hand on top of hers and kissed her fingers. "I'm okay. Work stuff."

"You're not supposed to worry about that this weekend, tomorrow's your birthday."

"I know, I know." Antonio took a deep breath, and took another drink of beer to compose himself. He had tried to push all thoughts of work to one side, determined to enjoy the weekend, but it wasn't as easy as that.

"We lost our case yesterday and it got me thinking. I took this job years ago to allow me to spend more time with Diego and Eva, and that worked out great. And then you and me happened. Matteo and Gabriel came along and everything felt right." Here Antonio took both Sylvie's hands in his. He shifted positions so they were facing each other and looked deep into Sylvie's eyes. He hoped that she saw in him all the love and commitment that he felt inside. "Listen, I don't want you to think that it isn't enough for me. You and the kids, you're everything. But this job isn't for me, not forever, and I guess today was the day I finally realised that."

Sylvie was the one holding Antonio's hands now and squeezed them reassuringly. She stayed quiet, knowing what a big deal it was for Antonio to be laying his thoughts and feelings out on the table like this. He was so open and honest about so many things, but he still had a difficult time admitting what he saw as his own failings, even to her. Antonio swallowed once, then continued.

"Look, I spent most of my career out on the streets, in the thick of things, chasing down criminals. I felt like I was making a difference, even if it was just small things. It felt good. But now, I don't feel that. This case today, we did everything right. We got all the evidence, we found out what happened and caught the killer, and the jury…" He shook his head and brushed his hair away from his face. "We did everything right and they guy still went free."

"That was one case" Sylvie said. "You do make a difference. You do, I've seen it. What are you saying, do you want to go back to PD?"

"I don't know. Maybe." Antonio looked at Sylvie frankly, letting her process all he had said but at the same time watching for her reaction.

Her reaction was a kiss, soft and sweet, on his lips. "I want you to be happy, Antonio."

"You make me happy."

Sylvie smiled, but shook her head. "I know how important your work is to you, whatever you decide to do I'll support you. Completely." Sylvie paused thoughtfully. "Do you ever think what it would be like if we had normal jobs, in a regular office or something?" She loved what she did, and she knew Antonio did too, but there was no doubting their jobs were dangerous.

"Pretty dull, I'd bet. I had an office job once, stuffing envelopes at some insurance firm when I was 17. I think I lasted half a day."

Sylvie smiled. "The closest I got to a normal job was helping my aunt serve tea and cake in her farm shop during summer vacations."

Antonio felt some of the pent-up anxiety drain away. He smiled at her, in a casual playful way. "Let's face it, you and me, we're not cut out for normal."

"Normal is overrated."

"I love you" Antonio said, out of the blue. "I can't say it enough."

"I like hearing it" Sylvie said into his ear. Being caught off guard by someone telling you they loved you was never a bad thing. "I love you too."

She pulled away and a big genuine smile on her face and in that moment Antonio felt like she could ask him to dive off a cliff for her and he'd willingly do it. But she only said "please don't worry. This weekend is not for worrying. Are you hungry?" She stood up, not waiting for his reply. "I'll get the hamper."

* * *

They walked back up the path to the lake house hand in hand. Sylvie carried the hamper, swinging it back and forth merrily. The sun had gone down and the crickets had started chirping. Antonio carried the empty cooler but was more subdued, lost in thought. He just needed a little time, Sylvie thought. She wasn't going to push him, she trusted that he would come to the right decision in his own time.

"You didn't catch any fish" she said, to break the silence. The light had faded now and the crickets were chirping in the grass. It was quiet, in a way that Chicago never was, and Sylvie hadn't realised how much she had got used to the background noise of the city until it was no longer there.

"There's always tomorrow" Antonio replied.

Sylvie stepped in front of him on the path, forcing him to halt. "Yes, there is. And the next day and the next day and the next day."

Antonio smiled. "That's true."

"Do you think the twins are alright?"

"I think they're having a great time. They'll have everyone in that house wrapped around their little fingers."

"Should we call and check in?"

With his free hand, Antonio squeezed Sylvie's shoulder. "No, I don't. Cindy and Herrmann will call if there's a problem."

Sylvie nodded, she knew he was right. She sighed. "Okay." They continued walking up the moonlit path, the trees gently rustling in the breeze all around them. At the front door, Sylvie fished the keys out of her pocket and opened the lock. "I need to take a shower" she said, putting her bag on the floor in the hallway. She caught the look in Antonio's eye and quickly shut him down. "Alone."

Antonio feigned hurt, but his smile betrayed him. "Hurry. I'll open a bottle of wine."

"We can do better than that" Sylvie said, "there's champagne in the refrigerator. A pre-birthday toast."

A little later, Sylvie came back into the living room in her silk short pyjamas, her damp hair hung in a braid over her shoulder. Antonio was sprawled on the massive sofa, soft cushions surrounding him.

"You look like you've build yourself a nest there" she said.

Antonio looked up and smiled. "I have. Come and joint me?" He lifted the champagne. Condensation dripped from the bottle. He removed the cork with a satisfying pop and poured the cold, bubbly liquid into the two glass flutes with a fizz.

"Happy birthday" Sylvie toasted, clinking their glasses together. She took a tip, and the sensation of the alcohol fizzing in her throat was delicious.

"Thank you" Antonio said. "This place if beautiful. You're beautiful. I needed to get away and this is perfect."

Sylvie smiled, modestly. "Any time."

"Don't say that" Antonio said, "I'll never want to leave."

"Have you heard from Eva or Diego?" Sylvie asked, settling down into the pillows and making herself comfortable against Antonio's side. "How are they finding Colorado?"

"Yea, I've had a couple of texts. You know what teenagers are like, won't answer any question in more than 5 words. Except…" Antonio let out a short sigh that Sylvie wasn't able to read. He looked at her with his eyebrows raised. "I think Eva's met a boy."

"Uh oh" Sylvie said, but she was smiling.

"She's my baby girl" Antonio said, a conflicted expression on his face. "She's too young to like boys."

Sylvie took another sip of champagne. "I've got news for you. She's not a little girl anymore."

"She's my little girl" Antonio replied. "This boy is lucky he's in Colorado, that's all I'm saying."

Sylvie rolled her eyes. "Antonio…"

"I'm joking. Mostly."

"So what do you want to do tomorrow?" Sylvie changed the subject and didn't try to make it subtle. "There are some great hiking trails around here."

Antonio didn't answer, he simply pulled Sylvie onto his lap so suddenly it made her squeal. He silenced her with a kiss. "I want to do this" he said, kissing her again. "I don't care what we do, as long as it's together."

They sat and talked then, wrapped in blankets and drinking the champagne, until late into the night. They talked about everything, some things serious and others trivial. Everything from work and their family, to childhood memories and favourite bands. "Tell me something I don't know about you" Antonio asked Sylvie, and she told him about the time her and her cousin Alice had got lost in the woods on vacation when she was 9 and found a hiker who had fallen and broken his leg and how ever since then she'd wanted to be a paramedic.

Sylvie told him earlier that she was worried they'd stop knowing how to be together without the kids. Antonio felt deeply that that would never happen. Every day he discovered new things about Sylvie and shared a little more of himself with her. She was the most important thing to him. He loved his children more than words, of course, but he wouldn't be where he was in his life right now if it wasn't for Sylvie. He'd been on the wrong path, he wasn't the man he wanted to be, but Sylvie changed all that. She gave him two beautiful boys when he thought that chapter of his life was already behind him and gave him a new start. She made him the best version of himself that he could be. He never wanted to take that for granted.

"Happy birthday" Sylvie whispered when the clock on the wall above the fireplace ticked past midnight, and she kissed him lightly on the lips. "Good present?" she asked, nuzzling his neck.

Antonio closed his eyes and smiled to himself. "Best present" he replied, but he wasn't talking about the vacation.


	14. Chapter 13

_Hey guys. I'm sorry it's been so long since I updated this. I haven't given up on it, I still have plenty of ideas. With the new seasons coming back soon I'm all inspired again. This is really just a filler chapter, to catch up on where all the characters are at and set up future events I have in mind, but I have the next few chapters planned out. I hope you enjoy._

 **Chapter 13**

Sylvie was startled awake by a crash and a curse. She opened her eyes to near darkness. "Antonio, what's going on?" Sylvie whispered.

Sylvie switched on the bedside lamp and blinked, squinting while her eyes adjusted to the light. Antonio picked up the dressing table chair that he had knocked over and turned around, the look on his face was one of mild horror mixed with guilt.

"I'm sorry baby, I didn't want to wake you."

"Well done" Sylvie replied. It sounded harsher than she meant it. "What time is it?"

"Almost 3. I've got to go to work."

"Now? But you only got home a couple of hours ago."

Antonio walked back over to the bed, half dressed in a crumpled shirt and black jeans. "I know, but there's been a shooting, it's connected to this case we're been working..." Antonio trailed off, realising that Sylvie didn't need to hear any of this now.

He sat down on Sylvie's side of the bed and sighed. Sylvie brought an arm out from underneath the covers and wrapped it around his middle. "Voight's got to let you sleep sometime." Antonio tried for a reassuring smile but he doubted that it was in any way convincing. He covered her hand with his and gave it a squeeze Sylvie sighed herself, knowing that she wouldn't be able to stop him going. "This happens too much" was all she said. "I know you love your job, but you need to take care of yourself."

Antonio kissed her, partly to say goodbye but mostly to stop her talking. "Don't worry about me" he said, but knew she did, and would until he came home. He felt guilty about that but he couldn't dwell on it now. "Go back to sleep."

Sylvie sank back into the bed sheets and smiled wistfully up at her husband. "Be safe." It had become their standard farewell every time one of them left for work, and it didn't get any easier each time.

"I'm sorry to leave you to deal with the boys alone in the morning."

"We'll be fine" Sylvie said softly. "Go." And with one more, quick kiss, Antonio was gone.

* * *

It's my own damn fault, Sylvie thought to herself as she paced the twins' bedroom 30 minutes later, a waiting Matteo in her arms, I jinxed it. Gabriel watched from his crib and looked distinctly fed up at being woken up by his brother. Sylvie caught sight of him as she paced. "I know how you feel, buddy."

Matteo sniffled and clung to his mother and she hugged him, unsure what was wrong. A couple of months from their second birthday, Sylvie thought that sleepless nights were a thing of the past. No longer needing to be fed through the night, Sylvie had dared to dream once again of regular, full night's sleep. But between Antonio's work, her own job, and Matty's apparent nightmare, that was too good to be true.

Sylvie sat down on the couch in the nursey. The glow from the nightlight cast a soft light across the white walled room. She sat Matty on her lap so he was facing her. "What's the matter hey?" she asked. Matty simply looked at Sylvie through teary eyes and cried some more.

Confident there was nothing seriously wrong with her son, Sylvie leant back and tentatively closed her eyes. She hoped Matteo would exhaust himself and fall back asleep before Gabriel decided he wanted to join in the night time fun and start crying as well. Sylvie was thankful she wasn't on shift in the morning. She had a whole 12 hours in which to recover before she had to be back out saving Chicago. She had been at Molly's until late, so had not been asleep long before Antonio left, and it looked as though she wasn't going to get much sleep now either. She had only had one drink at the bar. She could have done with more. Instead she had sat and watched as Gabby knocked back one whiskey after another.

" _Should you be doing that with the medication you're on?" Sylvie asked hesitantly, somewhat worried about what Gabby's reaction would be while she was in this kind of mood._

 _Gabby had only shrugged. "Who cares?"_

 _Sylvie sighed. She didn't answer Gabby's question, they both knew the answer. Gabby's husband cared. Her brother cared, her niece and nephews, Sylvie herself and two firehouses worth of CFD colleagues, but Gabby didn't want to hear any of that, not then. Sylvie had just let her vent._

 _The thing was, Gabby had failed her latest medical and was not cleared for duty. It had been more than half a year since Gabby's accident and she was not fully recovered, despite her protests to the contrary._

" _I don't know who I am without CFD" Sylvie heard Gabby admit in her drunken haze, and had laid a hand on her friend's shoulder._

" _You'll figure it out, I know you will. You've fought so hard in rehab…"_

"… _for all the good it did."_

" _So you can't be a firefighter at the moment. It doesn't mean you won't be again. You've got to stay positive."_

" _I've got to have another drink" Gabby counteracted and reached over the bar to swipe a bottle. "It's my bar, my booze. I can drink as much as I like" she added when she caught Sylvie's disapproving look._

In the end Sylvie had to leave Gabby in Stella's hands. She needed to get home to her family, even though she had already missed the twins' bedtime. In the cab, she messaged Stella and made her promise to call Matt to go and collect Gabby soon, and she hoped now that now that Gabby had let some of her frustrations out she would go back to being the fighter everyone knew her to be.

Tomorrow she would go and see Gabby, and get Antonio to do the same. She needed as many of her friends and family around her to help her through this as she could get.

Matty's cries had diminished into a quiet whimpering, and Sylvie risked standing up and placing him back in his crib. After putting him down she was still for a moment, fully expecting the wailing to start up again. When it didn't, she let out a sigh of relief. But to risk leaving the room and going back to her own bed, as much as she wanted to, was a mistake. Instead she stretched out on the couch and pulled a blanket over her body.

* * *

Jay wrapped his gloved hands protectively round his coffee cup and bounced a little on the spot to keep warm. He could see his breath leave his mouth and drift away into the night. He glanced over at Antonio standing beside him under the street lamp looking fed up and raised an eyebrow.

"I bet you wish you were warm and snug up in the State's Attorney's office right about now."

Antonio looked back. "No man, I wish I was warm and snug in bed with my wife."

Jay took a sip of his coffee. "Fair point."

After the adrenaline-filled last couple of hours which involved everything from a gang shoot-out to a briefly missing child, both men were trying to savour this break in the action before having to question suspects back at the station. But it was hard to savour anything when it was this damn cold.

"How's it been at home since you came back to intelligence?" Jay wasn't usually the nosy type, but he wanted to make small talk to distract from the temperature.

"It's good" Antonio smiled. "I mean, we're still trying to figure out the schedule with the boys. But yeah, me and Sylvie are better than ever."

Jay finished the last of his coffee and crushed the paper cup in his hand. "You should bring the boys by the station, I feel like I haven't seen them in forever."

Antonio turned to his friend and colleague and surprise. "Really?"

"Sure, I love kids." Jay went quiet then, Antonio could only imagine what thoughts were going through his head.

"Maybe we can go and do something, all of us. Me, Sylvie, the kids" Antonio paused. "You and Chelsea. How's that going?"

Jay sighed. "It's alright."

"You don't sound very enthusiastic about it."

"She's a great girl, it's just hard, you know? Since Erin left, I haven't really been able to commit."

Seeing the look on Jay's face, Antonio was sorry he'd brought it up, but when Jay turned to face him, he shook his head and forced a smile onto his face. "Don't worry about it, I'm fine. I'm just feeling sorry for myself because it's cold and I'm tired. I'll ask her when she's free."

Antonio pulled his glove aside to look at his watch. It was almost 6am and just about to get light. "I would kill for a bacon roll right about now" Antonio said wistfully. Jay just nodded, still lost in his thoughts.

Attwater walked past them and patted Antonio on the shoulder. "Voight wants us back at the district."

"Thank God" Jay said, and both men abandoned their post and walked towards their vehicle with a sigh of relief.

* * *

Sylvie opened her eyes slowly, naturally waking up for the first time in she didn't know how long, to find Diego standing in front of her with a mug of tea.

"Morning" he said, and Sylvie sat up, looking around to orientate herself. In the cribs, the twins were sleeping soundly. For once.

Sylvie took the mug gratefully. "What time is it?"

"7:30. Where's Dad?"

Sylvie took a sip. "He had to go to work in the night. You didn't hear him leave?" Diego shook his head, but Sylvie should have known. He could sleep through anything. "Do you need a ride to school?"

Diego grinned. "It's Saturday."

Sylvie blinked. "Right."

"I was going to ride my bike to the park with Max, is that cool?"

"Now?"

Diego looked down at his pyjamas and ran a hand through his messy hair. "No. At 10. Dad should be home then right?"

"I hope so. I'll call him in a little bit." Sylvie pulled the blanket aside to make room on the couch, and patted the cushion for Diego to sit down. "Thanks so much for the tea" she said, as he flopped down beside her. "Your brothers didn't let me sleep much last night." She paused. "Actually, just one brother."

"Gabe?"

Sylvie laughed. It was a sensible conclusion to make, Gabriel was usually the one causing problems, but on this occasion, the roles were reversed. "Actually, no, for once he was the easy one." Sylvie put her around her step son and took a moment to sip her tea and enjoy the quiet. "Is Eva up?"

"Yeah, she's up" Diego replied. "She went for a run. She's insane, do you know how cold it is out?"

"I hope she wrapped up warm."

"She looked like she was about to climb Everest the number of layers she had on. I snuck a picture. She's gonna flip when she sees it on Instagram later."

Diego smiled a mischievous smile and Sylvie laughed. Antonio's two older kids teased each other and wound each other up constantly, but it was mostly good natured and very rarely escalated into an argument. Despite everything they had both gone through, or maybe because of it, they were growing pretty close as they grew up. She didn't take for granted how fortunate she was to have such a well-adjusted family surrounding her, and such a loving environment in which to bring up her babies. And right now, it was perfect and peaceful. Too peaceful. Sylvie knew if she let the twins sleep much longer they'd be a nightmare come nap time. It took all the strength she had to heave herself off the sofa.

"Wakey wakey sleep head" she said, gently stroking Matteo's cheek. He groaned and stretched, awake but with his eyes firmly shut. She laughed at the scrunched up look of fury on his face. "Who's fault's that hey?" She lifted him up, blanket and all, and bounced him on her hip to wake him up.

Diego was at Gabriel's crib doing the same. It was touching for Sylvie to see how much Diego and Eva loved their little brothers and how willing they were to help out with them without even being asked. Most of the time.

"God, you're getting heavy" Diego said, and he lifted Gabriel over the bars. In response, Gabriel only groaned. "Who's hungry?" he asked, looking at his brother but also at Sylvie.

She didn't know about the boys, but she was starving.

* * *

Antonio unlocked his front door and stepped into his hallway, the rush of warmth soothing him instantly. "Hey hey" he said, to anybody within hearing distance. There was no response.

He found Eva lying on her belly on the living room rug with her back to him, headphones covering her ears. He reached down and lifted one side away from her head. She jumped and turned around, the tinny beats of her music filling the room. "God Dad, you scared me" she said, but she wasn't mad.

"You should dry your hair" he said, "you'll catch a cold."

Eva rolled her eyes. "With the heating cranked up this high?" But she sighed. "I will."

"Where is everyone?"

"Diego's out. Everyone else is in the kitchen."

Antonio bent down and kissed his daughter on the head and made his way through the house, flinging his jacket across the back of the sofa as he went. He found Sylvie with her head in the fridge, and both twins in their highchairs. They squealed with delight when they saw their father enter and Sylvie popped her head out of the fridge and closed the door, mirroring the smiles of her sons.

"Hey baby" Antonio said, embracing her.

She wrapped her arms around him too. "It's almost lunch time" she said, "what took so long? Was it a rough one?"

Sylvie asked with care, she knew Antonio didn't like to talk about the specifics of his job at him, especially around the kids. What he saw every day was often violent and upsetting and he wanted his home to be free of that. But at the same time, he knew that bottling up his feelings wouldn't be healthy and he appreciated Sylvie's concern.

"It was pretty bad" he said. "The other guys are still working on the case, but I had to come home."

Sylvie didn't speak for a moment, enjoying the sensation of being in her husband's arms. It didn't happen nearly as much as she'd like. "I've got to go to work in a couple of hours."

Antonio sighed. "I never see you."

Sylvie did her best to sound positive. She didn't want to make Antonio feel guilty. "Do you want some food? Some sleep?"

Antonio let go of Sylvie and sat down on one of the high stools at the breakfast bar between the high chairs. "I've drunk way too much caffeine to sleep. But a sandwich would be great. Thank you." Antonio reached out to stroke first Matteo's head and then Gabriel's by way of greeting. It calmed him instantly. Being around his family was all he needed to reset and relax after a difficult shift. "Halstead asked if we wanted to go out with him and his new girlfriend. I think we should, he's struggling at the moment and I want to be there for him."

Sylvie went back to the fridge and continued to speak as she got what she needed. "Sure. You know who else needs us right now? Gabby." She closed the refrigerator and dumped the food on the countertop. "She was in a bad state at Molly's last night. You know she failed her medical? She's taking it pretty hard."

Sylvie came up behind him and lay both hands on Antonio's shoulders. She kissed him once on the head then went back to the counter.

* * *

Antonio knocked on his sister's door later that afternoon. 'No way' Antonio had told his only daughter when she had demanded $50 for babysitting her brothers after Sylvie had gone to work, so now he was there with two toddlers in tow. He hoped that Gabby's hangover would have diminished enough that she would be pleased to see her nephews. He needn't have worried.

"Hey guys!" Gabby said when she opened the door. She took Matteo from Antonio's arms and smiled into his chubby little face. She turned back to Antonio. "You look like hell."

Antonio shifted Gabriel's weight and walked past Gabby into the apartment. "Yeah, well, I've been up all night at work. What's your excuse?"

"I don't need a lecture Tonio" Gabby said, sweeping her hair from her face and bouncing Matty distractedly on her hip.

"That's not why I'm here" he said, calmly. He knew Casey would be on shift as well, he needed to talk to his sister alone, he knew that was the only way to get through to her.

"Did Sylvie send you? I know I got a bit carried away last night but you can tell her I'm fine."

Antonio walked towards his sister, and took hold of her free arm gently but firmly. "Nobody needed to send me, Gabby. You're my little sister and you're going through a rough time, I want to be here for you."

Gabby seemed to deflate. Her shoulder's slumped forward and she looked at the floor. Antonio loosened his grip. It was unnerving for Antonio to see Gabby give in so easily. The twins chattered happily, just so the adults wouldn't forget they were here. Gabby walked to the couch and sat down, Antonio sat beside her.

"What can I do to help?"

"Fix my busted leg?" Gabby replied, her voice filled with sarcasm. "I don't think I'll ever be back on the job, Tonio."

"You don't know that."

"I need to be realistic. I'll accept it eventually, I will. I'll find something else to do too, but first I need to get drunk once in a while and let off steam."

Antonio nodded. Part of him was pleased his sister was being pragmatic, but part of him was still worried as it was unlike her. She was usually headstrong and bullish when it came to getting things she wanted. Perhaps she didn't want it as much as he thought. "How do you feel about it?" Antonio asked, testing the waters. "Not being a firefighter?"

Gabby looked down at the baby on her knee for a moment, trying to order her thoughts. "Surprisingly alright. Listen, I know what I was like last night and what I said, I don't blame Sylvie for being worried about me. I'm sorry about that. There are other jobs in CFD I can do, maybe one day I'll even enjoy one of them."

"Have you talked to Casey?"

Gabby smiled. "Of course. Honestly, I think he'd be relieved if I was out of danger." Gabby bent forward and kissed her nephew's soft, downy head. She hugged him close and took a deep breath. "This is what I want Antonio. I want what you and Sylvie have. A family."


	15. Chapter 14

_Less than a week until hiatus is over guys! The excitement is real._

 **Chapter 14**

"Baba!"

Gabriel tried to clamber up the outside of the crib and Antonio had to pull him away. He lifted him onto his shoulder and the little boy giggled. "That's right buddy, but you have to be careful."

Matty looked thoughtfully through the bars at the sleeping infant then gazed up at Sylvie. "Boy?"

Sylvie laughed and crouched down to the same level as her son. "No sweetie, she's a girl" she said quietly, watching the baby's chest rise and fall gently as she slept. "Her name is Ruby. She's your cousin."

Matty watched the baby too, his head on one side as if deep in thought. Finally, he reached a hand through the bars of the crib and touched her arm softly. "Hi." Sylvie smiled at the gentle gesture of her son.

Meanwhile, Antonio had put Gabe down again and he stuck his face against the bars. "Hi!" he said, in a stage whisper that made both his parents laugh. Ruby squirmed in her sleep and Gabriel stepped back nervously.

"Come on guys" Sylvie said, gently coaxing her sons away. "You can play with her when she wakes up."

Sylvie and Antonio walked back into the sitting room, Matteo and Gabriel toddling along beside them. Gabby was sitting on the sofa with her eyes closed but opened them with a smile when she heard them approach. Matt was in the kitchen fixing lunch.

"She's so beautiful" Sylvie said, grinning warmly at her sister-in-law. She sat down next to Gabby and pulled her into a hug. "I'm so happy for you."

Gabby smiled. "I'm just relieved to have her home finally. There are so many hoops we had to jump through with the adoption agency, I thought we'd never get her."

"Lunch is ready" Matt called through from the kitchen. "Quick, before Rubes wakes up again."

* * *

Gabby and Sylvie sat in the bedroom while Gabby gave Ruby her bottle. On the other side of the door they could hear their husbands playing with the twins and happy laughter drifting through from the living room. In here though, the mood was calmer.

"All that, trying to be a firefighter, talking about med school, I was kidding myself." Gabby looked down at Ruby, lying in her arms. "All I've ever really wanted to do is make a difference in somebody's life, you know?" She smiled at her new daughter. "I can do that right here. I can make every difference in Ruby's life. I know this is what I'm supposed to do."

Sylvie knew. She stroked the baby's soft dark hair. "What's this little one's story then?"

"She was born May 1st and given up 4 days later. Her mother..." Gabby caught herself, and smiled, a mixture of joy and sadness in it. "Her birth mother I mean. She was young, only sixteen."

"Did you meet her?"

"Yes, Matt did too. It was one of the most difficult things I've done. Her family had no money, and she wanted to go to school, to make a better life for herself. I can't imagine how brave she had to be to give up her child."

"She's Latina?"

"Yes. From Mexico, the father too. I read that Hispanic babies are harder to place in the adoption system. It breaks my heart. But everything worked out." Gabby looked up at Sylvie and caught the thoughtful look on her face. "I'm sorry. Is this hard for you? Thinking about your own adoption?"

Sylvie shook her head. "God no. Gabby, I'm so happy for you and Matt, and Ruby. My parents are wonderful and it worked out perfectly for me, and it will for you guys too, I know it."

"I wanted to ask you something" Gabby said, hesitating. "Matt and I have decided to always be open with her about her adoption, we don't want any secrets. But when she grows up, I know she'll have questions…"

"I'll be happy to answer any questions she'll have" Sylvie said. "But I'm not sure how much help I'll be."

Gabby put down the empty bottle and lifted Ruby onto her shoulder in order to wind her. She didn't say anything, she could see that Sylvie was struggling with something but didn't think she was ready to talk about it, at least not with her. Ruby gave a little burp and Gabby lowered her back to her lap. "Do you want a cuddle?" she asked.

"Definitely" Sylvie replied, happy to not dwell on her own feelings for long. Today was supposed to be a happy day, she was meeting her niece for the first time. She took the baby from Gabby and was calmed by Ruby's tiny warm body in her arms. Happy and content and drunk on milk, she was very quickly drifting back to sleep. "She's so tiny" Sylvie said quietly, not wishing to disturb her. "Were mine ever this small?"

Gabby nodded. "Yes. But I suppose you forget."

"Savour this" Sylvie said, "they grow so quickly. It will be wonderful to see her grow and learn but you'll never feel closer to her than right now."

"Are you getting broody?" Gabby asked with a smirk.

Sylvie raised an eyebrow. "You're as bad as Antonio."

Gabby just laughed, letting her question just hang in the air.

"How's Matt taking to fatherhood?"

"He's brilliant with her, he's so excited. I worried that he still wished we could have had a baby the old fashioned way, but I just couldn't, not after what happened last time. I couldn't go through that again. But the moment we met her I knew I had nothing to worry about. She really feels like ours, it doesn't matter where she came from, what matters is where she is now."

* * *

Sylvie sat in the passenger seat of the car while Antonio strapped the boys into their car seats in the back. It was drizzling slightly so Matt and Gabby stayed inside. Sylvie had hugged them both in the hallway of their apartment building, brimming with happiness for two of the people she loved most. But now she was in the car, something in her mood had changed. Despite what she said to Gabby, she was thinking about her own adoption and imagining what Ruby might feel as she grew up. It got her wondering.

Antonio got in beside her quickly, shutting the door to keep out the rain. "Are you okay?" he asked his wife as he turned the key in the ignition and the car sprang to life. Sylvie nodded and tried to smile but she wasn't sure how convincing she was being. Antonio new her every mood inside and out, she wasn't fooling him. He reached over and squeezed her hand. "Let's go home."

As Antonio cooked dinner later on that night, Sylvie sat on the couch and leafed through her family photo album. Antonio walked up behind her, wiping his hands on a dish towel, and looked over her shoulder to a photo from 30 years ago of Sylvie as a baby being held by her Dad. He kissed her on the head.

"Mom's behind the camera" Sylvie explained. "She's always the one taking the pictures, she hates being photographed herself."

Antonio walked around to sit beside her on the couch. Sylvie tucked her legs further under herself to make room.

"How old are you here?" Antonio asked, easing in to see how ready Sylvie was to share what was on her mind.

"About 6 months I think. Check out my Dad's moustache, it was definitely the 80's." She flipped the page and rested her head on Antonio's shoulder. "You know, growing up it never bothered me that I was adopted. I was even kinda proud of it. Like, my parents chose me, they didn't just happen to end up with me. I know it sounds silly. But meeting Ruby today and hearing Gabby talk about the birth mother and the reasons she gave her up, it's got me thinking. I don't know anything about my birth parents or where I came from. And I don't think they've ever tried to find me."

Antonio didn't know what to say. He just looped his arm around Sylvie and rubbed her back gently. After minute or two of silence as they both looked through photographs from Sylvie's childhood, he finally spoke. "Do you want to find them?"

Sylvie paused half way through turning a page. "I really don't know. I don't want to upset my Mom and Dad. They've done everything for me my whole life."

"Have you talked to them about it?"

Sylvie shook her head. "No. My Dad's health is not so good, I don't want to do anything to make it worse." She shook her head and looked up at Antonio, forcing a smile. "I'm being silly."

"Hey, don't say that. You're allowed to feel what you feel. And if you decide you want to try and track them down, I'll be here to help." He kissed her again, this time Sylvie cupped his chin and returned his kiss.

"What did I do to deserve you?" she asked. Her smile this time was warm and easy.

"I'm the lucky one."

In the kitchen, a timer went off and Antonio heaved himself off the sofa to go and check on dinner. Sylvie closed the photo album and placed it on the coffee table, still lost in thought.

* * *

For once, Antonio, Sylvie, Eva and Diego sat at the dining table to eat and not in front of the TV. The twins, having already eaten, were sitting in front of a DVD within sight of their parents. For once, they were quiet. Antonio dished out the spaghetti bolognese as Eva chatted about school and the college fair she had visited that day. Diego was unusually quiet.

"Earth to Diego" Antonio said, holding out his son's plate to him which he had so far ignored in favour of staring into space.

He blinked and took the plate with a distracted "thank you."

"What's up with you?" Antonio asked.

Diego snatched up the salad bowl and concentrated hard on spooning lettuce onto his plate. "Nothing."

Eva took a sip of water and watched her brother. "Diego's got a girlfriend and he's wondering how to tell you he wants to invite her round for dinner."

Diego's head snapped up and he glared hard at his sister.

"I saw them at Starbucks yesterday after school" Eva continued, delighting in Diego's discomfort.

A grin spread across Antonio's face and he started laughing involuntarily.

"Dad!" Diego switched his glare from Eva to Antonio.

"I'm sorry" Antonio said, doing his best to straighten his face. "That's great, son" he said. "There's no need to be embarrassed. What's her name?" Antonio went back to dishing out dinner.

Diego blushed and sank down in his chair. "Olivia."

"Aww, he's blushing" Eva exclaimed.

"I hate you both" was Diego's reply.

Sylvie took her plate from Antonio and looked sympathetically at her embarrassed step-son. "Leave him alone you two" she said, but she was smiling too. She felt better already. She'd had a walk down memory lane and wallowed for a while in her own problems, but was happy to get back into the rhythm of family life and all the little dramas that went along with it. She turned to Diego. "We'd be happy to have her round if you want to invite her. And I promise everyone will behave." She stared pointedly at Antonio and Eva.

Easing off her brother for the time being, Eva changed the subject. "I can't wait to meet Ruby tomorrow" she said. "We can still go can't we Dad?"

"Probably. But we should call your Aunt Gabby and Uncle Matt first to check. It's tough with a new born."

Eva lifted a forkful of pasta half way to her mouth and paused before taking a bit. "Yeah, I remember. I'm just excited."

"I know. You'll meet her soon enough, I promise."

"I have pictures" Sylvie said, taking out her phone. Under normal circumstances they had a 'no phone' rule at the table but just this once they would make an exception. "She's so cute."

* * *

The next day, the first call of the shift, Sylvie and Em stood in a dark and cluttered hallway of an apartment block. "Fire department. Did anyone call for an ambulance?" Em knocked on the apartment door again and called out. They could hear music blaring through the floor and an argument in full swing down the corridor.

"It's open" came a female voice from inside and Em tentatively pushed the door.

Inside, they found a teenage girl sitting on a shabby sofa with a towel pressed to her forehead and blood trickling down her face.

Sylvie took the lead and crouched on the carpet in front of her. "Hey" she said. "What's your name?"

"Naomi" said the girl. "I tripped and hit my head on the bath." She paused. "I swear. No one hit me if that's what you're thinking. It's my own stupid fault, I was rushing to get my kids ready and tripped over a towel."

Kids? Sylvie thought, surprised. Naomi didn't look old enough. "Alright" she said. "Can I have a look?" Sylvie took the towel away to reveal quite a deep gash just below her hairline. "How old are you Naomi?"

"18. I feel stupid calling you" Naomi said. "It's just a cut. But I didn't trust myself to get to the hospital by myself on the El. I can't afford a cab right now."

Em ripped open a sterile wipe and passed it to Sylvie. "No sweat" she said, smiling at the injured girl. "That's what we're here for. You said you had kids, are they here?"

Naomi nodded. "Hold still" said Sylvie. "Where are they?"

Naomi pointed to the one and only bedroom in the apartment. "In there. Please check on them, I tried to stand up to go see them but I felt like I was going to faint."

"Sure thing" said Em, and she touched the girl reassuringly on the shoulder as she passed.

Sylvie set to work cleaning and dressing the cut. "I'm afraid you're gonna need stitches" she said. "We'll have to take you in. Is there anyone I can call for you?"

"Brett" Em re-entered the room and stood in the doorway behind Sylvie. Sylvie finished what she was doing and put the scissors back in the kit bag.

"What?" Sylvie turned around to see Em standing with a smile on her face and a baby in a flowery romper suit on each hip.

"Twins!" She exclaimed, and turned back to Naomi.

The girl raised her good eyebrow and regarded Sylvie with suspicion. "Yeah. What?"

"Sorry" Sylvie said, still smiling. "I have twins. My boys just turned 2 a couple of months ago." Sylvie stood up and snapped off her bloody gloves. She took one baby from Em and smiled at the little girl. "How old are these guys?"

"10 months" Naomi said, watching the paramedics wearily.

"I bet they're a handful" Sylvie said.

Naomi immediately went on the defensive. "We do just fine" she said. She tried to stand up but, light headed, fell back on the couch.

"Hey, I didn't mean anything by it" Sylvie crouched down again in front of Naomi, the baby still in her arms. "Be careful okay?"

Naomi nodded.

"Is there anyone I can call?" Sylvie repeated her earlier question. She was met with silence. "You live here alone?"

"Yeah. Well, me and Lottie and Jessie. I know it's not the best neighbourhood, but where else can we go?"

"I'm not judging you" Sylvie said kindly. "We can take you all with us, it's no problem. Do you think you can stand?"

Sylvie gave the baby she was holding back to Em and slung the kit bag over her shoulder. She helped Naomi to stand and slowly all 5 of them made their way down the stairs to the ambulance.

Later at the hospital, Sylvie found Em sitting on the back step of the ambulance cradling a coffee cup. "You ready to get back out there?" She asked, draining the cup and standing up. Sylvie hesitated. "What's the matter?" Em asked her partner, concerned.

"I'm worried about Naomi."

"She'll be fine. It was just a cut, it didn't look serious."

Sylvie sighed. She wasn't so sure. "I didn't mean that. She's got no one" she said. "I was talking to her on the ride over. She aged out of the foster system, the babies' Dad is in jail. I know how hard it is to raise twins and I have Antonio and my whole family to help. I can't imagine being able to do it alone."

"You can't let the patients get to you" Em said. "If you let every person who we pick up affect you it would eat you alive."

"This is different" Sylvie said. "She could have been me." It felt like fate. Meeting Ruby yesterday and thinking about her own adoption, then meeting Naomi who wasn't as lucky, had set Sylvie's thoughts off into a spin. She felt the need to explain her feelings to her partner, and all her words came tumbling out.

"I'm not even talking about the fact we both have twins. I mean, what if I had never been adopted? What would have happened to me? I see this young girl struggling and doing the best she can and I feel guilty. The system worked for me, but it didn't work for her."

Em sighed and threw her arm around her partner. "I get it" she said. "It's not that I don't care."

Sylvie nodded. "I know."

"We can come by later and check on her, I promise."

The radio buzzed to life as another call came through from control. Both women stood up and slammed the bag door of the ambulance. "Back to it."

* * *

Sylvie knocked on the open door to Naomi's room and saw her sat up in bed, one of her girls on her lap and the other in a play pen in the corner borrowed from the nursery. She looked up when she saw Sylvie enter and smiled. "You came back."

"I came to check on you" Sylvie said, "how are you doing?" They had just completed their last run of the day and were heading back to the firehouse, but Sylvie wouldn't have been able to sleep that night had she not made this stop off on the way.

Naomi shrugged. "You know. Getting by. You didn't have to come back, you did your job."

"I wanted to make sure you were alright" Sylvie said.

"They want to keep an eye on me to make sure I don't have concussion. To be honest I think they felt sorry for me. I'm lucky they're letting me keep the girls with me."

Sylvie sat down on the edge of the bed and handed a shopping bag to Naomi. "I got these in the gift shop, I know it's not much."

Naomi reached over and opened the bag. Inside were two teddy bears, one lilac and one yellow. "Thank you" she said, "you didn't have to do that."

Sylvie turned her attention to the baby sitting in Naomi's lap. "Is this Lottie or Jessie?"

Naomi looked at Sylvie with surprise, that she had remembered her daughters' names. "This is Jessie. She was making a fuss, I think she just wanted a cuddle."

Sylvie motioned down to Lottie, lying on her back in the playpen, staring up with curious eyes. "Do you mind?"

"No, go ahead."

Sylvie bent down and picked up Lottie. "I'm meeting so many babies this week" she said, settling back down on the bed. "I saw my new little niece for the first time yesterday."

"You said you had twins too" Naomi said. Sylvie nodded. "Do you have a picture?"

"Of course." Sylvie reached into her jacket pocket and took out her phone, handing it to Naomi when she'd found a suitable picture. The photo she decided on was the twins lying on the giant beanbag they'd just bought for Diego's room. They were happy and laughing and it was one of Sylvie's favourite photos.

"Cute" Naomi said, and Sylvie noticed her hug her daughter a little bit tighter. "What are their names?"

"Matteo and Gabriel."

"Spanish names?"

Sylvie took back her phone and put it back in her pocket. "Yes. My husband…"

"You're lucky" Naomi said, cutting Sylvie off. A sad look crossed her face. "To have someone. I worry that I won't get to see my girls grow up. What if I turn into my mother? She was a waste of space, drunk all the time and in and out of jail. Eventually she just vanished. I was 14 and I haven't seen her since."

Sylvie was touched that this girl who she had only met that morning was opening up to her. Perhaps she felt what Sylvie felt, a connection, although maybe that was all in her head. Maybe this was just the first time that someone had been willing to listen and she felt safe enough to share.

"Listen, it's easy to tell when kids aren't getting the care they need, but I can see that your girls are healthy and happy and loved. I don't think you have anything to worry about." Even to her own ears, Sylvie's words sounded empty. It was easy for her to say not to worry, when she had a husband to share the struggles with.

"I worry that Family Services will take them away from me. If that happened I'd die." Naomi started crying, and covered her face with her hand.

"Don't be afraid to ask for help. There are support groups out there, other women in your situation going through the same thing you are. It's not a sign of weakness to admit you need support."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Naomi asked, and Sylvie felt a pang of hurt, that this sweet, strong girl didn't think she was deserving of it.

"Us Moms have to stick together."

* * *

Ambulance 61 pulled into the firehouse and Sylvie opened the passenger door and jumped out the moment Em shut off the engine.

Antonio was standing on the apparatus floor waiting.

"Hey husband." Sylvie greeted him with a kiss. "What are you doing here?"

"I just dropped Eva and Diego off at Gabby's, I thought we could get something to eat before going back to collect them. The twins are in the car, I didn't think it was fair to inflict them on Gabby and Matt again."

All through Antonio's explanation, Sylvie clung to him, her arms wrapped tightly around his chest. She didn't seem to be listening.

"Sylvie? Do you want to get changed?"

She reluctantly pulled away and looked at him, deeply and intently. "I love you, you know that? I don't know what I'd do without you."

Antonio was caught by surprise. "I love you too. What brought this on, is everything okay?"

"We had a difficult case today. This kid, a teen mom, she has nobody. I don't think I tell you enough how much I appreciate you."

Sylvie's big blue eyes, and her even bigger heart, made Antonio's own heart burst. His wife was amazing. "Be careful though Baby" he said.

"Of course."

"I know you, you want to fix the whole world, and. I love you for it." He took hold of her again, nervous that his gentle warning might push her away. He had seen the Sylvie get invested in patients before, and then see her break when things didn't work out. He'd always be there to pick up the pieces, but wanted to protect her before she got hurt.

"You worry too much" Sylvie said, trying to sound casual. But she knew where Antonio was coming from, and had to admit he had a point.

"Alright" Antonio replied, but was not convinced Sylvie had heeded his warning.

"Give me two minutes" Sylvie said, already half way to the door to the rest of the firehouse. "Don't go anywhere."

"It hit her hard I think." Antonio didn't notice Em come up behind him, he was still staring towards the door where Sylvie had disappeared out of sight.

Antonio turned to face the paramedic and smiled at her gratefully. "Thanks for looking out for her."

Em returned his smile and patted him on the back as she too made for the door to go and get changed. "Any time."

* * *

 _Next chapter will have more interaction with the boys, I promise!_


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Something's wrong." The way Gabby said it, it wasn't a question. Sylvie looked away and took a sip from her water glass, stalling for time. "Come on, I knew it the minute you guys arrived at the church. You think I don't know how to read my brother's moods? I've had plenty of practice." Gabby touched Sylvie's arm, a gesture of reassurance. "I know you too, something happened, didn't it?"

Sylvie shook her head. "Gabby, don't worry about it. We don't want to spoil Ruby's day." Sylvie stroked Ruby's hair. She clung to Gabby, sleepy and content in her mother's arms. Sylvie smiled at her niece.

"Brett, come on." Gabby rarely called her Brett any more. Doing so now meant she was serious about getting answers.

Sylvie glanced across the room where Antonio was standing with Diego and Ramon, a beer in hand. "Someone threw a brick through our livingroom window in the middle of the night" she said matter of factly, then immediately regretted it when Gabby gasped.

"What?"

"Antonio's working this gang case and it seems like he's pissed a few people off."

Gabby put her free arm around Sylvie. "Was everyone okay?"

Sylvie nodded. "We were all upstairs thankfully, but it frightened me."

"I bet."

"I told Antonio I couldn't go home tonight. I booked a hotel for me and the boys." Sylvie paused, and did her best to force a smile onto her face. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up. It's Ruby's christening, we should be celebrating, you don't need to hear about our problems." Sylvie watched Antonio. He looked distanced and troubled and knew from experience that when he was in this kind of mood it was best to give him space.

"Of course I do. Today is about family, you guys are my family. I hate seeing any of you down." She followed Sylvie's gaze to her brother. "It's not normal, you guys being in the same room and not being joined at the hip." Sylvie looked up at Gabby, who had a slight smirk on her face. "I know what you're thinking, but you're the only one who can get through to Antonio when he's like this. Go and talk to him." Gabby gave Sylvie a little nudge forward. "Go."

Out in the hall, Sylvie took Antonio's hand. "I don't want to flight" she said quietly. Antonio was reluctant to respond, but was not able to resist Sylvie's touch for long.

"I'm sorry Sylvie. I should have told you about the case, I knew those guys were after me. I never thought it would go this far."

"Antonio, I don't blame you. But I can't go home."

"I've got patrol watching the house, and Jay and Al are on the case. I can tell Voight I can't work tonight and stay at home. I wouldn't let anything happen to you or the kids, you have to believe me."

Sylvie stepped closer to Antonio. She could feel the warmth of his body and wanted nothing more than to melt into his arms and believe that she was safe. But she couldn't, there was a niggling thought at the back of her mind that something more would go wrong. "I want to believe you" she said, "but I can't help how I feel. It's not a reflection on you, I just…"

"I know." This time it was Antonio who stepped closer and he wrapped his arms around Sylvie and kissed her hair. "I know."

* * *

Later, Sylvie was sitting on the floor of the spare bedroom watching a movie on Matt's iPad, one arm around each twin, when the door slowly opened. Sylvie looked up to see Eva enter the room.

Matty took his thumb out of his mouth, a habit that Sylvie definitely meant to make him break sooner rather than later, and beamed up at his big sister. "We're watching Cars!"

"Oh yeah? You've never seen this one before have you?" She rolled her eyes. Eva had seen this film at least ten times, so goodness knows how many times the boys had seen it.

"I have!" Matty protested, the idea of sarcasm completely lost on him. Eva chuckled and settled on the floor. Gabriel extricated himself from Sylvie's embrace and silently climbed into Eva's lap, all the while keeping his eyes fixed on the screen. Eva kissed the top of his head casually.

After a minute of watching Sylvie, sure that the boys were only paying attention to the film, Eva dared to speak. "You're angry at Dad, aren't you?"

Sylvie lifted Matteo from the rug next to her and sat him on her own lap. She figured she couldn't grow that angry whilst hugging her child. "I'm not angry, not exactly."

"It seems like you are."

"It's complicated, Eva."

"Last night I was frightened too. But I trust Dad, if he says it's safe to go home I believe him." She paused, watching Sylvie carefully. "Is it the brick? Or something else?"

Sylvie stared at the movie for a moment. She didn't want to answer that. "We'll be alright, you don't need to worry about it."

Eva sighed. Her Dad and Step-Mom argued so rarely that it was unsettling.

"The race the race!" Matty bounced excitedly on Sylvie's lap, pointing at the screen and his favourite part of his favourite film. "Look mommy!"

"I see baby" she said, smiling down at him enthusiastically as she could manage. The twins seemed oblivious to this conversation and she was glad about that. Sylvie was torn, she knew she was hurting Antonio, knew that he was interpreting her refusal to go home as distrust in him, but she resolved that whatever she did, she would do in the best interest of her children. At the moment, she felt as if staying away was the right thing to do.

"I think you should go and talk to Dad. I can watch these guys."

"I'm not sure there's anything else to say." Sylvie sighed. "What are you going to do?"

"I'd planned to stay at Julia's tonight anyway, we have studying to do. I don't know about Diego. But listen, I'm not worried and I don't think you should be either. Dad will find the guys that did this, I know he will."

* * *

Sylvie found Antonio sat quietly on the sofa. In his lap Ruby was asleep.

"No fair" Sylvie said, approaching. "Using our niece as a shield. I can't be mad with this one present, she's like a calming drug, it's impossible."

Antonio looked up. "Are you comparing Ruby to a sedative?"

Sylvie laughed. "You know what I mean."

Antonio smiled down at the baby. "She's cute, isn't she?"

"Incredibly." Silently, Sylvie sat down next to Antonio and leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder. After a minute or two, where they both just sat and watched Ruby sleeping, Sylvie spoke. "I don't want you to think I don't trust you" she said quietly, "I do."

"I know that" Antonio said, hugging Sylvie close. "I understand, I promise." He looked down at Sylvie and studied her face curiously. She was looking at Ruby with an expression he couldn't decipher. "Is there something else on your mind?" he asked, cautiously.

Everyone kept asking her that. Was she so transparent? Sylvie took a deep breath and summoned all the energy she had to smile in what she hoped was a bright and reassuring way. She didn't want to say no, that wasn't being truthful, but she only had space in her head for one thing at a time. Instead, she said "I'm just tired. I didn't get a lot of sleep last night."

"Do you want to go? I can drive you to the hotel. I promised Diego I'd drop him at Max's anyway. Your bags are in the car right?" Sylvie nodded. "Okay. Let's give this one back to her parents and say our goodbyes."

* * *

"You could stay too. There's room."

Antonio put the holdall down on the hotel room bed. Reluctantly, he shook his head. "I have to go to work. I want to find the son of a bitch who did this so you can come home."

Sylvie let go of Matteo's hand and he scampered off to join his brother who was crawling under the sofa bed in the corner, exploring. Sylvie had booked so last minute that the hotel had no cribs available, but the boys were thrilled that they were going to sleep in a 'big boy bed' and were treating this night away like a vacation.

"Be careful" she said to Antonio. "It sounds like these guys really have it in for you."

Antonio smiled his charming lop-sided smile, trying to deflect Sylvie's concern. "I can handle it."

Sylvie wasn't convinced, but she'd been married to Antonio long enough that she knew there was no changing his mind. Instead she sad "It's late, the boys should have their bath. Do you want to?"

Antonio was desperate to get to the station and begin solving the case but his family came first, always, and he wasn't going to let these jerks get in the way of spending time with his sons. "Absolutely."

After the twins had been bathed and had story time, Sylvie had sent Antonio away with a quiet goodbye kiss in the doorway of the room. She now sat on the bed in the dim light of the bedside lamp and wished she could have a glass of wine. She sighed deeply and ran her hand through her hair. This day had not turned out at all how she expected it would when she went to bed last night. What happened had pushed every other worry she had to the back of her mind. Tomorrow, when hopefully Antonio and his intelligence unit had caught the gang members responsible, she could move forward with her life.

* * *

"Gabe, blue or stripy?" Sylvie pulled the first two shirts she could find out of the bag and held them both up in front of her stubborn son. She'd overslept and was running late to drop the twins at daycare. One of Gabriel's meltdowns was the last thing she needed. She brushed her wet hair out of her face and fixed her son with a no-nonsense look.

"Dinosaurs."

Sylvie took a deep breath to keep her emotions in check. Of course he wanted one item of clothing she hadn't packed. She returned to the bag for another try. "How about lions?"

Gabriel shook his head and pouted. "Dinosaurs."

"I don't have the dinosaur shirt" she said shortly, her voice raised despite her best efforts. "We need to go. Pick one or I'll pick for you."

Gabriel looked at her blankly. He didn't understand his mother's outburst or why she was so stressed. The look of confusion on his little face made Sylvie instantly calm and then she felt guilty for raising her voice. She dropped all three items of clothing back onto the bed and put her face in her hands. Crying now would not be productive, not when she was running so late, had one baby still to dress and her hair to dry.

She felt a little pair of arms clutch onto her leg and looked down to see Gabriel hugging the one part of her body he could reach and gazing up at her. Great, she thought. Now she felt even worse for yelling at her sweet little boy who only wanted to wear his favourite t-shirt. She picked him up. "I'm sorry baby" she said, kissing his cheek. "You really do need to get dressed though."

"Blue" he said, and Sylvie kissed his forehead.

There was a knock at the door. She opened it with difficulty, trying to hold Gabe with one arm, and found the hotel's manager and Em standing in the corridor.

"Good morning Miss" he said. "I'm sorry, I would have called up but we're having some problems with the phones this morning. You have a visitor."

"Thank you" she said gratefully to him and he left. She smiled at Em with relief.

"Wow" Em said, walking into the room and closing the door behind her. "Looks like you could use some help."

"You have no idea. Thanks for the ride, we're running a bit late this morning."

Em reached out for Gabe, who was wearing only a diaper and socks. "I can see that. Right" she said, taking charge, "I'll sort these guys out, you dry your hair, and then we're going for coffee."

Sylvie had ducked into the bathroom but stuck her head out of the door. "You're a lifesaver" she said. "Listen, is it alright if we got to Starbucks on Rush, I know it's kind of out of the way but it's been a while since I've checked in." Today Sylvie wanted to focus on other people instead of herself. But she didn't say this to Em. She wasn't ready to talk.

Gabriel squirmed in Em's arms and she put him down on the bed and snatched up a t-shirt at random. "Sure."

* * *

The bell above the coffee shop door chimed as Sylvie and Em walked in. Naomi looked up from her till and grinned. "Hey" she said, "this is a surprise. What are you doing here?"

"Came to check up on you" Sylvie said with a grin.

Em smiled too. "She came to check up on you. I came for coffee."

Naomi looked at the two paramedics in their casual clothes. "You're not on shift."

"Not yet" Em said.

"What can I get you?"

"Black americano" said Em. "A large one."

"Do you have camomile tea?" Sylvie asked. Em looked across at her strangely but said nothing.

"Coming right up."

After they'd ordered, Sylvie and Em stood at the counter waiting for their drinks. The morning rush was over, and Naomi was filling out an order form as they talked. "How are your boys doing? Lottie and Jessie were pretty smitten with them when we went to the park."

"They're great" Sylvie said. She was always happy to talk about her children, no matter what mood she was in or whatever else was going on. "Just dropped them off at daycare. How are your girls?"

"Also great. Mrs Thompson down the hall is looking after them today. I don't know what I'd do without her. She doesn't even ask for any money for it, she says she just enjoys looking after children again. I need to make her dinner or something to say thank you." Naomi stopped. "First I need to learn how to cook."

"And how are you? You look great."

"I'm in a good place" Naomi said. "My boss said he might have a supervisor spot open soon. The extra money would come in handy for sure. Oh, I have something else to show you." Naomi ducked beneath the counter and pulled out a brochure for a community college and passed it to Sylvie.

"Naomi!" Sylvie said excitedly, "this is awesome."

Naomi shrugged, embarrassed. "I've not got in yet or anything. It was just a thought."

"Well, I think it's brilliant."

Walking along the street back to where Em had parked her car, they sipped their drinks from the takeout cups. "I suppose it's kinda nice" Em said, taking a sip from her cup.

"What is?"

"Seeing someone we helped doing so well afterwards." Sylvie smiled, Em quickly cut her off. "I'm not saying we should make a habit of it or anything, but yeah, it's nice."

Sylvie playfully shoved Em as if to say 'I told you so'. Em came to a halt outside a drugstore. "I just need to pick up a few things quickly" she said. "Do you mind?"

"Go ahead."

"Do you need anything?"

Yes, Sylvie thought. Yes. "No, I'll wait out here."

* * *

When they pulled up at the firehouse and Em parked across the street, Sylvie was surprised to see Antonio sitting on the hood of his car out front. Burgess was in the passenger seat eating a bagel and waved at Sylvie through the window when she approached.

"See you inside" Em said, making a tactful exit and jogging across the concrete lot.

Antonio stood up. "Hey" he said, "how are you doing?"

"I'm fine" Sylvie said, but was aware that she didn't sound fine.

"How were Matty and Gabe this morning?"

Sylvie shrugged. "Same as usual."

Antonio looked down at the ground and rocked back and forth in the way he did when he was apprehensive about something. "I'm sorry baby" he said, "I've been thinking about you all night. I should have stayed with you at the hotel. As soon as I left I knew it was a mistake."

Sylvie gently put her hands on his chest to quieten him. "It's okay. We were fine. Is there any news?"

Antonio shook his head. "Not yet."

Sylvie studied his face. His day-old stubble and the circles under his eyes worried her. "Have you had any sleep?" she asked, but knew the answer. Antonio didn't reply. "You've got to look after yourself."

"I'll sleep when we've caught these guys."

"I'm worried about you. What if they do more damage than a broken window next time? I don't know what I'd do."

"Darling, please don't worry. I'll be fine. I'm always fine." Changing the subject before Sylvie could protest any further, Antonio said "I asked my Mom if she could take the twins tonight if I'm still working, I know you're on shift until late. I hope that's okay."

"Of course. Thank you." Sylvie paused and ran her hands down Antonio's arms. He seemed to relax at her show of affection, thankful that any anger she had felt towards him the day before seemed to have evaporated. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I have to talk to you later" Sylvie said quietly.

Antonio looked at her. "What is it?" His brow furrowed.

"Not here. I'll call you when I finish work to see where you are." She reached up and kissed him gently on the lips. "It's nothing bad, I promise."

* * *

"Are you going back to the hotel tonight?"

Sylvie stared at the road ahead and gripped the steering wheel. "I don't know. The twins are staying with my mother-in-law so it's not so important to decide yet. Eva messaged me to ask what I was doing too. I don't know what to say." They stopped at some traffic lights but Sylvie didn't release her iron grip on the wheel.

"You're stressed" Em said, and Sylvie looked across at her with a raised eyebrow. "I mean, I know, broken window and all, but there's something else, I know it."

"I'm worried about Antonio."

"Is that all?"

"What else would it be?"

Sylvie didn't answer, Em let it go. They had just dropped a patient off at Med and were driving back to the firehouse. It was only their second patient of the shift, by now they'd usually have had five or six. Sylvie couldn't decide if she was thankful for the reduced workload or if she wished they were busier to keep her mind off everything else.

"Well, if you need to talk I'm here. You can trust me you know."

Sylvie smiled as the lights changed to green and they started moving again. "I know. Thank you."

Sylvie wanted to say something, but it wasn't fair. Not until she knew for sure, not until she had spoken to Antonio. Back at the firehouse, Sylvie shut off the ambulance's engine and climbed out, a little subdued. She leant against the side of the rig for support.

"Hey, I can clean up" Em said. "You look as though you need a rest."

Sylvie nodded. "Thank you. I think I'll go and lie down for a while."

On her bed in the bunk room, Sylvie kicked off her boots and lay down on top of the covers. She was thankful the room was empty. The squad guys were busy cleaning their rig and Truck were still out on a call. She needed a moment alone to calm herself and organise her thoughts.

* * *

Truck 81 returned from their call just as Em finished cleaning the ambulance. "You were gone a long time" she said to Casey has he hopped down from the cab.

"Yeah, it was a tricky call. Listen, where's Brett? Antonio just called me, they caught the guys who attacked their house. He said Sylvie's not picking up her phone."

"I don't think she was feeling too well. She went to lie down, she's probably asleep."

Inside, Casey was walking towards the bunk room when Severide called his name and jogged to catch up with him. "Hey man, how was yesterday? I'm sorry I couldn't be there."

A huge smile spread across Casey's face. "It was perfect. I mean, I'm not religious, but it was important to Gabby and her Mom so I went along with it, but I've got to admit it was a really beautiful service. You can still be Ruby's honorary god father."

Kelly laughed. "I'm not sure that's a great idea" he joked. "Do you really want me to be a role model for your kid?"

Casey slapped him on the back. "When you put it that way… Hey, have you seen Brett? Antonio's been trying to get hold of her."

"No, not for a while. Maybe she's sleeping."

Casey stuck his head into the bunk room but only found Cruz with his feet up reading a book. "Has Sylvie been in here?"

Joe looked up from his book. "Not since I came in."

* * *

Sylvie had tried to nap but she couldn't relax. She had felt uneasy for most of the day and couldn't shake the feeling. She had gone into the wash room to splash water on her face and had stood in front of the mirror staring at her reflection. That's when it happened. A crippling cramp gripped her stomach and she leant on the wash basin for support. Oh God, she thought, when the pain hit her again. No. Her hand slipped from the counter and she fell to the floor in agony.

* * *

Severide watched Matt walk away down the corridor and smiled. He regretted not being able to make Ruby's christening yesterday, but he had commitments at the academy that he just couldn't get out of. He was so happy for his friend, finally being a father, something Kelly knew Matt had wanted for years, ever since Hallie. Despite his joking, he wanted to be in Ruby's life and help out as much as he could. He was so lost in those thoughts when he walked into the washroom that it wasn't until Sylvie cried out that he saw her in a heap on the tiles.

"Kelly." She was clutching her stomach and had tears streaming down her face.

Severide froze, but only for a second. He rushed back to the door. "Kent! Anybody! Help!"

He went back to Sylvie who was clearly in pain, and held her against him. "It's alright" he said. But was it?

"Kelly, it hurts."

The door burst open and Em rushed in, followed by Casey and Stella. They all stopped when they saw Sylvie on the floor, breathing heavily, more in panic than anything, and digging her fingers into Kelly's arm. "Come on" she said, and Severide lifted Sylvie up and rushed out of the door.

"I can drive the ambulance" Cruz said, frantic, when everyone in the house was crowded around the rig, concerned for their colleague. "Chief, please."

Boden nodded. "Alright. I'll contact dispatch and let them know what's happening. Hurry."

The big garage doors opened and the sirens started and Cruz put his foot down and raced towards Med. In the back, Sylvie was lying on the gurney with Kent and Severide by her side. She clutched Em's hand tightly and tried to catch her breath enough to speak. "Em, I think I'm having..."

"I know" she said gently. She had been watching Sylvie all day, she had worked it out for herself. But still, she wouldn't let her colleague say it aloud. "Do you want some oxygen?"

Sylvie shook her head, but her breathing was sharp and sweat was pouring down her face. Em ignored her and put the mask around her face.

"We're nearly there" Cruz called from the driver's seat. "Lieutenant, how is she?"

Kelly didn't answer. He'd worked out for himself what was going on. He wasn't a doctor, but it didn't look good. "Just get us there, Cruz."

* * *

After it was over, Sylvie was alone in a quiet treatment room with the blinds drawn. She sat on the bed hugging her knees to her chest, her face buried in her gown. She felt drained and empty. When she heard someone enter the room, she barely had the energy to look up.

"Is Antonio here?" she asked Maggie, as the nurse quietly closed the door behind her.

"Not yet, he's coming." Sylvie took a deep breath and lay back on the bed. Maggie came up beside her and lay a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry Sylvie."

Sylvie didn't move, or say anything. What was there to say?

"Did you know you were pregnant?"

Another tear slid down Sylvie's cheek. She didn't think she had anymore left. She was dehydrated, the saline drip in her arm was replacing her fluids, but she thought that the minute her husband arrived her tears would fall again faster than they could be replaced.

"I thought I might be. I was going to take a test tonight."

The door burst open and Antonio rushed in. He looked frantic, a mess. "Sylvie, sweetheart." He was by her side in an instant and Sylvie collapsed into him, her tears starting afresh. She hoped someone had told Antonio what had happened, Sylvie didn't think she had it in her to explain. Antonio hugged her tight. Sylvie could feel his heart pounding in his chest, the adrenaline that had got him here in such a hurry had not yet subsided. Sylvie found it comforting, and concentrated only on his heartbeat against her ear.

Maggie had already left the room, giving them space, but neither of them noticed her leave. When Sylvie looked up, they were alone. Antonio wiped the tears from Sylvie's cheeks with both hands. "I don't know what to say. Is this what you wanted to talk about?"

Sylvie nodded sadly. "I didn't know for sure. I wanted us to find out together."

Antonio stroked her hair, her back, her cheek. Every part of her that he could reach. It was a futile attempt to bring her comfort, he didn't believe for a second it would do any good, but Sylvie seemed to visibly relax at his touch. "All this stress I've put you under" Antonio said, his words stumbling over each other. "I'm so so sorry."

"No, Antonio, don't do that. It's not your fault. I asked about that, the doctor said that wasn't the cause. It just happens sometimes, that's all. It just happened." Sylvie's voice grew small and strained, and she leaned on Antonio and sighed heavily. "It was only half an idea for one day, but I was so happy." She looked up. "I'm sorry I gave you a hard time about the house."

Antonio squeezed his wife tight. He never wanted to let her go. "You didn't. Anyway, that doesn't matter anymore. We caught the guys who did it, it's over."

Sylvie began to cry again. Hearing the word 'over', even in relation to something else, hit her. It was so irrefutable, so final. "We lost our baby, Antonio."

"I know we did."

Sylvie felt numb, heartbroken and completely exhausted. But even in her grief, in Antonio's arms she didn't feel total despair. As long as she had him she knew that things would get better.

"Please take me home."

* * *

 _I'm sorry to do that to you guys, I feel guilty already. Please forgive me? Thank you for all of your feedback and reviews so far. Thank you for sticking with me and my little story. The chapters may come sporadically but I have so many ideas, I'm going to keep writing this for a while yet._


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

It wasn't until a few months after her miscarriage that Sylvie finally felt ready to move on. She wasn't fine, that would imply the event hadn't affected her, but she had mourned and accepted and could see out the other side.

Of course, everyone at the firehouse knew what had happened, and she would catch someone looking at her with concern every now and again and feel a little stab in her heart. Her colleagues were only concerned about her, and she loved them for it, but when she was at work, the place where it had happened, she just wanted to forget.

She had made a very tearful phone call to her parents two days after in which her mother had admitted that before they adopted her they had suffered miscarriages themselves. 'Many miscarriages' was the phrase used, Sylvie didn't ask how many. She didn't want to know. One was enough to make you feel as though your heart was being ripped out.

They had decided not to tell Eva and Diego right away, but the kids weren't stupid, they had figured out something was wrong. Eventually she and Antonio had sat them both down and told them what had happened. There were tears, and hugs, and then Gabe and Matty had careened into the room pretending to be fighter jets and had made them all laugh. That's when Sylvie felt she had turned the corner and could see ahead of her a time when it wouldn't hurt so much.

There was no defining event that made Sylvie make the decision, no eureka moment. So when, one rainy evening when she was cuddled with Antonio on the couch watching a movie, she whispered the words "I want to have another baby" she was just as surprised as he was that she felt that way.

* * *

"Are you sure?" He had asked tentatively, trying unsuccessfully to keep him excitement under control. Sylvie grinned and nodded eagerly, sure that it was the time. He embraced her enthusiastically and she squealed, delighted. They got straight to work.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell Diego and Eva?"

Antonio stopped kissing Sylvie's neck and looked down at her with one eyebrow raised. "Do you really want to talk about the kids now?"

Sylvie exhaled and ran her fingers through Antonio's hair. "No. It's just, it's a big deal."

"We'll tell them where we have something to tell" Antonio said, but seeing that Sylvie wasn't satisfied with this answer, added "Look, they love their brothers and they love you. They'll be happy, I'm sure of it. Now, where was I?"

When they fell apart in a tangle of sheets some time later, it was still early, no one else in the house was awake. Sylvie reached for a glass of water on her nightstand, breathing heavily. She caught Antonio watching her with a grin on his face. "What?" she said with amusement, laughing herself.

He inched closer to her and lay his hand on her bare stomach under the covers. "This is fun" he said, a cheeky glint in his eye. "I think that was the one."

Sylvie slapped his hand away playfully but made no attempt to push him away further. "Well, you're going to be away for three days, we had to make it count."

"Don't remind me" Antonio said, falling back onto his pillow with a groan. When he had told Eva he'd take her to New York to look at colleges, he hadn't thought it through. A weekend alone with his teenage daughter? Jury was still out on whether it was a brilliant idea or a terrible one.

"You'll have a good time" Sylvie said, reading his mood. "Spending some quality time together. In the fall she might be in another state and you'll regret it if you don't make the most of your time together now."

Antonio knew his wife was right, but he didn't want to think about his baby girl leaving home. Not one little bit. Now it was Sylvie's turn to move closer to Antonio. She propped herself up on her elbow and lay her other hand on his chest. "You better get used to your kids growing up and leaving for college" she said, looking into his eyes. "You'll have to do it three more times." She paused, kissing him delicately on the lips. "At least."

In the driveway as Antonio and Eva prepared to leave, the boys were being uncharacteristically clingy towards their father and older sibling. Gabriel had attached himself to Eva's leg while she struggled to load bags into the trunk, and Matteo had opened the car door while no one was looking and attempted to climb in.

"No you don't buddy" Antonio said, as he grabbed him round the waist and hoisted him on.

On the doorstep, Sylvie watched the scene, then looked sideways at Diego, who was standing next to her sulking. "Are you going to try to stow away too?" She asked, teasing him.

He stood with his arms folded, sulking. He had wanted to go too but was told in no uncertain terms by Antonio that that wasn't going to happen. "I'll be your turn soon enough" Antonio had said when he asked if he could go with them, shutting down his pleading before it had really started. And that was that.

Diego returned Sylvie's look without amusement. "Very funny" he said, and disappeared inside.

"All set?" Sylvie asked, walking towards the car. She took Matty from Antonio and put him down on the ground, keeping a firm grip on his hand.

"Almost" he said, fishing the car keys out of his jacket pocket. He raised his voice to Eva could hear him "remind me why I agreed to this?"

Eva slammed the trunk shut and walked over, with difficulty considering there was a toddler attached to her, and slung her arm around her dad. "Father daughter bonding I think" she said with a grin. "It'll be great."

Antonio rolled his eyes. "You're just hoping I'll take you shopping, aren't you?"

Eva looked around nonchalantly. "We're going for my future education" she said, a little too brightly. "Of course, if we happen to get lost on our way to NYU and wind up in Macy's I won't complain."

"There we go" Antonio said. He ruffled Eva's hair and she batted his hand away in protest.

"Have fun" Sylvie said, kissing Antonio on the lips. She hugged Eva with her free arm that wasn't trying to keep Matty from breaking free, and at the same time extricated Gabriel from his sister's legs. "Wave goodbye boys" she said to the twins, and stood on the driveway smiling as she watched the car reach the end of the street and turn the corner out of sight.

Inside, Diego had put on a pot of coffee and was sitting at the table eating toast. Sylvie lifted the twins into their highchairs ready for breakfast and watched him carefully.

"Are you alright?" Sylvie asked cautiously as she opened the fridge for some milk. Diego didn't look up, he only shrugged. "You know why you couldn't go on the trip…"

"It's not that." Diego signed and put down his slice of toast. He sighed, and slumped down in his chair. "You'll think it's stupid."

Now Sylvie was intrigued. "Try me."

"Promise you won't laugh."

"Cross my heart." Sylvie leant on the counter, waiting.

"I've gotta ask Olivia to the spring dance and I'm nervous." Sylvie smiled, and Diego was indignant. "You promised not to laugh!"

Sylvie fought to get a suitably serious expression back onto her face and walked over to her step son, pulling out the chair beside him. "I'm not laughing, I promise. Why are you nervous? You guys have been together a while, what the problem? I'm sure she'll say yes."

Diego sighed. Sylvie really wasn't getting it. "On Monday Brandon Ashford asked Sophie Morris to the dance in front of the whole class by stretching a huge banner right across the football field. How can I compete with that?"

Sylvie smiled, touched that Diego was sharing this with her in his father's absence. "You don't have to compete. Trust me, I was a teenage girl once. A gesture doesn't have to be big to be romantic. A bunch of flowers from the boy I liked would have meant more to me than a stupid banner."

Diego looked at her sceptically. He wasn't convinced.

Sylvie stood up, in need of coffee herself. "It doesn't have to be a huge public declaration to be romantic" she said over her shoulder has she got a mug down from the cupboard. "You just have to get creative. What does Olivia like doing?"

Diego thought for a second. "I have an idea" he said, suddenly brighter. "Can I have a ride later?"

* * *

Eva took a long sip of her soda stared out at the freeway ahead. They were on their way to the airport, cutting it a bit too fine for their flight. "Is there something you want to tell me?" she asked, trying to be casual.

Antonio took his eyes off the road for a second to look questioningly at his daughter. "Like?"

"I'm not stupid Dad." Eva smirked. "I'm not deaf either." Waiting Antonio's face and neck turn an embarrassed shade of red was deeply satisfying and Eva laughed. "Come on Dad, I'm not a kid anymore."

Antonio cringed, but nodded slowly. "Me and Sylvie are trying for another baby."

Eva slapped her leg in triumph. "I knew it."

"We weren't going to say anything until we were pregnant." Antonio glanced across again, apprehensively. "Are you okay with it?"

Eva put her soda in the cup holder in the passenger door and twisted in her seat to face her father. "Absolutely" she said, no longer teasing him. She sounded earnest. "I know you and Sylvie don't like to talk about it, but I know how much losing that baby hurt you. I think it's great Dad, honestly." She paused, the lightness returned to her voice. "But please, no more brothers okay?"

Antonio laughed. "I can't promise. So, what time's this campus tour?"

"It's at 4. But Dad…"

Antonio sighed. "You don't want me cramping your style?" Eva's silence said everything. "It's ok, I have to get used to the fact my little girl doesn't need me anymore."

"I still need you Dad" Eva said with a sigh, "but I've got to do this on my own."

* * *

"Horsies!"

As soon as Sylvie unclipped the boys from their car seats they hopped out of the car and bolted towards the fence. Matteo and Gabriel stood with their faces pressed against the wire watching the two horses in the field as they grazed. Neither of them even looked up.

"Come on boys" Sylvie said, offering both her hands out for her sons to hold, and the four of them walked up the path from the car park to the stables.

"Liv loves to ride" Diego said, zipping up his jacket and stuffing his hands in the pockets. "I thought it might be pretty cool to ask her here. I'm not cut out for doing this in front of our whole class." He grinned a lop-sided grin and looked at the ground embarrassed.

When they reached the yard, they found a tall woman in her 50's grooming a large brown mare with a wireless radio playing classical music, the volume turned low. She looked up when she heard footsteps and smiled a welcoming smile. "Hi Diego" she said, brushing the hair from her face with her sleeve. "You've missed Olivia, she'll be back later though."

"Hi Lyn. That's what I'm counting on."

Lyn looked confused and amused in equal measure and put down the brush she was holding. "Have you finally decided to have a go at riding yourself? You're here often enough."

Diego shook his head vehemently. "Not a chance" he said with a grin. "This is Sylvie, my Step-Mom" he said, "and these are my brothers Gabriel and Matteo."

Sylvie smiled at the woman. "Nice to meet you. I'd offer my hand but these guys are so excitable this morning I'm afraid if I let them go I'll never see them again."

"How come I get the pleasure of your company?" Lyn asked.

"I was hoping that Kizzy might help me with something." In response to Lyn's confused but intrigued look, Diego unfurled the banner he had made earlier in the day. In scrolling black letters on the shiny green surface of a tarpaulin purchased from the hardware store were the words 'Will you go to the dance with me?' Lyn smiled. "I've got flowers in the car too" Diego said, "and fairy lights. I thought I could decorate the stable and when Liv brings Kizzy in from the field later I'll be waiting."

Sylvie listened to her step-son's plan with a smile on her face and warmth in her heart. Diego caught sight of the look on her face and turned away embarrassed but Sylvie shoved him playfully and they both laughed.

Lyn lead them to the field where some of the horses was grazing and let herself through the gate. She let the brown mare free. The rest of them watched as she clipped a rope to the pale grey horse's bridle and lead her over. The twins shrank away as they got closer to the fence. As eager as they were to see the horses when they were on the other side of the field, seeing one up close was a different story. Sylvie on the other hand reached out and stroked the horse's muzzle.

"I used to ride when I was a little girl" she explained, running her hand down the horse's neck.

Diego stroked his girlfriend's horse too and looked across at Sylvie. "I didn't know that."

"Yeah. I loved it. Right up until I fell off and broke my wrist when I was seven. Then, not so much." Sylvie felt two small pairs of arms grab her legs and bent down to her sons. "Do you want to say hello?" Matteo shrank further away from the animal and Gabriel shook his head emphatically.

"She won't hurt you if you're gentle" Lyn said, feeding the horse a treat from her pocket, but Diego was the one who convinced them. He lifted Gabriel up so he was standing on the first rung of the fence, and Sylvie lifted Matty.

"I come here all the time" Diego explained to his brothers. "She's pretty awesome. She's Olivia's favourite thing ever, she definitely likes the horse more than me." Diego guided Matty's hand so he could touch the horse's warm coat

Kizzy snuffled, and nudged Matty's hand with her nose to see who this new person was. The little boy giggled. "It tickles."

Not to be outdone, Gabriel stretched out to stroke the horse too. Sylvie had to keep a firm grip on him to stop him topping head first over the fence.

"I think they like her" said Lyn. "How would you boys like to help me brush her?"

* * *

Antonio stood outside the university campus building where he'd agreed to meet Eva after her tour drinking a coffee and biding his time. New York didn't agree with him. Being in big cities that he didn't know as well as he knew Chicago unnerved him, but it was only 3 days and he was here for Eva. When he saw her bouncing down the steps towards him full of excitement, her joy was plain to see and he suddenly no longer cared about his own discomfort.

"So, how was it?" Antonio asked, but he already knew the answer.

"Amazing! The tour was great, they showed us the lecture halls and the science labs and even the dorm rooms. And tomorrow we get to sit in on a guest lecture if we want to."

"Ah, I was hoping you'd hate it so you wouldn't want to come" Antonio said, only half joking.

Eva gave him a look. "Dad."

"Alright, but can you blame me. I'll miss you."

Eva lay her head on her dad's shoulder. "I haven't decided yet" she said. She meant it too. She remembered all those years ago when the thought of moving to Colorado and away from most of her family had filled her with dread. She might be older now, but that didn't make it any easier. And now with the possibility she would be getting a new sibling, that was even more of a reason to stay. But she swallowed that thought. She didn't want to jinx anything for her dad and Sylvie.

"Are you taking me for dinner then?" Eva asked after a moment, lightening the mood.

"Sure. Wherever you want." The two of them fell into step as they walked down the sidewalk.

"Pizza."

"Good choice. But first I have a surprise for you." Antonio reached into his pocket and Eva looked across at him curiously. "Here." Antonio passed her two theatre tickets and waited for the reaction.

"Oh my god" Eva exclaimed. "Dad!"

"They're not great seats or anything, but I thought while we're here…"

"They're brilliant" Eva said. "But you hate musicals."

Antonio nodded. "Very true. But you like them. We're on vacation, let me spoil you." Eva threw her arms around Antonio's waist and caught him a little off balance. He almost fell into a passer-by and they both burst out laughing.

"But if you tell Diego I watched Wicked" Antonio said, when he had recovered, "you're dead."

That night, Antonio had one of the best nights he'd had in a long time. Eva's happiness made him happy. All he wanted, when it really came down to it, was to make his family happy. There was very little he wouldn't do for them, no matter how big or small. He missed Sylvie and his boys and was counting down the hours until he could go home and see them again, but he couldn't remember the last time he'd spent time alone with Eva. It would break his heart when she moved away to college, but he wasn't thinking about that now. He was enjoying life in the moment.

* * *

Olivia leaned her bike up against the stable block and zipped her jacket up tight. "Sorry I'm late Lyn" she called into the barn on her way across the yard. "You haven't brought Kizzy in yet have you?"

Olivia arrived at the door and Lyn was emptying a sack of feed into a bucket. "No, not yet."

"Cool" the girl said, and ducked outside again.

In the stable, Diego paced nervously. Since Sylvie and the twins had left a couple of hours ago, he had spent all his time arranging fair lights and the banner and only stopped when Lyn insisted he have something to eat and a cup of tea. He'd even mucked out and washed the stable. But it would all be worth it soon. He hoped.

"She's here" Lyn said in a stage whisper and was gone.

Diego heard hooves on the concrete yard, and straightened the collar of his suit. He took a deep breath.

Olivia appeared at the stable door, Kizzy by her side. "Diego, what are you doing here?" A smile spread across her face and Diego thought she looked beautiful. Olivia's eyes went from her boyfriend to the lights to the words on the banner and her smile grew wider.

Diego held out the bunch of flowers he was holding. "Olivia, will you…"

"Yes."

* * *

When Antonio and Eva returned home two days later, Diego and Olivia were snuggled on the sofa watching a movie, and Matteo was leaning on the coffee table colouring. "Hey Dad, hey Sis" Diego called over his shoulder. "Good weekend?"

Eva collapsed onto the sofa with a sigh. "So much walking" she said, dramatically. She snatched up the tub of popcorn that lay in the middle of the sofa and helped herself.

"Yeah, we had a good time" Antonio replied. Matteo abandoned his colouring and ran to his father. Antonio dropped his bag on the floor with a thud and picked him up. "Did you?"

Diego smiled down at Olivia and she smiled back. "The best."

"We saw horses" Matty said. "I fed one a carrot and Diego had a big sign and flowers and 'Livia said yes."

Antonio raised his eyebrow.

"To the dance!" Diego jumped in quickly. "To the dance."

Antonio grinned, "that's awesome. You can tell me all about it later. Where's Sylvie?"

"Upstairs."

Antonio found Sylvie in the bathroom with Gabe. She was cleaning his chest with a damp flannel and looked up when Antonio pushed the door open. "Hey" she said, brightly, and suddenly all the exhaustion Antonio felt from his hectic weekend evaporated. "We had a bit of a juice mishap" Sylvie said, looking at a wet t-shirt in a heap on the floor.

"Oops" Gabriel said, and Sylvie shook her head.

"Yeah, oops." She dried Gabe with a towel. She pulled a clean shirt over his head and sent him out the door to go and find his siblings.

Turning her attention to her husband, Sylvie rested her arms on Antonio's shoulders and gave him a kiss. "I missed you."

"You too" he said, "what's this about horses?"

Sylvie smiled. "We went to the stables. Diego asked Liv to the school dance and me and the twins helped him out. It was very romantic. He clearly takes after his Dad."

"I have a confession to make" Antonio said, reluctantly. "Eva worked out that we were trying for another baby." Antonio waited, afraid that Sylvie would be mad, even though she was the one who suggested talking to the kids first. But she only shrugged.

"They were going to find out sooner or later" she said, and kissed him again.

Antonio enjoyed Sylvie's kisses, her lips on his neck made his skin tingle. "What do you say we get back to our mission?" Antonio whispered in Sylvie's ear.

"Well" she said, continuing to tease him and enjoying every moment. "I wouldn't say no, but we may not need to." She felt Antonio's body tense and laughed when he pulled away to look at her face. The joy on her face was plain to see and Antonio's heart started pounding.

"Are you messing with me?" Sylvie shook her head. "You're serious?"

"Maybe" she said, excitement and apprehension in her voice. She reached around Antonio and picked up a paper bag that sat on edge of the bath. "I was waiting for you to get home."

The smile on Antonio's face was a mile wide. Sylvie allowed herself to smile back. Whatever the outcome of the test, and whatever worries she would have down the line whether the result was positive or not, she allowed herself that one moment of happiness and hope for the future. She pulled out the unopened pregnancy test and held it in front of her, smiling up at her husband.

Sylvie couldn't help reflecting on the last time she had held a pregnancy test in her hands. Alone I the bathroom at the fire house and scared to death about how much he life could change. She never dared to dream back then, over three years ago, that everything would work out as well as it had. This time, she wasn't scared, although she suspected she would be later, she was only excited about the prospect of expanding their perfect little family.

"Are you ready?" Antonio asked, taking her hands.

Sylvie nodded. "Go wait in the bedroom, I'll come through in a minute."

Antonio kissed her hands and stepped out of the bathroom. Sylvie heard the sound of the TV and the kids chatting from downstairs. She shut the door behind Antonio and locked it.

This was it. Again.


	18. Chapter 17

_Merry Christmas everyone! I'm sorry it's been such a long wait, but I hope this will be worth it. This chapter isn't festive in the slightest, sorry about that too! But I think you'll like it._

 **Chapter 17**

"Sorry, sorry. Am I late?" Antonio ran down the corridor and came to a stop beside Sylvie, breathless.

"No, they haven't called me in yet." She was jittery, and couldn't decide whether to sit or stand.

"Good" Antonio said. "Hey."

"Hey." She kissed him, holding his face, then let her hands fall back down to her side. Sylvie resumed fiddling with the sleeve of her overcoat and fidgeted from foot to foot. "Where have you been?"

"At work. But don't worry, I've told them not to disturb me for the rest of the day. Nothing will spoil this." Antonio took Sylvie's hands to calm her and lead her to the sofa in the waiting room. She looked so lost for a moment that Antonio pulled her in for a hug.

Antonio missed out on this moment the last time. He wasn't with Sylvie the first time she saw Matty and Gabe on the ultrasound screen and he had regretted it ever since, there was no way that anything was getting in the way of it this time. "I can't wait to see this little lone ranger in here." He put his hand on Sylvie's perfectly flat belly.

Sylvie batted his hand away. "You better hope it's a lone ranger. If you've put two babies inside me again I'm never letting you near me." Sylvie laughed nervously. She was joking. Mostly.

They settled back on the sofa and Sylvie put her head on Antonio's shoulder. As excited as they were, they were also nervous. Neither of them said it aloud, but they each knew the other was feeling the same. The reason their last pregnancy had ended in heartache would forever be a mystery, but what if something was wrong this time too?

It was funny, Sylvie thought, when she found out she was pregnant the first time, all her immediate worries were related to how Antonio would react. Then later, once their relationship had settled and the twins grew inside her, her anxiety was over whether or not she would be a good mother. Up until the day she went into labour, it rarely occurred to her that something might go wrong, that her body would let her down in some way and her babies wouldn't be okay. But now that's all she could think about.

The receptionist placed down the receiver of her phone and looked up. "Sylvie Dawson? You can go through. Dr Marks is ready for you."

"Good morning" Dr Marks said warmly as they entered the room. She put down her pen and stood up to greet them.

Sylvie was nervous, and she was doing a bad job at hiding it, but she looked at Antonio and decided not to concentrate on her own anxiety but to focus on the fact that they were sharing this moment together, something which they hadn't got to experience with the twins. Sylvie hopped up onto the bed. Dr Marks must have sensed her nerves because she lay a hand gently on Sylvie's arm to try and calm her.

"I was wondering if I might see you back in my office one day" Dr Marks said as she set up the equipment. "How are your twins doing?"

It was Antonio that answered. Sylvie wasn't in the mood to make conversation with the doctor, not until her mind was at ease. "They're great. They'll be three in a month. Time flies."

Antonio talked to Dr Marks about the twins, about his and Sylvie's jobs and family life at home. But Sylvie wasn't listening. She lay back and stared at the ceiling, concentrating on breathing in and out.

Antonio noticed she was quiet and stopped his ramble abruptly. "Are you okay, Babe?" He asked, and stroked Sylvie's hair. There was a chair next to the bed but he didn't sit down, instead he learnt over Sylvie offering his comfort.

"I just want to know if everything's okay" Sylvie said in a whisper. Outside in the waiting area she had cracked jokes to distract her from her worries but now they were in the room there was no escape.

Dr Marks was sympathetic. She knew what had happened of course, it was all in Sylvie's notes, but she was tactful enough not to bring it up. She had dealt with plenty of anxious parents in her career, she knew how to handle it. "Alright, we won't waste any time. Lift your sweater for me please Sylvie, and we'll get started."

She did as she was told but continued to stare at the ceiling. She didn't turn towards the doctor or the screen, she was afraid. Antonio watched Sylvie curiously, then brought his hand up to stroke her hair in an effort to encourage her to look at him. When she finally did, Antonio could tell Sylvie was frightened. He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

Sylvie tried to ignore the cold gel and the feel of the probe on her stomach. What if there was no heartbeat? What if they'd lose this pregnancy too? She was trying so hard to block out the doctor and the exam room, that she didn't even notice the soft pulsing sound of a tiny heartbeat until she saw Antonio smile and felt him squeeze her hand.

"Sylvie, look."

She turned towards the screen for the first time with trepidation. Seeing the squirmy little blip that was their baby on the screen made her inhale sharply and squeeze Antonio's hand back.

"Well doc? If everything alright?" Antonio asked.

After a second, Dr Marks looked up. "Your baby looks good. Congratulations."

Sylvie studied the screen, not quite daring to believe what Dr Marks had just said. "Just one this time?" she asked. Her voice wavered.

The doctor smiled. "Just one."

Sylvie allowed herself a tiny little smile, but hear heart was still thudding in her chest. She felt Antonio kiss her cheek and then hug her shoulders with excitement. Inexplicably, tears sprang to Sylvie's eyes. This was a special moment, and she tried her best to push her fear away.

Antonio held Sylvie's hand as they rode the elevator down to the ground floor and walked out to the parking lot. Inside, he felt like he might burst from excitement, but when he looked over at his wife he could tell she was troubled and his own excitement was dampened. He didn't need to ask what was wrong, he knew. They reached their car but before Antonio unlocked it, he took hold of both of Sylvie's hands and turned to face her.

"Babe, you're allowed to be excited."

Sylvie smiled at him sadly. She felt bad for spoiling this moment for him. "I am, it's just…"

"I know. But look, you had the boys and everything was fine. This time will be too, I can feel it. And if it's not, we'll get through it. You can't let what might happen take over your life, if you make yourself sick with worry that wouldn't be good for either of you." Antonio let go of one of Sylvie's hands and placed his palm on Sylvie's stomach.

Sylvie relaxed, just a little. She so badly wanted to believe Antonio.

When he looked up again and saw that she was smiling, his joy was plain to see. "We're having another baby" he said, and grinned back.

Sylvie nodded. "We are. But listen, I don't think we should tell anyone just yet, I don't want to jinx it."

"Not even the kids?"

Sylvie shook her head. "I'm not ready. I need to get my head around it first. We will soon, I promise."

"Whatever you want." Antonio kissed the side of her head. "As long as you stop worrying and let yourself be happy."

"I am happy" Sylvie said in a whisper, gazing up at Antonio. "You have no idea."

Antonio wrapped his arms around her. "I think I do."

They stood for a long time in the middle of the parking lot in their embrace. Eventually, they pulled apart.

"So you have the whole day off?" Sylvie smiled.

"Yes. What do you want to do?"

Sylvie picked up Antonio's wrist to take a look at his watch. "We have to go and pick up Ruby" she said. "But then, I want cake."

* * *

Matt was out of town on a camping weekend with Severide, and Gabby had asked Sylvie if she could take Ruby for the day. Gabby was mysterious about what her appointment was and had checked about ten times that it was alright for Sylvie to spend her day off caring for Ruby. Of course it was alright, Sylvie promised. Looking after Ruby was not even close to a chore. She was a joyful, smiley baby who made everybody laugh. Right now, she was sitting in Sylvie's lap licking frosting from her fingers.

Sylvie and Antonio sat in the corner of the café by the window enjoying the luxury of free time. It was just what Sylvie needed. Quiet time with her husband, and a last calorie filled treat of hot chocolate and a cupcake before 7 months of healthy eating began. She reached around her squirming niece for a forkful of cake.

"Let's get the twins from day care early and go to the park. It's a beautiful day."

Antonio took a gulp of his coffee and grinned at Sylvie across the table. "Sounds perfect." He looked at Ruby and his smile grew wider. "What do you think? Do you want to play with your cousins?"

Ruby shrieked happily and reached a sticky hand towards her uncle. Sylvie laughed and had to pull her back to prevent her knocking everything on the table over. "Absolutely. She would follow the boys anywhere."

An hour later, Sylvie's theory proved to be true. Ruby was trying her best to crawl up the climbing frame after Matty. Sylvie swooped in and scooped her up in case she hurt herself. Knowing how headstrong the little girl was, she would probably find a way to make it to the very top despite barely being able to walk. She was Gabby and Matt's daughter after all.

"Weeeeee!" Matty said as he slid down the slide for the twentieth time and landed with a soft bump at the bottom.

Gabe didn't want to join in with his brother. Gabe didn't want to do anything but go around and around on the roundabout and had dragged Antonio on too. Antonio didn't look very well.

Antonio caught sight of Sylvie smirking at the fed up look on his face and wasn't impressed. "Surely it's time to swap" he said. "I'll take two for one."

"Not a chance. Besides, I'm already nauseous enough."

"Right. That's enough buddy." Antonio put his foot down on the tarmac and the roundabout came to a halt. "I've eaten too much cake for this."

"Daddy, no!"

Both of his parents had seen that particular look on Gabriel's face many times before and were well practiced in preventing his stubborn pout escalating into a full-blown tantrum. Stubbornness. Another Dawson trait.

"Yes" Antonio said, picking up his son. "It's time to go."

* * *

It was late into the afternoon and Sylvie was exhausted. It had been a long day. Although, Sylvie thought with a knowing smile, she'd have to get used to chasing three kids around on a daily basis soon, she might as well get some practice in now. When she opened the front door holding Ruby, she was surprised to find Eva standing in the hallway with a strange look on her face.

"That's a guilty look if every I saw one." Sylvie said. She pushed the door open wider and the twins ran past her into the house.

Eva came forward and stroked Ruby's head to greet her, but was distracted. "Where's Dad?"

"He's getting the groceries from the car. We're having a family dinner tonight."

Eva nodded, but didn't say another word.

"What is it?"

Eva opened her mouth about to speak when Antonio walked in the door, his arms full. "Home made burgers tonight, what do you think?" He dumped the bags on the table in the hall and shrugged off his jacket. When he turned to face his daughter, he too instantly knew something was up. The fact he could read his teenage daughter like an open book was a relief, honestly, and his life was far less stressful because of it.

"Dad, don't be mad…"

Most of the time. Those were four words no parent ever wanted to hear.

"Kitty!"

And that was another.

In the living room, Matteo and Gabriel were leaning far over a cardboard box on the coffee table, peering inside and jumping up and down in unison.

"Before you say anything, just listen. I found her in a dumpster, I couldn't just leave her there." Eva rushed past Antonio and Sylvie and stood between them and the cardboard box, her arms up as a shield.

Antonio and Sylvie shared a glance and walked cautiously into the room. Now all six of them were crowded around the table, staring at a small tabby kitten in a nest of blankets. The creature gazed up at them with big green eyes and meowed softly. Eva leant over and picked her up, cradling the kitten and looking pleadingly at her father. The twins pulled at Eva's sweater, trying to get closer.

"Eva, what are shelters for?"

Eva hugged the cat to her body. "They kill those animals if they're not re-homed, Dad."

"What if it has fleas?"

" _She_ doesn't have fleas." Eva held the kitten up to her face and lifted one little pink paw, making it wave at her reluctant father. "Hi."

Antonio grinned but quickly tried to wipe it from his face. It didn't work though, Eva saw, and a look of triumph settled on her face.

Sylvie watched all this with amusement. She bounced Ruby on her hip. "What do you think?" she said to the little girl. "She's pretty cute, huh?" Sylvie reached out to pet the kitten.

"Not you too" Antonio said, throwing up his hands. He knew the battle was lost.

Sylvie stroked the cat, then Eva crouched down so her excited brothers could take a closer look. "I named her Pixie. I'm taking her to the vet tomorrow." She looked up at Antonio, launching into the speech she had been practicing in her head all afternoon. "I'll get a job, I'll pay for food and vet bills and everything, you don't have to worry about that."

Antonio's arms were folded. "And when you go off to college who do you think will be stuck looking after it, hey?"

"Me." Sylvie raised her hand and smiled. She stood up and went to her husband. "Come on."

"Won't we have enough to deal with soon?"

Sylvie looped her free arm around his waist but raised a warning eyebrow at the same time. They would break the news tonight, but not at this moment. She turned back to Eva. She had sat down, the kitten in her lap, and Matty and Gabe had climbed up onto the couch either side of her.

"Gently" Sylvie warned her sons, but she didn't need to. They were stroking the tiny animal so softly that her heart melted. They'll be great big brothers, Sylvie thought to herself. Antonio hugged her silently. She reached up and gave him a peck on the cheek.

They heard a key turn in the front door, and Diego's voice asking "did someone mention burgers for dinner?" He walked into the house, hand in hand with his girlfriend and stopped in the doorway. "What's going on?"

Antonio sighed, and turned to face his oldest son. "Apparently we now have a cat."

* * *

"Diego, we were supposed to be having a family dinner" Antonio said in a hushed voice.

Diego paused in the doorway carrying a bowl of sliced tomatoes through to the dining room and turned back around. "I'm sorry, Dad. I didn't think…"

"Don't be silly" Sylvie said. She closed the refrigerator door and shot her husband a stern look. "Of course Olivia's welcome, any time."

Diego's brow furrowed and he looked apprehensively at his father. "Ok, if you're sure."

"Absolutely" Sylvie said with a smile, and Diego left the room. "What was that?" She said to Antonio sharply.

Antonio put down the spatula he was holding. "I know what you said, but I thought you might want to tell the kids tonight after all?" he said.

"Antonio, I told you I wasn't ready." She sighed. "I know you're excited, but there's no rush. This baby isn't going anywhere." The true meaning of Sylvie's words was not lost on Antonio but he let it go.

"You're right. I'm sorry."

"You should apologise to Diego."

When Diego came back into the kitchen to fetch the plates, Sylvie grabbed the spatula from the counter and nudged Antonio away from his spot at the grill.

"Diego, I'm sorry. I'm just a bit on edge, I didn't mean to sound like Olivia wasn't welcome in our home."

Diego smiled. "It's okay. I'm sorry, I should have checked it was okay before bringing her round."

The doorbell rang. "That will be Gabby" Sylvie said. She gave the spatula back to Antonio on her way out of the kitchen and went to open the door.

"I'm sorry I'm late" Gabby said.

"Not at all" Sylvie said, inviting Gabby in. "Ruby was as good as gold." They walked into the living room where Eva, Olivia and the three little ones were sat in a circle on the rug, the kitten rolling around in the middle of them.

"Oh, what's this?" Gabby asked, grinning. She crouched down behind her daughter and kissed her on the head.

"Hi Aunt Gabby" Eva said. "We got a pet."

Gabby raised her eyebrow. "Who got a pet?"

Eva looked away. "I got a pet."

"There we go" Gabby said, satisfied. She knew her niece too well. "So, what's the story?"

"She was abandoned" Eva explained, pulling a piece of string along the carpet which the kitten obediently chased.

Sylvie watched her friend. She could tell she was hiding something. "Never mind that" she said, "what's the story with you?" Gabby took her eyes off the kitten and looked at Sylvie. "Where were you today?" Sylvie asked.

Gabby picked up Ruby and stood up. Ruby protested at being torn abruptly away from her cousins and new fluffy toy but Gabby paid no attention. Out in the hall, Gabby sighed. "I've been at the CPD academy most of the day" she explained in a hushed voice, "seeing about a job."

"Teaching?"

Gabby nodded. Sylvie laughed.

"What?" Gabby asked, incredulous, but smiled too, knowing what Sylvie must be thinking.

"After all the headaches you caused when you were an EMT, they agreed to let you loose teaching new recruits all your bad habits?"

"I have no doubt they'll be keeping a very close eye on me." Gabby turned to Ruby in her arms. "What do you think, can Mommy go back to work?"

Ruby's answer was a frustrated pout as she strained in Gabby's arms in the direction of all the fun that was going on in the livingroom without her.

"Congratulations Gabby" Sylvie hugged her friend. "I'm happy for you." The irony of her words was not lost on Sylvie. After her morning appointment, it should be Gabby saying those exact words to her. "Do you want to stay for dinner? We have plenty of food."

"No, some other time. I should get this one to bed."

Sylvie turned to pick up Ruby's bag from the hall bench and paused, deciding something. "I'll help you out to the car with the stroller" Sylvie said, as a pre-text to getting out of the house. "I have some news to share with you too."

"Just a moment" Gabby said, "I better go and say hi to my brother." Sylvie watched Gabby disappear into the kitchen and took a deep breath.

* * *

"You got out of cooking" Diego said to his sister, "that means you have to do the dishes." Eva opened her mouth to protest but Diego cut her off. "It's only fair."

"He's right" Antonio said, reaching for the ketchup. "Just because you've brought another chore into the house doesn't mean you can get out of helping with everything else."

"This is delicious. Thank you for having me Mr Dawson." Olivia smiled and took a bite of her burger.

"You're welcome, Liv" Antonio said. He watched Diego grin at his girlfriend and squeeze her hand under the table where he thought no one could see. But he was soon distracted by Matteo, next to him in his high chair, throwing a french fry across the table. "They're supposed to go into your mouth, champ" he said, gently taking hold of the toddler's arm to stop him waving them around.

"Sorry" Matty said, and picked up another handful of fries from his plate.

Across the table, Sylvie watched her family eating their meal and chatting amongst themselves and felt calmer and happier than she had all day. As excited as she was at the ultrasound appointment she has also been extremely nervous. She'd enjoyed hanging out with Gabriel, Matteo and Ruby in the park, and spending an entire day with her husband, but she hadn't been able to escape the nervous feeling that had bubbled in the pit of her stomach for weeks. Until now.

"Mommy?"

Beside her, Gabe called her name. "Yes darling?"

"Can I have Sugarpuffs please?"

"Now?" Gabe nodded, very seriously. Sylvie brushed his hair from his face affectionately. "Not now, we're having burgers that Daddy made. Maybe for breakfast tomorrow."

Unbelievably, Gabriel only shrugged and gazed thoughtfully at his plate. Tentatively, he picked up a little piece of beef burger and popped it in his mouth. Sylvie sat back in her chair smiling, her own meal forgotten.

"Can I check on Pixie?" Eva asked.

Antonio wiped ketchup from Matty's face and shook his head. "The cat will be fine for half an hour Eva, you can go and check on her when everyone's finished eating."

"She's part of the family now" Eva protested. "Come on Dad."

"She won't be the only new member of the family for long" Sylvie said. Antonio looked from Eva to Sylvie sharply and was met with a huge grin and a slight, almost imperceptible nod. Antonio raised an eyebrow as if to say 'are you sure?' and in response Sylvie put down her cutlery, the bright smile still on her face.

"You what?" Diego asked, his words slipping out before he could stop them.

Sylvie laughed and stood up. She walked around the table to where Antonio sat and draped her arms around his shoulders. She rested her chin on the top of his head and watched the faces of the other people around the table, waiting.

"You better not the joking!" Eva said, her kitten momentarily forgotten. "Are you serious?"

Antonio looked up at his wife. The smile on his face mirrored Sylvie's. "It's true, we're having another baby."

Eva squealed and had run around the table in half a second to throw her arms around her Dad and Step-Mom. Diego's reaction was less animated but no less genuine, a smile stretched across his face from ear to ear. Olivia was also smiling, shyly, perhaps feeling a little out of place intruding on this special family moment.

"Congratulations" Liv said quietly, and Diego put his arm around her.

"Yeah, congratulations."

"It's still early days" Antonio said. "You can't tell anyone else yet."

"Erm" Sylvie said. "I might have told Gabby. Sorry." Sylvie kissed Antonio before he could say anything.

Sylvie glanced at the twins, trying to gauge how much of this conversation they were grasping. She knew they would probably have a battle on their hands trying to get them used to the idea of having a new baby sibling, she was hoping for a bit more time to think about how to handle it. Luckily, they seemed oblivious. Matty was busy chasing peas around his plate with a fork.

There was a clatter of plastic hitting the wooden floor and everyone immediately turned their attention to Gabriel. "Oops" he said. His dinner was on the floor.

Sylvie sighed and stood up straight, letting go of Antonio. "I'll get the Sugarpuffs."


	19. Chapter 18

_Hello everyone. I'm sorry it's been such a long time since I updated this story, I was struggling a little bit for inspiration but I feel I'm back on track now. I hope you enjoy this next part!_

 **Chapter 18**

It was an unseasonably warm afternoon and Sylvie found Antonio dozing on a chair on the back patio with a beer in his hand and a case report on his lap. She woke him up with a kiss.

"Hey" he said with a smile. "You're home."

"I am."

"That was a nice greeting. Good shift?"

"Long shift. I can't wait to grab a shower and some sleep."

"Don't. I didn't get off work until 5am, I've had like 3 hours sleep and I can't get anymore until I've finished this ton of paperwork."

Sylvie more or less ignored his complaining. She removed the pile of papers and placed them on the table, before sitting in Antonio's lap and kissed him again. "I told Boden about the baby today. My last shift at 51 is at the end of the week."

At this news, Antonio put down his beer and wrapped both arms around Sylvie, giving her his full attention. "Oh really? Are you sure? About finishing work, I mean."

"I don't want to take any chances. Not after…" Sylvie looked away and swallowed, and her mind drifted back to that day. But a second later a bright smile was back on her face and her eyes sparkled. "I'm sure. I'm excited to spend more time with Gabe and Matty before this baby gets here."

"Ok then" Antonio said, smiling too. "Does that mean it's out in the open now? Can I tell everyone at work?"

Sylvie smiled, happy at how excited Antonio was about the baby. "Absolutely. Hey, are the twins still at your Mom's?"

"Yeah, she said she didn't mind keeping them until this evening. I can pick them up on the way back from the boxing gym with Diego."

"Will you be late?" Sylvie asked. She ran her hand down Antonio's face and grinned. "I was hoping for some quality time together." She leaned in closer and her voice changed to a whisper. "Just us."

Antonio raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. I think all the pregnancy hormones are making me horny."

Antonio laughed and leaned down for a kiss. "Sounds perfect. But…" He paused, reluctant to put a stop to this interaction. He liked where it was going. "I really need to finish this report before Diego gets home from school."

Sylvie sighed. "Fine." She got up to go back inside the house. "I've got to take a shower." She shot a suggestive look over her shoulder as she walked back into the kitchen and smiled wickedly.

Antonio reached once again for his report, shaking his head. There was no way he'd be able to concentrate now.

* * *

"Sorry" was the first thing Antonio said when he stepped through the front door that evening. Sylvie closed the door of the closet under the stairs where she was putting away the vacuum cleaner and looked at him apprehensively. Gabe shot past his father, punching the air and making 'pow' noises. Matty followed, also at speed, and they ran into the living room together and dive bombed the couch. Sylvie sighed.

"I'm sorry" Antonio said again, putting his gym back down in the hall. He walked slowly towards his wife. "Gabriel saw my gloves in the back of the car and started asking for his own again."

"Antonio, we've talked about this."

Antonio took hold of Sylvie's arms. "I know. Don't worry, I told him no."

"I know boxing is important to you, but you know how I feel. Maybe when they're older, but I don't want my sons learning to fight before they've even started school. They're only 4, it's too young."

Antonio kissed Sylvie on the lips to stop her talking. "Babe, I know" he said again. "I respect that. I would never make a decision for our kids without asking you first. We might just have to put up with this for a day or so."

Both of them turned towards where their boys were play fighting with sofa cushions. Eva's cat, woken up from her nap by this sudden burst of noise, darted indignantly out of the room and up the stairs to hide.

"It's gonna be a nightmare getting them to bed" Antonio said. "At least Mom fed them so we won't have the aftermath of a food fight to clean up."

Diego came in from the car and closed the door behind him. Sylvie turned to greet him. "Hey. How was school?"

"Good. I got an A on my English paper."

"Nice."

Diego grinned. "Thanks." He too ran up the stairs.

"Are you hungry?" Sylvie asked.

Antonio leaned in closer to his wife. "Yes. But not for food, I'm hungrier for something else."

Sylvie smirked, but pushed him away reluctantly. "Hold it. Let's wait until we get those little terrors over there to bed before we start those thoughts."

Antonio leaned in so close that Sylvie could feel his hot breath on her ear. "Those thoughts never stop for me."

Wow. Sylvie had half a mind to go upstairs right now and leave her toddlers to run riot and destroy the house, but a loud yell coming from underneath the dining room table snapped her back to her senses. She flashed Antonio a meaningful look that plainly said 'later' and went in search of her children.

She found Matty lying on the floor underneath the table wailing and clutching his foot.

"Okay okay" Sylvie said, bending down and dragging him out. "Enough now, calm down."

"It hurts" he moaned.

Sylvie picked him up. They were getting heavier by the minute and the days when she could carry both boys at once were long gone. "That's what happens when you run on polished wood floors with socks on." Matty just looked at his mother blankly, his face contorted in a frown. "I think it's bath and bed time, don't you?"

Matty shook his head. The irony of the fact that she couldn't wait to get to bed and her son was flat out refusing was not lost on her. Ignoring Matteo's struggles, she walked towards the foot of the stairs and heard Antonio having a similar struggle with Gabe behind her.

"I've got this" Antonio said when they reached the top of the stairs. He took Matteo from Sylvie and gave her a peck on the cheek. When he was half way up the stairs, nudging the protesting twins ahead of him, Antonio turned and gave Sylvie a suggestive look of his own.

* * *

"I've been dying to get you to myself all afternoon." Sylvie peeled off her sweater and pushed Antonio onto the bed.

Antonio was exhausted. He needed to sleep. But there was no way in hell he could say no to this, he did not have the willpower. He held Sylvie's face in his hands as she kissed him hard, pausing only to pull his shirt over his head. "I could get used to this" he said, smiling.

"Make the most of it" Sylvie said between kisses. "It's only a matter of time before I'll feel tired and bloated all the time and grow as big as a house. Sex will be but a distant memory."

Antonio put his hands on her shoulders and kept her at bay. He wanted to look into her eyes. He had made the most of every single minute he'd spent with Sylvie since the day she'd walked into his boxing gym and changed his life. He still couldn't believe his luck, and there wasn't any size, shape or mood that Sylvie could be in to make him anything other than madly in love with her. Antonio realised how lame that sounded in his head, there was no way he'd ever say it out loud, he'd never hear the end of it. He just hoped that Sylvie understood the depth of his feelings for her without having to say it, hoped that his every action and gesture told her he would love her no matter what.

Antonio was pulled from his inner thoughts by Sylvie burying her fingers in his hair. It drove him crazy and he let out an involuntary moan. Sylvie's smile widened. She pulled away for a moment to brush her hair out of her face, but as she turned her head she let out a frightened scream.

Pixie was sitting on the window ledge, partially hidden by the drapes. She sat almost perfectly still staring straight at Sylvie and Antonio with her large eyes in that unnerving way cats had of watching you. Only the tip of her tail flicked from side to side.

"Jesus…" Sylvie breathed heavily, her heart thumping. "Bloody cat."

Antonio was startled too but now he was laughing. Sylvie scowled at him, and climbed off the bed. She scooped the cat up rather roughly, opened the door and dumped her unceremoniously into the hallway. She closed the door again decisively.

Antonio was still laughing but had his face pressed into his pillow in an effort to stifle it.

"It's not funny." Sylvie protested, but she too had begun to laugh. "She frightened the life out of me!"

Antonio sat up and pulled Sylvie back on top of him the second she was back within arm's reach and she sank into his arms, still laughing. Antonio smiled too, but then he always did when Sylvie was around. She brought sunshine with her wherever she went, and just being close to her lifted his mood. But still, he couldn't banish the nagging feeling that tomorrow would be hell if he didn't rest.

"It's late, maybe we should get some sleep" Antonio said, his sensible voice of reason struggling to the surface for a brief moment.

Sylvie looked down at her husband with a naughty glint in her big beautiful eyes. "Do you want to stop?"

Antonio shook his head. Work be damned. "Definitely not."

But a few hours later, Antonio woke just as Sylvie climbed back into bed. He waited until she was back under the covers before wrapping his arms around her. He kissed her on the cheek and Sylvie turned to face him, smiling apologetically at him in the dim light.

"I'm sorry I woke you."

"Don't be silly. I want you to wake me. Are you sick again?"

Sylvie nodded. "Yeah. I thought I'd got over morning sickness but I guess not."

Antonio kissed her again. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's not your fault." Sylvie paused. "Well, I guess it kind of is, but I'll let you off. It's just what happens. Go back to sleep."

"If you're sure."

Now it was Sylvie's turn to kiss Antonio. "I'm sure."

* * *

Sitting in the car the next morning cradling a very large coffee in both hands Antonio regretted not getting an early night when he had the chance. Not that he blamed Sylvie for waking him up in the night when she was sick, but he certainly could have got to sleep a lot earlier than he actually did before that.

Antonio was waiting for Burgess in the car park of a diner while she talked to one of her CI's. She insisted on going in alone, Antonio was not going to object. He was too tired to talk to strangers. A playful smile tugged at the corner of his lips as he remembered last night. On second thoughts, he didn't regret his lack of sleep for the second night in a row for a moment.

Kim left the diner and jogged back over to the car. She climbed into the driver's seat and closed the door behind her. Antonio stifled a yawn and sat upright in the passenger seat. "Did you get any good intel?"

"It's too soon to tell. Maybe. Here, I bought you a pastry." Kim tossed the brown paper bag onto Antonio's lap, and looked up. Catching the look on Antonio's face, Kim's eyes narrowed at her partner. "What's got you in such a good mood?" she asked.

Antonio stifled a yawn and sat up. "Thanks for breakfast" he said, ignoring the question.

"Dawson, spill."

Antonio turned to Kim. He was doing a bad job at hiding his happiness and he knew it. "Sylvie's pregnant again."

"Get out! Really? Antonio, that's amazing. Congratulations."

"Thanks" Antonio replied. "And thanks for the breakfast."

* * *

"You're leaving me?" Em was being uncharacteristically melodramatic, but her coffee hadn't kicked in yet and she was grumpy. Sylvie would have rather waited a few more hours before breaking the news but Sylvie couldn't stop smiling and Em knew something was up.

Sylvie raised her eyebrow at her partner. "Because this is all about you, of course."

"Well, obviously it's amazing news and everything. Who doesn't love babies? But when I think about who the department are going to send over to replace you…"

"Stop it" Sylvie said, shaking her head. "You'll survive without me."

"Yeah, but it won't be as much fun."

They were parked up at the side of the road eating breakfast and waiting for their next call.

"So what are you going to do?" Em continued. "Get a desk job?"

Sylvie took a bit of her muffin. "I don't know. When I was pregnant last time I worked in dispatch for a while. I'll probably get bored in a couple of weeks sat at home but for now I think I'm just going to spend some time with the twins. Try and prepare them for the new baby's arrival."

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?"

Sylvie shook her head. "Nope. I don't think we're going to find out either."

"Do you have a feeling one way or the other?"

"Well, I know Eva wants a sister. But no, not really. I've spent so long surrounded by dinosaurs and trucks I'm not sure what I'd do with a little girl."

"Don't look at me" Em said. "I didn't understand little girls when I was a little girl. Give me dinosaurs and trucks any day."

"So how did your date with Nick go last night?" Sylvie grinned. "Look at that, I changed the topic."

Em gave Sylvie a look which clearly told her the change of topic was not appreciated. "It didn't. Put it this way, there won't be any babies for us because the man never stops working."

"Em!" Sylvie laughed. "That's what you get for dating a doctor."

"I know. But he's so pretty."

Sylvie smiled. "I'm happily married to a very attractive man myself, but if I may say so, yes, he's very pretty."

The radio crackled to life. With a sigh, Em reached for her radio to respond. "Go ahead control."

"Police requesting assistance at 419 Ashworth, domestic dispute in progress."

"Copy that control, we're on our way."

Sylvie had turned the key in the ignition and pulled into the flow of traffic before Em had even confirmed their response.

"Back to it" she said. "We'll have to figure out how to fix your love life later."

* * *

"Antonio?"

Sylvie grabbed the kit bag out of the back of the ambulance and was surprised to see her husband across the street when she turned. Two uniformed cops were forcing a struggling man into the back of a patrol car in handcuffs, and another was leading a woman with a bloody nose down the front steps. They stopped at the curb where Antonio and Kim were standing.

Antonio turned at the sound of his name. "Hey."

"What have we got?"

"Domestic dispute. Mrs Johnson here needs some patching up."

Sylvie turned her attention to the woman who was holding a cloth to her forehead and had blood dripping down her face. With help, she made it over to the ambulance and sat down on the back of the rig. Sylvie crouched down. "Let me have a look."

The woman grimaced as she peeled the cloth away from her head. "Call me Tricia. The son of a bitch threw a dictionary at me." She turned to Antonio. "A dictionary! I should have thrown it back. He could use it to look up the word 'divorce'." She shouted the end of the sentence in the direction of the patrol car, but it was already half way down the street on the way back to the district. "I want him charged with assault."

"Hold still" Sylvie said.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of it" Antonio reassured her. "An officer will want your statement once you get to the hospital."

"My pleasure" she said, still clearly furious.

Sylvie disinfected the wound and applied gauze. "What are you doing here anyway?" Sylvie asked Antonio. "This isn't your usual type of call."

"We were just around the corner grabbing breakfast. We heard the call over the radio and thought we could help. How's your shift going? Are you okay? You look good."

Through her good eye Trisha eyed Antonio suspiciously. "I'm bleeding here, now's not the time to be flirting."

"Sorry Ma'am" Antonio said, but flashed Sylvie a sly grin.

Trisha turned to Sylvie, indignant. "You're going to let him objectify you like that? I wouldn't stand for it."

Sylvie laughed. "I'll teach him a lesson later, don't worry." Sylvie caught Antonio's eye and grinned, before bringing her focus back to Trisha. "It's alright. He's my husband."

"Really?" Trisha sighed. "I hope your marriage is going better than mine."

"It is" Antonio said, and Sylvie would have bet any money that Antonio was having flashbacks to the first part of their night, between the cat and the morning sickness, when he answered. Because she was having similar thoughts.

Trisha winced as Sylvie wrapped the wound tightly and secured the bandage with tape. "Ok Trisha, it doesn't look too bad but you will probably need stitches. Can you climb up into the ambulance for me?"

Em had been watching this exchange between the three of them from a distance but now stepped forward and took Trisha's arm. "You drive" she said, knowing that being in the back of the ambulance when she was feeling nauseous was the last thing Sylvie would want.

"Thank you" Sylvie said. When Em and the patient were inside she closed the door and pulled off her gloves.

"Back to it then" Sylvie said. She gave Antonio a peck on the cheek as she passed him. "Stay safe."

* * *

When Antonio got home, Sylvie and the twins were cuddled up on the couch watching cartoons already in their PJs. Gabe was the first to see his Dad through the living room archway.

"Daddy's home!"

He clambered off the couch and ran to Antonio. "He certainly is" Antonio said, scooping his son up into a hug. "Hello family."

Matty grinned, but was far too comfy hugging his Mom to move. Antonio walked around the back of the couch and ruffled his hair before kissing Sylvie on the forehead. "Hello. What are we watching?"

"Peppa Pig!" Gabe answered loudly. His arms and legs were wrapped around Antonio and his mouth was only inches from his face.

Antonio grimaced. A headache had been threatening to come on all day due to lack of sleep and a pre-schooler shouting in his face certainly didn't help, but instead of telling Gabe to hush, he lifted him over the back of the couch and deposited him in a heap in amongst the couch cushions. He protested with a yell, but was soon laughing.

"There's a marathon on." Sylvie said, her eyes were wide in mock despair. "Do you know how many hours of this show there are?"

"Weeks probably" Antonio replied. He turned and headed for the kitchen.

"Oh no you don't" Sylvie said. She twisted her body as best she could without disturbing Matteo and shot a warning look at her retreating husband. "If I have to suffer, so do you."

Antonio stopped and headed back to the cough. He didn't need to be asked twice, and he didn't care what was on TV. Being snuggled up with his wife and sons was the exact opposite of suffering as far as he was concerned. It was exactly what he needed after two gruelling days at work, even if he'd seen so much of this show that the family of cartoon pigs were burned onto his retinas whenever he closed his eyes. He picked Gabe up so he could sit next to Sylvie, and settled down with his son on his lap.

Sylvie rested her free arm over Antonio's shoulders. "How was your shift?"

"Seeing you was absolutely the highlight. It's was pretty uneventful. Thankfully."

"Diego's gone to the movies with Olivia and won't be home for dinner. Eva's upstairs."

"Did you tell her to keep her cat under control?"

Sylvie smirked. "No. We'll just make sure to shut our bedroom door from now on."

"Mommy, can I have some juice please?" Matty peeled his attention away from the screen and turned his body to face his parents. In doing so, he accidentally dug his elbow into Sylvie's stomach and Antonio was quick to react.

"Be careful, Buddy" he said, urgently. Matty looked from his father's anxious face to his mother's with concern.

"I hurt you?"

Sylvie stroked his hair. "No, it's ok. Sure you can have some juice." She looked at Antonio and wordlessly asked him the same question that he seemed to be asking her. Was this a good time to bring up the baby with the boys? Antonio shrugged. They could try. Sylvie smiled apprehensively and looked at Matty and Gabe, trying to decide if they'd be able to understand. "Just one minute, ok?" She paused the TV and lifted Matteo onto her lap.

"You have to be careful with Mommy now, ok?" Antonio said. Gabe looked up, listening. "It's very important to be gentle."

"Why?" Gabe asked.

"Well…" Antonio looked at Sylvie for help and she laughed.

"Because you're both going to have a new little brother or sister soon, and right now it's in Mommy's tummy."

Sylvie saw Gabriel's brow furrow in an effort to process this information. It looked like he was about to ask another question, but then decided against it. It was Matty who spoke, twisting in Sylvie's lap to try to see. She let go of him and he slid to the floor. He stood facing her, his hands on her knees, and pointed to her belly.

"In there?" He sounded confused.

"Yes. In there. It's only very tiny now, but it will grow and grow and then there will be a brand new baby in our family."

Gabe struggled to be set free as well, and slipped out of Antonio's arms to stand beside his brother. Antonio watched his little boys trying to understand this news. Sylvie put her hands on her stomach showing them where the baby was and then guided their hands to the same place. The picture made Antonio's heart soar and he wished he had a camera to capture this moment.

"You're going to be big brothers" Antonio said to his sons. "Is that exciting?"

Gabe looked at his Dad. "Yeah" he said. "Can we watch Peppa now?"

Antonio laughed. Not such big news to a four year old then, not at the moment anyway.

"I'm thirsty" Matty said, his own little brain moving quickly on from impending monumental changes in his young life back to thoughts of a juice box.

"Sorry little man, let's go and get your juice." Sylvie stood up and took Matty's hand. Gabe ran after them into the kitchen.

* * *

"That went better than it could have done" Antonio said later, when they were both standing side by side at their bathroom mirror.

"I don't think for a moment there won't be tantrums further down the line, but yeah, it did." Sylvie reached for a towel to dry her face.

Antonio watched her in the mirror. "I'm just waiting for one of them to ask how the baby got in there."

"Antonio!" Sylvie hit him playfully with the towel. "God, I'm hoping I won't have to deal with those sorts of questions until at least junior high." Sylvie hung the towel back on the rail and draped her arms around Antonio's neck. "We'll talk to them again. Or I can, on my own. I'll have all the time in the world after this week to help them understand."

"You've amazing" Antonio said, seemingly out of the blue. "I'm so lucky."

Sylvie's smile stretched the whole way across her face as she leaned in for a kiss. "You better believe it."


	20. Chapter 19

_My little shipper heart is pretty happy right now! Yes to steamy car sex! Ha. I hope it doesn't all go horribly wrong next episode! But if it does, this fic is a refuge from Derek Haas and TPTB breaking our hearts on a regular basis. I hope you enjoy this next chapter._

 **Chapter 19**

"Diego!"

Eva shut the door with a bang and yelled for her brother.

"Hey!" Antonio said, looking up from his dinner plate. "Keep it down will you, you'll wake your brothers."

Diego paused, a forkful of pasta half way to his mouth. He looked at his sister in surprise. "What?"

Eva was clearly worked up about something, she was scowling at the screen of her phone. "Did Mom call you?"

Diego shrugged. "I don't know. My phone's upstairs."

"What's going on Eva?" Antonio turned to his daughter who was standing in the doorway looking cross. "Come and sit down."

Eva obeyed, pulling out a chair next to her father and across from Sylvie. She planted her elbows on the dining table and took a deep breath. "Mom just called me when I was on the bus. Her and Richard are getting married."

Diego began choking on his soda. "What?"

"Right? They've been dating for a minute, I don't know what she's thinking. If she expects me to be happy about this, she's in for a shock. I mean, of all the guys in Denver she had to pick this one?"

All the time Eva was ranting, Antonio was trying to collect his thoughts and figure out the best way to calm down his daughter, while trying to stay calm himself. "Sweetie, if he makes her happy…"

"You haven't met him."

"No, I haven't. But your mother should be allowed to move on with her life. I have." Antonio looked up and smiled warmly at his wife sitting across the table. He turned back to his daughter. "You know, you weren't so keen on the idea of me and Sylvie together at the beginning either."

Eva took a deep breath and relaxed a little. "That was different. That was just me being a stubborn kid, it was never about Sylvie." She looked up at Sylvie who had so far kept quiet and offered her an apologetic smile. "You're a nice person. Richard's…" She never said what she thought of Richard, she just let out a frustrated yell and slumped forward with her head on the table.

Antonio and Diego shared a look. Antonio could imagine what Eva wanted to say from the things her and Diego had told him about their Mom's boyfriend. He sounded like a typical corporate suit, though Antonio couldn't recall what job he actually did. He wasn't exactly pre-disposed to liking the guy himself anyway.

Eva looked up. "She's only attracted to him for his money."

"Eva, be fair."

"Well, I'm not going to the wedding." She sat back in her chair with her arms folded defiantly.

Antonio wanted to tell her off, wanted to tell her she had to go. Whatever he thought of Laura, however their marriage had ended, she was the mother of his children and he'd be lying to himself if he said he didn't still care about her on some level. He would have been devastated if Eva or Diego had told him they didn't want to be at his wedding to Sylvie. But he also knew his daughter too well to fight her on this when she was this worked up. She would come around eventually, however reluctantly.

"Have they set a date yet?" Diego asked cautiously.

"I have no idea. I didn't stay on the phone long enough to find out."

"What did you say to your Mom?" Antonio asked.

"I… told her I hoped she was joking. I'd have a few more things to say now if I wasn't too mad to speak to her."

"Enough now Eva" Antonio said. "Come on, have something to eat."

Eva shook her head. "No thank you." She deflated and covered her face with her hands. "I'm sorry. I was having such a good day too."

Sylvie had been eating her food and watching her family quietly. She felt as though anything to do with Laura was outside of her domain, and left all matters related to her for Antonio to manage. But she saw the look in Antonio's eyes when Eva had delivered the news, and knew that it must be affecting him. She'd ask him about it later when they were alone. Now wasn't the time.

Antonio looked at his daughter with sympathy. "Wait a few days before calling your mother back" he advised. "Take some time to calm down, don't say anything you might regret."

"Don't worry" Eva said, "at the moment the last thing I want to do is talk to Mom."

They sat quietly after this. There was a palpable tension in the air, Antonio and Eva were each afraid to say anything that might anger or upset the other. Diego eyed his father and sister wearily, not wanting to be caught in the middle of anything. Sylvie watched them all feeling vaguely like this matter was none of her business.

Eventually, tired of the tense silence, Antonio brought matters back to the mundanity of family scheduling. "Listen, can one of you look after the twins for a couple of hours tomorrow after school? Sylvie has an appointment and I'm at work." He looked hopefully at Diego and Eva.

"I have to study, Dad" Eva said. "Sorry."

"I can take them to the stables with me and Liv" Diego offered. "If I can get some cab money?" He sounded relieved that the conversation had turned back to something more normal.

"You can't take the bus?"

"With Matty and Gabe? No way. Not unless you want me to lose them on public transport."

"Fine" Antonio said. "I knew there would be a catch."

"Trust me, the minute I turn 16 I'm getting my license, then you won't have to worry."

"I'll be worried" Antonio said. "But for very different reasons."

* * *

Sylvie pulled the bed covers up to her chin and rolled over to face Antonio. He was lying on his back staring at the ceiling with a distant look on his face. Sylvie moved closer to him and laid her hand on his chest. Her touch pulled him out of his thoughts and he turned to face her, putting an arm around her shoulders.

They were silent for a moment before Sylvie spoke. "Talk to me Antonio."

He shrugged. "I'm fine, don't worry about it."

Sylvie knew he'd be reluctant to discuss his feelings. He had opened up to her so much in the years since they'd first got together, he wasn't the same closed off guy she first met. But there were certain topics he didn't like to talk about. His ex-wife was one. "Come on, I know the news of Laura getting married affected you more than you're letting on."

Antonio sighed. He never wanted to hurt Sylvie's feelings, and admitting that he was affected by this might do that. But the look she was giving him told him that she wasn't going to let this go.

"It's okay" Sylvie coaxed. "You were together a long time and shared so much, you wouldn't be human if you weren't affected."

Antonio hugged Sylvie tighter. What had he done to deserve such an understanding woman? "I honestly don't know how I feel" Antonio said, and Sylvie believed him. "I know that I love you. And I don't regret anything. How can I when I have you, and three more children? Or almost three…" He winked, but grew thoughtful again. "I think I'm happy that Laura's moved on." Antonio turned so he could see Sylvie's face. "But I don't want to think about the past right now, I'm too excited for the future."

Sylvie smiled even as he kissed her. She knew he was done talking about his feelings for tonight. She had learned that Antonio never disclosed everything all at one. She would have to be patient, but for now she was happy to let it go. "Oh yeah?"

"Of course. Watching the twins grow up, meeting little Ranger in there." Antonio hands made their way down to Sylvie's belly and he ran his palm over her smooth and ever-expanding little bump. His touch still gave her chills.

"That nickname's gonna stick, huh?"

"Well" Antonio replied. "I can't use a pronoun. You're the one who didn't want to find out the gender."

"Fair point."

He grinned at her and moved her attention down to her stomach. "What's up?" he said to the bump and Sylvie laughed. There was something incredibly charming about her husband, the big tough police detective, talking to a baby that was no bigger than a mango. Sylvie felt a flutter in her stomach and smiled to herself. She reached down and ran her fingers through Antonio's hair.

"What?" He looked up. "Too lame?"

"No, I love it. I just felt the baby move when you spoke to it, that's all."

"I didn't feel anything."

"You wouldn't, not yet. But it's in there wriggling around, trust me." Sylvie couldn't wait for Antonio to feel their new baby move but she kind of enjoyed having this special thing all to herself for a little while.

"I'm sure I could feel the twins kicking by now" Antonio said.

"They were probably kicking each other."

"Not much has changed."

Sylvie lay back and looked up at Antonio, who was propped up on one elbow. She enjoyed these simple moments with her husband, shutting out the world outside, but knew something needed to be done. "Do you want me to talk to Eva?" she asked. After all these years Sylvie still felt a little like any problems to do with Antonio's two oldest kids were not her place to try and fix. Not because she didn't want to help or didn't care, but because she worried about stepping on Laura's toes. But she felt as though she knew her step-daughter well enough by now to have a shot at getting through to her.

"Do you think it will help?"

Sylvie still found it strange when Antonio asked her opinion about his kids, but she realised how stupid that sounded. She had been in their lives for over five years, and under the same roof for almost as long. "I think it can't hurt."

* * *

Sylvie knocked on the classroom door and waved through the glass window. She gingerly pushed the door open when Gabby looked up from the papers on her desk and beckoned Sylvie in.

"Good morning. How's it going?"

Gabby looked helplessly at the mess on the desk. "I don't even know where to start."

"Have they let you lose on with the candidates yet?"

"Almost. I'm still being supervised, but I'm getting there."

Sylvie smiled at her sister in law. "You'll do great, I know it."

Gabby dropped a file of papers onto the cluttered desk. "I need a distraction and your timing is perfect. What are you doing here anyway?"

Sylvie pulled out a chair and sat down. "I needed to drop off some paperwork for my maternity leave. Have you got time for a coffee? Or, you know, non-caffeinated tea."

Gabby pondered the pile of prep she needed to complete before this afternoon for a moment but put down her pen decisively and stood up. "Yes. Please."

They grabbed their drinks from a coffee cart down the street and sat down on a bench. "Have you spoken to Antonio or the kids this morning?"

Gabby took the top off her latte and stirred in a Sweet'n'Low. "No… Should I?"

"Laura's getting married."

Gabby made a face. "Jeez… How's Antonio?"

"Hard to tell. He seems OK. Diego too, I think."

"Let me guess. Eva did not take it well."

"Bingo." Sylvie took a sip of her drink. "I need your advice Gabby. I told Antonio I'd try and talk to Eva, but I'm having second thoughts. Is it a good idea? I feel as though it's not really my business, I could make things worse."

Gabby put her hand on Sylvie's shoulder. "What do you mean none of your business?"

Sylvie shrugged. "I suppose I feel like I'm overstepping. I've always let Antonio take the reins regarding anything to do with Laura."

"Sylvie, you've been in Eva and Diego's lives for five years now. You're a parent to them too."

"I guess" Sylvie said, but she didn't sound sure.

"I think it's a good idea to talk to Eva. Really."

Sylvie sighed, shaking her head as if to clear her mind. "So how is it being back at work really?"

"It's a bit of a shock. I miss Ruby. But I like it. So far." Gabby took another gulp of her coffee. "Hey, you should come teach a few classes before the baby comes" Seeing the sceptical look on Sylvie's face, Gabby laughed. "I'm serious, I think you'd make a good teacher. You have way more patience than I do at least."

Sylvie laughed. That was definitely true, but she didn't say it. "I don't think so. But thanks. To be honest, I'm looking forward to not working for a while. I'm looking forward to spending more time with Matty and Gabe while I still have the chance to give them my full attention. It will be hard when the baby comes."

"How are they dealing with the news of an impending baby sibling?"

"It's hard to tell" Sylvie said, her brow furrowing. "I'm not sure how much they understand to be honest. But there's still time to get them more used to the idea. I think it helps that they're twins actually. They're already used to having to share our time and attention. I'm pretty sure they think the baby's going to stay in here forever though." Sylvie rubbed her stomach gently. "Thank god they're wrong about that."

Sylvie was surprised the first time with the twins at how much she actually enjoyed being pregnant, despite the aches and pains and discomfort. And this time was easier, she knew what to expect and her life was far more settled, not to mention there was only one baby this time. She was able to relax and enjoy the moment more. But still, in a few months time she was sure she wouldn't be saying that.

"You really don't want to know if it's a boy or a girl?"

"No."

"I bet Antonio's driving you crazy about that."

"Yes. He's started calling the baby Ranger. It's a long story. But that nickname will probably stick well into adolescence, whether it's a boy or a girl."

Gabby grinned. "I think it's kinda cute."

* * *

Sylvie pulled up at the front of the city library in the late afternoon just as Eva was walking down the front steps with a couple of her friends. Eva glanced up and spotted the car across the street. She paused what she was saying and seemed to take a deep breath, before saying goodbye to her friends and making her way towards Sylvie less than enthusiastically.

Sylvie wound down the window as she approached. "Hey" she said simply, testing the waters. She waited to Eva to reply.

"I'm glad it's you" Eva said. "I saw the car approach and thought I'd get an ear full from Dad."

"Yeah, well, your Dad's at work. And your brothers are elsewhere too. It's just you and me. I thought we could talk."

"Do I have a choice?" Eva asked. There was no petulance or hostility in her voice, she sounded resigned, like she already knew the answer.

"Not really."

"I was going to go for coffee with Ellie and Madison, we still have some work to do for finals."

"It can wait" Sylvie said, resolutely. "Hop in." This was new to her, being firm with Antonio's older children. Gabby's words from earlier were still ringing in her ears. She may not be related to Eva and Diego by blood, but she was still responsible for them and wanted them to be happy.

Eva opened the passenger side door and threw her backpack onto the back seat. "Can I still have coffee?"

For the second time that day Sylvie had to watch someone else enjoy a coffee that she desperately wanted but couldn't have. She pushed her caffeine craving aside and took a sip of her camomile tea. Eva was quiet, sullen. It wasn't like her. When she got mad she usually had a lot to say. This was new territory for Sylvie but she knew, for the sake of harmony in her home, she would have to suck it up and talk to Eva.

"Have you calmed down since last night?"

Eva had been staring out the window of the coffee shop but turned to Sylvie. "I guess."

"Are you really mad about your Mom's choice of guy, or is it something else?"

Eva thought for a moment. "Well, I don't like him very much, but I guess it's more about Mom. She's making all these impulsive decisions lately and it's out of character. She's only known the guy for a few months."

"If she loves him…"

"You sound like Dad."

Sylvie took a deep breath. Eva would not like what she was about to say. "You owe your Dad an apology Eva. Storming in the house last night and blurting it out like that. Your parents spent many years together and had a whole life, imagine how he felt hearing the news like that?"

Eva's brow furrowed. "But he married you, he moved on."

"It doesn't matter. It still hurts. Even if he won't admit it, I can tell it does."

"How do you feel about that?"

Sylvie wouldn't let Eva deflect the focus for long but she allowed her this one question. Not that Sylvie really knew the answer. "I know he loves me. But he loved your mother too once. Feelings like that don't just go away, no matter how complicated or illogical they might be."

Eva stared into her coffee, dejected. "I didn't think about that."

"No, you didn't. And Diego. He seemed fine, but you know what he's like, he probably wouldn't say even if he wasn't." Sylvie reached across the table and touched Eva's arm. "I think the three of you need to sit down and talk it out. Eva, you've only got a month of school left, and after the summer you're off to college. I don't want that time together as a family to be spoiled by having tension in the house."

Eva didn't say anything at first, she just smiled sadly. Sylvie relaxed. "I don't want that either" Eva said finally.

"You'll talk to your Dad?" Sylvie asked. Eva nodded wordlessly. That was good enough for her. "Come on" she said, "I have to pick up your brothers."

* * *

"Mommy, I groooooomed a horse!"

Sylvie ruffled Gabriel's hair and smiled at his elongated and careful pronunciation of the new word he'd learned. He ran up to her the minute he saw her and Eva walk into the stable yard and ran at them in his little wellington boots.

"Hi trouble" Eva said, lifting him up. Eva's mood had improved considerably on the drive over and brightened even more at the sight of her little brothers. Eva could be stubborn and headstrong, but at the same time passionate and caring. She was a good kid, Diego was too. Sylvie was glad she could help today, if only in a small way, but Antonio and Laura had done a wonderful job raising them both long before she had come along. She couldn't take any credit.

Diego was standing behind the fence of the parade ring watching Olivia guide her horse Kizzy over jumps. The look on Diego's face made Sylvie's heart melt. Ah, young love, she thought. It made her smile. Matty was sitting on top of the fence and Diego held him firmly to make sure he didn't fall.

"Hey." Sylvie greeted him.

"Mommy!"

Matty was just as happy to see her as Gabe had been. He reached for his mother and Sylvie hugged him. "Are you having fun?" Matty nodded vigorously.

Sylvie watched Olivia ride with grace and ease. "She's good" she said to Diego, and they both watched in silence for a while.

"Do you miss riding?" Diego asked.

"No. I like horses very much but the thought of sitting on one again… No thanks."

"Liv's always trying to get me to try it."

"You don't fancy it?"

Diego shook his head. "I'd rather watch her."

Olivia turned to trot back to where everyone was standing by the fence and waved. "Hi Mrs Dawson. Eva."

"Hi Olivia" Sylvie replied. No matter how many times she asked the girl to call her Sylvie she wouldn't. She was sweet and polite and always had a smile on her face, it was hard not to like her.

"Hey" Eva said. Gabe struggled in her arms, wanting to be put down and she lowered him to the floor.

"Can I have a go?" Gabe said, gazing up at his Mom. Sylvie raised an eyebrow.

"He asked to sit on the horse with me" Olivia said. "I wasn't sure, I thought we should ask you or Mr Dawson first."

Sylvie looked down at her son, envisioning hundreds of dollars spent on riding lessons if he got the taste for it, but his eager grin pushed aside her reluctance.

"There are kiddy helmets in the equipment room" Olivia said. "I'll be careful, I promise."

"Alright" Sylvie said. "Do you want to try too?" she asked Matty. The little boy shook his head. Sylvie wasn't surprised. Of the two of them, Gabriel was by far the more adventurous and Matteo more cautious. "Go with Diego and find a helmet then" Sylvie said to Gabe, and Diego took his brother's hand and headed back towards the stables.

"How are you Mrs Dawson?" Olivia said, stroking her horse's mane.

"I'm great, thank you."

"And the baby?"

Sylvie smiled. "The baby is great too."

"Diego's so lucky to have so many siblings. I'm an only child and it kind of sucks. I always wanted a big family."

"Even after spending and afternoon with these two terrors? Wow." Olivia just grinned.

Gabe came running back up looking adorable in his little riding hat and Sylvie crouched down to make sure it was fastened securely. "Are you ready?" she said. He nodded. "Come on then."

* * *

When Antonio walked through the door from work that night, he was greeted with a hug from Eva. It caught him off guard, but it was nice. It reminded him of when she was a little girl and would launch herself into his arms every time he returned home at the end of the day.

"I'm sorry Dad" Eva said into his shoulder. "Blurting out Mom was getting married the way I did. It wasn't fair, you shouldn't have found out that way."

Antonio kissed the top of her head. "Thank you" he said. "It's ok."

Eve released her grip on his waist. "I'll talk to Mom tomorrow too. I'm sorry for being such a brat." Antonio smiled. He wasn't going to argue that point.

Sylvie watched the scene from the couch, and when Antonio caught her eye he mouthed 'thank you' and blew her a kiss. He didn't know what Sylvie had said to his daughter but it seemed to have worked and he was grateful.

"I'm making dinner" Eva said. "Lasagne. I hope you're hungry." She disappeared into the kitchen without another word.

Antonio took off his jacket and threw his door keys onto the table in the hallway. Sylvie appeared by his side and gave him a kiss. "Hello."

"Hey. Whatever you said to her, thank you."

"My pleasure. It was actually something Gabby said that made up my mind to try. I'm glad I did."

Antonio didn't ask what that was. It wasn't important. "And how are you? How's the little one?"

"Ranger's fine" Sylvie said, with a laugh. Antonio raised an eyebrow in surprise at her use of his nickname that she seemed to hate a day ago. "Well, I can't refer to our child as 'it' for the next five months, can I?"

Antonio laughed too. "Anything else to report? Work was tough, please tell me something to take my mind off it."

"Gabriel rode Olivia's horse with her" Sylvie said. "I took some pictures, I'll show you later. He had fun."

"Uh oh. That could prove to be an expensive hobby."

"That's exactly what I thought. But I think we're safe, he'll be into something else next week." Sylvie stroked Antonio's face. "Are you sure you don't want to talk about work?" He shook his head. "Do you want to talk about Laura?"

Antonio sighed. "Later. I promise. But now I just want to spend an evening with you and the kids." He kissed Sylvie again, and tried to convey in that kiss that he really was fine. He took both her hands and gave them a squeeze. "Come on, I want to hear all about how my sister's getting on as a teacher!"


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"It's not fair, I wait my whole life for a little sister and I'm gonna be in a different state when she's born."

Antonio raised his eyebrow. "Eva, you know we don't…"

"Dad" she cut off, taking her hands from Sylvie's belly and looking up. "It's a girl. Trust me."

Sylvie had to laugh at the look of sheer determination on Eva's face, as though she could will the baby to be a girl using only the power of thought. "There's a good few months before the baby's here yet, don't worry."

Eva stood up. "You better give birth on a weekend so I can come home" she said. "I don't care how much the plane ticket costs."

"After last time I thought you'd be happy to be in another state during the birth" Sylvie laughed.

Eva was still glum. "I want to be in a different room, Sylvie, not a different time zone."

Sylvie hugged her step daughter. "The semester will fly by and you'll be back to meet the baby in no time. You'll be glad when you're up all night because you're partying and not because there's a newborn screaming the house down."

"Sounds much better" Diego said, walking through from the kitchen. "Take me with you?"

Eva ignored her brother and sniffed. "I'm being stupid."

"You're not" Sylvie replied. "I get it. We'll all miss you too."

"I won't" said Diego, taking a bite of his toast. Eva aimed a half-hearted kick in his direction and Antonio shook his head at his children.

"Is your suitcase in the trunk? We've got to leave for the airport soon." Antonio was doing his best to keep busy and not think about the fact his baby girl was leaving for college. He suspected he would get back to the car after dropping Eva off at the terminal and the tears would come, but for now he was trying to ignore his emotions. He was so proud of her, moving away and starting the exciting new chapter in her life, but the selfish part of him wished she was staying right where she was.

Eva nodded in reply to her dad's question and wiped her eyes on her sleeve. She looked from her father to Sylvie to Diego. "Where are my favourite brothers?" she asked, taking a deep breath. "I need to say goodbye."

"I'll try not to be hurt by that" said Diego. "But I will admit the twins are cuter than me. Just."

Matteo and Gabriel were playing with their cars noisily on the living room rug still in pyjamas. Eva crouched down behind them. "Hey boys" she said, stroking Gabe's hair and trying not to cry.

Matty looked up from across the rug and held out a blue plastic van. "Will you play?"

She smiled. "I'm sorry, I can't right now. Do you remember what we talked about? How I have to go away for a while?"

At this, Gabe stopped playing and looked up too. He put down his car and shuffled closer to his sister. "Now?"

Eva looked at the confusion on their little faces and wanted to cry again. "Yes. But I'll be back before you know it."

Matty flung his arms around her and Eva gave him a squeeze. She stretched out her other arm for Gabe. "Can I have a hug from you too?" He obliged, and Eva hugged both her little brothers tight, savouring the moment. "I love you both so much" she said, trying to sound upbeat. She kissed them both on the head then pulled away. "Be good ok?" The twins nodded earnestly, and Eva stood up and turned away quickly before she burst into tears.

Sylvie watched the scene and felt like crying too, and she was sure that this time it wasn't just the hormones. Beside her, she felt Antonio start to go too and she reached out to take his hand. He looked across with a sad but grateful smile.

"Let's go before I change my mind" Eva said, her head down. She stopped when she got to her Dad and Sylvie and smiled nervously. "I'm ready."

"Travel safe" Sylvie said, hugging her departing step-daughter once more. "You'll have so much fun when you get there, I'm super jealous."

"I'll try" Eva said. "Bye Sylvie." She looked at her father and nodded.

"Aren't you going to say goodbye to Diego?"

"Oh no Dad, I'm coming to the airport with you." Diego stuffed the rest of his breakfast into his mouth and Antonio pondered the prospect of spending over an hour in the car with his two teenaged children.

"He's only coming to make sure I really go" Eva said, sniffing back her tears.

"You know it" Diego replied.

* * *

"Hey sis."

Antonio had returned home from taking Eva to the airport just after midday to find his sister, niece and sons standing in the driveway. Gabby ushered the little kids onto the lawn out of the way and Antonio parked the car. He looked confused to see her.

"We're going to the park!" Gabriel yelled, answering the question that was on the tip of Antonio's tongue a little louder than necessary.

Gabby crouched down to zip up his jacket. "We are" She said laughing. She stood up. "How was this morning?"

Antonio shrugged. He was saved from having to speak by his oldest son coming up the path.

"Hi Aunt Gabby" Diego said. He waved and jogged up the front steps, letting himself into the house.

"Hey kiddo" Gabby called after him. She turned to her brother. "Sylvie asked if I could take the boys for a couple of hours, I don't think she's feeling too well." At the concerned look on Antonio's face, Gabby quickly set his mind at ease. "Don't worry, I think she's just exhausted."

Matteo had run at his father and wrapped himself round his legs. Antonio ruffled his hair. "Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Not at all. Ruby and I were heading to the park anyway, weren't we Chicken?"

In her stroller, the toddler squirmed at the sound of her name. "Hey Rubster" Antonio greeted his niece and offered his fist for the cutest little fist bump ever. Even though she wasn't yet two, Ruby understood and obliged, giggling at her uncle.

Gabby only rolled her eyes. "We'll be there for a while" she said to Antonio. "Come and find us if Sylvie's feeling better."

"We'll see" Antonio said, already wanting to head inside and check on his wife.

"We should go" Gabby said, half to Antonio and half to her nephews. She held out her hand to Matty and Antonio prized him away from his legs.

"Have fun" Antonio said. He stood on the driveway for a minute as he watched Gabby and the kids disappear down the street to the park.

Inside, he found Sylvie on the sofa with her eyes closed and Pixie curled up asleep on her lap. The kitten was purring loudly. Sylvie opened her eyes when she heard him approach, she hadn't been sleeping.

Antonio crouched in front of her, gently placing his hand on her knee. "Are you feeling ok? Gabby said…"

Sylvie nodded and touched Antonio's hand where it lay on her leg. "I'm fine. I just don't have the energy for the boys today. I feel a bit bad about palming them off on Gabby."

Antonio sat down on the couch. "Don't be silly. They're a handful, you're allowed a break once in a while."

Sylvie was reluctant to let go of her guilt. "The whole point was for me to spend as much time with them as possible while I still can."

"It's not like you won't ever see them when the baby's born."

Sylvie made a face like that was exactly what she had been thinking. "How did you and Laura make it work? When Diego came along?"

"I honestly don't know" Antonio said, before thinking too late that maybe that wasn't what Sylvie wanted to hear. It felt like a million years ago his oldest children were small "But we did. And we will make it work too. Please don't worry." He kissed Sylvie on the cheek.

"I'm sorry" Sylvie sat up a little straighter. "Enough about me. Did Eva get off ok?"

"Yes" he said, a touch of sadness in his voice. "She spent most of the car ride to the airport making me promise not to take Pixie to the shelter."

Sylvie laughed. "What did you tell her?"

"I told her you would kill me if I did."

Sylvie looked down at the sleeping cat. "She's right. I've grown quite attached to this fluff ball." She looked up at her husband. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"The cat?" Antonio was deliberately trying to avoid the question but Sylvie continued to look at him and after a second, he relented. "It was ok. I think. Ask me again in a couple of days. I think I'm still in denial. It's hard to accept that my little girl is now a grown woman and doesn't need me anymore."

Sylvie lay her head on Antonio's shoulder. "She'll always need you. A girl never stops needing her father."

"Can I get you anything? A glass of water? Something to eat?"

Sylvie took Antonio's questions as a sign their conversation about Eva was done, but instead of trying to get Antonio to talk some more, she simply smiled and place her hand on his chest. "No, I don't need anything. Just you." She nestled down deeper in Antonio's embrace and closed her eyes.

Antonio hugged Sylvie and was happy holding her in his arms, happy that he could focus on looking after her for a bit and not on his own complicated feelings about Eva leaving for school. His fingers interlinked with Sylvie's and he closed his eyes.

* * *

It seemed as though an hour of peace and quiet and a quick snooze on the sofa was all Sylvie really needed. She was feeling a lot better, but she suspected that her new-found peacefulness wouldn't last long.

She walked hand in hand with Antonio slowly, knowing that when they reached their destination there would be chaos. Part of her wanted to keep walking past the playground and spend the rest of the afternoon lying in the shade of the trees with her husband. But the other part of her wanted to be with her children, and after letting Eva go this morning, she knew Antonio needed it too. Even if he wouldn't say it.

"This is nice" Sylvie said, smiling up at Antonio as they walked. "I think I'll try and get outside more while the weather's still good. Take the boys to the lake, maybe next week. Before I'm too big to get off the couch, anyway."

Antonio kissed her temple. "Sounds amazing. I wish I could play hooky from work and join you but someone needs to pay the mortgage." Sylvie hit him on the arm for that, but his padded leather jacket took the brunt of the force.

They weren't the only family in the neighbourhood who were making the most of the weather. Before the playground was in sight Sylvie could hear excited shouts and laughter from the kids on the swings and jungle gym.

Antonio unlatched the gate and the hinges squeaked as he pushed it open and held it for Sylvie to walk through. She gave him and exaggerated nod of thanks for his chivalry as she passed and he bowed in response. Sylvie laughed.

She scanned the playground for Gabby, Ruby and the twins. She was too busy looking that she didn't notice the tiny person running towards her until they collided with her legs and made her jump. She stared down and expected to see one of her boys but was surprised to see the child that had run into her was smaller and blonde and wearing a pink coat. It was little Lottie. A different twin.

"Hey there" Sylvie said, surprised.

The little girl grinned up at her. "Hi!"

"Hi Sylvie" Naomi smiled apologetically as she approached. "Sorry about that, she got away from me."

"Not a problem at all." Sylvie crouched down to Lottie's level. "Hi sweetie, you good?" She nodded bashfully, then turned back to her Mom. Sylvie stood up slowly. "Where's Jessie?"

Naomi laughed, scooping up her daughter. "One guess."

That's when Sylvie spotted her boys chasing each other around the base of the climbing frame, with Jessie hot on their heels. Sylvie looked on with amusement for a minute then turned to Antonio. "Your sons are already a hit with the ladies" she said, grinning.

Antonio responded with a smirk and a shrug. "They're Dawsons, what can I say?"

Jessie caught up to Gabe and threw her arms around him. He was surprisingly tolerant with her. Perhaps this toddler crush wasn't so one sided after all.

"You look really great Sylvie" Naomi said beaming. "How are you feeling? How's the baby?"

Sylvie smiled at the girl's concern. Sylvie put her hand on her bump. "Growing rapidly. I feel ok. Most of the time. You know…"

Naomi nodded. "Is it a lot different to having twins?" she asked, curious. Then quickly added "not that I'm planning on any more. Ever." She looked at Lottie who had a fistful of Naomi's hair and was tugging it gently for her own amusement.

"Not yet" Sylvie said. "But I'm sure it will be easier the later in my pregnancy I get. I'll keep you posted."

They found Gabby sitting on a swing with Ruby in her lap. The motion was sending the little one to sleep. Gabby was watching the twins so intently that she didn't immediately see Sylvie and Antonio approach, but when she did she smiled and stood up from the swing. "Are you feeling better?" she asked Sylvie, shifting Ruby to her hip. Ruby opened her eyes, perturbed at being disturbed, and buried her face in Gabby's shirt.

"Yes, I am. Thank you. I hope the boys haven't been any trouble."

"Oh no" Gabby said, exchanging a glance with Naomi. "Good as gold."

"That doesn't sound like my kids" Antonio said, looking at his sister with scepticism.

"Well, there was a minor scuffle over who would go down the slide first but nothing I couldn't handle."

"Have you two met before?" Sylvie asked Gabby and Naomi. She chose to ignore the news that her kids had been fighting.

"No" Gabby confirmed. "But the girls saw the boys and practically flew out of their stroller to go and play, they clearly knew each other. We started talking."

"What are you doing all the way over here anyway?" Sylvie asked. Naomi didn't live or work in this neighbourhood.

"Actually, I had a study date with my friend, she has an apartment a few blocks away. I had to bring the twins, my sitter pulled out last minute. They were getting restless cooped up inside all morning, and I was too. We all needed some fresh air."

Matty and Gabe spotted their parents and charged over, Jessie following in their wake. Matty reached them first and Antonio lifted him off the ground.

"Me too Daddy" Gabe protested, and Antonio picked him up as well.

"God, you guys are getting too heavy for this" Antonio protested with a groan, but he wasn't really complaining. Very few things in life made Antonio happier than holding his two young sons. And after seeing his eldest child leave for college that morning, Antonio was savouring this moment more than ever.

"I climbed aaaaall the way to the top today" Gabe was saying, reaching up to the sky with both arms to emphasis just how tall the climbing frame was. Antonio held him tighter so he wouldn't fall.

"That's awesome buddy, good job."

"And I ran really really fast around the whole park" Matty said, not wishing to be outdone by his brother. He looked from Antonio to Sylvie, wanting recognition for his own small achievement. Sylvie put up her and for a high five and Matteo obliged with enthusiasm.

"It's great you could come out, it's such a gorgeous day" Gabby said. She studied her brother, trying to gauge his mood after this morning. Antonio caught her eye and saw the look of concern on her face.

Sylvie noticed the exchange. "Why don't you guys show me how good you are at climbing?" Sylvie said to her sons. Antonio took the hint and lowered them to the ground. Sylvie took Matteo's hand but Gabriel ran on ahead and was already half way up the climbing frame by the time they reached him.

"I should get going" Naomi said, "I still have so much work to do."

"You don't have to leave" Antonio said, feeling bad. "Honestly. Why don't you stay a while?"

Naomi smiled gratefully, feeling slightly awkward. "Thank you, Mr Dawson. But I should get back to studying, I've already been out here longer than I intended. It was great to see you all." She lead her girls back to where the stroller was parked by the bench and Antonio and Gabby watched her go.

Gabby shifted Ruby onto her other hip. "She'd a sweet kid" Gabby said. "She was telling me some of what she's been through, I can't imagine."

Antonio nodded. "I don't know how she does it on her own. Sylvie's really helped her but she was strong to begin with. I think just knowing someone has her back is all the help she needed."

"Once Brett's decided someone's worth her time they have her loyalty for life." Gabby paused. "Hey, I didn't have a chance to ask you how you were feeling earlier." She reached out and touched Antonio's shoulder.

Antonio accepted the comforting gesture and smiled sadly. "It will be weird not having Eva around. I'll miss her, of course I will. But I'm so proud of her."

"She'll be amazing, she'll get straight A's, you wait." Gabby smirked. "At least one Dawson has to, right?" Antonio was about to protest, but in the end, he had to admit Gabby was right. The Dawson siblings had many great qualities, but academic excellence had never been one of them.

From dozing only moments ago, Ruby was now wide awake. She struggled in her mother's arms, wanting to be put down. She could see her cousins on the monkey bars over Gabby's shoulder and didn't want to miss out.

"Daddy look!" Gabriel squealed as he saw his father approach. He hung upside-down from the bars and waved enthusiastically.

"Jesus." Sylvie looked away from Matteo at the top of the slide and clutched her chest when she saw Gabe's stunt. "That kid will give me a heart attack." Antonio laughed though he knew he shouldn't and put his arm around his wife.

"Gabe, be careful. Hold on tight."

Ruby was still begging to join in. She reached her little arms up and Gabby had to struggle to stop her falling. "Oh no missy, don't you go getting any ideas."

Sylvie sighed. "Ok, it's time to go" she decided, clapping her hands. "Who wants a milkshake?"

Matteo reached the bottom of the slide bounded up to his mother nodding emphatically. "Me!"

Sylvie saw Naomi approach, Lottie and Jessie strapped safely into their stroller. "You're leaving? We were just about to go for shakes. Before someone falls and breaks a bone." She glanced quickly at Gabriel, showing no signs of coming down. Even the lure of a milkshake not enough to curb his jungle adventure.

"Yeah, I have so much schoolwork to do."

Sylvie put her free arm, the one that Matty wasn't hanging off, around Naomi's shoulders. "Come on, I haven't seen you in weeks and you need a break."

Naomi shook her head. "This was my break."

"My treat?" Sylvie put her head to the side and looked hard at Naomi. "I can be very persuasive you know."

Antonio stood up from helping Gabby buckle a protesting Ruby into her own stroller. "I can vouch for that."

Naomi sighed. "Fine. But thirty minutes, that's all."

Sylvie nodded in triumph. The party was ready to leave the park. All but one.

"Come on monkey." Sylvie stood beneath one end of the climbing frame, her wannabe gymnast son still swinging from the other. "It's time to go, do you want to get down?" Sylvie waited a moment but Gabe shook his head, cheekily. "Now, Gabe" Sylvie said, her hands on her hips. The time for negotiating was over. Gabe kicked his legs up one more time and dropped the four feet to the ground, landing in the wood chippings on all fours like a cat. Sylvie closed her eyes, expecting the worst, but he bounced up unharmed with a proud grin on his face.

"When I said 'now', that's not what I meant" Sylvie said, exasperated, but she was talking to herself. Gabe had already run to join everyone else by the gate, leaving Sylvie to traipse after him. She put her hand on her stomach and talked to the baby. "I hope you're less trouble than your brothers" she whispered. "Those kids drive me crazy."

"Everything alright?" Antonio said, equal amounts of concern and amusement in his voice. He looped an arm around Sylvie's waist and she leaned into him, not saying a word. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

The diner they'd all ended up in wasn't any calmer than the playground had been, but at least there was nothing for Gabe to swing on or fall from. Ten minutes into their stay Sylvie was beginning to regret the milkshake idea. None of the kids needed to get any more hyper than they were already. But now that the twins were slumped on the couch watching a movie, the sugar crash very much in progress, she had decided that perhaps it was a good idea after all. They'd said goodbye to Gabby and Naomi and the girls at the diner and strolled home, in no rush at all.

At the kitchen table, Antonio had his hands around a mug of coffee and was blowing on it gently to cool it. Diego leaned against the breakfast bar slurping from the large oreo milkshake they'd brought back for him, knowing the protest that would have occurred if he found out they went for shakes without him. Sylvie sipped her tea, enjoying the quiet.

"I'll cook tonight" Diego announced. Antonio looked at him in surprise. "I want to surprise Liv on her birthday with a meal, I need to practice."

"I get it, we're the guinea pigs yes?"

"Yes" Diego confirmed. "I thought I'd make Pollo Guisado."

"Nice." Antonio nodded his approval at Diego's choice of a traditional Dominican dish.

"Abeula gave me her recipe but said she didn't have the patience to teach me to make it."

Antonio laughed. That sounded like his mother. "It was actually _my_ Abuela's recipe" Antonio said. "Whenever me and your aunt Gabby would go and visit the whole house always smelled of home cooking. Man, I'm hungry already, this better be good."

Diego smiled bashfully. "Don't get your hopes up, it's will probably be nothing like it's supposed to."

Antonio left his coffee on the table and stood up. "That's why you practice." He clapped his hand on his son's shoulder. "Do you need a sous chef?"

"Sure. I've got all the ingredients, if I start now it should be ready at dinner time."

Sylvie left them to it and wandered with her tea through to the living room. Matteo was sprawled on the rug asleep and Gabriel was stretched out on one sofa. Sylvie put her cup on the table and sat down. Gabe crawled to her in his semi-conscious state and rested his head in her lap before settling down again. Sylvie stroked his hair and found her own eyes drifting closed. The day had been as exhausting for her as it had for the children. She could hear the clatter of pans and the banter between Antonio and Diego as they tried to fathom out the recipe between them and the gentle snoring of her son I her lap and was happy.

Their family was changing. Eva had left and pretty soon there'd be a new baby to join them, but the one thing that didn't change was the way Sylvie felt about them and how comfortable and content Sylvie felt when she was home surrounded by the people she loves.


	22. Chapter 21

_Hey guys. I'm sorry about how long it's been since I last updated this story. Thank you so much to everyone who has read, favourited, followed and reviewed since I posted the last chapter, it means a lot. I had been struggling to write another chapter before the newest little Dawson arrives but I couldn't make it work so I'm skipping it and you get to meet them now. And if you've read another of my stories you might have already met them! Oh, side note: How weird that I named Sylvie's new partner on ambo Emily in my story, then her new partner on the show itself ends up being called Emily too? Derek Haas, are you reading?!_

 _I hope you enjoy this. I needed to give Antonio (and Eva) some happiness after the last episode of PD. This chapter is more snapshot-y than usual, but I wanted something light after the drama of the twins' birth!_

 **Chapter 21**

"Antonio, baby. I love you to death but you're driving my crazy. Please take a walk or something. I promise I won't have the baby before you get back."

Sylvie reached up and cupped her husband's face. He smiled bashfully. It was endearing, really, how eager and attentive he was being towards Sylvie, but his nervous energy wasn't helping her relax at all. She was the one in labour, and yet he was the one that seemed the most stressed. She understood, but she would be here for hours yet and needed a calm birthing partner by her side, not a jittery agitated one.

Antonio kissed her on the forehead. "I'm sorry. I'm being a pain in the ass, aren't I?"

Sylvie smiled. They both knew the answer to that one but she didn't say anything. "I love you" she said instead. "Go and get a coffee and some fresh air. I'll still be here."

The new young receptionist tried to turn them away when they arrived after learning that Sylvie had only felt her first contraction 40 minutes ago. Sylvie knew it was standard practice to wait at home until the contractions were closer together, that there wasn't any real need to be in hospital at this stage with a relatively low risk pregnancy like hers, but Sylvie refused to budge.

"Last time, I gave birth to twins on my living room floor in the middle of a thunderstorm" she said, hands on hips and a look of determination on her face. "I almost died. I'm going nowhere." It was only a slight exaggeration, but it had the desired affect and the girl scuttled off to find a midwife. When this was over Sylvie would find the girl and apologise. But she didn't regret it, not at the moment. She couldn't go through the kind of birth she had with Matty and Gabe again, she wasn't taking any risks.

Antonio was relieved when Sylvie said they should head straight to the hospital. When she woke up and felt a familiar pain, she shook him awake and whispered that she thought it was time. He bolted out of bed and Sylvie watched him scurry about with amusement. Her bag was packed and the twins were bundled off to nursery with Gabby in no time and they were on their way. Since they had got to the hospital Antonio hadn't left her side. "I'm not missing the birth of any more of my kids" he said. It was good enough for Sylvie.

"Believe me, I've seen fathers much worse than this." The midwife, Michelle, made small talk as she drew Sylvie's blood. "At least he hasn't passed out or vomited. You'd be surprised how often that happens."

' _I probably wouldn't'_ Sylvie thought. Considering her profession, she had a pretty good idea. But she just smiled and lay her head against the pillow. She closed her eyes, relishing the relative calm of the side room now that Antonio's footsteps were gone. "I just need a bit of a break. But I don't mind, not really. Last time was… traumatic. He wasn't with me. It wasn't his fault but he feels terrible about it, he just wants to make it up to me this time."

"This one isn't your first?" Michelle labelled the vial and threw the needle in the sharps bin on the side.

"No. My third. Second pregnancy" Sylvie corrected, but faltered when she realised her mistake. That wasn't quite true. But today was a happy day, she didn't want to think about that. She placed her hands on her belly. "But he or she is Antonio's fifth. He's such a great father."

"Whether it's your first baby or your tenth, I don't expect it feels any less special" Michelle said.

"Some women really have ten? God. This is it." Sylvie paused, sure that she said something similar after the boys were born. "Probably."

* * *

"If you use your emergency credit card to buy a plane ticket, I'm taking it away and you're paying back every penny" Antonio said sternly. He hoped that the glare he was giving his daughter translated over Skype. From the look Eva gave him back, he was satisfied that she felt just how much he meant it from New York.

"Dad, you're killing me. I want to be there so much."

"Sweetheart, you have exams. They're too important. You'll be home in two weeks anyway."

Sylvie had the iPad propped up on her knees and Antonio was perched on the edge of the bed with his arm around her. "We'll send you so many photos of the baby you won't be able to stand it."

Eva smiled although Sylvie could see how upset she was. "You better. I love you guys. Keep me updated okay? And give my new little sister a big kiss from me." Eva grinned, and terminated the call before either her Dad or step Mom could, once again, insist it might not be a girl.

Antonio shook his head and sighed. "Was I too hard on her?" he asked Sylvie.

"No, you were right. She needs to concentrate on her studies. She'll meet Ranger soon enough."

Sylvie grinned, knowing what effect the use of the nickname would have on Antonio. Boy or girl, Sylvie had a feeling the child would be stuck with it for life but strangely, she was okay with that.

"I hope we'll get to meet them soon" Antonio said. "It's been hours."

"You're too impatient, you" Sylvie said. She ruffled Antonio's hair affectionately. "She'll get here when she gets here."

Antonio raised an eyebrow. "She?"

Sylvie realised what she'd said and laughed. "Slip of the tongue. Eva's fault."

"Do you want a girl?" Antonio asked tentatively.

Sylvie put her fingers to his lips. "I don't care if it's a boy or a girl. Truly."

"Me neither" Antonio said. "Just checking." He squeezed Sylvie tighter and she lay her head on his shoulder.

* * *

"Still only 6 centimetres?" Sylvie said, exasperated. She was seriously beginning to regret the words she'd said hours ago about the baby getting here when they get here. She was tired and fed up and everything hurt.

Michelle lifted her head and shrugged. "I don't know what to say" she said. "But you're doing great Sylvie, I promise."

There was a knock at the door and a familiar face popped up at the window. Diego entered and immediately went to give Sylvie a hug. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I have a free period" he said. "I needed to see you."

"You didn't have to come all the way over here" Antonio said. "You're not missing much. At this rate there'll be no more signs of the baby by the time school's out."

Sylvie narrowed her eyes at her husband. He was jinxing it big time.

"I brought you these" Diego said. He put the helium filled balloons down on the chair in the corner. There were elements of pink and blue. He was hedging his bets. "I wanted to bring flowers but apparently they're not allowed."

"Thank you" Sylvie said. "How's your day going?"

Diego suddenly looked downcast. "It's alright."

"You miss Liv?"

Diego nodded and Sylvie felt a wave of affection for her step son. She caught Antonio's eye and smiled. He looked proud.

"It's her Grandma's funeral tomorrow. She sounded so upset when I called her this morning, I just want to give her a hug."

"Come here" Sylvie said. She patted the bed the opposite side to where Antonio sat and Diego slumped down, dejected. "Olivia will be back in no time. And she has her family around her, she'll be fine." Diego nodded, but Sylvie could tell her words weren't making him feel any better. She wrapped her arm around his shoulder. "You're a great boyfriend, you know that? She's lucky to have you."

"I came here to see how you were and give _you_ a boost" Diego said, making an effort to shrug off his own melancholy. "I'm sorry."

"Stop it" Sylvie said. "I'm doing fine. Your Dad's being great. The staff are great. Everything's going well, just slowly."

"Can I stay for a bit? I won't get in the way, I promise." Diego caught Antonio's warning look. "I'll be back in time for algebra, don't worry." Diego moved the balloons to the floor and flopped down in the chair.

"Expecting any more visitors?" Antonio asked.

"I'm surprised your mother hasn't shown up" Sylvie said, but realised what a brat she sounded. "I'm sorry, I love her dearly, but…"

Antonio laughed. "I know what she can be like. But don't worry, I asked her to pick the twins up from nursey and look after them for the afternoon. I stressed the importance of them spending some quality time with their abuela. They'll keep her too busy to even think about coming."

* * *

"Sorry, sorry, I know what you said, but the boys really wanted to see you before bedtime and I couldn't help myself."

It was 5:15pm and Mrs Dawson lead the twins into Sylvie's room, speaking in an exaggerated stage whisper. _'You were saying?'_ Sylvie silently said to Antonio. From across the room when he scooped Matty into his arms, he mouthed _'Sorry'_ back.

"Mommy!" Gabe took a running jump and landed on the bed with a thud.

"Shh" Sylvie said, kissing him on the head. "You have to be quiet or they'll throw you out."

It was hard enough getting the ward staff to let the boys in in the first place, but being 'one of them' had its advantages. Sylvie knew enough people around the hospital that someone somewhere pulled some strings. "Ten minutes only" Dr Hammond said, looking disapprovingly over the top of his glasses.

"How are you feeling?" Camila Dawson leant down and gave Sylvie a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm tired" Sylvie said, but she smiled. There was no denying that seeing her boys had lifted her spirits. Antonio sat back down on the bed and Matty wriggled out of his father's arms to his mom.

"Is the baby coming?" Matteo asked. He put his little hand gently on Sylvie's tummy.

"Yep" she said. "Are you excited?"

Both boys nodded enthusiastically. Sylvie knew that this enthusiasm wouldn't last, when there was a tiny baby screaming the house down and monopolising all of their parents' time, but in the past weeks and months Sylvie had seen how eagerly the twins helped with the nursery and told anyone who would listen they were going to be big brothers. Since the day she had first told them there was going to be a new baby in the family she had seen glimpses every day or what great brothers they'd be. "If it's a girl, so help her future boyfriends" Antonio had joked over dinner one night. Sylvie had laughed, knowing with certainty how protective they would be whether they had a brother or a sister.

"When?" Gabriel asked, kneeling up so his face was level with Sylvie's.

"Not tonight, but soon. And when you meet your little brother or sister you can bring your special presents." Gabriel smiled, proud that he and his brother had been given the very important job of giving the baby their very first teddy bears.

Sylvie brushed Matty's hair out of his eyes and gave him a kiss in the forehead, then she kissed Gabe too. She was exhausted, it had been a long day, and she didn't really have the energy for the boys even for ten minutes. But on the other hand, seeing them fortified her. She was overwhelmed every day by just how much she loved them and knew she'd love this baby just as much.

"Ah." Sylvie screwed her face up in pain and gritted her teeth. Another contraction. The boys looked at her with alarm. As quick as a flash Antonio swept them both of the bed and into his arms.

"Mommy's ok boys, but she needs to rest. Say goodbye."

Over Antonio's shoulders, the twins waved at her and she blew them kisses, trying her best to smile. Camila followed Antonio out. "Good luck" she said, then closed the door.

"Son of a bitch" Sylvie said, when it was only her and Michelle left in the room. "That was a strong one. Spectacularly bad timing though, I think I scared them."

Michelle smiled. She placed another pillow behind Sylvie's back to try and make her comfortable. "They'll be alright. Let's just worry about you and this one ok?"

Antonio came back in the room and resumed his post by Sylvie's side, gripping her hand hard as if he was the one in pain. "Another contraction?" he asked. Sylvie nodded weakly.

"Are the twins ok?"

"They're fine. Concentrate on you, sweetheart, let us worry about everything else."

Michelle looked up from the chart. "That's what I said."

* * *

There was a quiet tap at the door and it opened slowly. Kent peeped her head around the door. It was late. Antonio was sitting by Sylvie's bed on a plastic chair and he had his head resting on the mattress, asleep. Sylvie wished she could rest, but fat chance of that when she was this uncomfortable.

"Hey" Em said, closing the door. She spotted Antonio and laughed.

Sylvie rolled her eyes but stroked Antonio's hair affectionately. "I'm glad someone can sleep" she said.

"How are you doing? We just did our last run, I'm about to get off shift, I thought I'd come to see if there was a baby yet."

"Not yet" Sylvie said. "I feel like I've been in labour for days."

"Can I get you anything?"

Sylvie shook her head. "A healthy baby would be nice. She's taking her sweet time."

Em raised an eyebrow. "She?"

"Don't ask. Could be. With Eva off at college God knows I could do with some female energy in the house." Sylvie rubbed her stomach. "But I don't care, I just want them here."

"They will be soon. I'll come and see you in the morning. Along with half the CFD probably. We're all here for you, and we can't wait to meet the newest member of our family."

Antonio stirred and the two women watched him with amusement. He sat bolt upright, disorientated but ready for action and wiped his hair out of his face. "What's happening? What did I miss?"

Sylvie laughed. "Nothing baby."

"Hey" Antonio said, finally realising they had company. "I'm sorry, I must have dosed off."

"I've got to go" Emily said, hugging her friend and former partner tight. "You'll be amazing." She turned to Antonio. "Look after her, alright? She deserves it."

Antonio didn't take his eyes off his wife when he replied. "Of course I will. She deserves everything."

When they were alone, Antonio put his arm around Sylvie. "I'm sorry I was sleeping. I didn't mean to. I'm here, I'm awake, whatever you need."

Sylvie rubbed his arm and smiled at him warmly. "How about a back rub?"

* * *

At 3:38am the new midwife looked up at Sylvie with a smile on her face. Michelle had long since finished her shift. Honestly to Sylvie it felt like days had passed although it hadn't even been one and Sylvie was too tired to remember the name of the new woman who looked at her with kind and eager eyes. "Are you ready to start pushing?"

Sylvie fell back on the pillow, relieved. "Yes. Finally." But the relief was short lived. It may be over four years since she'd last given birth but she still remembered that it wasn't exactly a walk in the park. But this time would be better. This time her husband was by her side.

Sylvie looked across to where Antonio was standing nervously, rocking from one foot to the other. She reached out her hand for him.

"Really?" he asked stupidly, awe in his voice.

The look of disbelief he gave the midwife made Sylvie laugh. "Yes, you dope. Come and hold my hand."

The midwife busied herself getting everything ready as another midwife entered the room. "Ok Sylvie, whenever you feel a contraction just push."

' _Just?'_ Sylvie thought, ' _simple as that?'_ But her sarcasm was cut short but a surge of pain. She squeezed her eyes shut with the effort. She could feel Antonio's arm hand in hers and it gave her strength.

"I love you so much" Sylvie heard Antonio say. "You can do this."

And it was all she needed to hear.

* * *

"So, how was it brother?"

Gabby walked up to the nursery window beside Antonio, but he was too enamoured by the tiny little creature asleep on the other side of the glass to react until she slung her arm around his neck.

"She's so tiny" was all Antonio could say. He didn't take his eyes off his new baby daughter.

Gabby was touched by the look of utter joy and wonder plastered on her big brother's face that she gave him a peck on the cheek and put her head on his shoulder.

"I forgot what it's like" Antonio continued. "How scary and messy and exhilarating and wonderful childbirth is. Sylvie was a superstar." At last Antonio turned away from the baby to look at his sister. "How is Sylvie? Have you seen her?" His brow furrowed with concern for his wife, but Gabby smiled.

"She's sleeping. Don't worry."

The mention of sleep prompted Antonio to yawn. He ran his fingers through his hair and glanced at his watch. "It's been a long night. I can't believe it's morning already. You must have got up early, it's not even light yet."

Gabby shrugged. "I left Matt in charge of getting Ruby to nursery, I wanted to be here." Now Gabby stared at her niece and a smile crept onto her face. "She's beautiful."

Antonio beamed. "Like her mother."

"Does she have a name yet?"

Antonio shook his head. "Not yet. When Sylvie wakes up, we'll spend some time together, the three of us, and decide."

The baby stirred in her sleep and stretched out her arms before settling again. Antonio thought she was flawless. He watched her breathe, her little chest rose and fell and it hypnotised him. It wasn't so long ago that the twins were newborn and he remembered spending hours in their nursery in the small hours just watching them breathe. He loved them, of course he did, but as he watched his new little girl sleep, what he felt was subtly different. There was something about fathers and daughters, he reasoned. With Eva so far away he had come to realise that more than ever.

"Eva will be thrilled" Gabby said, her timing strangely apt.

"Yeah, she will" Antonio said. "I've not called her yet. We wanted to do it together and Sylvie needs to rest."

* * *

Sylvie wasn't usually a light sleeper, but the gentle touch of Antonio's lips to her forehead was enough to rouse her from her dreams. Tucked up in the crisp white hospital sheets she felt happier and more rested than she had in a while, but had no desire to sleep any more. She wanted to get on with this new chapter of her life.

"Good morning beautiful" Antonio said. He hovered over her bed, his eyes shining. "How are you feeling?"

"Good" Sylvie replied. "The pain meds they gave me haven't worn off yet." She heaved herself up into a sitting position and Antonio, as attentive as ever, duly plumped her pillow and propped it up behind her. "How is our girl?"

"Tiny but perfect." Antonio took Sylvie's hand and kissed it. "See for yourself."

A porter wheeled the baby's crib into Sylvie's room and closed the door behind him, leaving the new parents alone with their baby for the first time.

A grin spread across Sylvie's face that was as wide as the ocean, and tears sprang to her eyes. She would never forget the first time she held Gabriel and Matteo, how she felt when it hit her that she was a mother for the first time. The feeling was incomparable and overwhelming. But their entrance into the world had been so traumatic, and although Gabby and Matt and Eva had been there, without Antonio at her side she had felt alone. This was more how she'd imagined it and it felt right.

She watched silently as Antonio scooped the pink little bundle up in his arms and gently lowered her into Sylvie's lap. "Hey baby girl" she said. Her daughter slept on, oblivious to the surge of emotion her mother felt from holding her in her arms. Sylvie leant down and kissed her soft downy head.

Antonio watched on, filled with pride. "Eva was right" he said, grinning. "We'll never hear the end of it."

"I have a confession to make. I knew too. I mean, I didn't _know_ know" Sylvie backtracked. "But I knew." She smiled and looked at her husband. "What time is it? We should call Eva and Diego. I bet they're dying for news."

"It's just gone 7. Neither of them are morning people but I'm sure they wouldn't mind being woken up for this."

Sylvie cupped her daughter's head and lifted her into her arms for a cuddle. "She needs a name first" Sylvie said. "We should announce her entrance into the world properly."

Antonio was by her side, perched on the edge of the bed. He lifted the baby's hand and she instinctively gripped his finger. "I guess we can't put Ranger on her birth certificate."

Sylvie raised her eyebrow. "No, we can't. Any ideas?"

* * *

Eva answered the video call before the first ring had finished and the image of his daughter that appeared on the screen was one of jittery anticipation. Antonio held the iPad close to his face to he was the only one on the screen. "Morning Sweetie" he said casually, knowing how maddening Eva would find his nonchalance.

"Dad" she protested, "I'm dying here."

"Do you want to meet your sister?"

The scream that emanated out of the iPad speaker was so loud that Antonio had to hold it at arms length. He cast an anxious look at the baby in case it had disturbed her, but she slept on. "Yes!" was Eva's reply once she'd regained some composure.

"Hey Eva" Sylvie said, and all the way from New York, Eva's smile was almost as big as her own.

"Hello" Eva said, brightly enough but she was distracted. Antonio couldn't tease her anymore.

Antonio angled the camera away from him to the baby lying peacefully in her crib beside Sylvie's bed. "Here she is" he said. He held the iPad above the cot to allow Eva to get a good long look at the baby and could hear the faint sobs coming from the other end of the call. When Antonio looked at the screen again Eva was wiping her eyes on the sleeve of her dressing gown.

"I can't wait to meet her" she said, as if it wasn't obvious. "I love her so much already."

Antonio and Sylvie shared a look as Antonio settled onto the bed and held the iPad steady. "You're not the only one."

"Does she have a name yet?" Eva asked.

"Yes" Sylvie said. "And we wanted you to be the first person we told."

"Stop it, you'll make me cry" Eva said, but it was perfectly obvious she was already crying.

Antonio faced the camera towards the crib again. "Eva, meet Christina. Christina Noelle Dawson."

* * *

Sylvie had finished feeding Christina later that morning and now the baby dosed in her arms, milk-drunk and peaceful. She marvelled at her and felt her heart soar, but at the same time a wistful sadness lingered. It was silly, and Sylvie tried to push it aside.

Antonio came back from talking to his mother on the phone and closed the door behind him. "How are my girls?" he asked quietly. He kissed Sylvie and then Christina and sat down on the chair beside the bed.

"Did the twins get off to nursery alright?" Sylvie asked. "Please remind me to thank your Mom properly, I know what a handful the twins can be."

"Yes, they did. Don't worry about that, she loves it. She asked if she could come here and meet this little one. I said I needed to ask you first."

"Of course she can" Sylvie replied. She really did mean it, but forcing the smile onto her face was an effort. Antonio noticed.

"What's the matter?" he asked, shuffling the char closer to the bed.

Sylvie shook her head. "Nothing. I'm just exhausted, I'm being silly."

"Don't say that" Antonio said. "It's been an emotional day, you're allowed to feel whatever you're feeling."

Sylvie hesitated. It was supposed to be a happy day, it was a happy day. Her little girl was here at last and Antonio was by her side. And yet… "I feel guilty" she began. "I don't want to spoil today."

"You could never do that" Antonio said, and the look on his face gave Sylvie courage.

"I can't help thinking about the baby we lost" she said. "I know it's stupid. If… that hadn't happened, we wouldn't have Christina. But now that she's here I wonder about who that baby might have been if things had been different." She looked up at her husband with worry on her face, at what he might think of her and what he might say. But he put his arm gently around her.

"Oh, darling" he said. "It's alright to feel that way. It's okay to mourn."

Sylvie nodded. She should have known that Antonio would be nothing but understanding and supportive, even in her emotional hormonal state. But she shook her head and dabbed at her eyes, furiously. "I'm fine, I'm fine. I don't want to think about that. We have a new baby and she's healthy and that's all that matters today."

The look Antonio gave her was one of disbelief, but Sylvie shot him a look that told him, gently, to leave it.

There was a knock at the door and Diego's grinning face appeared at the window.

"Where is she then?" He asked. He went straight to the crib.

"Morning Sylvie, morning Dad" Antonio mimicked, sarcastically. "How are you?"

Diego looked up, the grin still on his face. "There's only one Dawson I care about today. Can I hold her?"

Sylvie smiled at her step-son's enthusiasm. He had more energy this morning than she thought she would ever have again. "Of course" she said. "Be careful."

"Don't worry" Diego said, in a sing song voice, speaking more to the baby than to Sylvie. "I remember." He lifted her into his arms, blankets and all and rocked side to side, watching her face and smiling.

"You're happy this morning" Antonio said, bemused. "Olivia's coming home today, isn't she?"

Diego looked up from the baby, sheepish. "Maybe. But that doesn't mean I'm not happy to meet this little stunner. Hi Christina. I'm your big brother." He leant down, brushing her forehead with his lips, and whispered, but loud enough for Antonio and Sylvie to hear. "Anyone tries to mess with you, they'll have me to deal with, alright?" Diego put Christina back into her crib. Now he went to Sylvie and gave her a hug. "How are you feeling? Or is that a stupid question?"

Sylvie hugged him back. "I'm alright. They're letting us both go home this afternoon."

"Shouldn't you be at school?" Antonio said, suddenly realising what time it was. Inside the walls of this hospital time was meaningless, but the world did continue on in the world outside.

"Absolutely" Diego said. He gave Sylvie a peck on the cheek and slung his back pack over his shoulder. "I'll see you all at home later." He stole one more look at his sleeping little sister and was gone.

"They're really gonna let us take her home?" Sylvie asked, leaning over the crib.

Antonio laughed. "As cute as she is, I don't think they'll want to keep her."

Sylvie stroked the baby's soft pink cheek with the tip of her finger. "I don't know why I'm so nervous. I know we've done this before. But it feels different this time."

"Yes" Antonio agreed. "This time there's only one of her and we know what we're doing." Antonio and Sylvie shared a look, but their eyes shone with excitement and humour as they both had the same thought instantaneously.

"I hope."


End file.
